


Chemistry

by haseul_supremacy



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Yvesoul - Freeform, read this or i cry, soft yves, yves is kinda of a loner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 138,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22371298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haseul_supremacy/pseuds/haseul_supremacy
Summary: “She’s going to file a restraining order against you once she realizes you stalk her.”
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul
Comments: 34
Kudos: 206





	1. Chapter 1

### chapter 1

An entire three months of Chemistry was wasted for Jinsoul. It’s not that she didn’t enjoy learning, and it wasn’t like she didn’t care enough to not listen, there was just something far more entertaining to pay attention to than her teacher. Ha Sooyoung - the brown eyed beauty who sat exactly two rows away from her - held her gaze captive for the entire duration of class. Every day, Jinsoul would open her spiral notebook to make it look like she was taking notes but rested her head in her hand and watched Sooyoung instead. 

At first the young blonde reprimanded herself, insisting that staring at a girl she’s never talked to before was creepy, but came to the conclusion that if there was something she liked to look at, she would. 

Jinsoul felt something hit her desk that broke her away from the one-sided staring contest with Sooyoung. She looked down, finding a note folded on top of her binder. She sighed, knowing it was from her best friend, but opened it anyway. ASK HER OUT. She quickly scribbled out a response, folded it back up, and passed it to the only desk separating Jinsoul and Sooyoung. YOU KNOW I CANT. Haseul read. 

The bell rang and everyone collected their belongings. Jinsoul packed up slowly like Sooyoung who took her time and unlike everyone else who wanted to get out of class as quickly as possible. Haseul tapped her foot beside Jinsoul’s desk, waiting for her to stand up. She knew Jinsoul purposely packed her things slow just to follow Sooyoung out of class, down the hall and to the lunch tables. Which was exactly what happened every. Single. Day. 

Haseul walked next to Jinsoul who walked behind Sooyoung who walked to her usual empty lunch table. She was kind of a loner. But it’s cute. Haseul heard Jinsoul’s words in her head. Jinsoul quickly say down at the table across from Sooyoung’s, pushing a freshman out of the way unconsciously. Haseul apologized for her. 

“She’s going to file a restraining order against you once she realizes you stalk her.” Haseul spoke. 

Jinsoul rolled her eyes. “I don’t stalk her I just...admire her from afar.” She pulled a sandwich out of her bag and took a bite. Sooyoung was reading a book. She occasionally flipped the page and tossed a grape in her mouth. Jinsoul sighed, resting her chin in its usual spot in her hand. “She’s so cute.” 

“I swear if you don’t go and talk to her one of these days I’m going to. You know I will.” Haseul threatens. 

“What am I even supposed to say to someone as beautiful as her? She’s out of my league.” 

“Just go say hi or something. It’s not rocket science.” She shrugs. 

“Really. Just say hi and walk away?” Jinsoul frowns at Haseul. 

“You don’t think it’s that simple? Watch.” Haseul stood up and walked right up to Sooyoung. Oh god what is she doing? Jinsoul thought as she sunk down in her seat. “Hi.” She heard the shorter girl say. 

“Hello.” Sooyoung responded with a smile. 

Jinsoul’s mouth hung open as Haseul marched back over to the table and sat down. “Boom.” Jinsoul groaned and let her head fall to the hard surface in front of her. “One word, that’s all.” Jinsoul groaned, her head still planted on the table. 

If Haseul can do it, I can do it. It’s really not that hard. Just say hi. She’s just a classmate. You’re not getting anywhere with your staring. You need to fucking talk to her. She continued giving herself a small pep talk for a few seconds. “I’m gonna do it.” The high schooler sat up abruptly. “I’m gonna do it Seul. I’m really gonna do it.” She swung her legs over the bench and stood up with determination. 

Haseul watched in amusement as her shy best friend approached the girl. She was sure Jinsoul would chicken out at the last second and wanted to witness it. The shorter girl had her arm crossed as she watched Jinsoul. 

God she’s even cuter up close. Jinsoul thought before clearing her throat to get Sooyoung’s attention. But of course the bell rang right when she did so. Jinsoul watched the girl close her book and throw her empty plastic bag in the trash can next to her. “Excuse me.” Sooyoung rubbed her hand on Jinsoul’s arm as she attempted to pass. She quickly stepped aside and then the brown eyed girl walk through the narrow aisle. 

Once Sooyoung rounded the corner Jinsoul ran back over to Haseul with a huge grin on her face. “You saw that right?! She actually talked to me! Oh my god she knows I exist, this is the best day of my life.” She exclaims, spinning in a circle with her arms out and hitting a few students as she did so. Haseul apologized for her again. 

“Did you say hi?” The shorter girl asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Jinsoul froze. “...No.” 

Her best friend sighed, “Maybe tomorrow.” Haseul took Jinsoul’s arms, linking them together and leading her to their last class of the day. 

————————— 

The following day, Jinsoul did her usual routine of watching Sooyoung until class was over: follow her to the lunch tables, watch her eat her light snack, and have Haseul follow close behind as she did so. Much to both girls’ surprise, Jinsoul stood up abruptly and sat down in front of Sooyoung. 

Haseul’s mouth fell open at the out-of-character gesture. 

Once Jinsoul was seated in front of the brown eyed girl, her mind went blank. She just stared at her classmate who was staring right back at her. 

“Hello.” Sooyoung smiled, setting down her book to give the girl in front of her all of her attention. She didn’t want to be rude to a possible new friend. 

Jinsoul opened her mouth and let out a breath, “H-hi.” 

“Im Sooyoung.” She introduces, holding out her hand to shake Jinsoul’s. Jinsoul looked down at it before grasping it in her own. 

“I know.” She shakes it up and down. Sooyoung furrows her eyebrows together. “I-I mean, we have the same Chemistry class together. I’m Jinsoul.” 

Sooyoung snaps her fingers. “Jinsoul, right. You’re the cute one.” She recalls. Jinsoul’s heart thumps hard in her chest. “You and your friend have matching shirts right? The Cute One and The Funny One.” 

Oh. Jinsoul laughs nervously, her cheeks turning red. “Yeah, that’s us. I think I’m pretty funny but Haseul seems to think otherwise...” The younger girl says before she could stop herself. “You probably don’t care though.” She shakes her hand and stands up, trying to get away before she embarrass herself anymore. God, I’m such an idiot for thinking I could talk to someone as beautiful as her without saying something stupid. 

“Wait,” Sooyoung stops her, a smile still on her face from the younger girls' words. “Where are you going?” 

“Somewhere where I can’t make a fool of myself. Probably the mountains.” Jinsoul grabs her backpack and begins to walk away. 

“Wait!” Sooyoung calls again. Jinsoul stopped walking and looked over at the girl. “Um...Did you want to be my friend?” She asks innocently, tilting her head to the side. It reminded Jinsoul of a puppy. Also a very young child. Either way, she thought it was adorable the way she ASKED to be friends. 

The blonde grins. “Really?” Why did that seem so easy? Sooyoung nodded, not breaking eye contact. “Okay.” She sits back down in front of Sooyoung waving Haseul over. “This is my best friend, Haseul.” She points her thumb in the direction of the girl as she sits down. 

“Hello.” Sooyoung holds her hand out. 

Haseul looks down. People still shake hands?. “Sup.” 

Jinsoul bites her lip to hold back a smile. Her best friend was right. Talking to Sooyoung wasn’t that hard, all she had to do was say hi. But now what? They all sat in an awkward silence. Jinsoul noticed her crush was fumbling with the edges of her book. 

“Um, what are you reading?” She asks, hoping to break the ice a little more. 

Sooyoung perks up, excited to share her answer, but then slouching back down. She forgot that not everyone is as interested in things as her and that it’s better not to get her hopes in talking about something she’s passionate about. “It’s called Please Don’t Tell.” She clears her throat. “It’s a murder/mystery type of book.” She explains, running her fingers across the front cover nervously. 

That’s cool. I notice you read a lot of books.” Jinsoul speaks and almost regrets saying that until the girl starts talking again. 

“Yeah, I love reading.” She shares. 

Jinsoul shifts in her seat, “What’s your book?” She asks, hoping to keep the conversation going. Haseul was surprised Jinsoul even talked at all. She had a whole list of conversation starters prepared just in case her friend was silent the entire time. 

“I really can’t pick a favorite, there are just so many good books out there, ya know?” Jinsoul nods with a small smile. She thought it was adorable how much Sooyoung had to say on the subject. Literally everything about her was adorable in Jinsoul’s eyes. “What about you?” 

“What about me?” The blonde asks. 

Sooyoung looks to her left and lets out a nervous laugh. “Do you have a favorite book?” 

“Oh, yeah, totally.” Jinsoul shared truthfully. “I just finished Hunger Games series, actually. Have you read them?” She asked, already knowing the answer. She saw Sooyoung reading them a month or two ago and binge-read them all in a week just in case she ever got the opportunity to talk about them with her. 

“I have, actually.” Sooyoung replied. “The author is amazing, I love her work.” She gushed excitedly. Jinsoul nodded along, listening carefully to each word her crush spoke. 

“I, personally, am a fan of the I Spy collection.” Haseul butted in jokingly, causing Sooyoung to giggle in the cutest way possible. Jinsoul thought she was going to faint at the sound. 

God bless you, Jo Haseul. 

Just then, the bell rang and Sooyoung stood up. “I’m sorry; I should be getting to class. It was really nice meeting you two and I hope we can talk again soon.” She extended her arm to shake their hands again. 

Jinsoul shook the soft hand and looked up at Sooyoung with hearts in her eyes. With a wave, the girl was gone. 

Jinsoul slumped onto the table, clutching her heart. “She’s perfect.” She uttered. 

“She’s a little strange.” Haseul crinkled her nose. “She doesn’t have any friends, shakes hands and talks a little funny. Like a proper person.” She listed, standing up from the table. 

The blonde snapped her head up, “She’s perfect.” Jinsoul growled. 

“Whatever you say.” Haseul chuckled, swinging her backpack over her shoulder. “Let’s go, buttface, we’re gonna be late for class.” 

Just as Jinsoul was about to stand up, something caught her eye on the floor next to the table. “She must have dropped her wallet.” The girl leans down to pick it up. She spins it in her hands before opening it. Sooyoung’s I.D was the first thing she saw. In the picture, the brown eyed girl was smiling happily, her hair straightened and her bunny teeth sparkling. 

A white card poking out of one of the pockets caught Jinsoul’s eyes. She pulled the tick piece of paper out. “If found, please return to Ha Sooyoung.” She read. An address was written below in Sooyoung’s neat handwriting. 

“Now you can stalk her even more!” Haseul exclaimed teasingly. “How much money she got in there? I could totally go for a cold water right now.” She nods at the vending machine a few feet away. 

“We’re not stealing her money, Haseul.” Jinsoul galred at her. “After school you’re going to drive me to her house so I can return it to her.” She informed to the girl. 

Haseul rolled her eyes. “And why would I do that?” 

“Because you love me.” Jinsoul said, putting the wallet in her backpack and zipping it up tight. Another bell rang throughout the school, letting the students know that if they walk in after, they would be late. “Fuck.” 

After school, Jinsoul sat in the passenger seat of her best friends car, bouncing her leg nervously. They were about to turn onto Sooyoung’s street and she was already getting jittery at the thought of seeing the girl. Sure, she talked to her less than two hours ago and things went fine but she didn’t want to make a fool of herself again. 

Both girls gasped as they pulled up to the house. It was a beautiful white house, at least three stories high, had a perfectly groomed lawn with a fountain in the front yard and a giant pool visible from the street. 

“Damn, homegirl has money!” Haseul said surprised. “Are you sure this is the right house?” She asked her friend. 

“I tripled checked.” Jinsoul told her, still gawking at the property. She cleared her throat and took off her seatbelt. “Well, wish me luck. Leave the car on just incase I say something stupid and need a getaway car.” She requested and opened the door. 

“All right.” Haseul said, turning up the radio. “It’ll be just me and Red Velvet.” 

Jinsoul walks up to the short gate in front of Sooyoung’s house and pushed it open, hoping her and her family wouldn’t mind. She fumbled with the wallet in her hands as she walked up the door, jumping from one stone to another. 

Once she reached the door, she looked back at Haseul and saw her jamming out with her eyes closed. Jinsoul gulped knocked on the thick wood, stepping back slightly when she was done. She could see a figure walking towards her through the glass on the door. 

The person unlocked the door slowly and opened it a crack. Only one piercing brown eye could be seen. “Jinsoul?” Sooyoung asked and then opened the door a little more. 

“Hi.” The blonde shifted nervously. 

“What are you doing here?” Sooyoung asked and let the door fully open. She was standing in only a white bikini and had a towel in her arm. Jinsoul’s mouth fell open slightly as she looked down at the girls’ body. “Jinsoul?” Sooyoung furrowed her eyebrows. 

The blonde snaps upwards. “S-sorry. I, uh, wanted to return your wallet to you as soon as possible. Just in case you were worried someone stole it or something. I didn't steal it! I found it! On the floor.” She rambled on. “Uh, here.” She held it out to her crush. “I promise I didn’t take any money or anything. I got your address from the card in there, though. I didn't know where you lived before that.” Jinsoul told her. “I like your I.D by the way.” She said before she could stop herself. “You look really nice.” 

Sooyoung smiled and took her wallet back. “Thank you.” She giggled, her cute little giggle again. 

“Okay bye.” Jinsoul turned on her heels before she could say anything else. 

“Hey wait.” The girl called. Jinsoul turned back around. “Um…” She scratched her shoulder. “Would you like to come in? I just made some lemonade and I was about to get in the pool. You can join me if you want.” Sooyoung told her, rolling a chunk of her towel in between her fingers. 

Jinsoul looked back at Haseul who was doing the Bad Boy dance. She faced Sooyoung once again smiled. “I would love to.” 

Sooyoung grinned and stepped aside to let the girl in. “Welcome to my home.” She told her. Jinsoul stepped inside slowly, looking around. The ceilings were so tall and the floors were so shiny. Everything was spotless. 

A staircase was off to the right and a giant living room was straight ahead. Out the big, glass doors was a pool with a lazy river that went around the entire backyard, a bubbling Jacuzzi, a rock water slide, and even an enclosed gazebo with a pool table inside. 

“Holy shit you live in a mansion.” Jinsoul stated. 

Sooyoung shrugged and led her to the kitchen. “wouldn’t call it a mansion.” She set her towel down on the marble countertop and grabbed two glasses from a cupboard overhead. Ice cold lemonade was poured in each. “Here you go.” She handed it to Jinsoul politely. 

“Thank you.” The blonde took a nice, long sip. “This is really good.” She told Sooyoung. 

“It’s made with lemons from out back.” She pointed to the lemon tree in the corner. Two lawn chairs laid underneath the shade. 

“Wow.” Jinsoul whispered. 

“Would you like to come swim with me?” Sooyoung asked, biting her lip. “When you’re done with your lemonade of course.” She added. 

“I don't know how to swim.” Jinsoul told her sadly. “I don’t have a bathing suit either, but thanks for inviting me.” 

Sooyoung nodded. She didn’t know what to do next. “Um… would you like to watch TV? Or I could show you my library.” She suggested, wanting to keep the girl with her. 

“You have a whole library here?” Jinsoul raised her eyebrows. 

The girl hummed. “It’s a hidden room upstairs. Want to see?” She grinned. As soon as Jinsoul nodded, Sooyoung took her hand and pulled her up the long, winding staircase. The contact made the blonde’s heartbeat quicken. Once they got to the second level, Sooyoung let go of her hand. “It’s behind here.” She said, pushing aside a bookcase. 

Jinsoul watched Sooyoung push the wall in front of her and a doorway appeared. The door swung open, revealing another giant room with hundreds of books on the ceiling high shelves. “Woah.” She looked up. 

“You can go inside.” Sooyoung told her, holding the door open and extended her arm. Jinsoul nodded and walked along the walls, running her fingers along the spines of the books. “I spend a lot of my time here.” Sooyoung shared. 

“This is amazing.” Jinsoul told her and continued walking. Sooyoung following close behind, playing with the strings of her bathing suit bottoms. The blonde turned around abruptly, causing Sooyoung to almost crash into her. “Where are your parents?” She asked. 

“They’re at work for another,” She paused to look at the big clock on the wall. “Mmm, five hours or so.” Sooyoung told her, turning back around to face the girl. Jinsoul nodded. Her parents must have had important jobs if they worked late and could afford such a beautiful house. 

“Do you have any siblings?” She asked, walking over to a chair in the middle of the room. Sooyoung followed. 

“Nope, just me.” 

“Any pets?” Jinsoul asked. Sooyoung shook her head. “A boyfriend?” She blurted. 

“No.” Sooyoung smiled. “Do you?” 

“I like girls.” The blonde replied without skipping a beat. Sooyoung looked down at her appearance and realized she was still in a bikini. But it wasn’t like knowing Jinsoul liked girls made her uncomfortable. Jinsoul saw the girl look down and was about to reassure that she wouldn’t try anything but before she could, a phone on the wall by the door started ringing. 

“Excuse me.” Sooyoung spoke and then stood up, walking over to the door. She cleared her throat and picked up the phone. “Ha residence, Sooyoung speaking.” Jinsoul smiled at her. “Yes, mom?” The girl twirled the cord around her fingers. “A girl from school.” She whispered. “Sorry.” The blonde furrowed her eyebrows. Was she not supposed to be here? “I don't know.” Sooyoung said, glancing back at Jinsoul. “I don't know.” She said again. “Maybe. I have to ask… I will… Okay. Bye.” She hung up the phone. 

Sooyoung walked back over to where Jinsoul was sitting and took a seat across from her. “Sorry, that was my mom.” 

“How’d she know I was here?” Jinsoul asked. 

“Oh, we have security cameras. My mom can watch the house from work and saw you come in.” Sooyoung explained. 

“Am I allowed to be here?” The blonde asked. 

Sooyoung nodded, “Of course. She just got worried because I’ve never had someone come over before.” 

“No one.” 

The girl shook her head. “I don’t have anyone to bring. You’re… the only person that’s talked to me all year. Well, you and Haseul.” Sooyoung admitted, rubbing her arm. Jinsoul frowned. She didn’t understand how such a beautiful girl didn’t have any friends and didn’t get a bunch of people asking her out all the time. “People think I’m weird for not participating in class and for reading so much. So they don’t talk to me.” 

“How do you know?” Jinsoul asked. 

“I can hear them talking about me.” The girl said with a shrug. 

Jinsoul frowned. “I don’t think you’re weird. I’ve been trying to talk to you for months.” She told the girl. “I was too scared to try.” 

“Am I scary?” Sooyoung asked in a soft yet sad voice. 

“No no no no no!” Jinsoul shook her hands. “I was just nervous. Your beauty was intimidating.” She told the girl. 

Sooyoung cracked a smile. “My beauty?” She tilted her head slightly. 

“Yeah, you know. Beauty. What you look like…” 

The girl giggled. “I know what it IS; I just didn’t think I had it.” Sooyoung paused. “I mean, I guess some might say I look nice but…” She trailed off with a shrug. 

“I think you’re beautiful.” Jinsoul told her. Sooyoung bit her lip and shrugged again, looking away bashfully. “What?” 

“No one has ever said so.” 

“Well,” Jinsoul leaned forward and placed a finger under her chin to turn her head back around, “You’re beautiful.” She said again. 

The girl couldn’t stop herself from looking down at Sooyoung’s lips. They were so pink and plump and inviting. Jinsoul unconsciously got closer, licker her lips as she did so. Sooyoung looked into her soft eyes, watching the girl move in. 

She didn’t stop her when she felt lips on her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here’s a bit yvesoul fluff because we all deserve it.


	2. Chapter 2

She was stunned.

Jinsoul quickly realized what she did and pulled away. A horrified look was on her face. Sooyoung was just sitting there, mouth open slightly and her arms on the armrests. In a flash, the blonde jumped up from her chair and sprinted down the stairs, swinging the front door open and running outside. She yanked Haseul‘s car door open and slammed it shut again. “Drive! Drive! Drive!” She yelled. 

With no questions asked, the girl sped away leaving Sooyoung alone on her porch, watching as the car got further and further away from her house. She walked back inside, fingers tracing her lips. The door closed and she stood against it. Sooyoung smiled. 

————————— 

The next day, Jinsoul walked into school with a dull expression on her face. She had a grey sweatshirt on and sunglasses over her eyes. Haseul walked up beside her. “You know wearing sunglasses won't make you disappear, right?” She grinned. 

“I’m not in the mood for any jokes right now, Haseul.” Jinsoul said, practically dragging her body through the halls. 

“What the hell happened back at Sooyoung’s house?” She asked. Her best friend gave her no explanation on the way back home whatsoever. She just told her to take her home and those were the last words she spoke the entire car ride. She didn’t answer her texts later either. 

“I kissed her.” Jinsoul sighed, hitting her head against her locker. 

“You WHAT!?” Haseul exclaimed. 

“I’m not going to say it again.” She told her with yet another sigh. 

The shorter girl looked at her. “Okay… Why are you not freaking out about this? You’ve had a crush on Sooyoung the moment you locked eyes with her. What’s wrong?” She asked. 

“Because I didn’t mean to. I mean, I like her and I wanted to kiss her but she doesn’t like me. She literally has no friends and I could have ruined everything we’ve had with just one fucking kiss. We were so close, I couldn’t stop myself.” Jinsoul groaned. 

“Soul, you’re overthinking this. Yeah you kissed her and yeah she might not return your feelings but that’s not going to ruin anything between you. You had your first conversation with the girl yesterday, there’s not much to mess up.” Haseul told her. 

“What if she thinks I’m a crazy stalker who’s been waiting for the opportunity to find her and date her.” Jinsoul says. 

“She’s not going to think that.” Haseul rolls her eyes. “She’ll just be like ‘Hey, that was a hella good kiss but like…. wuh you doin’?” 

“It was only, like, two seconds long. And I wouldn’t even know how to explain myself if she asked.” Jinsoul sighed and began hitting her head against her locker repeatedly. 

“Well you better think of something because she’s coming this way right now.” Haseul said. “Gotta go!” She ran away, leaving Jinsoul alone. The blonde turned around. 

Sooyoung waved from a few feet away. “Oh god.” Jinsoul mumbled. 

“Hello.” The taller girl spoke. Jinsoul gave her a tight smile. “Um… I was just wondering why you ran out so fast yesterday.” She said, playing with the straps of her backpack. 

Jinsoul looked to the side and then back at Sooyoung. “Well…” She let out a short laugh. Sooyoung did her signature head tilt. “I mean, I kissed you.” She said. The girl nodded, “That’s it.” She said, not knowing what else Sooyoung wanted to hear. 

“So… Are you still my friend?” She asked. 

The blonde took her sunglasses off and furrowed her eyebrows. “Huh?” 

“Like… You kissed me. Does that mean we can’t be friends anymore?” She asked again. Jinsoul didn’t know how to answer. “Because I don’t want to stop being friends.” Sooyoung said. 

“Aren’t you mad?” Jinsoul asked. 

Sooyoung shook her head. “Why would I be?” 

“Because I kissed you.” 

“Yes. And it was nice. But you ran away. So do you not want to be my friend?” The girl asked. 

Jinsoul shifted. “I didn’t run away because I wanted to stop being your friend. I ran away because I thought you’d get mad. I was scared again.” 

“Was it my beauty?” Sooyoung asked seriously. 

The girl chuckled. “Maybe a little.” 

“So are you still my friend?” Sooyoung asked, rocking on her heels. Jinsoul nodded. “Good, I’m glad.” She smiled. Before either of them could say anything else, the first bell rang loudly in their ears. “Um… Can I walk you to class?” Sooyoung asked. 

Jinsoul’s lips curled up. “Sure.” 

Sooyoung smiled and took her hand. Jinsoul felt her heart thumping wildly. “I don’t know what your first period is.” She admitted. “I still would like to walk with you, though.” She said as they walked. 

“I’m in hall D.” Jinsoul told her, swinging their hands between them. Sooyoung watched the action. “Won’t you be late for class if you walk me all the way?” She asked, knowing the girl was all on the other side of school for art. 

“That’s okay.” Sooyoung said with a shrug. Jinsoul was surprised. Sooyoung was never late for class. 

As they walked on, Sooyoung kept looking over at the girl beside her and every time Jinsol turned to meet her gaze, she would look away. They walked along, keeping a bit of a fast pace but slowed once the late bell rang. They still weren’t even halfway there. Jinsoul’s class was the farthest hallway from the commons so she had to start walking five minutes before the first bell even rang. 

“You can turn around now; I can go on from here.” Jinsoul told Sooyoung. 

“That’s okay, I’m already late. I might as well walk you the rest of the way.” Sooyoung said with a shrug. 

Once they arrived at the classroom door, Jinsoul turned to say goodbye. “I’ll see you in Chemistry?” She asked. Sooyoung nodded. 

Just when the blonde was about to open the door, Sooyoung tugged on the bottom of her sweatshirt. As soon as she turned back around, Sooyoung rushed forward and pecked Jinsoul on the lips. “Bye.” She ran down the hall, her backpack bouncing all of its contents loudly. Jinsoul stood outside of her homeroom, her eyes widened. 

She decided to skip first period. 

The day went by so slowly it was agonizing. Fourth period seemed to be the longest of all. She wanted to go to fifth period so badly, she finished all of her work at record speed, packed up her things and watched the clock with her backpack ready so she could run out. 

As soon as the bell rang, Jinsoul took off, sprinting down the hall, pushing other students out of the way as she did so. She waited outside the door for the other class to get out and as soon as the last kid was gone, she ran inside and took a seat at her desk. 

“Someone’s eager to learn today’s lesson, huh?” Her teacher smiled, happy to see a student excited for chemistry. Jinsoul just nodded and smiled. 

Sooyoung walked in a few moments later, surprised to see Jinsoul sitting there. She was usually always the first one in class. “Hello.” She walked up to her friends’ desk. 

“Hi.” Jinsoul smiled, wiggling excitedly. 

“Do you have to go to the restroom?” Sooyoung asked, furrowing her eyebrows. 

The blonde stopped moving. “No. I was just excited to see you.” She admitted. 

“What for?” Sooyoung smiled. 

Jinsoul blushed and moved hair behind her ear. “Uh, I dunno.” She lied. Sooyoung took her seat and began unpacking her things. “So did you get in trouble for coming in late to first period?” She asked, lowkey trying to bring up the kiss from earlier. 

“No, my teacher didn’t say anything.” Sooyoung said. “Even if he did, I wouldn’t have cared. I was too happy.” She smiled. 

“Why?” Jinsoul asked, shifting her chair to face the girl. 

Sooyoung blushed slightly. “You. You made me happy.” 

Before Jinsoul could say anything else, students began walking in, chattering loudly. She would have to talk to Sooyoung about it later. She smiled to herself. She made Sooyoung happy. 

All throughout class she doodled in her notebook, glancing over at Sooyoung and doodling some more. She wrote her and Sooyoung’s name in hearts and drew them in various settings such as; sharing a milkshake, walking in the park, watching the clouds, holding hands, kissing, and even as old people on rocking chairs of their porch in the countryside. 

It wasn’t until the teacher tapped her desk with a ruler that made her look up. “You’re partners with Sooyoung.” She said then moved on to the next student to tell them their partner. She then looked over at the girl who waved happily. 

Jinsoul looked at Haseul who wiggled her eyebrows and smirked. 

The students moved around to sit next to their partners, Sooyoung taking Haseul’s seat and scooting it closer to her friends’. “Do you think I can look at your notes? You seem to take really good ones; your head is always down.” Sooyoung said, already pulling the notebook over to her desk. Jinsoul couldn’t stop her in time. She continues to look down at the page full of drawings of her and the girl. “Oh” She mutters. 

Jinsoul chewed on her lip. “I’ll ask if we could switch partners.” She rushed and shot her hand up, looking around the room for the teacher. 

“What?” Sooyoung looked over at her. “Why do you want to switch partners?” She asked sadly. 

The blonde girl sighs and brings her hand back down, letting her head fall against the surface below her. “I keep messing up and making a fool of myself.” She said, her voice slightly muffled. 

“When?” Sooyoung asked. 

“Every time I talk to you I say something stupid or do something stupid and just act stupid.” She groans. 

“I don’t think so.” Sooyoung tells her honestly. “I already told you I liked the kiss. I kissed you again.” She reminded her. “And the drawings are adorable. I really like the old people one.” She told the girl. Jinsoul turns her head to peek at Sooyoung. “I don’t think you’re stupid.” She said. “I think you’re really cute.” 

Jinsoul sat up fully. “You do?” 

“Yeah.” Sooyoung smiles. “I kinda fancy you.” She blushed, moving her hand up so she could rest her head in her palm. 

“You fancy me?” Jinsoul asked, surprised. Sooyoung nodded. “What do you mean?” She asked, squinting her eyes. 

“I mean I like you.” Sooyoung giggles. “I don’t really know you all that well but I was hoping I could learn. You seem really genuine and I’d love it if I could get the chance to take you out so we could become closer friends.” She told the girl. 

“Really?” Jinsoul asks. The girl nodded. “Okay.” She smiled. 

“I don’t really know how to act because I haven’t really had a friend before, so forgive me if I say or do something wrong. I wasn’t sure if I was being too forward by inviting you in yesterday but I’m glad I did.” Sooyoung told her. 

“I’m glad you did too.” Jinsoul smiled. 

Sooyoung moved a piece of hair behind her ear. “So after school would you like to recreate your picture?” She asked, pointing to Jinsoul’s doddle of them sharing a milkshake. 

“I would love to.” The blonde smiled. 

———————— 

Sooyoung stood outside of Jinsoul’s house dressed in her nicest outfit. She had yet to knock on the door or ring the bell due to nerves. To her, this was a date. She wasn’t too sure if it was to Jinsoul, but to her it was. She was going to treat it like one anyway. 

The older girl planned on picking Jinsoul up, paying for her, and treating her in the most respectful way possible. She swallowed and lifted her hand, knocking on the gray door in front of her. Jinsoul’s house wasn’t nearly as big as hers but it was nice. Their front yard was decorated with cute flamingos and other lawn toys, a small brick pathway, and bright flowers. 

She only waited a few moments before the door opened, revealing the girl she was there for. Jinsoul seemed frazzled but still happy to see her. "Hi." She exhaled. 

"Hello. I'm here to pick you up for our..." She paused, not knowing how to finish her sentence. She didn't want to make Jinsoul uncomfortable by saying they were on a date. Sure, she asked her on a date but not in a very clear way. She thought it through a little longer. Yeah, they both admitted to liking each other and yeah Jinsoul was the one who drew the... thing they were going to be doing. So it was. "Date." Sooyoung finished. 

Jinsoul nodded and smiled, "You can come in." She told her, moving aside a little so she could pass. Once Sooyoung was in the home, she looked around. It was cozy and cute. "I didn't realize my mom was going to leave me a huge list of chores to do today, so I'm not quite ready." She explained. 

"That's okay, I don't mind waiting." Sooyoung assured her, still standing in the entryway. She wasn't sure where she was allowed to go and didn't want to do something that wasn't okay. 

"You can walk around, you know." Jinsoul smiled at her. She thought it was cute the way the girl was trying to be so respectful. Sooyoung stepped deeper into the house and took a seat on the couch, looking up at Jinsoul to see if she was going to say anything. "Would you like something to drink while you wait?" She asked. 

“I’m okay.” Sooyoung smiled. 

Jinsoul nodded, "Okay. I'm gonna go get ready, I shouldn't be long. You can turn on the TV if you want." She pointed to the remote sitting on the table in front of her. Sooyoung smiled. 

The blonde quickly ran upstairs to her room. The truth was, she was extremely nervous. She's been on dates before but not with someone she truly liked. Not with someone who was as sweet as Sooyoung. She wanted everything to be perfect. 

She threw the clothes she was wearing over her head and ran around her room frantically, trying to get ready as fast as possible. She didn't want to have Sooyoung waiting long. Jinsoul washed her face and reapplied the minimal makeup she was previously wearing, put her outfit on, and fixed her hair up a little. 

After spraying a little perfume and putting on her shoes, Jinsoul let out a breath and looked at herself in the mirror. She spun around slightly to make sure she looked presentable and grabbed her bag, exiting the room. 

Sooyoung stood up when she heard Jinsoul walking down stairs. Once the girl reached the last step, Sooyoung’s jaw dropped. The girl standing in front of her looked absolutely stunning. "Do I look okay? I didn't want to under dress but I also didn't want to wear something too much, you know?" She asked. 

"You look beautiful." Sooyoung told her, shaking her head back and forth in awe. Jinsoul blushed and looked down, "Thank you. Are you ready to go?" Sooyoung hummed in response, holding out her hand to lead the younger girl to her car. Jinsoul gladly took it and stepped down, making her way to the door. After locking the door behind her, she turned back around to face Sooyoung who was midway down the walkway. She waited for Jinsoul to get to her before guiding her to her car. She unlocked it and quickly opened the door. A bouquet of flowers was sitting on the seat. 

"Oh no." Sooyoung frowned, leaning down to retrieve them. "I was supposed to give this to you at the door. I'm sorry." She pouted, handing them over. "That's okay." Jinsoul smiled and took the bouquet from her, lifting them up to her nose to smell them. "They're lovely." She told the girl who swallowed and nodded. 

Sooyoung didn't want to mess up anymore. She extended her arm, allowing Jinsoul into the tidy vehicle. Once she sat down, Sooyoung closed the door for her and walked to the driver's side, sitting down quickly and starting the car. 

They drove in silence for a few moments before Jinsoul spoke up. "So are we really going to recreate my doodle?" She asked. Sooyoung looked over at her passenger for a second, "If that's okay." She turned back to the road. Jinsoul smiled and nodded, which Sooyoung saw with her peripheral vision. "Then yes, I would very much like to recreate your drawing." 

Once they reached the restaurant they were going for their date, Sooyoung quickly exited the car and ran to Jinsoul’s side so she could open the door for her. She helped her out and walked with her up to the door of the building, opening that for her as well. They were seated at a nearby booth and handed menus. Since both girls had been there before, they were able to order without looking through the food selection to decide. The waitress said their food would be out soon and brought their drinks out to them. Their milkshake would come later. 

Sooyoung twiddled her thumbs, trying to come up with something to talk about. She was never good at starting conversations. Neither was Jinsoul. But Sooyoung wanted to get to know her date. That's what dates were for. She tried to think of something, anything to talk about. Jinsoul watched Sooyoung chew on her bottom lip. "Are you alright?" She asked. "I don't know what to talk about." Sooyoung admitted, playing with the wrapper of her straw. 

Later on, the girls' food and milkshake was set in front of them. Before either of them began eating, Sooyoung slowly pulled out her phone and opened the camera app. She placed two bendy straws inside the glass and smiled over at Jinsoul who understood what she was doing. The two leaned in and wrapped their mouths around their straws, staring into each other's eyes. Sooyoung blindly tapped her screen, trying to hit the button that would capture the picture. Jinsoul smiled and reached over, tapping the button on the first try. Sooyoung locked her phone and the girls drank it down together, pushing it aside and beginning to eat their meals. As Jinsoul ate, Sooyoung looked up at her to make sure she wasn't bored. The blonde would meet her eyes every time and smile. The entire time, Jinsoul was just thinking about how lucky she was to be here with Sooyoung. Never in a million years would she have thought that she'd be sitting in front of her crush at one of her favorite restaurants on a date. She smiled to herself and looked over at the girl. 

"What?" Sooyoung asked, setting down her burger. Jinsoul shrugs, "I'm just happy." She says. As they eat, they find more and more things to talk about. They find common interests and discuss the views they have on the world. Jinsoul learned there was a lot hidden within the shy girl who sits two rows away from her. There wasn't a dull moment during the entire meal. Once the waitress brought their check, Sooyoung grabbed it quickly. She read over the total and began getting out her wallet. Jinsoul reached across the table but Sooyoung pulled it away. "How much do I owe?" She asked, reaching into her purse. "Nothing." Sooyoung smiled and placed the cash in-between the book, setting it at the edge of the table. Jinsoul furrowed her eyebrows. "What do you mean nothing?" She asked. "I'm paying for you." Sooyoung stated and placed a generous tip in the center of the table. "Sooyoung you really don't have to." 

She smiled. "I know I don't have to. I want to." She exited the booth and held her hand out to help Jinsoul up. "You're my date; I'm supposed to pay for you. I'm supposed to treat you like the princess you are." Sooyoung nodded at her. "Sooyoung." Jinsoul smiled and blushed, looking around shyly. The older girl brought Jinsoul’s hand to her lips and kissed it. "God, you're such a gentlewomen." She stood up, keeping her hand in Sooyoung’s and walking out. 

Jinsoul thought the date was over but Sooyoung told her it was just the beginning. She planned on taking the girl to some of her favorite places. They went bowling, to an arcade, a little bookstore on a quiet corner, and lastly, to the top of a hill on the outskirts of town to watch the pretty city lights flash and flicker. Sooyoung held Jinsoul’s hand as they sat on the hood of her car. She felt the younger girls' body lean backwards. She was looking up at the night sky. "These lights are pretty." She sighed. Sooyoung leaned back next to her and looked up as well. 

“I think you're the prettiest.” Sooyoung said truthfully. 

Jinsoul looked over at her and smiled. "Do you know how sweet you are? I don't see how you don't have any friends because you're literally the nicest person in the world." 

"No one wanted to take the time to get to know me." Sooyoung shrugged. 

"I do. I want to learn everything about you. You're so... so... captivating and interesting and... I don't know." She pauses for a few moments. "Will you let me?" Jinsoul asks. 

"Let you what?" Sooyoung faces her. 

"Get to know you. Will you allow me to know what makes you… you?" Jinsoul asks. "What makes Ha Sooyoung her adorable, polite… adorable self." 

"If you're interested." Sooyoung nods. 

Jinsoul scooted closer. "I really am." The girls go back to watching the stars above them. A few minutes go by and the younger girl notices something moving quickly across the sky above them. "Look Sooyoung!" She points. "A shooting star." She sighed dreamily. "Make a wish." She whispers, closing her eyes. Sooyoung closed her eyes as well, coming up with a wish quickly. She wished that no matter what, Jinsoul would stay her friend. She needed one. 

A familiar high pitched beeping sounded. Sooyoung brought her hand up to her face to read the time. "It's fifteen minutes until your curfew." She informed the girl. "We should probably get going." Sooyoung sighed, sitting up. 

"That's too bad." Jinsoul spoke. 

"I would have loved to spend more time with you." Sooyoung admitted, opening the car door for Jinsoul. Once she shut it, she jogged to the other side, got in her seat and buckled her seatbelt, waiting for Jinsoul to do the same before starting the car. 

"Maybe next time." The blonde said. 

"I'm sorry?" Sooyoung furrowed her eyebrows. 

"Maybe next time we can spend a longer time together." Jinsoul smiled. 

"Like... like a second date?" Sooyoung questioned, fighting a smile. The younger girl hummed in confirmation. 

The rest of the short ride home was quiet. Sooyoung had her eyes focused on the road while Jinsoul watched her, admiring the little details of her face. They pulled up outside of Jinsoul’s house and Sooyoung walked her to the door. 

"I had the best time tonight." Jinsoul told her. 

"As did I." Sooyoung smiled. "I would love to be able to take you out again. If you want to, I mean." She told the younger girl who nodded and smiled. Sooyoung rocked on her heels, not really knowing what to do next. Well, she knew the most common thing to do after a date was kiss the person on the porch but the butterflies in her stomach were distracting her. "I-I hope I can take you out again." She repeated. 

"You already said that." Jinsoul giggled. Sooyoung rubbed the back of her neck nervously, forcing out a laugh. "Well goodnight." She smiled slightly, kind of disappointed Sooyoung didn't kiss her. Sooyoung watched the girl get out her keys and begin to open the door. Jinsoul looked over at her. "Are you-“ 

Jinsoul was cut off when Sooyoung rushed forward, cupped her cheeks and placed a long, sweet kiss on her lips. Jinsoul sighed happily and kissed her back, her arms finding their place around Sooyoung’s hips. The older girl broke away and let her hands fall to Jinsoul’s shoulders. "Have a nice night, Jinsoul." She wished her, both of their hearts thumping wildly. Jinsoul’s shooting star wish came true. 

The girls let go of each other and Jinsoul slipped inside, pressed her back against the door and sighed again. She brought her hand up to her lips and laughed breathily, thinking back at all the fun they had during their date. 

Jinsoul turned around to watch Sooyoung through the peephole in the door, making sure she got to her car safely. The girl was still on the porch, smiling like an idiot. She turned around, did a little kick when she jumped off the single step and skipped happily down the walkway. Jinsoul grinned when she saw Sooyoung doing a little happy dance on the sidewalk. She was so fucking cute. 

Sooyoung got back in her car and drove away and Jinsoul walked upstairs to her room. Her family was all asleep. The younger girl changed into her pajamas and put the flowers Sooyoung got her in a vase on her nightstand. She scrolled through her phone, looking at all the pictures they took that night. 

Just as she was about to set her phone down and turn off the lights, a text popped up from Sooyoung. Jinsoul already smiled and tapped the notification. "Goodnight, Jinsoul. Thank you for accompanying me tonight. Best first date ever." It said. 

"I agree :)" Jinsoul sent. "Goodnight, cutiepie." She added then locked her phone. 

Sooyoung smiled down at the device in her hands and set it next to her. She curled up in her king sized bed and fluffed her pillow a few times. The girl fell asleep with Jinsoul on her mind, waking up the next day with the same thought. 

Jinsoul was going to change her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here’s another chapter! 
> 
> and its safe to say that jinsoul and her nags are best thing to have ever existed. 
> 
> but anyways enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

"It was amazing, Haseul. God, it was like a dream. Sooyoung is so thoughtful and sweet. She's so fucking cute too. Everything she says, everything she does, is absolutely adorable." Jinsoul tells her best friend dreamily. It was a couple days after Jinsoul and Sooyoung's date and Haseul wanted every single detail.

"First, she picked me up and brought me a bouquet of flowers and then we went to Johnny Rockets and shared a milkshake and ate dinner and she paid for the entire thing. You know how badly I wanted someone to do that for me! After that she took me bowling and totally let me win, you know I suck. Then we played in the arcade at the bowling alley and then we went to a bookstore and then we went up the hill to watch the city lights and stars. When she dropped me off, she walked me up to the porch and kissed me and god was it magical." Jinsoul blissfully rests her head in her arms. 

Haseul coos. "That sounds so cute!" 

"It was the best date I've ever been on. Nothing can ever top it." She said honestly. "Sooyoung is such a sweetheart." She sighs, not being able to get her mind off of the girl. 

"Speaking of Sooyoung..." Haseul trails off, her eyes looking behind Jinsoul's head. 

The blonde girl turns around and sees Sooyoung walking down the hall with her hands wrapped around the straps of her backpack and the light shining behind her making her look like she was coming from heaven. 

"She's so beautiful." Jinsoul sighs. 

The girl approaches their table. "Good morning, you two." She nodded. 

"Hi Sooyoung." Jinsoul sighs, looking up at her. 

Sooyoung turns to Jinsoul and smiles. "Hello. How is your Monday going so far?" She asks. 

"Perfect." She tells her. 

"She won't shut up about your date." Haseul informs her. 

"Haseul!" Jinsoul yells. 

The girl ignores her. Sooyoung listens closely. "Oh Sooyoung is so sweet, she took me here and here and let me win and opened my doors and kissed me on the porch." She mocks in Jinsoul's voice. "Sooyoung is a sweetheart, Sooyoung is a cutie, Sooyoung is an angel, Sooyoung is my soulmate, I want to grow old with Sooyoung, I want to have 70 babies with Sooyoung!" She continues, batting her eyelashes dramatically. 

"Haseul knock it off." Jinsoul says through her teeth, her face bright red. 

Sooyoung looks over at the girl. "You said all those things?" She asks softly. 

"Some of them were exaggerations but yes, the rest I said." Jinsoul admitted, moving some hair behind her ear. Sooyoung smiled at her and giggled quietly. "It was a good date, okay?" She said shyly. "You really swept me off of my feet." She told the girl beside her. 

"I did?" Sooyoung asked happily. Jinsoul nodded. "Thank you." She wrapped her arms around the younger girl. "Thank you for letting me know I treated you well. I really appreciate it." She smiled. 

Jinsoul giggled and mouthed _she's so cute _to Haseul. "You're welcome."__

____

____

"Oh!" Sooyoung pulled away from the hug. "I'm sorry; I forgot to give you guys something." She unzipped her backpack and dug around in her binder until she found what she was looking for. "Here." She handed them thick, white cards with gold lettering. "They're invitations." 

"Nice!" Haseul read it over quickly. "What's the party for, is it your birthday or something?" She asked. 

"No, it's not a party. I'm just inviting you over to my house to..." She searches for the correct word. "Chill." She finishes. Jinsoul holds in a chuckle. 

The shorter girl snorts. "You made invitations just to-" 

"Thanks, Sooyoung!" Jinsoul exclaims, cutting Haseul off. She could already tell her friend was going to tease Sooyoung about the cards and she didn't want her to get her feelings hurt. "These are lovely, I'll be there." Jinsoul smiled. 

Sooyoung nodded and looked over at Haseul for her answer. 

"So will I." She grinned. 

Later that day, Jinsoul and Haseul walked up to the Ha household and knocked on the door. A woman who Sooyoung resembled opened it a few moments later and greeted the girls with a bright smile. "Hi there, are you Sooyoung's friends?" She asked. 

"That's us!" Haseul smiled. 

"Well come right in then. I'm Sooyoung's mother." She held her hand out to shake the younger girls'. Both girls took note of how so far, two out of three family members shook hands while greeting someone. "I'm not sure where my daughter is right now, probably somewhere trying to set up. She hasn't stopped working on this since she got home from school. She really wants you two to be impressed. Sooyoung!" She shouts. 

"Coming, mom!" Sooyoung replied instantly and came running in from out back. "I think I have everything set up, I just- Oh." The girls' friends came into view. "Hello." She smiled and quickly made it over to them. She hugged Haseul first, "Mom, this is Haseul." She introduced and then turned to Jinsoul, lifted up her hand and brought it to her lips. "And this is Jinsoul. She's the girl I went on a date with the other night." Sooyoung informed her mother. 

"Ah, so you're the famous Jinsoul Jung." She grinned. "Sooyoung has been talking about you for weeks." Jinsoul turned and raised her eyebrows. They only spoke for the first time a couple of days ago which meant Sooyoung had been admiring Jinsoul before. That was new. 

"Mom." Sooyoung scolded quietly, a blush surfacing her cheeks. 

"Oh hush." Her mom rolled her eyes playfully. "Why don't you show your guests what you set up for them hmm?" 

Sooyoung nodded. "We're going out back, is that okay?" She asked. The friends nodded and smiled. "Right this way then." She led them to the back door and opened it for them. "After you." Jinsoul and Haseul stepped out back. Sooyoung shut the door. "I have snacks and drinks over there." She pointed to the tables under the shade of the tree. "And I was thinking we could sit in the Jacuzzi and watch a movie." She smiled hopefully. 

"Hell yeah!" Haseul ran over to the food table instantly. 

Jinsoul turned over to the girl beside her. "This is so cool." She told Sooyoung who smiled. 

"Thank you. I hope everything meets your expectations." Sooyoung told her. The two began walking over to the table as well, picking up plates the girl set out and beginning to place snacks on top. "Would you like me to put on the movie now or later?" She asked, not knowing if her friends were already bored. 

"I'm good." Haseul said, leaning back on the lounge chair and closing her eyes as she ate. "Your house is tight as shit." 

"Tight as shit." Sooyoung repeated slowly, not knowing if that was good or bad. Jinsoul giggled at her. She never heard her cuss before. 

"It's great, Soo." Jinsoul translated. Sooyoung smiled at the nickname. She's never had a nickname before. 

Later on, all three girls changed into their bathing suits and climbed into the bubbling Jacuzzi. A movie was projected onto the bare wall of the tall house and they all watched and silence. Sooyoung had her dad bring out the popcorn machine and fill up bags for them. 

Jinsoul was in the middle of Sooyoung and Haseul, inching closer and closer to the taller girl as time went on. Haseul could tell what her friend was doing and purposely pushed her roughly, knocking her into Sooyoung's shoulder. 

Sooyoung turned to see what happened. "I'm sorry that was Haseul." Jinsoul whispered. The girl nodded and turned back to the movie. Jinsoul turned to Haseul. _Now what? _She mouthed. Haseul thought for a moment and mouthed _kiss her _back.____

_____ _

_____ _

Jinsoul bit her lip and looked at Sooyoung. She was sitting with her hands in her lap and her eyes fixated on the screen. She wanted to kiss the older girl but then again, they've only shared kisses when they were alone. Right now, Haseul and both of Sooyoung's parents were watching them. Her parents' figures could be seen through the glass door, probably watching to see that all the girls were having a good time. They weren't used to Sooyoung having friends either. 

The blonde girl turned back to the movie but placed her hand on Sooyoung's knee. She saw the girl look down, smile, and then felt her hand shift to lie on top of hers. They laced their fingers together and watched the rest of the movie like that. 

This get-together wasn't just dinner and a movie outside. Jinsoul and Haseul would be sleeping over, too. A good way to welcome a new friendship was with a nice, little sleepover. After changing into their pajamas, the girls went upstairs to Sooyoung's room. 

Jinsoul hadn't been inside of Sooyoung's room. Well, Haseul hadn't either but she wasn't the one dating her. Haseul walked in first and gasped. Jinsoul walked in second and Sooyoung followed right after, biting her lip nervously. She hoped they liked her room. 

Down the hall and through two big doors on the right sat Sooyoung's bedroom. The walls were gray but definitely not dull. She had drawings all over the walls which she had done herself. There were clouds and flowers and birds and trees, animals and the moon, people and stars. Everything was neat and organized. She had a big bed against the back wall and a desk in the front corner. A closet door was to the left and a dresser and TV were on the right. 

"This is beautiful." Jinsoul said in awe. "Did you draw all of these?" She asked, running her fingers over the paintings. 

"Yes. Whenever I'm bored I draw something and when I don't want it anymore, I just paint over it." Sooyoung explained, looking over at the paint buckets by her desk. "Would you like to paint something?" She asked her friends. 

"Hell yeah!" Haseul nodded enthusiastically. 

Sooyoung brought the paint buckets over to a blank wall along with some paint brushes and a large sheet with paint splatters on it, just in case something dripped. She handed her friends a paintbrush each and all three of them began painting something. 

"Oh and please don't paint something inappropriate. My parents look at these." She looked between her friends. 

Jinsoul looked over at Haseul and gave her a look. "Why are you looking at me?" The girl cocks an eyebrow. "Fine! I promise I won't paint anything inappropriate, god." Sooyoung giggled and begins dragging her paintbrush across the wall. 

Haseul ended up drawing a dog, Sooyoung drew waves along the bottom of the wall, and Jinsoul drew a tree with the "J+S" in a heart on the bark. Sooyoung smiled at it and looked down at her stomach where she felt butterflies bursting excitedly. 

Later that night, all the girls curled up in sleeping bags on the floor. Haseul told them a scary story which caused Jinsoul to panic. "Haseul you know I don't like scary stories." She buried herself deep into the sleeping bag. 

"It's okay, Jinsoul." Sooyoung scooted closer, trying to comfort the girl. She didn't want her getting so scared that she wanted to go home. "Um…" She looked around the room, trying to find something that would help her. She met Haseul's eyes for help. The shorter girl wrapped her arms around herself, hoping Sooyoung would get the message. 

Sooyoung looked over at Jinsoul and unzipped her sleeping bag. Jinsoul had her eyes shut and a stuffed animal squeezed at her side. Sooyoung looked back up at Haseul who nodded. The girl tugged the little bear out of her grip, causing her to open her eyes. In a second, Sooyoung's arms were wrapped around Jinsoul's neck. Jinsoul was surprised at first but brought her arms from her sides and held the older girls' hips. 

"Are you okay?" Sooyoung asks, her words vibrating against the younger girls' neck. 

Jinsoul sighs, "I am now." 

Haseul grins. "Aren't scary stories great?" 

When the girls got tired, they all got back into their own sleeping bags, except this time Sooyoung's was a few inches closer to Jinsoul's. Haseul was sound asleep in seconds leaving Jinsoul and Sooyoung in peace and quiet. All you could hear was the crickets chirping outside. Suddenly a rustle in the trees sounded and Jinsoul took a sharp breath in. "It's okay." Sooyoung assured her. "It's probably just an animal." She said. The rustling continued and Jinsoul whined, sinking into her sleeping bag once again. "You're okay. I'll- I'll protect you." She promised. Jinsoul looked up at her with her big brown eyes and smiled softly, scooting over in her sleeping bag and removing her arms to drape one across Sooyoung's stomach. 

"Thank you, Sooyoung." She curled up closer. "Goodnight." Jinsoul told her, "I really like your house." She yawned. 

"Goodnight, Jinsoul." Sooyoung replied and put her arm on top of Jinsoul's. She could tell this was going to be the beginning of a beautiful friendship between all three of them. 

——————— 

Sooyoung walked up to Jinsoul who was sitting at the lunch tables alone. Her back was to her and her head was looking down at something in front of her. The girl stood there for a few seconds, twirling the hanging straps of her backpack. She cleared her throat to catch Jinsoul's attention. 

"Hello." Sooyoung smiled at her softly. "May I sit down with you?" She asked. 

"Of course you can." Jinsoul grinned and closed the book she was reading. Sooyoung took off her backpack and set it on the bench. She folded her skirt under her as she sat down, cleared her throat again and folded her hands on top of the table. Sooyoung looked from side to side nervously. "What's up?" Sooyoung met Jinsoul's eyes. She bit her lip to try and hold in what she wanted to say. "Sooyoung. What's wrong?" 

"Are you my friend?" She let out quickly. 

Jinsoul furrowed her eyebrows. "Of course I'm your friend." She assured her, resting her hand on top of Sooyoung's. 

Sooyoung groaned softly, frustrated with herself, and ran her fingers through her hair. "I didn't mean..." She started then stopped. Jinsoul blinked at her, waiting for her to continue. "Are you," Sooyoung bit her lip again. "Are you more than my friend?" She asked again, playing with her fingers. 

"What are you asking?" Jinsoul asked carefully, squinting her eyes slightly. 

"Are you my girlfriend?" Sooyoung stressed. 

Jinsoul smiled at the girl who crossed her arms and waited for her answer. "Are you asking me to be?" Sooyoung shrugged nervously and looked around the room. "Do you want me to be?" She asked slowly to which Sooyoung shrugged again, this time with a small smile. 

"I would like you to be, yes." She confirmed. "Do you want to? I mean, is that okay?" Sooyoung asked, shifting in her spot. Just as Jinsoul was about to respond, Sooyoung continued. "We've already been going on dates for a couple months now and we've kissed before." She blushed slightly. "I just don't know what to classify us as and-" 

"I would love to be your girlfriend." Jinsoul told her with a smile, sensing her nervousness and putting her out of her misery by answering. 

Sooyoung held her breath. "R-really? That's okay?" She asked again, exhaling loudly. 

"Of course it's okay." Jinsoul smiled, lacing their fingers together. 

Sooyoung looked down at their hands. "I just wanted to make sure." She blushed. Jinsoul grinned and stood up, leaning over the table to kiss her girlfriend softly. "Um, so now that you're my girlfriend," She started then stopped for the second time. "Well, you know how I didn't quite know how to act with you at first because I don't particularly have any friends?" Jinsoul nodded sadly. "I've never been in a relationship either, so I'm going to need some help with what to do." She rubbed the back of her neck. 

"Okay." Jinsoul smiled. "I don't think there's going to be much of a difference. Still dates, still kisses." She speaks. Sooyoung chews on her bottom lip, fighting a smile. Jinsoul notices. "What?" She curls the corner of her mouth upwards. 

"You're my girlfriend." She grins. Jinsoul reaches over to pinch her warm cheeks. Sooyoung looks down at her watch to check the time. The bell was going to ring in eight minutes. "Can I walk you to class?" She asks. 

"Sure." Jinsoul smiles and collects her things. Sooyoung waits for her at her side. As soon as the girl stands up, Sooyoung extends her arm so they can link their limbs together. 

The two walk down the hall happily. Jinsoul had a giant grin on her face that would not go away and Sooyoung was dragging her teeth against her bottom lip from side to side, trying to hide how giddy she was. If she didn't, she'd be bouncing off the walls and screeching excitedly. 

Once they reached Jinsoul's door, the couple stopped to face each other. "Can I kiss you?" Sooyoung asked, moving hair behind her ear. Jinsoul nodded with a smile. She still thought it was cute of her to always ask for permission. The taller girl cupped her cheek with one hand and leaned forward, connecting their lips softly. Sooyoung stepped closer and hesitantly rested her hand on Jinsoul's hip. The blonde girl snaked her arms around Sooyoung's neck, moving her lips slowly. 

The girls stood in the corner, their arms wrapped around each other and their foreheads pressed together. By now, students were walking by to get to their classes. Jinsoul was going to lean in for a second kiss but a high pitched beeping came from Sooyoung's watch, interrupting them. 

"The bell is going to ring in a couple minutes." She explained. Jinsoul smiled. If asking to kiss her was cute, she thought Sooyoung setting an alarm to remind her when to start walking to her own homeroom was absolutely adorable. "I should get going. Sorry we couldn't kiss anymore. I'll be sure to meet up with you before chemistry so I can walk you to class again." She assured. 

”Okay." Jinsoul nodded. 

"I hope you have a nice class." Sooyoung wished her. "Bye." She pecked her lips quickly and did her usual sprint down the hall. 

—————— 

Later on in the day, Jinsoul and Sooyoung sat next to each other in chemistry. Haseul has been out sick all week so the blonde girl has been hanging out with her girlfriend a lot more. Sooyoung was taking notes while Jinsoul watched her closely. Sooyoung would occasionally look over at the younger girl to see what she was doing, giving her a soft smile. 

Even though they were now dating, Jinsoul still didn't pay attention in class. She continued to doodle in her notebook and wrote Sooyoung letters, folding them into hearts and subtly passing them over to her girlfriend. 

Sooyoung would disregard whatever work was in front of her to see what the girl beside her wanted. No matter how much she enjoyed school and knew it was important, she knew her girl ranked above it. School was school, Jinsoul was a person. Her person. 

The said shy girl unfolded the heart she received and read the few paragraphs written. Jinsoul watched her eyes move down the page. 

_Hi. It's Jinsoul. Your girlfriend. (I hope you know I'm never going to stop saying that.) You probably already know that this was from me considering I'm sitting right next to you and you see me writing. I just wanted to write you this letter to let you know that I'm thinking about you and your cute little face and cute little ways of life. Sometimes I wish we didn't have class so you and I could just disappear into the clouds without any distractions and build a home out of cloud fluff. Even though clouds are just like dust and stuff. Something like that. Anyway! I hope saying that I want to live in a cloud fortress with you wasn't weird or creepy. I would erase it because of how embarrassing it was to admit that but I wrote in pen. Oops. Well, I should probably let you get back to your work. Also, I drew us in the clouds at the bottom of the page. Don't make fun of me. Okay bye._

__Sooyoung smiled upon seeing the cute little drawing at the bottom like the letter promised. She slightly ran her fingers over it, careful not to smear or smudge the doodle._ _

__Sooyoung ripped off a tiny piece of paper from her notebook and neatly printed out her response. "You're cute." It said. She placed the paper on top of Jinsoul's desk and nodded at her, urging her to read it. Jinsoul looked down and smiled at the words._ _

__The older girl folded the note back into a heart and placed it in the transparent sleeve of her binder, next to the picture of them on their first date. Sooyoung smiled at it and went back to her notes. Next period was lunch so the girls would be able to talk without getting in trouble. Jinsoul watched the clock tick by slowly for a few seconds before growing bored and turning back to the girl beside her._ _

__She sighed at the sight in front of her. Sooyoung was just so beautiful; she couldn't believe she was her girlfriend. Never in a million years did Jinsoul think they would end up together. She always assumed she would be that one 'what if' relationship to look back on in the future. Jinsoul thought maybe, just maybe, they'd both be single at a high school reunion and she'd finally have the guts to talk to her then, but thank god she sat down in front of her that one day during lunch._ _

__Sooyoung turned to face Jinsoul. "Soulie." She called after seeing her spacey expression. Jinsoul hummed, still not breaking away from her thoughts. "It's lunch time." Sooyoung told her._ _

__Jinsoul finally broke out of her thoughts. "What?" She looked up at her girlfriend and then the clock. "Oh." She quickly packed away her things and stood up._ _

__"You were sitting there for," Sooyoung looked down at her watch. "Three minutes approximately." She smiled. "Everyone already left." She informed the girl._ _

__The younger girl bugged her eyes. "I was getting lost in my thoughts." Jinsoul chuckled slightly._ _

__Sooyoung walked around to Jinsoul's desk and held out her hand. Jinsoul looked up at her and took it happily, lacing their fingers together and exiting the classroom. "What were you thinking about?" Sooyoung asked, politely moving out of the way so someone could pass her._ _

__"Us." Jinsoul blurted and then looked over at Sooyoung for a reaction. Sooyoung faced her and nodded once, signaling her to continue talking. "I was just thinking about how lucky I am." She smiled. "I've had a crush on you since the first day of school and now look where we are." Jinsoul squeezed her hand. "You're my girlfriend."_ _

__Sooyoung smiled. "Yeah it is pretty... cool." She said. Jinsoul giggled at her choice of words. "I would use a different adjective however, Haseul is insisting I start using some more," She hummed. "Hip words."_ _

__"You don't have to. She just..." Jinsoul trails off. She didn't want to hurt the older girls' feeling by telling her that Haseul thought she talked funny. "I like the way you talk." She told her truthfully._ _

__"But Haseul doesn't." Sooyoung finished for her, letting go of her hand so she could sit down at their lunch table. Jinsoul couldn't tell how she felt by the tone of her voice._ _

__"It's not that she doesn't like the way you talk. She just thinks it's... funny?" Jinsoul makes a face, almost bracing for Sooyoung's reaction._ _

__Sooyoung nodded and got out her snack. "I get it. I can't stop people from thinking I'm weird." She said, still using an unreadable tone. She snapped her baggie of grapes opened and set them between her and Jinsoul._ _

__"But you're not weird." Jinsoul replied instantly. "So you talk a little different than everyone else, no big deal. I don't really care for the words people use these days. The one's Haseul wants you to use. I can barely understand most of them." She wrinkled her nose. "I think the way you talk is adorable. It makes you you. Sweet and polite and endearing." Jinsoul listed._ _

__Sooyoung smiled. "Really? It doesn't bug you or anything?" She asked._ _

__"Of course not." Jinsoul reached for Sooyoung's hand to kiss her knuckles. "I love it." The older girl tried to contain her smile by biting her bottom lip. "You're so cute." Jinsoul told her, stood up, and walked to her side of the table. She softly grabbed her chin and pulled her face forwards, planting kisses all over her face._ _

__"Soulie." Sooyoung giggled, allowing the girl to continue moving her head around. Jinsoul gave her a final kiss on her nose and let go of her chin. "Thank you." Sooyoung spoke. "You always make me so happy." She told the girl, holding her hand again._ _

__Jinsoul smiled. "You make me happy too, pretty girl. Now how about we eat some lunch?" Sooyoung nodded and plucked a grape from its stem. "Have you seen High School Musical?" Jinsoul asked, resting her cheek on her fist. Sooyoung furrowed her eyebrows and shook her head. "No?! Oh my god, it's like one of the greatest movies of all time. We have to watch it next time I sleep over. All three of them."_ _

__"Okay." Sooyoung agreed with a smile. "Why did you ask if I've seen it?"_ _

__"Oh, because in High School Musical 2, there's this one scene where the couple in the movie, Troy and Gabriella, are on a date at the country club they work at. They're sitting on the... the like..." Jinsoul makes motions with her hands. "The place where you golf." She tried to explain._ _

__"A golf course?" Sooyoung cracks a smile._ _

__The younger girl chuckles. "Yeah. They're on a picnic date and they throw grapes into each other's mouth. I was going to ask if you wanted to try." Jinsoul told her, picking up a grape and plopping it into her mouth._ _

__"Okay." Sooyoung smiled. "Let me know what you need me to do."_ _

__Jinsoul swung her legs over the bench, gave her girlfriend a quick kiss on the cheek and stood up, walking around to the other side of the table where she was sitting previously. "You just open your mouth and try not to choke." Sooyoung giggled to herself. "What?" The younger girl questioned._ _

__"That sentence would be considered inappropriate if it was used in a different context." Sooyoung explained, still giggling quietly. It took Jinsoul a minute to figure out what she meant by that._ _

__"Sooyoung!" The girl gasped, not expecting something like that from the girl._ _

__"See, I'm not completely innocent." Sooyoung grinned. "Throw the grape." She instructed and opened her mouth. Jinsoul chuckled and picked up a grape. She closed one eye for better aim and threw the grape just as she remembered what Sooyoung said earlier, causing her to laugh and miss the girls' mouth._ _

__Sooyoung rubbed her slightly wet nose with a smile. "Are you going to try again or is it my turn now?" She asked._ _

__"You can try." Jinsoul smiled and pushed the bag closer to her girlfriend. Sooyoung picked up a grape and rolled it between her fingers, moving her arm back in forth as she looked at her target. Jinsoul stuck out her tongue and moved it back and forth._ _

__"Hey, you're messing me up." Sooyoung pouted._ _

__Jinsoul brought her tongue back into her mouth. "Sorry, sweets." She spoke quickly and opened her mouth wide again. Sooyoung tossed the grape in her direction which landed perfectly into Jinsoul's mouth. The younger girls' eye widened as she closed her mouth to chew. "You have such good aim, what the hell!" She exclaimed._ _

__"Did I not bring you into my game room last time you came over?" Sooyoung furrows her eyebrows. Jinsoul shakes her head. "Oh, I meant to. I have a dart board in there; I use it all the time." She explained._ _

__"Do you throw darts at your enemies?" Jinsoul asked jokingly._ _

__Sooyoung smiled. "No, I don't have any."_ _

__"Because you're such a good person." Jinsoul smiled. "My baby is such a sweetie." She leans over the table to rub her cheek lovingly._ _

__"I'm your baby?" Sooyoung questioned, her eyes bright._ _

__Jinsoul bit her lip and nodded. "Yeah." Sooyoung couldn't help herself. She let out a squeal and clenched her fists excitedly. The butterflies in her stomach seemed to be multiplying and she couldn't think of a moment in her life where she was happier than this one right now. "What?" Jinsoul smiled._ _

__"I'm sorry, I'm just really excited. You're my first girlfriend and no one has ever called me baby before. It's like all the books I've read are coming to life." Sooyoung explained dreamily. "I can't even begin to explain how happy you've made me today." She told the blonde girl. Jinsoul grinned at her. "Can I hug you?" Sooyoung asked before she could reply._ _

__"Of course you can." Jinsoul opened her arms. Sooyoung stood up and rushed to Jinsoul's side of the table, wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, and squeezed her tight. She wanted to remember this moment._ _

__Later that day, Jinsoul waited outside of Sooyoung's last period class so they could walk home together. The older girl invited her girlfriend over to her house after lunch. Since Jinsoul's class got out a little earlier than the rest, she went over to Sooyoung's class so they didn't have to meet in the middle somewhere._ _

__Jinsoul looked inside the opened door of the classroom and looked for her girlfriend. She smiled upon seeing her and then went back to a straight face when she saw a boy down the table staring at the dark haired girl. Sooyoung packed her things into her backpack and didn't pay attention to anyone else in the class. That is, until she felt a tap on her shoulder._ _

__"Hey." A boy in a football jersey smiled at her charmingly._ _

__Sooyoung studied his face. "Hello." She replied and looked back at her desk to make sure she didn't forget anything. Jinsoul watched the interaction closely._ _

__"You're Haseul's friend right?" The boy asked. Sooyoung hummed in confirmation. "That's cool. She's my friend too." He paused. "I haven't really noticed you in this class before."_ _

__"Okay." Sooyoung replied with a shrug._ _

__Jinsoul watched the boy look back at his friends, make a 'now what' movement with his arms and then turn back around. "So do you want to go out or something after school?" He asked. Jinsoul scowled and pushed up her sweatshirt sleeves, getting ready to go in there._ _

__"You don't even know me." Sooyoung replied, laughing bitterly._ _

__"I know you're hot and would probably be the hottest in the entire school if you got a little makeover." He wiggled his fingers in Sooyoung's face. Okay, now Jinsoul was fuming._ _

__Sooyoung swatted his hand away. "I'm not here to please men, or hook up with strangers. I know you only came here to talk to me on a dare, I'm not deaf. You and your other posse of imbeciles don't know how to whisper to save your lives. Please go away." She spoke to the front of the classroom and not to the boy himself._ _

__"Of course you're supposed to please me." The guy scoffs. "What else are women supposed to do?" He and his friends laugh loudly._ _

__Jinsoul walked into the class and up to her where Sooyoung was, swung her arm back and socked the rude guy in the nose, sending him flying backwards to the floor. "THAT'S what women are supposed to do." The girl spoke confidently, ignoring the pain in her knuckles. "Defend other women when douchebags like you are annoying them." Jinsoul said. All of the boys' friends covered their mouths in surprise._ _

__"Excuse me; there is a class in session." The teacher spoke rudely. Jinsoul ignored him. Luckily the bell rang and Jinsoul held her hand out to Sooyoung. "Now if you'll excuse ME, I'm going to go make out with my girlfriend. I expect a verbal apology to her, and all the other women in the world who you just disrespected, by tomorrow." Jinsoul said and pulled Sooyoung out of the class._ _

__Sooyoung grinned and held the strap of her backpack as they walked. Jinsoul pulled the older girl until they were in the deserted upper commons. "I'm sorry I didn't step in sooner." She told the older girl who was still grinning. Instead of responding, Sooyoung rushed forwards and cupped her girlfriends' cheeks, placing a long kiss on her lips. Jinsoul melted into the touch._ _

__The older girl broke away with a wild grin and grabbed Jinsoul's hand before she could respond, pulling her out of school and giggling as she ran. The girls ran the entire way home. Good thing Sooyoung's house wasn't too far from the school. Sooyoung quickly unlocked the door and pulled her girlfriend inside, slamming the door behind her before rushing upstairs and into the hidden library._ _

__Once they finally came to a stop on the couch, Jinsoul held her chest and hoped she could calm her breathing. "That was," She wheezes, "A lot of running." She spoke._ _

__"I'm sorry; I just wanted to get home faster." Sooyoung explained, still giddy from earlier._ _

__"You don't have to apologize." Jinsoul waved her hand dismissively. Sooyoung grinned and wiggled in her seat, waiting for her girlfriends' breath to become slow and steady again. "What?" Jinsoul asked smiling._ _

__"A lot of things." Sooyoung shrugged. "You punched a guy in the face, you defended me, you said we were going to make out." She listed. "Are you okay now?" She questioned, regarding Jinsoul's chest. The younger girl nodded and let her hand fall to her lap. "Good." Sooyoung closed her eyes._ _

__Jinsoul curiously moved her face closer to try and figure out what the girl was up to. When Sooyoung still didn't open her eyes after a few seconds, Jinsoul spoke up. "Why are your eyes closed?" She asked, chuckling._ _

__Sooyoung opened her eyes. "You said we were going to make out." She reminded her. "I'm waiting." She stated happily and closed her eyes again. Jinsoul smiled and licked her lips. She didn't have the heart to tell her she only said that to make the guy mad. Not that she didn't want to make out with her girlfriend. She just didn't think Sooyoung would really want to. "Are you going to kiss me?" Sooyoung asked in a whisper. Jinsoul giggled and leaned forward to peck the older girls' lips. One green eye opened. "Was that it?" She asked. "Is that making out? That's not making out, right? Are books lying to me?"_ _

__Jinsoul shook her head with a smile and brought their lips together again but pulled away after a moment. "Do you know how to make out?" She asked, raising an eyebrow._ _

__"I've read about it." Sooyoung replied with a smile and leaned forward, capturing Jinsoul's bottom lip between her own._ _

__Next week at school, Jinsoul and Sooyoung walked down the hall with their fingers laced together. Sooyoung hummed to herself happily as they traveled through the commons and down to their usual lunch table. The couple got to school a little earlier than usual so they could enjoy the emptiness of the halls._ _

__Upon sitting down, Sooyoung cleared her throat. Like she usually did before talking, Jinsoul noticed. "I have something I would like to give to you." Sooyoung told her girlfriend and slid off her backpack. "I know I shouldn't be giving you a written invitation every time I invite you over, but I feel like this time it's appropriate." She smiled and slid a sealed white envelope across the table._ _

__"Don't worry about it; I love your written invitations." Jinsoul told her honestly as she carefully opened the envelope. She read it out loud. "Dear my beautiful girlfriend, Jinsoul." The girl paused to smile at Sooyoung. "You are invited to a formal gathering at my home on Saturday night where we will be dining with my parents. Please let me know if you are able to join me as soon as possible. Signed, Sooyoung Ha." She finished reading the golden writing._ _

__Sooyoung smiled at her and waited for a response._ _

__"You want me to meet your parents?" Jinsoul asked._ _

__The older girl hummed. "I know you've already met my parents on more than one occasion, but this time I'm going to introduce you as my girlfriend. If that's okay, anyway." Sooyoung told her._ _

__"Of course you can introduce me as your girlfriend!" She exclaimed. "Sooyoung, I think it's so cute that you want me to meet your parents officially." Jinsoul put her hand over her heart. "You're so serious about us."_ _

__Sooyoung shrugged bashfully. "I know I've never been in any other relationships, but the feeling I get when I'm with you is a feeling I've only read about it romance novels. It's hard to describe. It's as if you're my center of happiness and when we're together, you expose yourself to me and it engulfs me in warmth." She tells her. "It's as if you're the sunshine that barely pokes through the clouds on a rainy day. That little speck of hope that everyone wishes for. You are my sun."_ _

__"That's beautiful, Sooyoung." Jinsoul says, on the verge of tears._ _

__"You're beautiful." The older girl replies with a smile. A single tear falls down Jinsoul's cheek. "Why are you crying?" Sooyoung asks, tilting her head. "Did I do something wrong?"_ _

__Jinsoul laughs and then sniffles. "No, baby, you didn't do anything wrong. You've been doing everything right, I promise. You're perfect in every single way."_ _

__"Then why are you crying?" Sooyoung questions._ _

__"Because you're the best thing that's ever happened to me." Jinsoul tells her. "They're happy tears, silly. Come here." She opened her arms. Sooyoung stood up and walked over to the girl with a smile, wrapped her arms around her neck and hugged her close._ _

__Haseul walked in from the side door and instantly spotted her friends. She ran over to them, "Hey love birds!" She yelled, causing them to jump apart._ _

__"Haseul!" Jinsoul smiled and jumped into her arms. "You're back!"_ _

__Sooyoung smiled. "Are you feeling better, Haseul? And did you get my card?" She asked._ _

__"Yes and yes." Haseul smiled at the older girl. "Thanks, Sooyoung." She paused to set Jinsoul down._ _

__"By the way... you two seem a lot cozier than the last time I saw you. Did I miss a lot while I was gone? It was only one week." She chuckles._ _

__Jinsoul looked over at Sooyoung and reached for her hand. "Actually," She started._ _

__"We're dating now!" Sooyoung said before the younger girl could. "Jinsoul is my girlfriend, I'm her girlfriend, we've been girlfriends for almost a week, Jinsoul is going to meet my parents as my girlfriend this Saturday!" She informed Haseul excitedly._ _

__Haseul's eyes widened. "Guys!!" She wrapped her arms around them and squeezed them tightly. "I'm so happy for you." She cooed. "I can't believe you're actually dating. Soul, you've been dreaming about this for so long!" She said after letting go._ _

__"Yeah." Jinsoul blushed and shrugged. "And my dream came true. I'm the luckiest girl alive." She looked over at Sooyoung who smiled in return. Jinsoul leaned over and pecked her lips quickly._ _

__"Oh come on, Soul. Give the girl a better kiss than that." Haseul nudged her. Sooyoung turned to her girlfriend and raised her eyebrow, a slight smile on her lips. Jinsoul hummed and cupped Sooyoung's cheek, pulling her in for a longer kiss. Haseul squealed from in front of them, excited that her best friend was finally together with her crush._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk why but i was listening to stay by post malone while typing this up and it just hit
> 
> but can we all agree that haseul
> 
> anyways enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

After spending a lot more time than she should have getting ready, Jinsoul grabbed her phone and walked downstairs and looked around the room. Even on the weekends her house was empty. At least she would be spending the evening with her girlfriend. That made her feel better.

Jinsoul paused in her entryway to take one last look at herself, snapped a quick picture because she liked how she looked, and walked up to the door. Before she could even open it, her phone started vibrating in her hand. The blonde looked down and saw a picture of her and her girlfriend on the screen along with Sooyoung's name. And a bunch of kissy face emojis. 

"Hello?" Jinsoul greeted, her phone pressed to her ear. 

"Hi, Soulie. It's Sooyoung." Her girlfriend spoke as if she wouldn't be able to tell it was her that was calling. She would be able to recognize that raspy voice anywhere. 

Jinsoul held in a giggle. "What's up, sweets? I was just about to start walking over there." She informed her girlfriend, unlocking the door as she talked. 

"Wait you're walking here?" Sooyoung asked. 

Jinsoul was going to reply but then she heard something brushing over the speaker on the older girls' end. She furrowed her eyebrows and brought her phone away from her ear. It was like Sooyoung dropped her phone or something. "Are you there, babe?" She asked over the loud noise. 

"Sorry, yes, I'm here. My mom was asking me something. Don't start walking though, that's dangerous. I'm going to come pick you up. I don't want anything happening to you." Sooyoung told her. 

"It's okay, Soo, you don't have to drive all the way over here." Jinsoul argued. 

Sooyoung was quick to – in the nicest way possible – dismiss what she said. "Sol, it's no big deal. I only live a couple minutes away and I would feel more comfortable if I knew you weren't about to get kidnapped." Jinsoul shakes her head with a smile. "Besides, we'll be able to walk into my house together. And I would be able to see you sooner." 

"Okay." Jinsoul locks her door again. "I won't walk. But only because I miss you and really want to see my beautiful girl." 

Sooyoung let out a quiet giggle. "Okay I'll be right there!" She spoke excitedly. "See you soon. Goodbye." She hung up. Jinsoul smiled and walked over to her couch to sit down and wait for her girlfriend. 

Jinsoul laid back on her couch with her hair spread out under her and her hands on her stomach. She was really nervous to meet Sooyoung's parents. Sure, she's talked with them a couple times when she was over but this was the first time she was going to talk to them as Sooyoung's girlfriend and not just a friend. 

She wasn't sure how her parents would react. Sooyoung kissed her hand in front of them and she told her parents they were going on dates... but she still didn't know how they would react about being official. 

It couldn't be that bad, right? Sooyoung's parents seemed really nice and if Sooyoung was still allowed to date her then they're fine... right? A soft knock at the door interrupted her thoughts. Jinsoul sat up. Sooyoung was here already? She knows she daydreams a lot and can be lost in her own world for a long, long time but she was sure it had only been a minute or two since she'd laid down. 

Jinsoul walked over to the door as quickly as possible, checked her hair in the nearby mirror one last time and opened the door with a smile. 

It wasn't Sooyoung. 

Instead of seeing her girlfriend on the porch, Jinsoul found her creepy next door neighbor (who she's seen watching her through her window when she gets out of the shower every single time since they've moved in). "What's up, Johnathan?" Jinsoul asks with an uninterested sigh. She didn't want to have to deal with him right now. 

The boy grinned. "Hey, Jinsoul. I just wanted to know if you would like to come over and hang out." He spoke, leaning up against the doorframe, almost as if he knew Jinsoul was about to slam the door in his face for such an offer. He's NEVER asked to hang out. They weren't even that close. 

"Sorry, I can't. I'm going over to my girlfriends' house." Jinsoul replied, emphasizing her words to let him know she wasn't interested. Johnathan looked her up and down. "Can you, like, not check me out?" She called him out, surprising him. 

Johnathan raised his eyebrow. "What makes you think I was checking you out?" 

"I see you staring at me all the time." Jinsoul rolls her eyes. "Go home, Johnathan. Before I call your mom." She threatened. 

"You don't want me here?" He asks. "Now Jinsoul, that's not very neighborly." Johnathan shook his head before continuing on. Jinsoul tuned out whatever he was saying when she noticed Sooyoung's car driving up the street. She smiled and looked back at Johnathan, knowing she wouldn't have to talk with him any longer. "I'll take that as a yes." Johnathan grins and leans forwards, his lips puckered. 

Jinsoul quickly stepped back. "What the hell are you doing?" She asked, putting her hands up in front of herself to keep the distance she created. 

Sooyoung stepped out of her car and curiously walked over to the two figures on the porch. "I asked if you wanted me to kiss you to help you forget about your girlfriend and you smiled." She heard the unfamiliar boy say. Sooyoung frowned. Jinsoul wanted to forget about her? 

"Soulie?" The girl called softly. 

The boy turns around. "I'm guessing this is her." He speaks, looking his competition up and down. He didn't think she was anything special. 

Jinsoul huffs, locks the door behind her and brushes by the boy on the porch. "Go back home, Johnathan." She told him, walking down the stone pathway until she's in front of Sooyoung. "Hi, Soo." She pecks her lips. 

"Hi." Sooyoung replies, still confused about the situation. She watches the boy walk away slowly. She didn't look back at her girlfriend until the boy was inside his own house. "Who was that?" She asks Jinsoul. 

"My neighbor." She explains. "He's the one who I see watching me through my window after showering." 

Sooyoung looks back at the boy's house. "Why did he say you wanted to forget about me?" She asks sadly. "Did I do something wrong?" 

"No, baby, of course not. He came over and asked me to hang out and I said no because I was going over to your house and then I drowned out whatever he was saying after that when I saw you pulling up. And then I guess I smiled because I saw you and he took that as my answer to whatever he was saying when I wasn't listening and tried to kiss me." Jinsoul explained quickly, wanting to get the heartbreaking frown on Sooyoung's face off. 

"Oh." Sooyoung replied. 

Jinsoul reached for her hand. "I never want to forget about you, Soo. And you've yet to do anything wrong the entire time we've been dating. You're an angel, baby. I understand that you might be hesitant or wary..." She starts and then stops. "If you're afraid I'm going to leave you or stop being friends with you, I want you to know that I never will." Jinsoul promised. 

Sooyoung smiles weakly. "How could you tell that's what I was thinking?" 

"Because I'm your girlfriend and I know how you are." Jinsoul rubs her cheek lovingly. "But I'm serious, sweets. I don't plan on ever leaving your side." 

The older girl rushes forwards and wraps her arms around her girlfriend tightly. "You're the best, Sol." She sighs. "You're so... so..." Sooyoung searches for the right word. "You're just so... good to me." She speaks into her neck. "I'm sorry for thinking something happened. I just got scared." 

"You don't have to be sorry, babe. I would have reacted the same way." Jinsoul rubs her back soothingly. Once they pulled away from the hug, Jinsoul reaches for her girlfriends hand and laces their fingers together. "Are you ready to go?" 

Sooyoung nodded with a smile and led Jinsoul to her car. She opened the door for her, shut it once she was sitting down, and jogged over to the driver's side. Sooyoung cleared her throat and started the car, and took one last look at her girlfriend. "Can I ask you another question?" She said softly. 

"Of course." Jinsoul replied, knowing that it was going to be another sad or serious question based on the tone of her voice. "Do you think he – your neighbor – has really seen you when you get out of the shower? I mean... do you think he's seen you naked?" She asked whispering as if Johnathan would be able to hear them from inside the car and know they were talking about him. 

Jinsoul thinks for a moment. "I don't know. It's possible. My bathroom window is kind of tinted so I don't think anyone could see through that one, but my bedroom window... he could have seen me changing a million times. Both of our windows are right across from each other." She told her. 

Sooyoung made a face. "Do you think maybe if I talk to him and ask him nicely he'll leave you alone?" She asks. "Maybe if I explain that it makes us both uncomfortable he'll stop." She shrugs. Jinsoul gives her a soft smile. 

"Baby, I know you always try to find the best side of people, but I don't think he would listen." Jinsoul told her nicely. "I'll just check my window and make sure he's not there and if he is, I'll move back into the bathroom to change." She assured the older girl. "I can invest in some curtains if it makes you feel better, too." Jinsoul chuckles. 

Sooyoung nods and smiles. "Okay. I just... don't really want anyone seeing you in such an exposed state, you know? It's not respectful. Your neighbor doesn't seem like a very good neighbor." She comments, making another face. 

Jinsoul grins. "You don't want anybody looking at what's yours, huh?" She asks, raising an eyebrow for emphasis. 

"W-well I mean, that's not what I... No, I just, no." Sooyoung looks away, her face bright red. She runs her fingers through her hair. "I mean... yes." The older girl looks for the correct response. Jinsoul awaits her answer, an amused expression on her face. Sooyoung panics under her gaze and just shrugs with a shy smile. 

"You're so cute when you're flustered." Jinsoul leans over the center console, lightly pulls Sooyoung over by her chin and kisses her tenderly. And then they're off. Sooyoung starts her car and drives back home. Once the girls arrive at Sooyoung's house, Sooyoung quickly gets out to open Jinsoul's door for her. "Such a gentlewoman." She whispers. Her girlfriend heard her and kissed her hand in response. Jinsoul sighed. Sooyoung made her swoon every day. 

The couple walked up the steps of Sooyoung's porch and paused at the front door so Sooyoung could unlock it. Jinsoul's heart hammered nervously in her chest and she told herself over and over again that she shouldn't be freaking out so much. 

Sooyoung felt Jinsoul's pulse through her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "You don't have to worry, Sol. I talked to my parents and they said they were going to do their best to make you feel as comfortable as possible. They don't want to scare you away, after all." She told her girlfriend. 

"Thank you." Jinsoul replied, a little more relieved now that Sooyoung told her that. 

With one last look for assurance, Sooyoung opened the door and walked with her girlfriend inside. "Mom! Dad! I'm home! And I have Jinsoul with me!" She called into the vast home. Both girls heard a clunk followed by multiple fast-moving footsteps and in a matter of seconds, both of Sooyoung's parents came flying around the corner. They stopped at the same time in front of the girls, both sporting giant grins on their faces. 

"Mom, Dad, this is my girlfriend Jins- '' Sooyoung's sentence was cut short by her parents who rushed forwards and engulfed Jinsoul into a hug, taking her (and Sooyoung) by surprise. 

"It's so nice to have you over for dinner, Jinsoul." The older woman spoke sincerely. "We're so glad you could make it." 

Jinsoul chuckled lightheartedly. "Thank you for having me." She replied, still hanging onto her girlfriends' hand through a small gap between everyone's bodies. "I'm glad to be here, too." She added. Sooyoung rubbed her thumb across the back of the younger girls' hand. 

Sooyoung watched them hug for quite a bit longer before she spoke up. "I think you guys are smothering her." She said softly, not wanting to anger her parents but also not wanting her girlfriend to be stuck in an awkward situation. 

"We're sorry, dear." Sooyoung's dad said after he and his wife pulled away. "We're just so excited to have one of Sooyoung's friends over again. And her GIRLfriend at that." He grins at his daughter who was turning red out of embarrassment. Maybe having Jinsoul meet her parents wasn't such a good idea. 

At first, it was Jinsoul that was afraid her parents would be stern and Sooyoung assumed she was afraid of getting scared away, but now, Sooyoung was the one that was afraid they were going to scare her away but because of how attached and obsessed they are. She couldn't blame them for not knowing how to act, though. Being the parent of their first and only child who brought their first girlfriend home was probably tough. 

"So," Sooyoung's mom spoke excitedly. "Dinner is being served in the dining room. Right this way." She extended her arm to allow Sooyoung to lead the younger girl. 

As they walked, Jinsoul looked around the familiar house. She just loved the décor. "I'm sorry if they're annoying you." Sooyoung whispered so she wouldn't draw attention to the couple. "It's not too late to call off the dinner. We can reschedule for another time and I can talk to my parents again and tell them they're coming off too strong." 

"Everything is fine, Soo." Jinsoul chuckled. "Your parents are great. I was expecting something totally different, but this is great. You don't have to reschedule." She replied. 

Sooyoung nodded and pulled out a chair for her girlfriend before taking the seat beside her. She fumbled with her silverware nervously, now even more scared for this dinner than Jinsoul. Jinsoul watched her fingers on top of her fork for a moment and then looked up at her face to find her chewing on her bottom lip and her eyes darting around. All common signs of Sooyoung being nervous. 

"Hey." Jinsoul placed her hand on top of Sooyoung's to calm it. "It's okay." She whispered. Sooyoung looked into the younger girls' soft, brown eyes and took a deep breath. "I promise." Sooyoung nods at her words and takes a few more deep breaths. 

A little while later, Sooyoung's mom walks in from the other room, holding a big wooden bowl with salad in it. "The chicken is almost ready." She told the girls. Jinsoul smiled in response and watched her set the bowl in the middle of the table. "Would you like me to serve you?" She asked her daughter's girlfriend. 

"No that's okay, Mrs. Ha." Jinsoul smiled again and leaned forward to get some salad on her plate. Sooyoung sat with her hands in her lap, waiting until her girlfriend was finished serving herself. The brown eyed girl looked over and handed her the little salad forks with a smile. As Sooyoung got herself some salad, Jinsoul got comfortable in her seat and picked up her silverware. She looked up upon feeling someone's gaze on her and made eye contact with Sooyoung's dad. She smiled and looked back down at her plate, stabbed some salad on her fork and brought it up to her lips, looking back up and seeing her dad still watching her. 

"Are you going to sit down, dad?" Sooyoung asked, moving the food around on her plate before sticking her fork into it. 

"Of course, of course." He spoke, pulling out his chair and sitting down. Everyone was quiet while Mrs. Ha was in the kitchen finished up with the main dish. Jinsoul finished her salad and refrained from getting a second serving to make room for some chicken. The entire time she ate, she found Sooyoung's dad watching her. At first, she thought it was kind of weird (and creepy) but then she realized Sooyoung has never had anyone over before. He must not know what to say. 

After the chicken was brought into the dining room, Mrs. Ha gave everyone a piece before getting one herself, sat down and picked up her knife to cut her meal into smaller pieces. "So Jinsoul," She started, breaking the slightly awkward silence. "How did you and Sooyoung meet?" 

Jinsoul set down her knife. "Sooyoung and I are in the same chemistry class at school." She explained. "We sit two seats away from each other and our lunch tables are next to each other, too." 

"What made you start talking to Sooyoung?" She asked, curious to find the reasoning behind Jinsoul's interest. She hoped and prayed that her daughter wouldn't make friends solely because they wanted her for her money. 

"Well," Jinsoul blushed slightly and shifted in her seat. "I noticed her on the first day of school but I was too shy to talk to her." She looked over at Sooyoung for a moment. "I thought she was the most beautiful girl in the entire world. I still think so." Jinsoul spoke to her girlfriend, forgetting she was with her parents. "So, uh, I wanted to get to know her better and finally one day I sat at her lunch table and started talking to her." She finished. 

Sooyoung's mom smiled. "So you've had a crush on her for a while?" She questioned. 

"Mom." Sooyoung scolds quietly with a blush. 

"It's okay, Soo." Jinsoul chuckled. "But to answer your question, yes. I've liked her for quite a long time." 

"Sooyoung's had her eye on you for a while, too." Sooyoung's dad finally speaks up. "She'd always tell us about 'this girl at her school who seems really nice and sweet' he quoted. Every day she'd come home with something else about you. She'd comment on your hair or your outfit or your smile. After a while, we could tell she fancied you." He shared. 

Jinsoul smiled over at her girlfriend. "Dad." Sooyoung sank lower into her seat. "You weren't supposed to tell her." She whispered. Jinsoul reached for her hand under the table and squeezed it to tell her it was alright. She thought it was really cute that Sooyoung talked about her. 

"So when was your guys' first kiss, hmm?" Sooyoung's mom asked. 

"Mom!" Sooyoung's eyes widened. She was beginning to get flustered again and she wasn't even the one getting asked all of these questions. 

Jinsoul smiled again. "We kissed after our first date." She shared. "Sooyoung walked me up to my door and then kissed me before she left." She thought back to the blissful memory. Then she realized that she had kissed the older girl before that. It wasn't a real kiss, though. Sooyoung didn't reciprocate. Before she could think any more about it, she was asked another question. 

"Does she treat you well, Jinsoul?" Sooyoung's dad spoke, hoping he brought his daughter up right. 

"Oh, she's wonderful. Sooyoung is the most polite person I've ever met. I think I tell her at least once every day how much of a gentlewoman she is." Jinsoul tells her girlfriends' parents. "She's such a sweet girl." 

Sooyoung's parents smile at her proudly. The questions were through for now. Everyone got to eat their dinner and chat about other little subjects like Jinsoul's family and plans for the future. Right before Mrs. Ha could bring out dessert; Sooyoung asked if she could be excused to go use the bathroom. Jinsoul smiled at her polite words and watched her leave the room. 

To her parents, it was the right opportunity to talk to Jinsoul about some things they didn't want to say in front of their daughter. "So Jinsoul," Sooyoung's dad started. "I imagine you've noticed Sooyoung is a little different than most of the kids in your school." He started. 

Jinsoul couldn't tell where he was going with that. Her looks? Her money? "I don't think I understand what you mean." She replies, scooting in her chair a little. 

"Our daughter, well, almost our entire family was brought up to talk and act a certain way. A long way down the line of relatives, it was decided that everyone in the Ha family would bring their kids up the same way. Eventually, people who married into the name started picking up things as well and now we all have a certain way of life." Jinsoul nods, still not really understanding what his point was. "What I'm getting at is; Sooyoung might not be interested in doing or saying or keeping up with what usual teens are. Such as parties, slang, things of that nature." He tells her. 

Now Jinsoul understood. "That's no problem, Mr. Ha. Her vocabulary isn't going to change the way I feel about her as a person. And I actually really like the way she talks and acts. It's a lot better than everyone else I know. I don't really care for parties at all, either. I'm more of a stay-at-home kind of gal... But I think Sooyoung gets a little nervous about talking in front of me sometimes, which makes me sad. I always tell her it's okay, though. Because it is." Jinsoul shares. "I think it's cute." She says before she can stop herself. 

"You don't know how much of a relief that is to us, Jinsoul." Mrs. Ha picks up where her husband left off. "We were getting worried that Sooyoung wouldn't make friends. We were sure it was because of the way she talks. She tells us about the people who've gone up to her and asked her – and started teasing her – about it. And sometimes she even hears people whispering about her." She says. 

Jinsoul moves her mouth sadly. "Yeah, most kids are mean like that. She said no one has taken the time to get to know her because they stop trying once they hear her talk. She's really quiet in school." Jinsoul says, rubbing shapes onto the dining room tablecloth. 

"Well thank you for sticking by her." Sooyoung's mom smiles. 

"I always will." Jinsoul nods once. "She's really important to me." 

Sooyoung walked back in the room before anyone could say anything else. Everyone's tone changed so the girl wouldn't be able to tell they were holding a conversation about her. Mrs. Ha walked into the kitchen to get dessert while Mr. Ha cleared everyone's plates. 

"Is everything going okay, Soulie?" Sooyoung asks. "My parents were kind of bombarding you with questions at first and I don't-" 

"Everything is perfect, baby." Jinsoul placed her hand on top of her girlfriends' to halt her. "Absolutely perfect." Sooyoung nodded and laced their fingers together. "Come here." Jinsoul says quietly and leaned forwards to kiss her softly. 

Both of Sooyoung's parents walked in at the same time and saw the interaction. Neither of the girls realized they were there until Mrs. Ha set the chocolate cake pan in the middle of the table. Jinsoul pulled away in surprise and returned to her previous position. 

"So..." Sooyoung's mom started while she cut the cake for everyone. Jinsoul picked up her glass of water to take a sip and calm herself. She had to admit that it was pretty embarrassing to get caught kissing your girlfriend in front of her parents. "Will Sooyoung's father and I have to give Sooyoung _The Talk _soon?" She asks.__

____

____

Jinsoul's eyes widened and she choked on her water, causing it to come flooding through her nose. She scrambled to get her napkin and wipe up the mess she made while everyone watched her. Sooyoung brought her hand to her shoulder to make sure she was okay. Once her coughing fit died down, she set her napkin back down. "I-I'm sorry?" She asked, her voice hoarse. 

"We were teenagers once too, darling. We understand." Mrs. Ha smiled. "We just want Sooyoung to be prepared for what's to most likely come. Though I'm not sure how I'm supposed to explain it considering you're both girls..." She trails off in thought. 

"Mom." Sooyoung chuckles uneasily, trying to play it off like her mom was joking. But she wasn't. 

The woman continues before her daughter can. "Hun, it's going to happen sooner or later and I want you guys to be... Well... Well I'm not sure. You can't get pregnant." She pauses in thought again. "You know what? I'm going to need to look into this. Excuse me, girls." Mrs. Ha dismisses herself and walks out of the dining room. 

"I'm going to, uh...Excuse me." Mr. Ha points his thumb to the doorway and walks out as well, not wanting to stay in the obviously awkward situation. 

Sooyoung put her head in her hands. "I'm so sorry, Sol." She spoke, her voice slightly muffled. "If you didn't think the millions of questions at the beginning of dinner were bad, I'm sure you think that was." She speaks sadly; sure the entire night was ruined. "I can drive you home if you want." She sighs, still covering her eyes so she doesn't have to look at Jinsoul's face. 

"It's okay, Soo. It wasn't even that bad." Jinsoul places her hand on her arm reassuringly. Sooyoung makes a crack in her fingers to look at the younger girl. "I mean, sure, it was unexpected and kind of embarrassing but I know your parents are just trying to look out for you." She rubs her arm slowly. 

"I've never been more embarrassed in my life." Sooyoung whines. 

Jinsoul smiled and scoots out of her chair and wraps her arms around her girlfriend. "Don't worry about it, sweets." She cradles her head. "We can always look back at this and laugh. I'm sure we won't be able to forget it." She chuckles. 

"But now when the time comes I'm going to think about what my mom said and then totally ruin the mood." Sooyoung frowns. "I'm going to get all embarrassed again." Jinsoul runs her fingers through her hair. "And then you'll think it's something that you're doing wrong and it'll be awkward." Sooyoung continues talking about the imaginary scene in her head. 

"Sooyoung, that's not going to happen." Jinsoul smiles. "We'll be fine. It was probably going to be awkward anyway." She says truthfully. Sooyoung lets out another whine. "Why don't we change the subject?" Jinsoul suggests. "Can we go up to your room?" She asks. 

Sooyoung finally looks up at her fully. "I thought you wanted to change the subject." 

"I didn't mean go up to your bedroom like THAT." Jinsoul nudges her. "I just wanted to cuddle and watch a movie or something before I had to go home. Silly girl." She smiles. 

"Oh." Sooyoung giggles. "Okay, I just need to inform my parents first." She says, Jinsoul lets go of her body and allows her to pull her out of the dining room and into the living room where Mr. and Mrs. Ha were on the couch, leaning over a laptop. "Mom, Dad." Sooyoung began. "Can Jinsoul and I go upstairs?" 

"Of course, sweetie." Mrs. Ha answers without even looking up from her laptop. 

Sooyoung smiles and holds Jinsoul's hand as they walk up the long, winding staircase. "What movie do you want to watch?" The older girl questions and they make their way down the hall. 

"We can watch anything. As long as I'm with you, I don't mind." Jinsoul replies as they walk into Sooyoung's room. They let go of each other's hands once inside. Sooyoung shuts the door and grabs her remote from her dresser while Jinsoul takes off her shoes and gets comfy in bed. "Do you want to be the big spoon or the little spoon?" She asks with a smile. 

Sooyoung grins and climbs into bed next to her. "Little spoon." She curls up comfortably. Jinsoul kisses her cheek and drapes her arm across her stomach. 

"What are we watching, little spoon?" She asks, rubbing her thumb across the small section of skin on Sooyoung's stomach that was showing due to her shirt lifting up when she laid down. 

"I'm not sure yet." Sooyoung replies and selects her name on Netflix. "Would you like to watch a documentary? Or do you prefer a film with humor?" She asks, turning her head back slightly to make eye contact. "I enjoy documentaries but since you are the guest, you should be the one to choose." 

Jinsoul hums. "A documentary is fine by me." She replies, tugging Sooyoung's shirt down to cover her stomach. 

"Are you sure, it may be a little boring." Sooyoung tells her, scrunching her nose slightly as she scrolls down to find the documentary file. 

"I'm sure, baby." Jinsoul rubs her knuckles across Sooyoung's cheek. Once the older girl picks the movie she wanted, she turns back around to face her girlfriend. She wanted to pay more attention to her than the TV. "Tell me about the documentary you picked." Jinsoul requested, wanting to hear the way Sooyoung described it. After all, she loved the way she talked. 

Sooyoung cleared her throat but it still came out raspy. "Well, I chose Blackfish, have you heard of it?" 

"Nope." Jinsoul lies. 

"Well, it's about Sea World and the orca whales they hold captive there. They interview people who have worked there previously and show the difference between orcas that live in the wild and orcas that have been bred in captivity." Jinsoul hums at her words. "They show videos of orcas attacking their trainers, too." Sooyoung speaks. 

Jinsoul runs her fingers through Sooyoung's hair. "Keep going." Her voice was really soothing. 

"It's a very sad documentary." Sooyoung says. "Sad but informative. I did my English report on the orca they talk about in the documentary, actually." She talks about the subject for another ten minutes, boring herself but continuing on because Jinsoul kept telling her to. 

The younger girl listened closely to everything Sooyoung was saying, humming every few words to acknowledge her words. The girls hadn't even started the movie yet. They had the button hovering over PLAY but never got around to starting it. Jinsoul noticed the way her girlfriend's words started slurring and her eyes blinked slowly. She was falling asleep. The younger girl smiled and continued playing with her hair, listening to Sooyoung's words as they became breathy and spaced out. 

Eventually, she stopped talking completely and curled up close to her girlfriend instead. Jinsoul reached over to Sooyoung's nightstand and grabbed her remote to turn the TV off. The younger girl brought her arm back to the bed and rested her hand on Sooyoung's hip. "Goodnight, pretty girl." She whispered and closed her eyes. 

An hour later, Mr. and Mrs. Ha walked upstairs to check on the girls. They thought it was oddly quiet. There was no TV and no loud giggling like usual. Mrs. Ha knocked on the door and waited for an answer but never got one. The couple exchanged a look and opened the door. 

Right away they saw their daughter and her girlfriend asleep on Sooyoung's bed, their limbs tangled together and their eyes closed. Mr. and Mrs. Ha smiled and reclosed the door, walking back down the hall and leaving the young couple alone. 

The girls didn't wake up for another two hours. Sooyoung was the first to open her eyes. She smiled as soon as she realized where she was and who she was with and moved her hand from Jinsoul's back up to her cheek to rub her thumb over her skin lightly. 

When Jinsoul woke up, the first thing she saw was Sooyoung's eyes watching her intently. "Good morning." The older girl greeted. 

"Good morning." Jinsoul smiled. 

"Did you sleep well? Sooyoung asked. 

The younger girl nodded and smiled. "I think it was because I was in your arms." She stretches her body out slightly. "You're very comfortable." Sooyoung giggles at her words. "I wouldn't mind falling asleep in your arms forever." She admitted. 

"I wouldn't mind either." Sooyoung smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’ve been busy lately with schoolwork so i probably wont be able to update like i originally thought.
> 
> anyways, here’s another update and hope you enjoy. ill try to update later this week


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you ready, Sol?" Sooyoung called. The girl was sitting on her bed with her legs hanging off the side and her arms stretched out behind her while waiting for her girlfriend to finish changing.

"I think so." Jinsoul called from inside the bathroom. "But I look silly." She said, looking at her reflection in the mirror. 

Sooyoung crinkles her nose. "Why would you look silly?" The younger girl stayed quiet. "Come show me." Sooyoung called through the door. Inside the bathroom, Jinsoul took a deep breath, opened the door and slowly walked into the light of her girlfriends' bedroom. Sooyoung stood up and walked over to her. "You don't look silly, Sol." She placed her hand on her cheek. "You look beautiful." 

"I look like a huge dork with these floaties." Jinsoul moved her arms up and down. 

"Well I don't know why you insisted on putting them on." Sooyoung spoke softly. "You don't even need them." She tugged them down her arms and tossed them on her bed. 

Jinsoul bit her lip. "But what if I sink?" 

"You're not going to sink, Sol." Sooyoung giggled. "Not unless you had weights tied around your ankles. I know you won't, but if you do sink, I'll be sure to swim to the bottom of the pool and rescue you." She promised. Jinsoul sighed. "Come on, you big chicken. I know CPR. If you start to drown I can give you mouth to mouth." Sooyoung smiles charmingly. 

The younger girls' lips curled upwards. "Fine." She sighs. "But I better get mouth to mouth no matter if I drown or swim." Jinsoul argues. 

"Well I don't see why you would need me to blow air into your mouth for any other reason." Sooyoung says jokingly. Jinsoul gives her a look. "Okay, okay, I'll kiss you. But only because you're letting me teach you how to swim." 

Jinsoul smiled and pulled her girlfriend over by her hips. She places her hand on her bare lower back and cups her cheek with her other hand. "I'm cashing in my kiss now." She told her, waiting for Sooyoung to make the next move. Sooyoung hummed and pressed their noses together before placing a soft kiss on her girlfriends' lips. 

"Would you like to swim now or do you want more kisses?" She asks, rubbing Jinsoul's sides. 

"We can swim now." Jinsoul smiled and rushed forwards, gripping Sooyoung's thighs and then lifting her up. "If I get to carry you." She added. Sooyoung nodded and smiled, wrapped her arms around her girlfriends' neck, and let her carry her out of her room, down the stairs and outside. Jinsoul's heart swelled each time Sooyoung would giggle (which she did the entire trip). 

As Jinsoul walked - specifically down the couple steps in the living room - Sooyoung absolutely lost it for some reason and threw her head back in laughter, causing the younger girl to almost drop her. "Careful!" Sooyoung said after a squeal. Jinsoul chuckled in response and successfully made it outside. After being set down, Sooyoung walked over to the mini bar her family had outside and fixed her and Jinsoul something to drink. "I got you an orange soda." She said before handing over the white cup with a pink umbrella in it. 

"Thanks, babe." Jinsoul smiled and took a sip. 

"You are very welcome... babe." Sooyoung replied, using the same nickname as her girlfriend. Jinsoul smiled from behind her cup and drank down some more of the liquid. "Did I use that correctly?" She said after another few seconds. Jinsoul nodded, still sporting the same smile on her face. "Why are you looking at me like that?" She questioned. 

Jinsoul pulled the cup away from her lips. "Because you're cute." She answered. "And I don't think you've ever called me babe before." 

"I've wanted to; I just didn't know if it was okay." Sooyoung shrugged slightly, a light blush on her cheeks. "I don't really know things..." She trails off. 

"I know, baby girl." Jinsoul reaches for her hand. "You can call me whatever you want. I mean, as long as it's nice." She adds with a chuckle. "Like, I call you a bunch of things. Baby girl, babe, baby, sweets..." The girl lists. 

Sooyoung thinks for a moment, chewing her lip and looking around. "Can I call you my princess?" She asks. Jinsoul grins and nods. "Okay." Sooyoung smiled and set down her cup. "Follow me, my princess." The girl pulled Jinsoul over to the shallow end of the pool and began walking down the steps. Jinsoul let go of her hand right before the first step. 

"Is it cold?" She asked, bringing her hand down to play with the strings on the hips of her bathing suit. 

Sooyoung crinkled her nose. "Of course not, silly. It's heated." She sat down on the step and cupped some water in her hands. "See?" She said before letting the water fall over Jinsoul's foot. The younger girl swallowed and nodded. "Oh..." Sooyoung let out when she realized that her girlfriend was afraid. "Um here," She stood up and walked back up to the top step. "I'll walk with you down. You're able to stand up in the shallow end; it's three feet." 

"Are you sure?" Jinsoul asked, taking her wet hand and squeezing it tight. 

"I wouldn't lie to you, Sol." Sooyoung answered, bringing her other hand up to hold her waist. "Let's take baby steps." She offered. "One step at a time. I got you." 

Jinsoul let out a breath. "Okay." She shifted her weight to her left foot and dipped her left toe into the water. Sooyoung held onto her the entire time. She slowly flattened her foot against the stone below her, her left foot following once she realized it was okay. So far. 

"You're doing good, Sol. I mean... babe." Sooyoung corrected herself. "Just three more steps left." She counted. Jinsoul let out another breath and took another step. Then another, then another, and then she was waist deep in the warm water, still holding onto her girlfriend tightly. "You did it!" 

The younger girl smiled down at her body and then at her girlfriend. "I did it! I'm swimming!" Jinsoul squealed. 

"Well... You're getting there." Sooyoung smiled and let go of her hip. "The first step was getting in the water, now the next step is showing you that you can float without doing anything. I want you to shift all your weight backwards and then lift up your legs." She instructed her. 

"Are you crazy?" Jinsoul replied. "I'll sink." Sooyoung blinked at her and then did exactly what she wanted Jinsoul to do. When Sooyoung's let surfaced and she stayed floating on top of the water, Jinsoul's mouth hung open. "Oh." 

Sooyoung brought her legs back down. "See? I'm fine. Now it's your turn." Jinsoul let out a whine. "I won't let go, Jin- babe- princess." She stuttered over the nicknames. "I'll even hold your back if you want me to." Jinsoul nodded. "Okay." She positioned her hand on her the younger girls' lower back. "I'm going to lift you now, okay? One... two... three." Sooyoung tried lifting her girlfriend's body but couldn't. "You're stiff." She stated. "If you're more spread out and calm, you'll float with ease. You're going to have to relax unless you really want to sink." She said, instantly regretting her words when Jinsoul's face displayed utter horror. 

"You said I wouldn't!" Jinsoul screeched and looked around to make sure she was still in shallow enough water to stand. She wasn't even moving but it felt like she was getting deeper and deeper. "I-I need to get out." She started to back away. 

"Sol." Sooyoung let out. Her girlfriend didn't listen, though. She just pulled away from Sooyoung and clutched onto the railing, pulling herself up and out of the pool. Jinsoul practically dove for the cement and scrambled to sit up, her back facing Sooyoung. "Jinsoul, please. I can help you." The older girl walked over to the steps and sat down. They had _just _gotten in.__

__Sooyoung reached out to touch her shoulder but retracted her hand back the second Jinsoul flinched. She was scaring her. The thought of Jinsoul not being able to trust her brought Sooyoung to tears. She almost instantly started crying, the salty liquid pouring out of her eyes before she could even stop herself._ _

__"I'm sorry." Sooyoung croaked out. "I didn't mean to..." She looked for the correct words. Everything in her mind was jumbled right now. "I didn't m-mean to lose your trust. I didn't mean to push you into doing something you weren't comfortable with. I just wanted to spend time with you. I'm so sorry, Jinsoul." She pleaded, speaking into her hands. She was sure she ruined everything between them._ _

__Jinsoul turned around. Shit. That was never something she wanted to see. Sooyoung crying was probably the most heartbreaking thing she could ever lay her eyes on. She didn't even know what to say or how to explain what she was feeling. She wanted Sooyoung to know that she didn't lose her trust. Drowning was just one of Jinsoul's biggest fears that she's tried to overcome many, many times and couldn't._ _

__The younger girl pushed her own problems to the back of her mind and got back in the pool, taking a seat next to Sooyoung on the top step, and pulling her body over until she could wrap her arms around her. Sooyoung continued to sob, covering her eyes so she wouldn't have to see Jinsoul leave._ _

__Sooyoung was certain couples break up after disagreements so she was just waiting to hear the back door slam, leaving her single and friendless once again. (Surely if she and Jinsoul split up, Haseul would take her best friend's side and Sooyoung would be left with no one). But Sooyoung couldn't hear anything over the sound of her sobbing. She could feel someone pulling her into a hug – she assumed her mom rushed home from work after seeing what happened between her and Jinsoul on the surveillance cameras – and also felt her back being rubbed to try and sooth her._ _

__Her crying died down once she registered an unfamiliar song being hummed in her ear. And it wasn't her mom's humming either. Sooyoung broke away from her hands to look at whoever was holding her. She blinked away the tears in her eyes and focused on... Jinsoul. The blonde reached up to wipe away some tears on Sooyoung's cheeks, still humming her song. "Are you okay?" She asked._ _

__"What are you still doing here?" Sooyoung asked, her voice hoarse and dry. "I thought you would have left me by now." She turned her body to face forward, her legs hanging off the pool step._ _

__Jinsoul shifted her arms so they were still around her girlfriend in her new position. "I was never going to leave you." She said softly, rubbing her hair._ _

__"We had an argument; you're supposed to break up with me." Sooyoung sniffled and tried her hardest to fight back another round of tears that were threatening to poke through._ _

__"I wouldn't call that an argument." Jinsoul spoke. "And even if it was, I'm not going to break up with you after one lame argument. I would talk with you and figure things out before making any crazy decisions like that." She told her honestly, moving her hand to her pink cheek to rub it softly. "Soo, look at me." Sooyoung turned her head to make eye contact. "I promise I'm not going to leave you. I feel like we talk about this a lot, but I'm one hundred percent dedicated to our relationship, okay? You don't have to worry about me breaking up with you. I promise." She cupped her cheeks._ _

__Sooyoung sniffled again. "But I scared you so badly that you didn't want me to comfort you." She said, Jinsoul quickly wiped away a teardrop that rolled by her thumb._ _

__"I just needed a minute to collect myself." Jinsoul explained. "I just had to have a talk with myself to say that I was fine and nothing bad was going to help me because I was with you. I just couldn't do that in the water. That's not the way it works for me. I have to be away from whatever I feel like is putting me in danger. And by that I mean the pool, not you. I know you were trying to help me."_ _

__"So it wasn't me?" Sooyoung asked for confirmation._ _

__Jinsoul shook her head. "No, baby girl. It wasn't you. It was the thought of me drowning." She told her. "And look," She removed her hands from Sooyoung's face. "I'm in the pool right now. I didn't even think it over when I got in. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."_ _

__Sooyoung let out her last sob and smiled. "Thank you." She paused for a moment. "I'm s-"_ _

__"You don't have to say you're sorry." Jinsoul cut her off. "You didn't do anything wrong."_ _

__"But I-"_ _

__Jinsoul cut her off again by placing a single finger on top of her lips. "Shhh." She hushed her. "Everything is fine, Soo." The older girl nodded. "Let's make a deal, huh? If we totally drop all the negativity from the last five, ten minutes... I'll let you try and teach me how to swim again."_ _

__"Okay." Sooyoung smiled and stood up. "Wait! One more thing." She sat back down. Jinsoul looked into her eyes, waiting for her to continue. Sooyoung smiled and rested her hands on her girlfriends' shoulders, pulling her forward and placing a long, soft kiss on her plump lips. Sooyoung leaned back, keeping her eyes closed for another few seconds._ _

__Jinsoul was looking at her when she reopened them. "Pretty." She sighed._ _

__Sooyoung let out a short giggle and stood up, walking down the remaining steps and stopping in the shallow water, extending her arm out to hold Jinsoul's hand. The younger girl took a deep breath, reached up, and placed her hand in Sooyoung's. The second their hands met, Sooyoung pulled her to her feet._ _

__Without realizing it, Jinsoul got a lot of momentum and kept going, almost falling face first into the water. Except Sooyoung caught her right in time. "I told you I wouldn't let you drown." She smiled and lifted the girl up. Jinsoul wrapped her legs around Sooyoung's waist. "I'm not going to let you go, okay?" Jinsoul nodded. "Tell me if you want to get out."_ _

__Sooyoung walked with Jinsoul deeper into the pool, letting the water level rise to their shoulders. The older girl could feel Jinsoul's body tense but she never told her to stop. "Now what?" Jinsoul asked after Sooyoung hadn't moved for a couple seconds._ _

__"We're just going to stand here. I'm going to hold you here for a couple minutes and show you that you're okay. And that I have you." Sooyoung spoke, rubbing Jinsoul's thigh. "And then I'm going to walk you back into the shallow end and show you that you can float on your back without even having to do anything." Jinsoul smiled at her and pressed her lips against her nose. "What's that song you were humming?" Sooyoung asked._ _

__Jinsoul thought for a moment. "I don't really know. My mom used to hum it when she was putting me to sleep as a baby, and then she did the same with my little sister. Just some song, I guess." She shrugged._ _

__"It was calming." Sooyoung stated. "Will you hum it again?" She requested. "Since it calms babies down, and it calmed me down, maybe it will help calm you down."_ _

__Jinsoul curled her lips upwards and started humming. After a few minutes, Sooyoung was able to learn it and she joined in. There were only a few notes in the song, after all. Together, they hummed and stood in the middle of Sooyoung's heated pool._ _

__After a while, Jinsoul realized that she was okay, and that her girlfriend wasn't going to let anything bad happen to her like she promised up in her bedroom. Maybe today was the day Jinsoul would face her fear and finally learn how to swim._ _

__Once Sooyoung brought Jinsoul back to the shallow end, she set her down and smiled. "Are you ready?" Sooyoung asked. "I'm going to lift you up so you're on your back, okay?" She made sure she was clear. Jinsoul nodded. "I've got you." Sooyoung reminded her._ _

__"I trust you." Jinsoul squeezed her hand and did her best to relax her body._ _

__Sooyoung picked her girlfriend up once again, this time holding her sideways and flat. Jinsoul took some more deep breaths. She could feel the line of water around her body and it wasn't even getting close to her nose or mouth._ _

__"Open your eyes, Sol." Sooyoung spoke with a smile._ _

__Jinsoul didn't even realize her eyes were closed. When she opened them, the first thing she saw was the sun. She squinted at the harsh light and moved her eyes to the side and found her girlfriend grinning at her from a few feet away._ _

__Wait. She wasn't holding her. "S-Sooyoung." Jinsoul started uneasily, trying to remain calm so she wouldn't sink or anything. Sooyoung stepped closer so she could hold her hands under her girlfriend again just in case she were to get any lower in the water. "You're not holding me, why aren't you holding me?"_ _

__"You're floating, Sol. You don't need to be held up." Sooyoung told her._ _

__"How do I stand back up?" Jinsoul asked, holding herself in place._ _

__Sooyoung giggled. "You just put your feet down. Do you want me to do it for you, or do you want to try on your own? I can keep my hands here if you want me to." She offers. Jinsoul nods quickly. "Okay, Sol. Just move like you're going to sit up and the rest of your body will move with you." She instructed. Jinsoul took a deep breath and did what she was told. Surprisingly, she was able to stand back up without drowning or even going under water at all. "You did it, Sol!" Sooyoung exclaimed. "You're doing so well!"_ _

__"I did it! I really did it!" Jinsoul grinned and rushed into Sooyoung's open arms. "You're such a good teacher." She squeezed her tightly._ _

__As time went on, Jinsoul got more and more comfortable in the water. She was able to stand in the shallow end on her own without having to hold onto Sooyoung and was getting better at keeping her cool when something she wasn't familiar with happened._ _

__Sooyoung was extremely patient with her and Jinsoul was very thankful for that. It got to a point where the older girl asked her girlfriend if she wanted to take a break and Jinsoul said NO. She wanted to stay in the pool and keep practicing whatever activity they were doing at that point._ _

__Two hours went by and the couple was still in the shallow end of the swimming pool. Jinsoul was able to kick her legs to hold herself up, and was starting to dog paddle across the water, too. Sooyoung watched her girlfriend proudly, walking next to her as she swam just in case something happened._ _

__"Are you ready to take a little break now?" Sooyoung asked. "I can order us some pizza and we can watch a movie in the living room." She said with a smile._ _

__Jinsoul stood up and looked her girlfriend in the eyes. "Can I go back and forth one more time?" She asked. Sooyoung grinned and nodded, not wanting to tell her no because she finally wanted to be in the pool. Jinsoul pecked her lips. "Wanna race?"_ _

__"Are you entirely sure that you're up for that challenge?" Sooyoung asked, raising and eyebrow. "I've been swimming for years, Sol." She informed her with a smile._ _

__The younger girl hummed and got into position. "I can take ya." She insisted._ _

__"Alriiight." Sooyoung got down next to her. "One... two... three!" She called and pushed herself off of the side of the pool, instantly putting herself ahead of the girl. Jinsoul swam her fastest, trying to keep herself at least at Sooyoung's feet._ _

__Sooyoung turned around, made eye contact with her girlfriend and swam the other way. When she realized Jinsoul hadn't turned around yet, she slowed down subtly and allowed her to catch up with her. Jinsoul grinned at her as she paddled by and Sooyoung let her feet touch the bottom of the pool to slow her down._ _

__The younger girl kept swimming, not even noticing what Sooyoung did. Jinsoul reached the end of the pool and stood up, watching Sooyoung come in behind her. "I told you!" She grinned at the older girl, finding that beating her I've-Been-Swimming-For-Years Girlfriend was a huge confidence boost._ _

__"You're better than I thought, Sol." Sooyoung stood up and rested her hand on her hips, her chest heaving. "I can't believe you actually beat me!" She faked genuine surprise. Jinsoul's smile wouldn't fade. "How about we order that pizza now?" She asked._ _

__Jinsoul nodded and held out her hand for Sooyoung to take. "Do you have any towels?" She asked, walking up the steps of the pool. Sooyoung hummed and walked her over to the game room where there, a rack of towels stood in the corner._ _

__"Here you are." Sooyoung wrapped a towel around her shoulders. "I'll order the pizza while you dry off, okay?" She motioned to the wall where the phone was. "Just cheese, correct?" She asked._ _

__"You got it, babe." Jinsoul smiled and walked over to the cement to squeeze her hair in her fists, letting the water fall into a puddle. Sooyoung picked up the phone and looked through the address book to find the pizza places' number, then turned back around as it rang, watching her girlfriend._ _

__Jinsoul made eye contact with her and waved. Sooyoung blew a kiss in response and gave the person on the other line her order. She hung up and walked back out to meet her girlfriend. "They said it should be here in ten to twenty minutes." She informed the younger girl._ _

__"Great." Jinsoul smiled and walked closer to Sooyoung, wrapping her arms around her torso, her towel still in her hands. "I'm hungry." She spoke extremely close to Sooyoung's mouth._ _

__Sooyoung felt Jinsoul's hands on her back, playing with the strings of her top. "Are you trying to undress me?" She whispered._ _

__The slightly shorter blonde crinkled her nose. "No, I'm just feeling the loops of the bow." She chuckled._ _

__"Oh." Sooyoung smiled. "Because I was going to say that if you were, we would need to step inside the game room or the living room because the cameras would catch it and my mom would see everything. That would be weird."_ _

__Jinsoul hummed. "So you're saying if we were inside you wouldn't have stopped me?" She questions._ _

__The older girls' cheeks heat up. "I-I don't know." "Because it sounded to me like that's what you were saying." Jinsoul said in a low voice. One of her hands moved to Sooyoung's hip and she ran a single finger along the waistband. "I mean... if that's what you want, I wouldn't be opposed." Sooyoung visibly swallowed. "Just saying." The younger girl whispered and walked inside, leaving Sooyoung wide-eyed and heart hammering._ _

__After collecting herself, Sooyoung followed her girlfriend into the house and sat down next to her. "Would you like to watch some television?" She asked, her voice cracking at the last word. Maybe she hadn't been as collected as she thought she was…_ _

__"Sure." Jinsoul smiled at the little crack and laid her towel onto the couch so she wouldn't get it damp from her bathing suit._ _

__Sooyoung walked over to the giant TV on the wall and turned everything on. As soon as she turned around and saw her beautiful girlfriend sitting there (she wasn't even doing anything in particular, she was sitting), she sighed and let her arms fall._ _

__"You're so pretty, Sol." She murmured, getting on her hands and knees on the couch and crawling over to her girlfriend. Sooyoung rested her head in her lap and looked up at her. "You're truly a work of art." She told her._ _

__"God, Sooyoung." Jinsoul rubbed her cheek at her words. "You're so fucking sweet." She bent down slightly to kiss her. Sooyoung hummed and closed her eyes at the pleasant warm feeling she felt in her chest._ _

__As they waited for their pizza to arrive, the couple laid on the couch, watching whatever nature show was on TV at the moment. Jinsoul played with Sooyoung's hair; ran her fingers through it, twirled it around her finger, brushed it out of her face._ _

__When a commercial came on, Sooyoung turned her head to look up at the younger girl, who was already looking down at her. "Hi, pretty girl." Jinsoul greeted softly, still playing with her drying hair. "Did you know you have a little mole on your cheek right here?" She asked, poking the spot._ _

__"Uh huh." Sooyoung replied, waiting for her to continue._ _

__"It's cute." Jinsoul told her. "Everything about you is cute." She said honestly. "Did you know THAT?”_ _

__Sooyoung shrugged with a slight smile. "I wouldn't quite say everything. There are some things that I wouldn't mind changing about myself..." She shared. Jinsoul listened to her closely. "I mean, I feel like if I were to talk like everyone else I would make more friends. I'm very grateful for the two that I have, but it would have been nice to have friends before this. Back at all of my other schools, it was the same as how it is now. No one would want to be my friend because of the way I talk." She said, growing sad at the memory._ _

__"And sometimes I think I could be prettier." She said, "I don't feel that way all the time, just certain days when I'm not feeling too good about myself." Sooyoung paused. "And it would be nice if I wasn't so... antisocial. Now that so many people are saying I'm weird, I'm starting to believe it." She laughed to hide the hurt behind her voice._ _

__Jinsoul lifted the older girls' head and laid down next to her. "Sooyoung, if people aren't friends with you because of the way you talk, that's on them not you. Them not being able to accept that some people aren't exactly like them is their own problem. You haven't done anything wrong. People need to get their heads out of their asses and realize that not everyone's the same and different isn't bad. It really upsets me." She said, cradling her girlfriends' head._ _

__"And I don't think it's possible for you to get any prettier, babe. I already see you as the most beautiful girl in the entire world. The entire universe, even." Jinsoul shifted her head so Sooyoung could be closer to her neck. "I always ask myself how I got so lucky. Not only is your outside beautiful, your inside is too." She pulls away to place her hand over her heart. "You're beautiful all around."_ _

__Sooyoung smiles slightly. Jinsoul continues on. "You're far from weird, too. Like I said earlier, different isn't bad. Different isn't weird. When people say that you're weird, it's because they're afraid of something that they don't know. You're the sweetest, most genuine, thoughtful and most caring person I've ever met." Jinsoul told her, holding her cheek lightly. "I promise you that there isn't any way that you could be a better person. Not from what I've seen."_ _

__The older girl sighed and hugged her girl close. "Thank you, Sol." She said, not able to find the words she wanted to tell her. None of the words in the world would be able to describe how thankful she was for Jinsoul. Instead, Sooyoung kissed her deeply and hoped she would get the message she was desperately trying to make known._ _

__"You don't need to thank me babe." Jinsoul rubbed her back. Sooyoung smiled at the name and relaxed against the younger girls' touch._ _

__They laid there in each other's arms for until there was a knock at the door. "That's probably the pizza." Sooyoung spoke and got up from the couch, walking over to the door and grabbing some cash from the kitchen counter as she passed._ _

__Jinsoul walked up behind her, ready to grab their order as the older girl paid. When Sooyoung opened the door, right away the delivery boy let his eyes fall down her body. Jinsoul scowled. "Hey." He grinned, raising his eyebrow at her appearance._ _

__"Hello." Sooyoung responded, not seeing that he checked her out. He handed their box of pizza over and Jinsoul took it out of his hands roughly. "How much was it?" The girl asked, counting the money in her hands._ _

__Delivery Boy cleared his throat. "Nine dollars."_ _

__Sooyoung gave him what she had. "Hold on let me get you a tip." She walked away from the door._ _

__Jinsoul watched the guy grin and raise his eyebrows so she turned around to see what he was looking at. Sooyoung was bending over the couch, digging through her backpack where she knew she had some money, her bikini clad ass giving the delivery guy a great sight. Jinsoul didn't know what it was, but it felt like something inside of her took over. She turned around abruptly and slapped the guy across the face and then slammed the door without a word._ _

__The action didn't even register until she saw Sooyoung walking up to her with a few dollars in her hand. "What happened?" She asked, her head tilting to the side._ _

__"Um..." Jinsoul spoke, stunned slightly. She didn't know why slapping this guy felt different than the time she punched one of Sooyoung's classmates because he said something to her. "I just, uh, slapped the guy in the face." She told her girlfriend._ _

__"What for?" Sooyoung questioned, walking over to the kitchen to get some plates for them._ _

__Jinsoul walked over to her and set the pizza box on the counter. "He was checking you out." She said, sitting down on a stool. "Um... I'm sorry. That was really possessive of me."_ _

__"Wait what?" Sooyoung set the glass down and looked at her. "When did he check me out?"_ _

__"Right when you opened the door. And then again when you were bending over." Jinsoul said. "He smiled when he saw your ass and I don't know... I just slapped him." The girl spoke, her eyes focusing on the counter and not in her girlfriends' eyes. "I don't know." She said again._ _

__Sooyoung bit her lip. "You slapped another guy for me?" She asked, rocking on her heels. Jinsoul nodded, still not looking at her. Sooyoung giggled and wrapped her arms around the younger girls' neck. "That's cute, Sol." She grinned._ _

__"You don't find it, like, annoying? Or like... bad?" Jinsoul asked, hugging her back._ _

__"Mmm nope. It would be bad if you didn't do anything, I think. I mean, if you didn't defend me then that would be saying that you didn't mind if someone else was looking at me like that. And that wouldn't make me feel good. Because you reacted like you did, I know you care." She rubbed her back._ _

__Jinsoul smiled, relieved that her girlfriend was looking at the situation that way. "I do care. Very much." She spoke. Sooyoung hummed and hugged her closer._ _

__"Let's eat this pizza now, I'm hungry." Sooyoung told her, making herself comfortable on Jinsoul's lap. Jinsoul wrapped her arms around her waist so she wouldn't fall. "After our food digests, maybe we can go in the lazy river." She speaks, setting down her slice of pizza._ _

__Jinsoul hums from behind her slice, chewing quickly so she can answer her. "Is it deep?" She asks. She wasn't really comfortable with going in the deep end just yet. The deepest she went was four feet. Just in case._ _

__"No, it's not deep. It goes up to... here." Sooyoung says, putting her hand against her side for a demonstration. "And you don't have to swim. The water carries you around. It's supposed to be relaxing. Hence the name." She giggles._ _

__"Okay, sure." Jinsoul smiles softly. "As long as you'll save me if I somehow drown."_ _

__Sooyoung places her hand over Jinsoul's. "I'll always save you." She promises._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello happy valentines day if you dont have a valentine remember this....candy becomes cheaper.
> 
> any who enjoy this cute one. also it’s kind of ironic how jinsoul doesn’t the like the water here


	6. Chapter 6

Jinsoul laid on her couch, her hair up in a bun and her favorite pair of pajamas hugging her body. It was Christmas Break and she planned on spending the entire time in front of her TV. Her parents didn't get a break from work, so she had the entire house to herself. Not much different than it was every day.

Ever since she's started dating Sooyoung, Jinsoul has taken a huge liking to documentaries and nature shows. She was currently flipping through channels, trying to find Animal Planet so she could enjoy whatever was on at the moment. 

Her phone buzzing beside her interrupted the show. Jinsoul looked down at the device and fixed her glasses so she could read the name on the screen. Her heart dropped to her stomach when she saw 'Mrs. Ha'. She was sure there was an emergency. Why else would they be trying to call her? 

Jinsoul scrambled to tap 'Answer' and brought the phone to her ear. "H-hello?" She greeted. 

"Hello, Jinsoul. This is Sooyoung's mother." The woman on the other line spoke calmly. Jinsoul couldn't tell if everything was okay or if she just didn't want to alarm her. 

"Hi, Mrs. Ha. Is everything okay? Is Sooyoung okay?" She asked, wanting to know her girlfriend and her girlfriends' family was safe. A million different things could have happened. Sooyoung could have gotten in a car accident. They ALL could have gotten in a car accident. Sooyoung could have fallen down the stairs. There could have been a break in at their house. 

But the woman was quick to assure her that everything was fine. "Nothing's the matter, dear. I was just calling to inform you that Sooyoung's father and I have to take a business trip for a few days. We just wanted to let you know because Sooyoung has been rather ill and were hoping there was some way you could come over and check up on her a few times in the next week. We understand if you're unable to considering the holidays are just around the corner and you're most likely going to want to spend time with your family." She spoke. 

"You were just our first choice. We wouldn't mind paying you for any trouble it might cause, too. And if you're unable, we can just hire a babysitter. Though it might be hard to find one this quickly. Anyway, dear." She says before she can ramble on anymore. "Are you busy?" 

Jinsoul sat up. "No, I'm not busy at all. I could totally head over to check up on her." She said, turning off the TV and looking for her shoes. "And you don't need to pay me; I wouldn't mind doing this for free." She assured her. 

"Thank you so much, Jinsoul. Sooyoung will be very excited to see you. She was dreading the thought of spending Christmas alone this year." Mrs. Ha shared sadly. 

"You guys won't be back before Christmas?" Jinsoul asked. 

"Sadly, no. This is the first year that we won't be together. Sooyoung's father and I have a very demanding job. We didn't know it would go to this extent, though." The woman spoke. 

Jinsoul frowned at the thought of her girlfriend sick and in bed, completely alone and bored on Christmas. "I'll be right over, Mrs. Ha." She promised and grabbed her keys. 

The girl walked out the back door, locked it behind her, and made her way over to the side wall where she kept her bike. Jinsoul quickly brushed away the spider webs from its parts and walked it over to the front yard, across the grass, and to the sidewalk. 

Jinsoul rode as fast as she could down the street, turned a few blocks down, and then up the hill to Sooyoung's house. The breeze chilled her skin as she peddled. She should have grabbed a jacket on the way out but she was so determined to get to her girlfriend that she forgot and would just fight the cold. 

She slowed upon reaching the grand Ha gate and hopped down to walk it up the steps. Jinsoul let it fall close to the porch and waved at Sooyoung's dad who was packing suitcases into their car. The girl walked up the few steps and knocked on the door, not wanting to just barge right in or anything. 

Mrs. Ha opened the door and welcomed her inside, told her Sooyoung was up in her bedroom and they've already exchanged goodbyes. With one last thank you and a wave, Sooyoung's parents were out the door and sped away. 

Jinsoul walked up the staircase and down the hall to her girlfriends' room, knocked softly and waited for a response. 

Assuming it was her mom coming in to tell her something that she forgot earlier, she muted the TV. "Come in!" Sooyoung called, her nose obviously stuffy. Jinsoul smiled and opened the door, surprising the girl in bed. "Sol?" She questioned, not knowing if she was actually there or if she was having some fever induced hallucination. 

Jinsoul stepped into the room and closed the door behind her. "Hi, baby." She smiled softly and walked over to Sooyoung's bedside. 

"What are you doing here?" Sooyoung asked, sitting up in bed and pulling the Kleenex that was sticking out of her nose out and threw it in the trash can near her bed. 

The younger girl sat down on her comforter. "Your mom called me and told me you had to leave. She asked me to come check up on you every few days." Sooyoung nodded, knowing the girl was going to continue. "She said they're not going to be here for Christmas." 

"Yeah." Sooyoung said. "I thought I was going to be alone the entire time they were gone." She chuckled sadly. Jinsoul frowned and placed her hand on her girlfriends' knee. "At least I'll see you a couple times this week, though. So it won't be all bad." She smiled weakly, trying to find something good in the situation. 

Jinsoul nodded and shifted in her spot. "Well I was thinking..." She started. "Being alone kind of sucks. A lot. And I've been home alone for the past couple days because my parents are at work and stuff, too. So, uh, maybe I could just stay here with you until your parents come back." She suggests. "That way, neither of us are alone and I can look after you while you're sick." 

Sooyoung smiled. "You really want to?" She asks. "I don't want you to feel like you're obligated to be here. I mean, I can look after myself. Not that I DON'T want you here, I would love some company. But if you were busy or something; if you had a previous engagement, I wouldn't want you to have to put that off just to watch me. And my parents aren't coming home until after Christmas. Don't you want to spend Christmas with your own family?" 

"To be honest, I would much rather spend it here with you." Jinsoul admits. "My parents would be too busy for me anyway and my sister stays with my grandparents. I don't have anything else going on, but even if I did, you totally rank higher than anything." She told her. 

"Your parents would allow it?" Sooyoung asks one last time so she can be one hundred percent sure this was actually going to happen. Jinsoul nodded happily. "Okay." The older girl paused to sniffle. "Well, Christmas is in five days and we usually do various fun activities leading up to the event, but now that I'm sick I don't think we are able to do them all this year." 

Jinsoul crawled over to lie next to her girlfriend. "What did you do?" She asked, wrapping her arms around Sooyoung's torso. 

"Well, we usually go ice skating, Christmas caroling, sometimes see a play that the local youth's putting on..." Sooyoung lists. "We do some things here, too. Bake cookies, wrap presents, watch Christmas movies, and decorate of course." Jinsoul smiles at the way her girlfriends' eyes light up as she speaks. "And then on Christmas morning we open presents and then have dinner later in the day." 

"That sounds nice." Jinsoul smiles. Sooyoung hums and runs her fingers through Jinsoul's soft hair. "We can do some of those things. I might have to run out to the store and get some things first, though. Unless you have all of the baking ingredients and what not." 

Sooyoung turns her body to cough in her arm. "Yes, we do. My parents didn't know they would have to leave until earlier today so we have already been preparing before that." She tells the younger girl. 

"Okay." Jinsoul smiles. "How are you feeling?" She asks, wanting to make sure her girlfriend was up to getting out of bed. If not, they still had some time for Sooyoung to get better. 

"I'm doing better than I was yesterday. My fever broke earlier so I think I should be well enough in the next few days." Sooyoung smiles. "My nose is still a bit stuffy and I have a bit of a cough, but other than that, I feel great. And I feel even better now that you're here with me." She adds. 

Jinsoul reaches up to kiss her but then settles for kissing her arm. Just in case she was still sick. Both of them getting sick wouldn't do any good. "Do you need me to get you anything? Have you had medicine recently?" She asks. 

"I took my medicine," She glances to look at the clock on her wall. "An hour ago. I'm fine for now. Though, I would very much enjoy laying here with you." Sooyoung speaks with a smile. 

"Get down here, bug." Jinsoul tugs her sweatshirt. 

Sooyoung slides down the bed and slightly curls her body into her girlfriends', making sure to keep her head above the younger girls' so she wouldn't breathe on her or anything. "You make me very happy, Sol." She told her, playing with the fabric of her shirt. "And I think your glasses are very cute." 

"Thanks, babe." Jinsoul smiles. "And you make me very happy, too." She adds. The girls lay in Sooyoung's bed for a little while, just cuddling and running their fingers over each other's soft skin. Jinsoul could hear a little wheeze in her girlfriends' chest as she breathed and she had to turn over to cough or sneeze every once in a while. "Were you watching something on TV?" Jinsoul asks after the older girl blew her nose. 

Sooyoung looks up at the screen and notices it was still on mute. "Yes, I was watching Animal Planet." She shares, looking for the remote. 

"The one about sharks?" Jinsoul questions. 

"Yes," Sooyoung chuckles. "How'd you know?" She stretched her body to reach for the remote. She didn't want to let go of her girlfriend. 

Jinsoul reaches over her body and pushes it closer. "I was watching the same one at home when your mom called. It was really good." Sooyoung hummed. "Yes, I found it very interesting. Sharks don't seem that frightening anymore. I love learning about animals." She speaks happily. 

"I know you do, baby." Jinsoul smiles and rubs her hand over Sooyoung's knuckles. 

For the rest of the day, the couple laid in bed, cuddling and watching whatever nature program was on TV. Jinsoul was sure to feed her girlfriend and have her take her medicine when the time came, and Sooyoung happily accepted her help. 

Jinsoul kept Sooyoung entertained with various board games from Sooyoung's closet and the time passed quicker than they expected it to. After their third game of chess – and the third time Sooyoung had beaten her girlfriend – Jinsoul suggested they go down to the kitchen together to get drinks. She would have gone by herself but once the sun went down, the house became dark and instantly scary to Jinsoul. 

Sooyoung got out of bed and walked down the hall first, stopping to turn on the lights per Jinsoul's request. Once all the shadows disappeared, Jinsoul walked down the hall and reached for her girlfriend's hand so they could walk down the stairs. 

The older girl walked ahead of Jinsoul who stayed back on the stairs until the lights were on. Sooyoung waited for her to walk over, lacing their fingers together again. "You know I'll always protect you, right Sol?" She asks, wanting to make sure the girl felt safe with her. 

Jinsoul sighed and smiled. "Thank you." She brought her hand to her lips. "I know I shouldn't be afraid but you never know what's lurking in the dark and that's what's the most frightening." She said, walking into the kitchen. 

"I understand." Sooyoung told her. "What did you want to drink?" 

"I wanted you to drink some orange juice or something because you need vitamin C." Jinsoul told her, opening the fridge. "I'll just have some water." She said, getting the juice pitcher for her girlfriend. 

Sooyoung smiled at how thoughtful the younger girl was and got them some glasses. "Would you like some snacks while we're down here?" She asked, pouring herself some juice. Jinsoul filled her cup up with some cold water from Sooyoung's fridge. 

"I'm good." She answered and put the pitcher back inside. 

"When is your bedtime?" Sooyoung asked picking up her cup and extending her arm for Jinsoul to link hers with. 

Together they walked back to the staircase. "I don't have a bedtime." She smiled. "And if I did, it's vacation, anyway. There isn't really a need to get up early." 

Sooyoung hums. "That's true." 

"Do you have a bedtime?" Jinsoul asked, walking up the last few steps. 

"Usually, yes. It's a little embarrassing to share. Most people in high school don't have bedtimes. Everyone stopped having bedtimes in middle school. Everyone except for me." Sooyoung says, walking through her bedroom door. "Sorry... it's kind of childish." 

Jinsoul sits down. "It's not childish. And I'm not going to make fun of you or anything." She says casually, taking a sip of water. "I'm sure there are some people who still have a bedtime. They just might not tell people, ya know?" 

"Yeah... maybe." Sooyoung sits down next to her. 

"So do you need to sleep soon or are you fine?" Jinsoul asks. Sooyoung chewed her lip. "It's okay if you do, babe. I wouldn't want you to get in trouble with your parents or anything." 

Sooyoung sighed. "I don't really know. I would have had a bed time of nine thirty if you weren't here. My parents grant me special privileges during sleepovers so I'm allowed to stay up later but I don't know if this is considered a sleepover to them." She explains in distraught. 

"Don't stress, bug. If you're afraid you might get in trouble, you can sleep at your usual bed time. I'll sleep whenever you do." Jinsoul assured her. Sooyoung nodded and looked over at the clock, still debating what to do in her head. 

"I think I'll sleep at nine thirty." Sooyoung sighed. 

Jinsoul rubbed her arm. "Just let me know where I'm sleeping." She spoke. "I don't know if I'm supposed to go into the guest room or the floor..." She trails off. 

"Well I wouldn't want you in the guest room. That's too far. And you might get scared." Sooyoung said. "And the floor, I imagine, is very uncomfortable without a sleeping bag. I'm assuming you didn't bring yours considering you walked in empty handed." 

Jinsoul shook her head. "I don't have a sleeping bag, I don't have any clothes, I don't have my contacts, I don't even have a toothbrush." She chuckled. 

"You can borrow some of my clothes, and I know I have a new toothbrush under the counter." Sooyoung tells her, thinking for a moment. "So I guess you have to sleep with me." She smiles and shrugs slightly. The younger girl smiled too. "My bed is big enough for both of us." 

"Okay." Jinsoul grinned and looked up at the clock. They only had 45 minutes until bedtime. "What do you want to do for the rest of the night?" She asks. 

Sooyoung hums. "I don't think we would be able to finish a show and I don't really feel like playing another board game." She taps her chin. "Would you like to paint with me? I haven't painted in a while and you always make really cute drawings." She comments, nodding at the wall. 

All of Jinsoul's drawings were left on the wall ever since the first time she came over and painted. Sooyoung hadn't painted over any of them. "Sure, I'd love to paint." Jinsoul smiles. 

The two of them sit down in front of Sooyoung's wall, both running their brushes across the surface and painting away. All Sooyoung could think to draw was hearts because that is how she felt at the moment and she often drew things based on her mood. She sniffled as she painted, closing the sixth heart off before starting a seventh. Jinsoul, who didn't think she was nearly as good at drawing as her girlfriend, was drawing her and Sooyoung holding hands. It looked like one of the doodles you would see in her chemistry notebook. 

Without knowing it, an entire half hour went by. Since Sooyoung was so used to falling asleep around this time, her body knew she had to start getting ready for bed before her brain did. Sooyoung found herself standing up and closing the paint can before even looking at the clock. "Oh." She spoke. "Sol? Are you almost finished?" She asked. 

"I think so." Jinsoul smiled and set her paintbrush on the sheet below her. "Is it time for bed?" She asked, turning around to face the older girl. 

Sooyoung nodded. "Just about. I usually start my night routine around this time." 

"What's your night routine?" Jinsoul grinned. 

"I wash my face, brush my teeth, change into my pajamas – except I'm wearing them already – and then I turn off my light and get in bed." Sooyoung shares, putting her hair up in a ponytail and getting it out of her face so she can wash it. "Would you like to join me?" 

Jinsoul nodded. "Of course I would." She stood up and walked with her girlfriend into her bathroom. 

Sooyoung helped the younger girl with her face wash, taking off her glasses and then coating her face with the cream for her. She stuck her tongue out as she rolled her fingers in circles around Jinsoul's forehead, the sides of her face, across her cheeks, her nose, and her chin. Jinsoul sat on the counter and watched Sooyoung put the face wash on herself. 

After she was done, she looked over at Jinsoul and smiled. "You look very cute." She told her. Jinsoul felt her cheeks redden at the compliment but Sooyoung would never be able to tell because of the face wash. She could tell Sooyoung really meant what she said, though. "Ready to wash it off now?" She asked turning on the water. "I usually use warm water because when I use cold water... it makes me cold." Sooyoung shares. 

Jinsoul smiles and hops down, standing next to her. "Just let me know when." She says, rocking on her heels. 

Sooyoung looks over at her girlfriend while waiting for the water to warm. Jinsoul smiles at her. "It usually takes a little while." She explains. The younger girl just grins back at her. "So..." Sooyoung starts. "What do you want to do tomorrow?" She asks, trying to make conversation. 

"We can decorate your house." Jinsoul suggests. "To get us in a merry mood." 

"Okay." Sooyoung smiles. "Good idea. All of our decorations are in the storage room out back so we're going to need to dig through all of the different holiday boxes and then carry them in." She tells her. 

Jinsoul smiles. "Sounds good to me." 

Sooyoung feels for the water. "I think it's good now." She says and cups her hands to get some water pooling. 

After finishing the rest of Sooyoung's night routine, the girls crawled in bed, fluffed their pillows, and tucked each other in. Jinsoul rested on her side and ran her fingertips over her girlfriends' stomach lightly. Sooyoung turned her head over to the younger girl and smiled at her. 

"Thank you for staying here with me. I really appreciate it." Sooyoung spoke quietly. 

"You're welcome, baby girl." Jinsoul replied, pressing her head into her pillow some more. "Goodnight." She said with a yawn. 

Sooyoung closed her eyes. "Goodnight, Sol." 

\--- 

The next morning, Sooyoung woke up, stretched out her arms and rubbed her sleepy eyes. She didn't remember that her girlfriend spent the night until she sat up and realized she wasn't in the room. Sooyoung blinked a couple times and then stood up, sliding her feet into some slippers so she wouldn't have to feel the cold flood underneath her. 

First, she checked the bathroom. Her light was off and it was empty. She was sure Jinsoul wouldn't go anywhere except her room or downstairs. Well, maybe she went to the library. 

Sooyoung took one last look around the room to make sure she didn't leave a note and then checked her phone for any texts. Nothing. The girl hummed to herself and opened her door, looked around the hallway and then walked over to the stairs. As she passed the bookshelf in front of the library door, she noticed it wasn't moved over so she had to be downstairs. 

The girl carefully walked down the stairs, placing her hand over her mouth as she yawned. As she got closer and closer to the end of the staircase, she could start to smell food cooking. Sooyoung smiled. Jinsoul must have been making breakfast. 

After rounding the counter quietly, she found her girlfriend in front of the stove, humming to herself and swaying to whatever song was playing on her phone. Sooyoung stepped closer and realized she was wearing her clothes, too. Well, some of them. Jinsoul had one of her old t-shirts on and that was it except for some cupcake underwear. 

The younger girl hadn't noticed her presence yet. Sooyoung leaned up against her counter and crossed her arms, watching her with a smile. The song on Jinsoul's phone ended and the next one started. This song was a bit slow compared to the upbeat one that played previously. Jinsoul continued dancing to the music, moving her hips from side to side slowly. 

A blush crept up Sooyoung's cheeks. She felt like she shouldn't be watching her anymore. Not without making her presence known, at least. Just as she was about to clear her throat, Jinsoul dropped down to a squat, her knees spread out in front of her. Sooyoung's eyes widened. 

Jinsoul continued dancing to the music as she cooked, finally finishing and turning off the burners. She drummed her fingers on the countertop and looked around for plates. She forgot the plates. As soon as she turned around she saw a figure standing there and let out a high pitched scream. And then she realized it was only her girlfriend. "Jesus, Sooyoung. You scared me." She chuckled and walked over to her. 

"Sorry." Sooyoung squeaked, still replaying the last few moments in her head. 

Jinsoul stopped right in front of her and wrapped her arms around her waist. "Good morning, pretty girl." She rasped and stood on her tiptoes to peck her lips. She must not have noticed her extremely red face. 

"Good morning." Sooyoung returned. "W-what are you up to?" She asks, meaning the dancing. 

The younger girl walked back over to the cupboard and got the plates down. "I was going to make you some breakfast in bed but you woke up before I could take it in there." She explains, walking over to the stove so she could serve her the meal she prepared. "I hope you don't mind I cooked." Jinsoul says, piling a couple pancakes on her girlfriends' plate. 

"I don't mind." Sooyoung answered, letting her eyes fall to her backside again. She quickly turned away. Staring was rude. Jinsoul finished arranging her plate and brought it over to her, pecking her cheek and walking back so she could wash the dishes before sitting down to eat. "So," Sooyoung cleared her throat. "Do you like dancing?" She asks. 

Jinsoul scrunches up her nose. "Well I've never really tried dancing." She speaks over the water. 

"It seemed like you knew what to do." Sooyoung says, staring down at her food. She couldn't get the image of her girlfriend out of her head. 

The blonde realized she must have seen her a little while ago. "Oh that?" She smiles. "That wasn't really dancing." Jinsoul emphasizes. "I was just... moving." She shrugs. "When I think of dancing, I think of, like, two people, you know?" She says, turning off the water. Jinsoul grabs her plate and walks over to Sooyoung. "Are you okay?" She asks. 

Sooyoung was just standing there, staring off into space. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I just, um... I saw you dancing to that last song and..." She shook her head, not even knowing how to explain it. "It was very..." Jinsoul raises and eyebrow. "I don't know." Sooyoung blushed at the thought again. "Never mind." She sat down on a stool, giving up on trying to figure out what she wanted to say. 

"Was it bad?" Jinsoul chuckles. "Because you won't hurt my feelings if you tell me I can't dance." 

The older girl shakes her head. "No, you were very good. You look like you do... that a lot." She says, "It was very..." Sooyoung tried looking for the right word. "I don't have the vocabulary to explain it." She says, "But I couldn't look away." She says, “I was... hypnotized almost. And you aren't wearing any pants." She lets out a long breath. 

"Ohhhh." Jinsoul tips her head back. "I get what you mean." She winks at the girl and reaches over to grab her silverware. 

Sooyoung blushes at the action. "Y-you did it again." She calls out. 

"Did what?" Jinsoul grins. 

"You did something and you made me blush. Like when you were moving to the music, you made me blush. But I didn't blush in the same way I would if you where you're complimenting me." Sooyoung says. 

Jinsoul just giggles and continues eating her breakfast. "Eat your breakfast, silly girl." 

Sooyoung picks up her fork and stabs a bit of egg, still trying to think of what she was meant to say. She chewed her food slowly, looking off into the distance. "Hot!" She yelled. 

"I didn't think mine were that hot, they were kind of sitting for a little while." Jinsoul says, eating a bit of her eggs for a test. 

"No, you." Sooyoung says. "Your dancing and your suggestive winking is... hot." She says slowly. "It's the closest word to what I was trying to say. I don't really like using that word but this time it was necessary." 

Jinsoul smiles. Usually she found it rude to be called hot (she didn't like the word either) but for some reason, Sooyoung made it sound really nice. In Sooyoung Language it was a compliment. "Thanks, babe." She cooed. "Maybe I'll dance for you again, one day." She adds before getting up for some milk. 

"My goodness." Sooyoung whispers to herself and tries to change the subject so she's not a blushing mess anymore. "I like your outfit." She says and then slaps her forehead. She didn't want Jinsoul to think she only found her attractive without clothes. She was just trying to tell her that she thought it was cute that she was wearing her clothes. She couldn't seem to form a sentence, though. "The shirt, I like your shirt, I like my shirt, I like you in my shirt. You, you look, I like your look." She attempted to save herself but stumbled over her words instead. 

Jinsoul grinned at her. "Are you like this every morning?" She chuckles. 

"I'm usually more collected when I see you at school." Sooyoung says, taking a deep breath. "You make me very flustered sometimes. In a good way, I mean. You get my heart racing. Also in a good way. You know? I'm just going to stop talking and eat my breakfast." She insisted, picking up her fork again. "And thank you for making this, it's delicious." She adds quickly. 

The younger girl shakes her head at her and sits back down. "You're welcome, silly." 

Sooyoung was able to eat the rest of her meal without saying something embarrassing and managed to gather her thoughts – along with her cool – and could function like a normal human. Jinsoul was the first person to make her so flustered and nervous like that. 

After washing the dishes together, they went back upstairs, got dressed, brushed their teeth, and came back downstairs so they could start going through the Christmas decorations. Sooyoung led Jinsoul to an area she hadn't seen before. It was next to the pool and on the backside of the house so you couldn't see it from the living room. 

When Sooyoung said they would have to 'dig through all of the stuff', Jinsoul assumed the room was going to be messy and super unorganized. But no, the room was super clean and you could see each and every box perfectly stacked from the doorway. Each holiday had a certain color box and spot in the room. 

"These are all the Christmas decorations." Sooyoung said, placing her hand on the box. "A lot of them are," She pauses to turn over her shoulder and cough. "Outside decorations, so we're going to need to look through them and get only the ones for inside. The tree, ornaments, stockings, things like that." She lists. 

Jinsoul nods and takes the highest box down from the stack, setting it down on the ground and opening it. Sooyoung took the next box and did the same. It didn't take them long to find all of the appropriate boxes. After placing all of the boxes they didn't need back in their place, the girls took the decorations out of the room and set them outside. 

The tree was the biggest box of all and both girls were going to need to lift it together. "Lift on three, okay?" Sooyoung says, making eye contact with the younger girl who nodded. "One. Two. Three." She calls out and lifts the heavy box. 

"Oh my god, how tall is this thing?" Jinsoul asks, straining to carry it. 

"Fifteen feet." Sooyoung says, inching over to the door. 

As they neared the door, Sooyoung began to pick up the sound of the phone from inside. Jinsoul could hear it, too. "Want to get that?" She asked, knowing it was going to take them a while to carry the tree inside. 

"Yes, it might be my parents." Sooyoung said and they set the box down together. "I'll be right back." She said and ran inside, trying to get to the phone before she missed the call. "Ha residence, Sooyoung speaking." She panted into the phone. 

"Sooyoung, it's your mother." The girl heard. Sooyoung smiled. "Hi, mom." She greeted, still trying to catch her breath. 

"I was just calling to check up on you. Is Jinsoul there?" Mrs. Ha asked. 

"Yes, Sol is here." She spoke, looking out the back door to see what she was doing. The girl was bending over with her hands on her knees, trying to control her own breathing. 

Mrs. Ha lowered her eyebrows. "Why are you panting like that? What are you girls doing?" She questioned suspiciously. Sooyoung didn't pick up on what she was insinuating. 

"We're bringing in all the decorations." Sooyoung said. "We were moving the tree inside. Is that okay?" She asked. 

"Oh." Her mom paused. "Yes, of course. Did Jinsoul spend the night?" She asked. Just because they weren't doing something right now didn't mean they didn't earlier. Mrs. Ha knows her daughter is a good girl and all but she's still a teenager. 

Sooyoung hummed. "Yes, she slept over. She was planning on spending the night here until you guys came back. We were both going to be home alone and since you wanted someone watching over me while I was sick, we thought it was a good idea." She told her mom. 

"What did you two do all day?" Mrs. Ha questions, still a little suspicious. 

"We watched TV for a while, ate some lunch, played some board games, ate some dinner, more board games, then we painted, and then we went to bed." She listed. "Oh, also I was wondering if I had a bed time while you and Dad are away. I wasn't sure if I had to go to bed at my regular time last night and was worried I was going to get in trouble." Sooyoung told her, twirling her hair. 

Mrs. Ha thought for a moment. "Go ahead and sleep whenever you get tired. You don't have a bedtime for the time being." She told her daughter. 

"Really?" Sooyoung smiled. Her mom hummed. "Thank you, mom! How are you and dad doing?" She asked, taking a seat at the counter. 

Jinsoul, while waiting for her girlfriend, picked up the other small boxes and brought them inside, setting them on top of the couch. She opened the first one and began taking things out, setting them aside so she could see what everything was. 

Sooyoung came over to her a few minutes later. "Sorry, that was my mom. She wanted to check up on me. She said you're welcome to stay until they come back and that we aren't allowed to throw any parties or leave the house. Well, I can't leave the house. You can if you need to go home for any reason. I think she meant we aren't allowed to go OUT. As in to the movies or a location like that." Sooyoung explained and then coughed some more. 

"Okie dokie." Jinsoul smiled. "Want to finish carrying in the tree now?" She asked. Sooyoung hummed and they walked back outside together. 

After they brought in all of the decorations, each girl started setting up in a different area. Jinsoul dressed the mantle accordingly while Sooyoung hung ornaments on the tall tree in the corner of the room. Sooyoung set up her sound system so it would play Christmas music throughout the big room as the worked which seemed to help them move faster. 

Sooyoung hummed to the song play as she laid out the tree skirt, tying it in the back and stepping away to admire her work. "It looks like we're just about done." She said, placing her hands on her hips. 

"You forgot the most important part." Jinsoul said, walking over to her with her hand behind her back. The older girl furrowed her eyebrows and waited for her girlfriend to show her what she was hiding. Jinsoul brought her hand around and let it hover over their heads. 

"Mistletoe." Sooyoung smiles. 

Jinsoul hums. "And we're both underneath it. I think that means we have to kiss." She whispers. Sooyoung smiles and pulls her girl forwards, cupping her cheek and placing a soft kiss on her lips. But not for too long. She didn't want her to get sick. 

"Want me to start on lunch?" Sooyoung asks with a smile. "I know how to make pasta, chicken breasts, salad, lasagna, burgers..." She lists. 

"I was just thinking peanut butter and jelly sandwiches." Jinsoul chuckles. 

Sooyoung blinks. "That works too." She smiles. "Maybe for dinner?" She asks. 

"Sure, baby. Whatever you like." Jinsoul takes her hand and walks with her to the kitchen, opening the cupboards for some new plates. The girls prepared their lunches and sat down at the counter, hitting them together before taking a bite. "I think we make a pretty great team." She smiles. 

"I think so too." Sooyoung agrees and wipes a bit of jelly from her girlfriends' mouth. "Like peanut butter and jelly." She adds with a smile. 

Jinsoul leans into her side. "You're adorable."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and we’re back. i didn’t read over this so any mistakes please ignore. 
> 
> this one was supposed to be a bit longer but i dont think any of you would sit and read 19000+ words. 
> 
> now enjoy and to my loonarmy’s, stream MOTS : 7


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beware, this is a bit of a long chapter. and by long i mean 13,000+ words. 
> 
> enjoy!

The next day, Jinsoul woke up much later than she thought she would. She looked over at the bedside table and picked up her phone, pressed the home button and squinted at the bright screen. It was already after noon.

She quickly got out of bed, used the restroom, and then walked down stairs. In the kitchen, she found her girlfriend in an apron at the counter, Christmas music playing quietly through the speakers, and the fireplace crackling in the living room. 

Sooyoung turned around when she heard a stair squeak. "Hi, Sol." She smiled, standing up from the stool and walking over to her. "Did you sleep well?" She asked, pulling her into a hug. 

"Yes, I did." Jinsoul answered. "I didn't mean to sleep for that long, though. I wanted to get up bright and early so we could get started on the cookies." She grinned. 

"That's okay." Sooyoung smiled. "I read to pass the time. I didn't want to start without you." 

Jinsoul cooed and rubbed her cheek. "You're so sweet, baby." She smiled. Sooyoung leaned into the touch. "Have you taken any medicine today?" She asked. "I don't want you to be sick on Christmas." She said, walking with her girlfriend into the kitchen. 

"Yes I did." She confirmed. "I'm almost all better. I don't feel sick anymore and I only have a slight cough. My runny nose went away completely." 

"Good, baby, I'm glad." Jinsoul spoke, grabbing a banana from the fruit basket on the counter and peeling it. "Let me just eat this really quickly and we can get started, alright?" She said, taking her first bite. 

Sooyoung sat down on the stool next to her. "Okay." She smiled. Jinsoul placed her hand on top of her head and lightly scratched her nails into the older girls' scalp. "What are you doing?" Sooyoung giggled. 

"Scratching your head." Jinsoul explains like she does it all the time. 

"Like a dog?" Sooyoung questions. 

The younger girl chuckles. "No, I'm just scratching." She spoke, moving her hand back a little and bringing Sooyoung's hair with it. "I like playing with your hair." She explained. 

"It does feel nice." Sooyoung admits. Jinsoul hums and does that same thing to the back of her head. Sooyoung shivered in her spot, letting out a little 'ooooh'. "You gave me the chills." She smiles and refrained from bringing her shoulders upwards when Jinsoul scratched the back of her neck softly. Her neck was ticklish. 

Jinsoul finished eating her banana and let go of her girlfriend to wash her hands. "So are we making them from scratch or do you have dough or what?" She asks, scrubbing her hands with soap. 

Sooyoung walked over to the fridge and pulled out a box of pre-cut cookies that just needed to be warmed in the oven. "We make these. They're my favorite." She smiles and hands her girlfriend a towel to dry her hands. 

"Yay!" Jinsoul grins. "I love those cookies! We're going to run out so fast." She chuckles and hangs the towel back in its place. 

Sooyoung goes back into the fridge and pulls out four other boxes. "We make a lot." She smiles. 

"This is heaven." Jinsoul says, her eyes wide. "This is seriously heaven. A house all to ourselves, amazing food, amazing desserts, music, a fireplace, my girl. This couldn't get any better." She sighs. Sooyoung grins and kisses her nose. Jinsoul claps her hands together. "Let's get started, yeah?" 

Jinsoul walks over to the oven, reading the back of the box. She hums to herself while looking at all of the buttons in front of her. Sooyoung's oven was a lot fancier than the one at home and had a bunch of different settings. Once she figured it all out, she set it at the correct temperature and walked over to the counter where her girlfriend was setting out the cookies on pans. 

There were three different designs on the cookies. Christmas trees, snowmen, and reindeers. Sooyoung set one on each row. Jinsoul watched her for a few moments and then started doing the same thing on a second pan. One tree, one snowman, one reindeer, next row, repeat. They created a fast moving system and covered both pans in under a minute. 

Since they needed to bake 120 cookies and only had two pans, they were going to have to put a couple batches in. Sooyoung set the unused cookies back in the fridge and waiting for the oven to finish preheating. Jinsoul walked over to turn the music up and throw another log in the fireplace. 

A couple more minutes went by and the oven was still preheating. Sooyoung leaned up against the counter and played with a loose thread on her apron. "Oh!" She snaps her head up. "Would you like an apron too?" She asks. "I know we don't really need to wear it because batter can't get on our clothes and we don't need to hold anything but I enjoy wearing them." She smiles. 

"Sure, I'd love one." Jinsoul smiles. "We should take a picture in them, too." She adds. Sooyoung places an apron around her neck and helps her tie the back. "Come here, bug." Jinsoul calls her over and grabs her phone from the counter. "Smiiiiile." She instructs, tapping the screen to focus. Sooyoung grins and watches Jinsoul snap the picture. "Another one." She says, pulling her closer. Sooyoung smiles again. Jinsoul checks the picture. "Okay one more." She says and turns her head towards her girlfriend, leaning forward to kiss her softly. Sooyoung reached for her chin and Jinsoul took the picture. 

"Can you send me that one?" Sooyoung asks. "I want to make a scrapbook." She shares. 

Jinsoul smiles and taps a few places on the screen. "Of course, baby." She says, hitting the send button and then exiting out of one app to get to another. Sooyoung watched the blonde stitch all the pictures together and then brought them to a third app where she set a filter. 

"What are you doing with it?" Sooyoung asked. 

"I'm putting it on Instagram. That's the picture one." Jinsoul explained. Sooyoung wasn't really into social media at all. She hummed to herself while hovering her fingers over the keyboard, trying to think of a caption. "Baking with my girl. Christmas tree emoji... Santa emoji... Snowflake emoji... Heart with a bow emoji." She read back to herself. "Sound good?" She asked Sooyoung. 

"That's cute." Sooyoung smiled and watched her tap the share button. Just seconds after posting it, a flood of likes come in. "Wow." The older girl comments. Jinsoul chuckles at her reaction. A loud beep from the oven sounded and Sooyoung gasped excitedly. "We can put them in now!" She claps. 

Jinsoul walks with her over to the drawer next to the oven so they could get some oven mitts to put the pans in. Sooyoung placed the mitts over her girlfriends' hands before getting her own on. "I'll take this one." She said, reaching for the pan and walking it over to the oven. 

Together, the girls placed their cookies in and set the timer for ten minutes. Jinsoul smiled over at Sooyoung as she was sliding her mitts off. "What do we do to wait?" She asks. 

"I was thinking..." Sooyoung started with a smile. "After all of these are done, we could start a Christmas movie marathon in the living room and just spend the rest of the night there. We could order pizza for dinner and just cuddle until we get tired." She says with a shy shrug. 

The younger girl grinned. "You're absolutely adorable. You know that, right?" Jinsoul asks. "You're seriously the cutest in the world." Sooyoung blushes and shrugs again. "Come here, bug." She said, opening her arms and puckering her lips slightly. 

Sooyoung shuffled over to her and kissed her quickly before wrapping her arms around her waist and burying her face into Jinsoul's neck. "Would you like to go sit down with me in the living room and find a nature program to watch on television?" She asks. 

"Of course, baby girl." Jinsoul smiled and gripped Sooyoung's thighs, lifting her up and carrying her into the living room. Sooyoung giggled quietly in her ear as she was carried, a sound that always made Jinsoul's heart flutter. 

After sitting down on the couch, Jinsoul let go of her girlfriend so she could get comfortable. Sooyoung turned around in her lap and wiggled on top of her until she was in a good position. "May I sit here?" She asked, referring to her lap. 

"Sure." Jinsoul chuckled and held her close by hugging her torso. Sooyoung placed one hand on top of the folded ones at her stomach and reached for the remote with the other. As soon as the TV turned on, a nature show was playing. 

Sooyoung leaned back in Jinsoul's lap, resting her head on her shoulder. The younger girl looked over at her, paying close attention to the little freckles on her nose and cheeks. Her eyes were bright in this lighting, focusing up on the animals on the screen. Jinsoul leaned over and kissed her cheek before turning back to the TV. 

The ten minutes it took for the cookies to bake went by rather quickly. As soon as the timer rang, Sooyoung shot up from her place in Jinsoul's lap and ran into the kitchen. "Cookies!" She yelled as she rounded the corner. Jinsoul shook her head with a smile and got up, too. When she walked into the kitchen, Sooyoung was bending in front of the oven. "They're not done yet." She said sadly, pulling out a toothpick and showing her girlfriend it was still gooey. "A couple more minutes." She spoke, closing the door. 

"Do you have a cooling rack?" Jinsoul asks, leaning up against the counter. 

Sooyoung thinks for a moment. "I know we have one but I'm not sure where my mom keeps it... One moment, please." She says, getting on her knees in front of the cupboard where they kept the pans. "I'm assuming it would be in here because this is where we keep all of the other baking related things." She says from inside the cupboard. 

Jinsoul got on her knees next to her. "What color is it?" She asks, looking around as well. 

"Black." Sooyoung answers, digging around. "I think I see it over in the corner." She says, moving some pans around and getting deeper into the cupboard. She stretches her arm as far as possible but still can't get to it. "Are you able to reach it from your position?" She asks. 

"I might." Jinsoul says, getting deeper into the cupboard. She leans all the way forward and barely grazes her fingertips over the metal. "Why is this cupboard so deep?" She laughs and inches it closer to her. 

Sooyoung can finally reach the rack and pull it out. "I'm not sure. I haven't really noticed how deep it was. Usually everything I need to get is near the front." She smiles and stands up, extending her arm out to Jinsoul to help her up as well. 

After waiting around in the kitchen for a little while longer, the timer rang and Sooyoung opened the oven to find the cookies all golden and perfect around the edges. She squealed in delight and set the pan on top of the stove to get a spatula. 

"They look good, babe." Jinsoul smiles, coming up from behind her and resting her head on her shoulder. "Want me to get the next batch in?" She asks. 

Sooyoung unfolded the cooling rack. "Sure, that would be very helpful." With a final kiss to her girlfriends' cheek, Jinsoul walked over to the fridge to get the other cookies. Once Sooyoung took the just baked cookies from the pans, Jinsoul was able to put the new ones down. 

Jinsoul placed the pans in the oven, set the time, and then turned around to face her girlfriend. Sooyoung was standing there with a cookie for the younger girl in her hand, a festive napkin underneath it. The older girl smiled sweetly and waited for her to take it. "Thank you." Jinsoul smiled and picked it up and sank her teeth into soft cookie. 

"Would you like me to put some on a plate for us to take into the living room?" Sooyoung asks. Jinsoul hums, chewing her cookie. Sooyoung walked across the room and got a plate down for them, used the spatula to place a few freshly baked cookies on it and took her girlfriends' hand, walking with her back into the living room. "May I sit on your lap again?" She asks. 

"You most certainly can." Jinsoul said, opening her arms. The couple sat in the corner of the couch so Sooyoung could lean against the seat while staying in her girls' lap. She was sitting sideways on top of her while Jinsoul leaned over and rested her head on her chest, the plate of cookies warming Sooyoung's leg. 

Another ten minutes or so went by and the girls repeated the process of taking the finished cookies out of the oven and setting them on the cooling rack, and then putting more cookies in. Once every last cookie was baked to a golden perfection, Sooyoung served them a big plate and set it on the couch next to her girlfriend while she dug through her movies, trying to find the Christmas ones. 

After putting the first movie in but before sitting down, Sooyoung put some more wood in the fire and grabbed a big, fuzzy blanket to share with Jinsoul. They laid down on the couch, Sooyoung in front of Jinsoul, set the plate of cookies on the ottoman, covered themselves in the warm blanket, and started the movie. "Let me know when you get hungry for dinner and I'll order the pizza." Sooyoung spoke softly. 

Five movies, dozens of cookies, and an entire pizza later, the girls were ready for bed. They stretched their bodies, turned off the TV, picked up their trash and made their way upstairs. Jinsoul yawned and watched Sooyoung drink down some medicine while in the bathroom, went through Sooyoung's night routine, and climbed into bed. 

Jinsoul sighed tiredly and curled up close to Sooyoung, kissed her lips softly and then rested her head on her shoulder. "Goodnight, Sooyoung." She let out. 

"Goodnight, Sol." Sooyoung replied, rubbing her back soothingly. "Do you want to wrap presents with me tomorrow?" She asked hopefully. 

"Sure, baby. Whatever you want." Jinsoul answered, her eyes growing heavier and heavier as time went by. "I left your presents at home, though. I should probably go and get them before we start." She says, ending her sentence with another yawn. 

Sooyoung felt butterflies in her stomach. Jinsoul got her presents for Christmas. Sure, she got her some too, but for some reason she wasn't expecting any from the younger girl. She didn't need anything because her friendship and company was a gift as it is, but she wasn't going to decline whatever it was that she got. "Okay." Sooyoung finally said, a huge grin on her face. "Goodnight, Sol." 

"'Night, bug." 

———————— 

Jinsoul huffed as she walked up to Sooyoung's porch and carefully reached out to knock on the door, balancing everything in her arms. She waited there for a couple seconds and then heard Sooyoung opening it from the inside. 

"My goodness, Sol!" Sooyoung said, looking for something she could take out of her hands to help her. Her arms were wrapped around giant wrapping paper rolls, boxes, bags, bows, and everything in between. "I have all of the wrapping materials here; you didn't need to bring yours." She smiled and led her into the living room. 

"Really?" Jinsoul asked, letting out a deep breath. "I wish I would have known that before riding my bike all the way over here with ribbon and tags flying out of my pockets." She says, Sooyoung giggles behind her hand. "Almost everything around the corner is for you so I don't think we should be wrapping in the same place. I don't want you to see your presents, after all." She smiles. 

"That reminds me!" Jinsoul exclaimed, holding her face so she wouldn't look at her own gifts. They were just a foot to her left and what she got her was peeking through the bags. "All of your gifts are right here, too." Sooyoung nods her head. Jinsoul smiles and pulls her forwards for a kiss. "Okay." She says, "Let's get wrapping!" 

"Wait." Sooyoung speaks, reaching for her hand and tugging her back. "I would like to kiss you some more." She smiles, reaching for her girlfriends' waist. Jinsoul hums pleasantly and closes her eyes when she sees Sooyoung leaning in. As soon as their lips touched, the younger girl brings her arms up and around Sooyoung's neck, holding her closer. 

The two stand there in the middle of the room, their lips moving against each other slowly. Jinsoul liked the way Sooyoung kissed. She kissed her like no one has ever kissed her before. Sooyoung was so gentle with her. Like she didn't want to hurt her. 

Sooyoung paused for a moment to look into her girlfriends' eyes and then brought their lips together once again. Her hands rubbed Jinsoul's sides lightly as they stood, trailing all the way up to under her armpits, then down to her hips. 

Before they could continue on, the phone started ringing. Sooyoung pulled away with a relaxed smile. "Excuse me." She said, pecked Jinsoul's lips one more and then walked over to the counter where the phone was sitting. "Ha residence, Sooyoung speaking." She greeted like she always does. Jinsoul takes a seat on the arm of the couch and watches her lovingly. "Hi, mom." Sooyoung said cheerily. 

"Hi, Mrs. Ha!" Jinsoul called. 

Sooyoung giggled into the phone. "That was Jinsoul. Yes. We were just about to start wrapping presents." Jinsoul heard her inform her mother. "Yes I've been taking medicine. I feel one hundred percent." She smiled and dragged her finger across the counter. "Yes, we usually cook something." 

Jinsoul turned away from the conversation to get her things situated. She laid out her wrapping materials on the floor in a place that was out of the way and within reach at the same time. After making sure Sooyoung wasn't looking, she grabbed her bags of presents and put them next to her, covering them with another bag. 

As Jinsoul was setting up, Sooyoung came from behind her and rested her head on her shoulder. "Did you want to start wrapping now?" She asked. Jinsoul turned her head to the side and held her cheek in place so she could kiss her again. "Or did you want to kiss some more?" Sooyoung asked with a smile. 

"I'd kiss you all day if I could." Jinsoul said, rubbing their noses together. "How about this," She began. "Why don't we wrap a couple presents, take a break for lunch, snuggle and let out food digest, probably squeeze in some more kisses, and then go back to wrapping. Does that sound good?" 

"That sounds very good." Sooyoung agrees and pecks her lips once more. Jinsoul chuckles and scrunches her nose. "Okay, I'll go now. Don't come to the other side of the couch or else you'll see what I'm wrapping and I want them to be a surprise!" She says, sprinting over to where she had her own stuff set up. 

Both girls got straight to wrapping, picking out their first gifts, putting them in boxes, and then measuring out the proper amount of wrapping paper they would need. Sooyoung chose to wrap a few of Jinsoul's gifts in some light blue wrapping paper with little drawings of various Christmas objects on them. She picked it because it reminded her of the little doodles she often draws. 

Sooyoung smiled after wrapping her first gift for the girl and placed a matching bow on top of the paper. She was extremely excited for her girlfriend to open everything she got her. She'd been buying things for a whole month in advance, writing down different things that Jinsoul has said she's wanted at random times during the day. The older girl might have gone a little overboard with everything she bought, because she bought a lot, but she thought Jinsoul deserved it all. Sooyoung wanted to spoil her. 

A few more minutes into wrapping, Sooyoung moved onto another gift. As she was taping down a piece of wrapping paper, she saw a red bow fly over her head. She blinked at it and then turned around to see if it was Jinsoul that threw it at her or if it just got stuck in her hair or something. 

Jinsoul was turned around, wrapping one of her own presents. Sooyoung hummed quietly and cut another strip of wrapping paper. A little while later, another bow landed in front of her. This time it was gold. Sooyoung turned around again and saw Jinsoul reaching over for a roll of wrapping paper that was on the floor next to her. Sooyoung tied her hair back in a ponytail. 

As the older girl was wrapping Jinsoul's smallest present, a third bow hit her foot. Sooyoung shot her head around and saw Jinsoul do the same. "You're throwing bows at me!" Sooyoung exclaimed, picking up a bow in her collection and throwing it across the couch. Jinsoul dodged it and threw another. 

Sooyoung giggled and turned all the way around, grabbing a handful of bows and setting them in her lap, throwing them one by one over to Jinsoul's side. The girls broke out into a full out bow war. Blurs of red, green, silver and gold could be seen in the air for a good five minutes. 

Both girls had wide grins on their faces as they battled, scrambling to reach for a bow to try and hit the other. After a few direct hits to Jinsoul's head, she held up a white pack of tissue paper. "I surrender!" She yelled from her side of the couch. "You're too good!" She added. 

Sooyoung stopped throwing and peeked over the arm of the couch, meeting Jinsoul's eyes. "I win." She smiles. 

"You win, baby." Jinsoul repeats with a matching smile. "Stay right there." She spoke before moving around some bows to look for her phone. The girl quickly snapped a picture with a chuckle. "Okay you can move now." She chuckled. 

Sooyoung crawled over the arm of the couch and waited in the middle. "What did you do?" 

"I took another picture for Instagram." She said, crawling to the middle of the couch as well. "You looked all cute; I had to capture the moment." Jinsoul spoke, lying down across Sooyoung's lap. Sooyoung ran her fingers through her hair as she pulled up the Instagram app and edited her picture to match her theme. "Are we going on our break now?" She asked, looking up at Sooyoung. 

Sooyoung smiled. "We didn't get much wrapping done, but we can take a break." She spoke. "Would you like me to make you some lunch?" 

"That's okay, baby. We can in a minute." Jinsoul replied, typing away at her phone. "Unless you're hungry now." She added quickly. 

The older girl ran her finger along the stripes of Jinsoul's shirt near her tummy. "I can wait until you're ready." Sooyoung spoke. "You can finish your picture." She added, bringing her arm under Jinsoul's head so she can sit up slightly. 

"I'm almost done." Jinsoul promised her. "I spy a little Sooyoung." She read before turning her phone around so Sooyoung could see it. "Should I add any emojis?" Jinsoul asked, flipping through the pages. She tested out a few and decided against it. Sooyoung watched her with a soft smile. "So," Jinsoul turned back to her girlfriend. "Lunch?" She asked. 

Sooyoung grinned and picked her up, held her from under her thighs and carried her into the kitchen. After setting her down on the counter, she brought her hands up to her cheeks and kissed her softly. Jinsoul smiled at her. The older girl let out a little squeal and then peppered more kisses all around her face. 

"What was that for?" Jinsoul asked with a smile. "You just make me very happy." Sooyoung explained. "Now what can I make you for lunch, baby girl?" She questioned, resting her elbows on the counter on either side of the younger girl, still staring up at her. "Anything in the world, I'll make it for you." 

Jinsoul's heart quickened at her words. Sooyoung's never called her baby girl before. She cleared her throat before speaking up. "A turkey sandwich?" She asked. 

"Is that all?" Sooyoung replied, kissing her once more. 

"Maybe some chips?" Jinsoul replied. Sooyoung nodded but didn't make any move to walk away just yet. "You're really sweet, you know." She spoke, rubbing her arms lightly. "I know I tell you how much of a gentlewoman and a sweetheart you are all the time but I hope you know I really, truly mean it. You're so kind and loving." 

Sooyoung shrugged shyly. "I just want to treat my girl right." 

"My god, you're perfect." Jinsoul swooned and leaned down to cradle Sooyoung's head. The older girl just grinned and allowed her body to move back and forth as her girlfriend swayed her. "Gimme another kiss." She told her and bought her up by her chin. 

Sooyoung stood on her tiptoes and pecked her lips a couple of times, the last peck being a little longer than the previous ones. "I'm going to make you lunch now." She stated and finally let go. 

Jinsoul leaned back on the counter and watched her girlfriend get out two plates for them along with all the ingredients she would need for their sandwiches. After washing her hands, the girl moved quickly around the kitchen, like she was racing against time. Really, she just wanted to get back to Jinsoul as soon as possible. 

She placed their finished sandwiches on separate plates, grabbed two bags of chips and poured them out around the plate, put away everything she took out, and bowed as she presented the plate to Jinsoul. "This looks sooo good, babe." Jinsoul said, looking down. 

Sooyoung smiled and extended her arm so she could walk with her back into the living room. "Animal Planet?" She asks, holding her hand over the remote just in case Jinsoul was against it. 

"You know it!" Jinsoul grinned and got situated on the couch. 

The couple didn't get off the couch and back to wrapping until the moose special that was on TV was over. Sooyoung stayed on her side by the back door, and Jinsoul stayed on her side by the front door. No more bow wars broke out and the girls wrapped almost all of their presents. 

Sooyoung picked up another gift of Jinsoul's and looked at it in the box, smiling down at what she chose. She planned this being the last gift to give to her because she felt it was kind of serious. Sooyoung picked out a different wrapping paper design and wrapped the box up tight, placing a tiny bow in the top corner. 

On the other side of the couch, Jinsoul was wrapping the most expensive gift she had for the older girl. Everything else she had gotten for her was under twenty bucks but this particular item caused her to tap into some cash she was saving for a car in the future. But she didn't mind one bit. 

The older girl sat back against the couch and waited until she could hear any wrapping paper crumbling or tape snapping from Jinsoul's side. "Are you done, Sol?" She calls. 

"I think so." Jinsoul smiled, looking down at her work. "Are you?" Sooyoung hummed and poked her head around the side of the couch where the younger girl was already waiting for her. "Where do we put them?" She asks. 

Sooyoung smiled. "Under the tree, of course." Both girls collected their finished presents and carried them over to the big tree in the corner of the room. Together they set up the boxes and bags until everything looked perfect. The Christmas tree was now complete. 

Jinsoul smiled over at Sooyoung and crawled over to her for a kiss. "It looks great, dontcha thing?" 

"It looks amazing, Sol. I can't wait to spend Christmas with you in a couple of days. I think it's going to be the best one ever." Sooyoung spoke, wrapping her arms around her girl and hugging her tight. Jinsoul smiled and rubbed her back. 

"I think so too." The younger girl smiled. 

A few hours later, Jinsoul and Sooyoung worked together to wash their dinner dishes. They created a little system for washing and were able to get through it all fairly quickly. They didn't have very many dishes, either. 

After cleaning up all of their messes from downstairs, the girls walked up to Sooyoung's room. They were planning on staying there for the rest of the night, most likely in bed, snuggling and watching Animal Planet until they fell asleep. 

Jinsoul ruffled her hair and followed Sooyoung into the room. "Do you mind if I take a shower?" She asked. 

"I don't mind." Sooyoung smiled. "I should probably take one too. Would you like me to show you where the towels are and how to turn it on and everything?" She asked, leading her into her bathroom. 

"Yes please." Jinsoul smiled. 

Sooyoung hummed and squatted down near the sink. "I keep my towels in here. 

The washcloths are on the other side," She places her hand on the door. "To turn it on you just press this button," She hovered her finger over the panel. "And then select the temperature you want on these." 

"Woah." Jinsoul spoke, stepping closer. "This is so futuristic." She said, looking at the chrome panel on Sooyoung's shower wall. "I'm afraid I'm going to break it." 

"You won't break it, Sol." Sooyoung smiled. "Would you feel more comfortable if I turned it on for you?" She asked. Jinsoul nodded and smiled shyly. Sooyoung pressed a few buttons while the younger girl got out the towels she needed. When she stood back up, Sooyoung was already finished and smiling. "I just set it to the temperature I usually keep it at. I hope it's okay." Jinsoul smiled again. "Well I'll leave you to it." 

Jinsoul watched Sooyoung begin to walk out of the room. "Wait." The younger girl found herself saying. Sooyoung turned back around. "Do you, um, want to shower with me?" She asked hesitantly. "I mean, because you said you wanted to take one too and that way we can be done at the same time." 

"I-" Sooyoung was cut off by her girlfriends' rambling. 

"It would also totally save a lot of water. If you don't feel comfortable with it, we don't have to. I just thought it would be kind of nice. But yeah I totally get it if you wouldn't want to." Jinsoul finishes. 

Sooyoung smiles at her. She doesn't think she's ever seen Jinsoul so flustered or nervous. "We can shower together." She answers. 

Jinsoul sighs in relief. It would have been pretty awkward if she said no. Sooyoung got out some towels for herself and set them on the toilet seat so she could grab them when they were done. Now that this was actually happening, Jinsoul was a good 80% more nervous than she was while asking her. 

She was just standing there staring at the water falling from the shower head. It wasn't until she felt something hit her foot that she broke out of her thoughts. "Sorry." Sooyoung smiled at her. Jinsoul looked down and saw that the older girls' shirt was lying across her toes. "I didn't mean to hit you." She added. 

"It's okay." Jinsoul let out and turned to look at her. Sooyoung was pulling her sweats down her long legs. Get undressed. Right. Jinsoul shook her head to gather herself and began taking off her own clothes. Well, Sooyoung's clothes. She was still wearing the older girls' pajamas. For some reason they were a lot more comfortable than her own. 

Sooyoung noticed that something was wrong with Jinsoul as they walked closer to the door. "Are you scared?" She asked carefully. Jinsoul locked eyes with her. "To be so exposed to me?" Sooyoung clarified. Jinsoul didn't answer. She didn't really know what to say. It was kind of scary but she didn't want to hurt her feelings or anything by telling her that. "You don't need to be afraid of me, Sol. I promise." 

Jinsoul took a deep breath, nodded, and let her bra fall to the floor on top of the rest of her pile of clothes. Sooyoung took her hand and walked with her into the shower, shutting the door behind them. The older girl bit her lip and tried to think of something to say to make it less awkward. 

After combing her hair back with her fingers she turned Jinsoul around by her shoulder and kissed her softly. That helped her relax a little. Sooyoung looked into her eyes for a few seconds and then let them fall down her body. "I think you're beautiful, Sol." Sooyoung spoke quietly. "You're breathtaking." 

The blonde smiled. "So are you." She replied. Sooyoung giggled out in relief. There wasn't much awkward tension after that. Jinsoul leaned back over for another kiss. "Thank you." She simply told Sooyoung. 

"You're welcome." Sooyoung replied and moved a wet strand of Jinsoul's hair that was close to her eye. "I appreciate how confident you are in front of me. It makes me feel good that you trust me so much." She said, tracing a line that a water droplet followed on Jinsoul's shoulder. "You make me happy." 

"You make me happy too, Soo." Jinsoul smiled. 

After getting all of that out of the way, the girls got to showering. They took turns standing under the stream of water to wet the rest of their hair. Whenever a girl was under the water, the opposite girl would be standing behind her, rubbing her back or playing with her hair. 

On occasion, Jinsoul would grin and bump her hip against Sooyoung's to surprise her a little. Sooyoung would just giggle and bump her back. After one particular bump, Jinsoul lost her balance and slipped, barely catching herself before she could fall to the ground. Sooyoung gasped and placed her hands on her hips to steady her. 

"Are you okay?" Sooyoung said with a slight smile. Jinsoul nodded and laughed at herself. "It can get pretty slippery in here." She says, "Yeah but I'm pretty clumsy too." Jinsoul tells her. Sooyoung removed her hands from her hips. "Thank you, though." The older girl hummed and grabbed her washcloth that was draped over the shower door and held it under the stream of water to get it wet. Jinsoul watched Sooyoung scrub the bar of soap between the cloth until it got all soapy. "Can I do it?" Jinsoul spoke softly. 

Sooyoung handed her the soap. "It's all yours." 

"No," Jinsoul smiled. "I mean can I, like, wash you." She explained. 

"Oh." Sooyoung looked at the cloth in her hand and then placed it in her girlfriends' hand. "Sure." She smiled. 

Jinsoul stepped in front of her and placed on hand on the back of Sooyoung's head to hold her still as she scrubbed lightly at her neck with the soapy washcloth. Sooyoung watched her in silence. From there, the younger girl moved on to Sooyoung's shoulder, then one arm, then the other. 

Sooyoung smiled to herself because of how delicate Jinsoul's movements were. She made little circles as she moved the cloth across her body, now scrubbing away near her collar bones. Jinsoul took a deep breath in when she got lower, covering Sooyoung's chest with soap. 

Jinsoul stared down at what she was doing and then looked up at Sooyoung through her eyelashes. She blinked one slow blink and looked back down at the area she was scrubbing. She stayed in that spot for a little longer than all the others. 

After breaking out of her short daze, she moved on to Sooyoung's stomach and then walked around to scrub her back. Sooyoung turned her head to the side to watch her. Jinsoul's hand gathered soap bubbles as she held her girlfriend in place while scrubbing down her spine. 

Once Jinsoul reached the curves below Sooyoung's waist, she bit her lip. Jinsoul flattened her hand. The only thing separating Sooyoung's butt from Jinsoul's hand was the thin washcloth. She cleared her throat and moved onto her thighs and calves. 

She stayed behind her while moving back up her body, but rubbed the cloth on her front. From her feet to her shins to her knees. Jinsoul stood back up and scrubbed up Sooyoung's thighs, resting her face against her shoulder. Her heart thumped hard in her chest as she got closer to the only remaining part of Sooyoung's body. Jinsoul gulped. She was getting all nervous again. "Sooyoung I don't want to overstep." She said quietly. 

"That's okay, Sol." Sooyoung smiled and turned around to face her. "I can do it myself." She said. 

"Thank you." Jinsoul sighed and rinsed her hands off. 

After Sooyoung was done, she rinsed off the cloth and tossed it in the corner to pick up later. She grabbed Jinsoul's washcloth from the shower door and wet it, scrubbed it against the soap bar for a while and then locked eyes with her girlfriend. "Your turn." Sooyoung smiled. 

Once they finished their shower, they wrapped themselves in big, fuzzy towels and walked into Sooyoung's bedroom together. Jinsoul borrowed some more of Sooyoung's pajamas and changed into them as Sooyoung changed into her own. 

Jinsoul laid down in bed and waited for her girlfriend to come back from blow drying her hair. The blonde got under the sheet and rested her head on one of Sooyoung's soft pillows. Sooyoung came out of her bathroom and shut off the light, her air all dry. 

"Hi, baby." Sooyoung greeted and got on her hands and knees on top of the bed and crawled over to her spot. "Are you ready for bed now or would you like to watch some television first?" She asked, getting situated. 

The younger girl scooted closer to Sooyoung and draped her arm over her stomach. "We can watch something." Jinsoul said and rubbed her nose against the underside of Sooyoung's chin. "You smell good." She smiled and kissed her neck. 

"Thank you." Sooyoung smiled. "You're the one that washed me." She added and hit the POWER button on the remote, turning the TV on. Whatever program on Animal Planet that was on was at a commercial break. Sooyoung looked down at her girlfriend and ran her fingers through her slightly damp hair. "Pretty girl." She said quietly. 

Jinsoul closed her eyes at the feeling of Sooyoung's touch. "Is it just me or does it feel like we're closer?" She asked. 

"No it's not just you, I feel it too." Sooyoung spoke. Jinsoul grinned and kissed her neck again 

———————— 

"Sol." Sooyoung whispered, rubbing her cheek lightly. "Sol. Wake up, baby." She spoke in a calm tone. Sooyoung leaned over and kissed her warm cheek. "Sol." Jinsoul groaned in her sleep. "Wake up, sleepy girl." The older girl giggled. 

Jinsoul sighed and opened her eyes, rubbing them for a couple seconds to wake herself up some more. "What time is it?" She asked, slurring slightly. 

"Almost noon." Sooyoung answered, brushing some hair out of her face. 

"Shit already?" Jinsoul's eyes widened. "I didn't mean to sleep so long." 

Sooyoung smiled. "That's okay. You look very cute when you're sleeping." She told her, bringing her hand down to where Jinsoul's was resting and lacing their fingers together. 

"Thank you, sweets." Jinsoul grinned and stretched out her body, letting out a little noise as she did so. 

"So," Sooyoung started, sitting up and climbing on top of the younger girl. "I wanted to wake you up because I got really excited to spend the day with you." Jinsoul hummed and brought her hands up to Sooyoung's thighs. "Do you realize what day it is?" The younger girl thinks for a moment. "It's Christmas Eve, baby!" Sooyoung squealed excitedly. "We get to prepare for our nice, little dinner today! Santa comes tonight! We get to open presents tomorrow!" 

Jinsoul grinned at how excited her girlfriend was. "I think this is the first time I've been so excited for Christmas since I was little." She said. 

"I love Christmas." Sooyoung sighed. 

"I love you." Jinsoul replied. 

Sooyoung froze. "You w-what?" She stuttered out. "You do?" Jinsoul gulped and nodded slowly. She didn't mean to blurt that out. But she meant it. She was just saving it for tomorrow. "I'm sorry, did I hear you correctly?" Sooyoung asked. Jinsoul took a deep breath and shrugged. "I love you, too." 

Jinsoul laughed in relief and squeezed Sooyoung's hand. Sooyoung bit her lip and rushed forwards for a passionate kiss. Sooyoung let go of her girlfriends' hands to cup her cheeks and get into a more comfortable position. The younger girl smiled against her lips. 

"Would you like to go downstairs and eat lunch with me?" Sooyoung asked. 

"Of course I would." Jinsoul replied and waited for Sooyoung to get off of her so they could walk downstairs together. Sooyoung reached for Jinsoul's hand and laced their fingers together, walked with her down the hall and down the stairs. 

As they got closer to the kitchen, the older girl brought Jinsoul's hand to her lips. "What would you like me to make for you?" She asked, pulling out a chair in front of the counter for her. 

"Hmm..." Jinsoul started and sat herself down. "You can make whatever you're in the mood for, I don't mind." She smiled. Sooyoung nodded and looked through her cupboards. "So how'd you learn to cook?" She questioned, leaning over the counter. 

Sooyoung walked over to the fridge. "Some things I've picked up from my mom." She says, "Other things I've learned on my own because they looked good. When I was younger my grandma gave me a cookbook and I had never cooked on my own before but I tried cooking dinner for my parents once and I loved it." She smiled. "I don't think I would ever want to become a chef or anything but it comes in handy for the future, you know?" 

"That's nice." Jinsoul smiled at her softly and watched her get out a few food items. "Eggs?" She asks upon seeing the carton on the counter. 

"Omelettes." Sooyoung clarifies with a smile. "Give me fifteen minutes." 

The younger girl hummed and walked to the back door. She turned the lock and opened the door, poking her head out to feel the outside air. She shivered and locked the door back up. "It's getting colder and colder." She spoke, rubbing her arms to get rid of the goosebumps she got. 

"You can start a fire if you want to." Sooyoung called from the kitchen, still working on their lunch. Jinsoul kneeled in front of the fireplace to do just that while the older girl cooked away, now looking for a pan under the cupboard. 

After Jinsoul gets the fire going, she grabs a few blankets and piles them on the floor in front of the fireplace. Before she can set up a cute little snuggle space, the phone starts ringing. "I can get it!" She calls, running into the kitchen so Sooyoung wouldn't have to break away from the stove. She clears her throat before speaking. "Hello?" 

"Who is this?" The woman on the other line demands. 

Jinsoul furrows her eyebrows. "You called here." She replies. "Who is THIS?" 

"Sooyoung's mother." Mrs. Ha says, figuring its' Jinsoul. 

The younger girl widens her eyes. She didn't mean to sound like she was snapping at her. "Oh, hi. Would you like to talk to Sooyoung, Mrs. Ha?" She asks. 

"No, dear I actually wanted to speak with you." She says, "Oh okay. What's up?" She asked, taking a seat at the counter. She wasn't sure what this was about but she sounded somewhat serious. 

Mrs. Ha sighed. "I forgot to do something before leaving but it's very, very important and it needs to get done. Is there any way you're able to do it for me? Sooyoung can't know about this." 

"Can I get some more information first?" Jinsoul asked, getting kind of worried. 

"Each Christmas Eve, Sooyoung waits up until midnight so she can unwrap her first gift, but this year I'm not going to be able to give it to her. I already have it wrapped and ready, I just need you to set it on the steps going into the living room." Mrs. Ha told her. 

That seemed simple enough. "Okay, sure. I can do that." Jinsoul says, shifting the phone to her other ear. 

"The thing is, Jinsoul... I'm not sure how I'm supposed to put this..." The woman pauses. She was kind of worried about sharing this secret because she wouldn't want her daughter getting made fun of. Jinsoul seemed like a very nice girl and didn't mind things she thought would affect their relationship in the past... But who knows. Mrs. Ha sighed. "Sooyoung still believes in Santa, dear." She told her. If she was going to break up with her for that, maybe Jinsoul wasn't the one like Sooyoung thought she was. 

Jinsoul grinned. Her girlfriend was so fucking cute. "So just make sure she doesn't see me, right?" She asks for clarification. 

"Exactly." Sooyoung's mother answered. "That won't be an issue, will it? The fact that she still believes in Santa, I mean." She asks, biting her nail. 

"Of course not." Jinsoul replies instantly. Mrs. Ha smiles. "Just let me know where the gift is." When Sooyoung told her this morning that Santa was coming tonight, she thought she was just playing around. She didn't know she actually meant it. Jinsoul wondered how her parents were able to maintain that secret for so long. 

Before she was able to get too zoned out in her thoughts, Sooyoung's mother continued on. "It's in the closet behind the staircase. It should be a red bag, kind of near the back. Sooyoung will most likely fall asleep before midnight, she always does, and you can set it out at that time. She might tell you her plan or set an alarm or something. Please, go along with it. It would break her heart if she found out we've been lying to her all these years." Mrs. Ha says. "And... you won't tease her or anything, will you?" 

"I would never tease her. Your secret is safe with me." Jinsoul promises in a hushed tone so her girlfriend wouldn't hear. Luckily she was making a lot of noise in the kitchen. 

"Thank you so much, Jinsoul. Sooyoung's father and I really appreciate it." Mrs. Ha spoke. "May I speak to Sooyoung now, please? I would like to check up on her and make sure she's feeding you and making you feel at home." 

Jinsoul smiled and hopped off the chair. "Sure. And she definitely has been." She walked up to Sooyoung. "Here she is." She handed over the phone. "It's your mom." Jinsoul told the older girl. 

"Hi, mom." Sooyoung smiled into the phone, happy to be hearing from her parents. 

The younger girl walked back into the living room to finish their snuggle spot for later. As she flattened the blankets and lined the edges with pillow, the fire a foot away warmed her body right up. Jinsoul smiled at the thought of what she was going to do for her girlfriend later. She didn't think she could get any more adorable. 

Jinsoul laid down on top of the blankets to make sure there were enough. They were probably going to be spending a lot of time in front of the fire today and if there weren't enough blankets, it would be hard and uncomfortable. 

She thought the snuggle spot was perfect. Jinsoul smiled and rested her head on one of the pillows, grabbed her phone from the pocket of Sooyoung's sweats she was wearing and unlocked it, decided she would look at social media while waiting for her girlfriend. 

A few minutes later, Sooyoung placed the phone back in its spot and carried their plates into the living room, kneeling down on the blankets next to the younger girl. "All done." She smiled and handed Jinsoul her plate. 

"Holy shit, I didn't know you'd make a big, fancy omelette!" Jinsoul sat up quickly. Sooyoung just giggled and sat down, crossing her legs. "This looks so good, babe." She said, taking a picture of the dish. 

"Thank you." Sooyoung smiled, chewing a bite she had already taken. "I hope you like it." 

After finishing their lunch, Sooyoung threw another log in the fireplace, and crawled back over to her girlfriend, falling into her awaiting arms. Jinsoul sighed happily and wrapped her arms around Sooyoung's body, holding her close. She placed a single kiss on the top of her head and closed her eyes. 

A few seconds later, Sooyoung rolled over onto her side. "Can you feel the fire from all the way over there?" Jinsoul asked. 

"A little bit." Sooyoung replied, reaching for Jinsoul's hand and placing it on her face. "Will you do that thing where you scratch my hair, please?" She asks. 

Jinsoul pinched her cheek between her thumb and index finger. "Of course, baby." She smiled and brought her hand closer to Sooyoung's hair, slowly slipping her fingers through the dark locks. "Do you want to move over on this side so you can be warm?" She asked, moving her hand around. 

"I'm fine right now." She answered with her eyes closed. "I'm so excited for tomorrow." Sooyoung grins. "What are you going to want for dinner? I think it's just going to be us until the day after Christmas." Sooyoung says, rubbing a circle on Jinsoul's skin under her shirt. 

The younger girl hummed. "What do you usually eat on Christmas?" 

"Ham. But I know you don't eat ham, so we can do something different. We can start our own tradition." Sooyoung smiles. "It can be something totally silly, if you want. Like cereal or tacos." 

Jinsoul smiles. "We should have breakfast for dinner." She tells the older girl. "An entire feast of breakfast foods. Waffles, eggs, donuts, hash browns, cinnamon rolls, muffins, pancakes, everything." She listed. 

"That sounds very interesting." Sooyoung grins. "You might need to go to the store to get some things because I don't think we have all of that. I would come with you but one of the first things my mom said when she left me alone was that I couldn't leave the property. But maybe I can call her and explain the situation and she'll allow it." Sooyoung speaks. 

"Well... I don't know what stores are going to be open for much longer. We can make due with what's here." Jinsoul says. Sooyoung nods. "So breakfast for sure?" She asks again. 

Sooyoung nods. "Breakfast for Christmas Dinner." She smiles. 

A little while later, Jinsoul got up to put another log in the fireplace. Before laying back down, she walked over to the TV and swiveled it out, pointing it towards the snuggle spot on the floor. Sooyoung smiled fluffed the pillows up a little. 

Jinsoul grabbed the remote before lying back down next to the older girl. "Animal Planet?" She asks, turning on the TV. 

"Not this time, actually." Sooyoung smiles. "We can find a channel playing Christmas movies and watch whatever is on that instead." She suggested. 

The younger girl smiled and got closer to Sooyoung. "That sounds wonderful, baby." She said, looking through the channels. "I don't know the right numbers." Jinsoul said, handing the remote over to her girlfriend. 

Sooyoung giggled and pressed the button a few times until she found the channel she was looking for. "There we go." She smiled and pulled Jinsoul into her body. 

"Thank you, sweets." Jinsoul replied, draping her leg on top of the older girls. 

Sooyoung let out a little shriek. "Your toes are cold." 

"Sorry." Jinsoul kissed her cheek. "Should I go get some socks?" She asks. 

"No, that's okay." Sooyoung smiled. "I'll just warm you up." She told her, hugging her impossibly closer. To help, she pulled the edge of the large blanket they were laying on and throwing it over their bodies, leaning over to Jinsoul's side and tucking her in. "There. That should do it." She kissed her forehead. 

A few hours and a couple movies later, the girls got up to stretch their bodies and eat some dinner. Sooyoung cooked for the two of them and even let Jinsoul help out a little. For some reason, Sooyoung could see them both cooking together in the future and that made her really happy. 

During dinner, Sooyoung was chewing her food and thinking about the fact that it was Christmas tomorrow and that she was going to be spending her favorite holiday with her favorite girl. She let out a loud gasp, scaring Jinsoul. "Sol, we have to stay awake all night and wait for Santa!" She exclaimed. "I stay up every year to wait for him; you have to stay up with me!" Sooyoung says. 

"Okay." Jinsoul grins. "We could have shifts if you want. That way we can still get sleep. Like, I can wait an hour while you sleep, then I'll wake you up and you can wait an hour while I sleep and so on." 

Sooyoung sighed. "You're a genius and I'm so lucky to have you." Jinsoul reached for her hand and squeezed it in response. "I bet Santa will have a gift for you, too." She said, taking a sip of her water. "Santa gets me pajamas every year. Maybe we'll get matching ones." 

Jinsoul's eyes widened slightly. "Maybe." She chuckles out nervously. Mrs. Ha probably didn't have a second pair of pajamas in her size lying around. Maybe she could text Sooyoung's mom and ask her where she got them and then get them expressed shipped to the house. It might cost a fortune but it was for her girlfriend so she didn't mind. "I have to go to the bathroom." Jinsoul excused herself. 

The younger girl ran into the upstairs guest bathroom and pulled out her phone, quickly dialing Mrs. Ha's number. She tapped her foot while waiting for her to pick up. "Hello?" She heard. 

"Hi, Mrs. Ha. I kind of have a problem." Jinsoul started, keeping her voice down just in case. 

"What's wrong, dear?" She asked, extremely worried. 

Jinsoul ran her fingers through her hair. "So... Sooyoung mentioned staying up tonight for Santa and she said something about me getting a matching pair with her and I was wondering if you could tell me the name of the store you got them from so I can get it shipped here in time." She said, biting her lip. 

"Um..." Mrs. Ha said, rubbing her forehead. "I bought them so long ago, I don't remember." She said, trying her hardest to think of the name. "Wait! You don't have to buy another pair for yourself. I bought some for myself, too. If you can put those in a second bag and just switch the nametags before setting them out, Sooyoung will never know and you'll both have a pair." She told the girl. 

"Okay. Where are yours?" She asked. 

Mrs. Ha thought for a moment. "I believe I put them in the bottom drawer of my dresser. You're going to have to go into our room to get them. They're a light pink color with white dogs on them." She said. 

"Okay. Okay, I can do that." Jinsoul nodded to herself. 

"Thank you so much, Jinsoul. I'm sorry for causing you this much trouble. I'll be sure to make it up to you as soon as we're home." Mrs. Ha promised. 

"It's totally fine." Jinsoul said, flushing the toilet to make it seem like she actually used the bathroom. She hoped Sooyoung's mom couldn't hear it because she might think she was on the toilet while talking to her and that would be really awkward. "Do you want me to text you when she gets the gift?" She asked. 

"That would be great, Jinsoul. Thank you again." The mother spoke. 

Jinsoul smiled. "You're welcome. Bye, Mrs. Ha." She said and hung up the phone. She should probably get the pajamas later when Sooyoung was sleeping. The blonde quickly ran downstairs again and fixed her hair before coming back into the dining room. 

"Hi, Sol." Sooyoung greeted. "Would you like me to get you a slice of chocolate cake for dessert or are you still working on your dinner?" She asked with a smile. 

The younger girl hummed and rubbed her stomach. "I didn't know you had chocolate cake." She said, "I would love some." Jinsoul told her, sitting back down in her chair. 

"Okay." Sooyoung kissed her temple. "I'll be right back." She spoke, collecting their plates and silverware and bringing them into the kitchen and setting them in the sink to wash later. The older girl opened the cover that was resting over the chocolate cake she had baked earlier, cutting two large slices and setting them on small plates. 

When she came back into the dining room, Jinsoul was drinking from her glass of ice water. "Mmm that looks really good, babe." She said when Sooyoung set the plate down in front of her. 

"Thank you." Sooyoung smiled and sat down. The younger girl sighed happily and rested her hand over Sooyoung's arm, stroking it lightly as she ate. "Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked, her lips curling upwards slightly. 

"Like what?" Jinsoul asked. 

"I dunno... You're just looking at me a certain way." Sooyoung says. "Not in a bad way." She adds quickly. "Just a certain way... I can't put my finger on it." Jinsoul hums and drags her finger down her arm. Sooyoung smiled at her. "You have a little bit of chocolate icing on your cheek there." 

Jinsoul stuck her tongue out and tried to search for it. "Is it on this side?" She asked. 

"No." Sooyoung giggled. "I'll get it." She licked her thumb and rubbed the spot until it was gone. "There. All better." She smiled and wiped her thumb across the napkin in her lap. "You are very cute." The older girl added. "After we're done are we going to go back and snuggle?" She said, taking her last bite of cake. 

"For sure, my love." Jinsoul replied. 

Another couple hours later, it was a little after eleven and Sooyoung was fading fast. She was trying her hardest to stay up for the rest of her shift (which didn't end until eleven thirty) but she knew she wasn't going to be able to last. Maybe Jinsoul would be able to take a second shift? 

"Hey, Sol." Sooyoung whispered, hoping she hadn't fallen asleep yet. 

"What's up, babe?" Jinsoul replied, turning over in her spot. 

The fire was still crackling beside them. "Do you think you can take another shift? I keep falling asleep and I don't want to miss Santa." Sooyoung said, fighting to keep her eyes open. 

"Of course I can." Jinsoul smiled. "I'll wake you up when I see him, okay?" 

Sooyoung nodded and yawned. "Thanks, Sol." She replied and curled up in her spot, pulling the blanket up to her shoulders. 

Great. Now all Jinsoul needed to do was keep Sooyoung asleep for a little under an hour so she could go upstairs and get Sooyoung's mom's pajamas, put them in a second bag, go into the closet behind the stairs, switch name tags, set out the gifts on the steps, and then wake Sooyoung back up. That seemed easy enough. Right? 

Going through Sooyoung's parent's room felt a little weird, even after getting permission from her mom. She didn't stay in there for too long, just long enough to get the pajamas. Once Jinsoul got back downstairs with the pajamas in hand, she quietly crept around the corner of the staircase and opened the closet door. 

Before walking inside of the large room, she looked back over at Sooyoung to see if she was still asleep. She was in front of the fire, her hair a wild mess around her and her arms around a pillow instead of her girlfriends' body. 

She dug through the closet until she found the bag and peeled the tag off, sticking it on the second bag she grabbed on the way in. Jinsoul quietly opened a pack of tissue paper and wrapped the clothes exactly like Mrs. Ha told her to and put it in the bag, picked them both up after finishing and walking out of the closet. 

Jinsoul shut the door behind her and then sat the bags on the steps leading into the living room. With a smile, she walked back to where Sooyoung was sleeping and got on her knees in front of her. "Sooyoung!" She said in a slightly hushed tone. 

"Sooyoung wake up!" She said again. 

The older girl groaned. "What?" 

"Sooyoung you have to wake up, I just saw Santa!" Jinsoul said. 

Sooyoung's eyes shot open. "You did?!" She sat up quickly. "Where?! Where'd he go?!" 

"I was coming out of the bathroom and I saw him setting something down on the steps." Jinsoul excitedly told her. "I hid before he could see me and then he just disappeared into thin air. Come see!" She grabbed her hand and ran with her to the steps. 

The girl gasped and got on her knees in front of the bags. "Sol, there's two! I bet you this is for you." Sooyoung slid the bag over. "Open it, open it!" She told her, throwing the tissue paper behind her. Jinsoul grinned and did the same, pulling out the pajamas inside. Sooyoung squealed. "We got matching pajamas!" She exclaimed. 

"These are so cute!" Jinsoul said, pretending she's never seen them before. 

"We have to change into them!" Sooyoung said, standing up and pulling off her sweats. Jinsoul did the same and soon enough, both of them were dressed in some super cute light pink pajamas with dogs on them, just as Mrs. Ha had described to Jinsoul earlier today. 

Jinsoul smiled over at her. "Wanna take a picture?" She asked. Sooyoung bit her lip and nodded. The two got in front of a big mirror and Jinsoul pulled out her phone, snapping a picture of them. "I'm going to put it on Instagram." She informed Sooyoung. 

"Okay." Sooyoung smiled and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. "What's the caption going to be?" She asked, burying her face in Jinsoul's neck and kissing the warm skin there. 

The younger girl smiled and pressed the arrow to get to the caption page, reading what she wrote as her fingers tapped the screen. "Look what Santa brought for me and my baby girl." She said slowly. "Sounds good?" She asked. 

"Perfect." Sooyoung agreed. After settling down, the girls got back in front of the fire and laid down, snuggling up. "Thank you for staying up to wait for Santa with me." Sooyoung said sleepily. 

Jinsoul kissed her forehead. "You're welcome, my love. Same time next year?" She asks with a grin. 

"Sounds good." Sooyoung yawned, and placed her head on Jinsoul's chest. "I'm a bit sleepy." She admitted to the younger girl. 

Jinsoul rubbed her back. "Want to head up to bed?" 

"Not really." Sooyoung smiled. "We can just stay here." She told her, covering their bodies with a blanket. "I feel like if we were to fall asleep here in front of the fireplace it would be very romantic." Sooyoung said, bringing her hand up to Jinsoul's cheek and turning her face towards her. "May I have a kiss?" 

Jinsoul smiled. "You may." She replied and wet her lips with her tongue. Sooyoung hummed and leaned up a little, trapping the younger girls' bottom lip in between her own. Jinsoul turned sideways and Sooyoung leaned back into her pillow, still kissing her girlfriend softly. "You've gotten really good at that." Jinsoul says. 

"Thank you." Sooyoung smiles, stealing another quick kiss. "Do you mind if I go to sleep now? We're going to be waking up fairly early tomorrow to open presents." She reminds her. Jinsoul grins and gets a little more comfortable, pulling Sooyoung over to her. "Goodnight." 

"Goodnight, Soo." Jinsoul closes her eyes. "I love you." 

Sooyoung's heartbeat quickened at her words. "I love you, too." She sighed out happily. And they both meant it. 

—————— 

Sooyoung woke up the next morning on the opposite side of Jinsoul, the fireplace dying out to the right of their bodies. She had no idea how she got on that side of the girl because she would probably have to roll over her to get there. She giggled quietly at the thought and rubbed her eyes and rested her hand on Jinsoul's hip, burying her face into her neck and taking a deep breath in. 

Then it hit her. Sooyoung gasped in Jinsoul's ear and shot upwards. It was Christmas. "Jinsoul!" She screeched, her voice echoing through the quiet house. 

Jinsoul sat up instantly. "What happened? Are you hurt? Are you okay? What's wrong?" She started sputtering out. 

"It's Christmas!" Sooyoung grinned, rushing into her girlfriend's arms and squeezing her tight. "Merry Christmas, Sol!" She told her happily. 

Jinsoul sighed in relief. "Merry Christmas, my love." 

"It's presents time!" Sooyoung grinned and got up from their spot on the floor, grabbing another log and tossing it into the fireplace causing sparks to fly up into the air. "Every year we open presents the moment everyone wakes up." She tells the younger girl, looking through the boxes until she finds the one she wanted Jinsoul to open first. "Would you like to open the first gift of the day?" Sooyoung asks. 

The younger girl rubs her tired eyes and turns around to face her girlfriend. "I would be honored." She replied, giving her a soft smile. Sooyoung handed over a medium sized box. Jinsoul hummed and shook the box a little to try and figure out what was inside before opening it. She could feel a couple of things bumping against the cardboard. 

Sooyoung bit her lip in anticipation and wiggled in her spot excitedly. Jinsoul tore off the paper and set it beside her then scooted back to set the box in the middle of their bodies and lifted the lid. She knew what they were from the moment she saw them but Sooyoung wanted to explain anyway. "They're drawing pads." She spoke. "Since you're always doodling at the bottom of your school spirals I thought maybe you'd like these." She smiled. 

"Aww, Sooyoung." Jinsoul cooed. 

"There's something else in there, too." The older girl replied. 

Jinsoul pulled back the other little notebooks and found a big pack of artist's pencils. She gasped and picked the package up. "Sooyoung, I've wanted some good pencils forever! Thank you so much." She grinned over at the girl. 

"You're welcome. I can see you have a lot of talent." Sooyoung told her honestly. 

The younger girl crawled over to hug her girlfriend. "I'll be sure to give my first drawing to you." She smiled and grabbed a gift from under the tree. "Your turn." Jinsoul said and laid it in Sooyoung's lap. 

Sooyoung squealed. She loved Christmas. The older girl ripped off the ribbon that was around the box and set it to the side, then ripped the paper, instantly uncovering the gift. "Animal Planet movies!" She exclaimed. "Thank you, Sol. I love it." She hugged her girl tightly. "We can watch these tonight." 

Jinsoul chuckled. "You're welcome." Next, Sooyoung reached over and grabbed a bag. The logo on the front gave away where it was from but she was sure Jinsoul wouldn't mind. "Ooooh." Jinsoul said just at the words, wiggling her eyebrows. "LUSH." 

Sooyoung smiled and watched her take the paper out. The first thing she got out of the bag was a bottle of massage oil. Jinsoul hummed and kept taking more and more stuff out. Bath bomb after bath bomb piled in her lap. The older girl bit her lip to try and fight back her grin. The last items in the bag were some candles. "For whenever you feel like pampering yourself." She explained. 

"Baby, that's so sweet of you." Jinsoul cooed while smelling one of her bath bombs. "I might need to call someone over to help me with this massage oil, though. I would only be able to do my feet or legs on my own." She said with a smile, reading the label. 

"Well, I mean, I was planning on doing it for you." Sooyoung said. "Maybe I could come over to your house one day and... you know." She shrugs. 

Jinsoul grinned. "Would you take a bath with me, too?" She asks. Sooyoung nodded shyly, a faint blush on her cheeks. The younger girl squealed and hugged Sooyoung. "I'm already excited." After that, Jinsoul went to get another gift for Sooyoung. "Here." She placed the box in her lap. Sooyoung ripped off the paper and pulled off the lid. She picked up the black material inside and turned it around. "They're matching shirts." Jinsoul explained. 

"Hers, hers." Sooyoung reads the two shirts with a smile. "These are so cute, Sol! I can't wait to wear them." She told her. 

"I know it's kind of odd because they're Disney and it's not like we'll be able to wear them there but," She shrugs. "I thought they were cute." 

Sooyoung giggles. "Well actually..." She trails off, and grabs a small box from behind her. "They'll match with this." She says, handing the box over. 

Jinsoul puts her tongue between her lips while trying to untie the ribbon from the front. After picking at it for a minute or two, she groans and pulls it until it snaps and then rips the paper. Sooyoung giggles at her actions. Jinsoul opens the box and smiles. "Minnie Mouse ears." She says, pulling them out and putting them on her head. "Thanks, baby." 

"It comes with another gift, too." Sooyoung grins and gets a very thin box from under the tree, handing it over to Jinsoul. 

Jinsoul pulls the boxes apart easily and brings it closer to her face, squinting at the small writing. "Hold on." She says and looks around for her glasses, slipping them on her face and then bringing whatever was inside the box up to her eyes again. She reads them over and looks up at the older girl. "Sooyoung..." She starts. Sooyoung just keeps smiling. "Sooyoung..." Jinsoul repeats. "These aren't real." She says, setting the box down. 

"Of course they're real." Sooyoung tells her, giggling. 

The blonde shakes her head. "I don't believe you." 

"They're real, Sol. Look at them." Sooyoung picks up the box and places it back in her hands. Jinsoul looks back down, picking up the pieces of paper and flipping them over. This had to be a prank. "We're going to Disneyland." She tells the younger girl. 

Jinsoul lets out a high pitched scream, still in denial. "No. No no no, we aren't. These aren't real." She says, holding her head. 

"Jinsoul," Sooyoung giggles and gets closer to her. "They're real. We're skipping school for a week and driving down to the hotels to stay there. Just me and you." She told her. "And we get to go to both parks. I already had my parents call your parents and talk it over." Sooyoung grinned. 

The younger girl jumped up from her spot and pulled Sooyoung with her and squealed in delight. "We're going to Disneyland!" She yelled, holding Sooyoung's hands and hopping in place with her. "I can't believe we're going to go to Disneyland!" 

"Believe it, Sol. It's happening." Sooyoung said. Her smile has yet to fade. 

Jinsoul stopped hopping so she could jump into Sooyoung's arms. "I love you so fucking much." She spoke into her shoulder. 

"I love you too, Sol. And I can't wait to spend more time with you." She told the younger girl. "We're leaving next Monday, by the way. We'll be there on New Years." Sooyoung grinned. 

"So I'll be able to kiss you at midnight in the middle of Disneyland?" Jinsoul asked, pulling back to look her in the eyes. Sooyoung hummed. Jinsoul let out another little scream. 

After a few more squeals and kisses, the girls sat back down in front of the fire, their few remaining gifts in their last. Sooyoung only had one more gift for Jinsoul and felt kind of bad about it, so she asked if it was okay if Jinsoul gave her the rest of her gifts first. She had three. 

Sooyoung did get the girl a lot, but most of them went together so it seemed like less in comparison. Jinsoul on the other hand, got two less presents for Sooyoung but made it seem like more because none of them were given together. 

The third to last gift Sooyoung opened was some cute little stationary so she could keep writing those special invitation cards to Jinsoul whenever she wanted her to come over. Sooyoung grinned at them and promised she would use them. 

The second to last gift she got was a few books. New reading material that she's talked about wanting to get for a while. Jinsoul took note of all the ones Sooyoung pointed out at the bookstore and bought each and every one for her. 

And lastly, the present Jinsoul was most excited to give her was a Polaroid camera. Sooyoung gasped softly and pulled it out of the box. "Jinsoul. This is amazing." She said, flipping over the light pink device in her hands. "I love it." She whispered, still in shock that her girlfriend bought this for her. She was always talking about buying one for herself but was going to wait until after Christmas. 

"There's already a film in there, too. So you can start taking pictures any time." Jinsoul smiled. 

Sooyoung giggled quietly. "How do I turn it on?" She asked, holding it out to the younger girl. Jinsoul pulled the lens and the lights lit up. "Thanks." She smiled and looked through the eyepiece. "Smile." Sooyoung spoke and aimed at her girlfriend. Jinsoul gave her a soft smile. "With your teeth, silly. I'm going to put this picture in my wallet so I can look at my smiley girl when I miss her." She said. That sentence alone made Jinsoul grin. "There we go." Sooyoung said and then pressed the button down. After a bright flash, the picture printed out and Sooyoung set it beside her so it could finish developing. "Let's take one together." She said. 

For their next picture, they kissed in front of the fireplace. Sooyoung held the camera while Jinsoul pushed the button. Sooyoung set the unfinished image next to the first which was slowly coming out. "Another?" Jinsoul asks. 

"Not yet. I still have to give you my last gift." Sooyoung said, setting down the camera and walking over to the tree to get the last remaining box. A very small box. Jinsoul sat down on top of their snuggle spot and shut Sooyoung's camera off for her. "Here." The older girl handing the box over then took a seat. 

Jinsoul untied the silk ribbon and pulled the thin top off, gasping at what was inside. "Sooyoung..." She started very quietly. 

"It's a necklace." Sooyoung said, scooting a little closer to look at it. Jinsoul moved the box in her hands, watching the light that was reflecting off of its shiny face move. "It says C plus L because, well... that's us, obviously." Sooyoung giggled nervously. "And it's supposed to look like tree bark because of the first thing you ever painted on my wall. Do you remember?" 

Jinsoul smiled. "Yeah, I do." 

"And it's shaped like a heart because you drew it in a heart... And because I love you." Sooyoung spoke while looking directly into Jinsoul's eyes. 

The younger girl couldn't help but let a tear roll down her cheek. A very happy tear. She laughed and wiped it. "Will you put it on me?" She asked, holding the box out to Sooyoung. 

"Of course I will." Sooyoung smiled and took the metal out of the box and fumbled with the clasp until she could keep it open. Jinsoul turned around and lifted up her hair so it could be placed around her neck. The metal was cold against her skin but she didn't complain. She was so overjoyed that she didn't care. Once Sooyoung successfully got it linked together, she pulled her hands away. "There." She said softly. 

Jinsoul looked down at it and smiled. "It's beautiful, Sooyoung. Thank you." She looked back up to meet her eyes. "And I love you, too. So so so so SO much." She paused to reach for her phone. "I have to take a picture and post it on Instagram." She said and moved to sit down next to Sooyoung. "Kiss my cheek, will ya?" She asked, holding the phone up so you couldn't see anything higher than their noses or lower than their chests. 

The picture she got was perfect. After typing in the caption "Christmas Kisses from my baby" followed by a bunch of emojis, she uploaded it and laid back in front of the fire with Sooyoung in her arms. 

They still had the rest of the day to spend together, along with Christmas dinner (breakfast) later on. Sooyoung's parents would be coming home tomorrow and then the girls would spend the weekend apart. But at least they would get to see each other for another full week starting Monday. They were going to go to the happiest place on earth and Jinsoul couldn't wait. She would definitely have to start packing once she got home. Jinsoul sighed happily and looked over at her girlfriend. 

"Merry Christmas, Sooyoung." She smiled and rubbed her knuckles over her cheek. 

"Merry Christmas, Jinsoul." Sooyoung replied, leaning over for a passionate kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok its 5 am now and i’ve been trying to revise this but my head keeps falling. 
> 
> now i hope you all liked this one. tomorrow morning im going to check up on it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning 21k+ words ahead* 
> 
> enjoy!!

After getting home from Sooyoung's house the day after Christmas, Jinsoul got right to packing for their Disneyland trip. She still couldn't believe her girlfriend got her Disneyland tickets as a present. They had a week to themselves at the happiest place on earth. God, Sooyoung was great.

Since they were going to be down there for so long, Jinsoul was going to need to pack at least two full suitcases. Good thing they were driving and not flying. Jinsoul dug around in the hall closet until she found her family's suitcases and dragged them out, kicking everything else back into the closet. 

Jinsoul rolled her suitcases into her bedroom and threw them on the bed. After unzipping them and tossing it open, she looked inside to make sure there wasn't any dust or dirt. In the corner of the bag, she noticed something and squinted to see it clearer. A spider. 

She blew in the corner of the bag to see if the spider was alive or dead and screamed when it started crawling out. Jinsoul looked around in panic, trying to find a shoe to smack it. "Why did I have to clean my room?" She asks herself in distress. 

Jinsoul didn't want to walk too far away from the bag just in case the spider crawled out and into her bed. So far, it was just crawling around in the big open area of the suitcase. While keeping her eye on the pest, she reached over to her desk and felt around for her perfume. 

Instead of grabbing the bottle, she knocked it behind the desk, in a place she couldn't reach. Jinsoul mumbled a bunch of profanities to herself and pulled out her phone. This was her last resort. "Siri, call Baby Girl." She spoke. 

"Calling Baby Girl." The phone replied. Jinsoul tapped her foot impatiently and brought the device up to her ear, still watching the spider crawl around in her bag. It rang a couple times before Sooyoung picked up. "Hi, Sol." She spoke into the phone. "Did you forget something here?" Sooyoung asked. 

"Hi babe. Uh no, I don't think I did." Jinsoul said quickly. "Do you think you can do me a really huge favor?" She asked, biting her lip. 

"Of course, what do you need me to do?" Sooyoung replied instantly. 

Jinsoul ran her fingers through her hair with her free hand. "Okay, so. I was getting out my suitcases so I could start packing for our trip and when I opened the bag I saw a spider but I didn't know if it was dead or alive so I blew on it and now it's crawling around and I have nothing around me to kill it with but if I walk away to go get something, I just know it'll disappear and be lost forever." She rushes out. "Is there any way you can drive down here and kill it for me?" She asks hopefully. 

"I'll be right there." Sooyoung smiled. "MOM I HAVE TO GO KILL A SPIDER FOR Jinsoul." The younger girl heard her call out into her home. "See you soon, my love. Goodbye." She spoke before hanging up. 

Jinsoul sighed in relief and kept a close eye on the spider in the bag. She carefully moved the suitcase to the ground and got down on her knees in front of it to make sure it stayed below the zipper. If it crawled too far up the side, she blew on it to make it go back down. 

A few minutes later, Sooyoung arrived outside of the girls' home. She jogged up the steps and reached into the mailbox for Jinsoul's emergency house key and unlocked the door, holding it open and setting the key back in its place before walking in. "Sol, I'm here!" She called. 

"I'm in my room!" Jinsoul replied loudly. 

Sooyoung held the banister as she jogged upstairs and into her girlfriends' room. "Where's the spider?" She asked. Jinsoul pointed into the bag. The older girl leaned down to get a better look. "Yikes. That's a black widow." She says. 

"Please kill it." Jinsoul whines, standing up and hugging the taller girl. 

Sooyoung kissed the top of her head and then broke away to grab her shoe off of her foot. She held the heel and hovered it over the spider, following it when it crawled. With a loud SMACK, the spider was stuck against the bottom of Sooyoung's shoe. 

She walked over to the trashcan and scraped it against the side until it fell into the bin. Sooyoung slipped her shoe back on with a smile. "There you go." She spoke to her girlfriend. 

"Thank you so much." Jinsoul sighed into her neck, wrapping her arms around Sooyoung's waist and hugging her tight. "I'm sorry I made you come all the way down here." She said. 

Sooyoung rubbed her back. "It's okay, I didn't mind." She replied honestly. "Want me to check the other bag just in case there's a spider in there too?" She asked. Jinsoul nodded. The older girl smiled and walked over to the bed, unzipping the second suitcase and opening it. She turned on the flashlight on her phone and shined it around. "No spiders in here." The girl smiled. 

"Thank you." Jinsoul smiled. Sooyoung hummed and turned around, pulling the younger girl over for a quick kiss. "I love you soooo much." She grinned, folding her hands behind her back. 

"I love you too." Sooyoung replied happily. "So you've started packing for Disney?" She asked. 

Jinsoul hummed. "I'm really excited." She said, wiggling excitedly. "Two days until a wonderfully relaxing week off from school with my favorite girl." Sooyoung hums. "Okay, I'm going to keep talking and then we'll be standing here for hours. You should go back and spend time with your parents; you all probably miss each other. And I'll have you all to myself for a really long time again." She says, walking with her girlfriend out of her room. "You have to tell me all about the hotel details on the way there, though." 

"Okay, Sol." Sooyoung smiles, walking down the stairs next to the younger girl. "I'll see you tomorrow." She smiled, walking up to the door and opening it. "I love you." She says again, pecking her lips. 

"I love you, too." Jinsoul rubs her cheek one last time and watched Sooyoung walk down the steps of her house and into her car. After she drove away, Jinsoul closed the door and sighed. "Back to packing." She said to herself and walked up to her room. 

\--- 

The next day, Sooyoung placed her girlfriends' suitcases into the trunk of her car and shut it with a loud BANG. As soon as she sat down in the driver's seat and shut the door, Jinsoul jumped over the center console and hugged her. "I'm so excited, Soo." She spoke into her neck. 

"I'm very excited too, Sol." Sooyoung squeezed her back. "We're going to stop at the store before we head out, alright?" She told her. "It's going to be a long, long drive and we're going to need to buy snacks, CD's so we can be entertained, drinks..." She lists. 

Jinsoul smiled. "This is going to be so fun." She squealed. 

After the younger girl climbed back into her seat, Sooyoung started the car, reached for Jinsoul's hand, and drove off. 

It didn't take any longer than ten minutes to get to the store. Since both girls wanted to get on the road quickly, they rushed through the store, piling different yummy foods into the cart. 

The couple was able to get their shop done in a little over half an hour. Sooyoung set the mini cooler they bought in the backseat first, then poured a small bag of ice in. As Jinsoul put their drinks in the cooler, Sooyoung moved to the other side of the car and began placing their snacks in a position that would be easy to grab from the front seat. 

Once they sat back down in the front seat, Jinsoul and Sooyoung high fived and drove to the nearest freeway entrance. A few minutes into their drive, Jinsoul gasped. Sooyoung quickly glanced over at her to make sure she was okay and then went back to watching the road. "What happened?" She asked. 

"You have to tell me all about the hotel!" Jinsoul spoke excitedly. "Tell me all about what our room looks like. All the good, juicy details." 

Sooyoung giggles. "I don't know how juicy the details can get but... okay." She smiles, thinking for a moment. "Our room has the view of the pool," She starts. "Um... there's a television and a couch and table. There's a balcony, too. I'm not sure what you want to hear about the room." She says, changing into the carpool lane. 

"Are there two beds or one bed?" Jinsoul asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"One very big bed." Sooyoung grins. "Actually I took some pictures of the room on my phone, if you want to take a look." She says, blindly reaching over to get her phone from the cup holder, handing it to her girlfriend. 

Jinsoul unlocked her phone and went to the Photos app, scrolling through the few pictures Sooyoung's then stopping once she found some that resembled a hotel room. She tapped the first image and scrolled through them all with a bright grin. 

Sooyoung looked over at her when they got stopped in some traffic. "What do you think? Should I go with a different level? Or would you prefer the bunk beds? That was an option and I know you like fun things like that..." 

"It's perfect, Sooyoung. There's nothing that could have made it better." Jinsoul said honestly. "We're going to have the best time." She grinned, locking Sooyoung's phone and putting it back into the cup holder. She reached for her hand and laced their fingers together. "Let's put on some music, huh?" 

Jinsoul bent down to dig through a bag of CD's they bought at the store, one hand still on Sooyoung's. After finding the one she wanted and struggled to open it with one hand, she pushed the CD through the slit and furrowed her eyebrows when it wouldn't go in. 

Sooyoung saw her struggling. "There's probably a CD in there already." She said, still focused on the road ahead of her. 

Jinsoul stuck out her tongue as she reached over to push the eject button. When the CD popped out, she spun it around in her hands to read the writing on the blank disk. "Songs That Remind Me of Jinsoul" she read and turned to look over at her girlfriend. 

Sooyoung's eyes widened. "I-I didn't know that was in here." She says, a deep blush on her cheeks. 

"You have a CD dedicated to me?" Jinsoul asks. "Sooyoung that's so fucking cute!" She exclaims, putting it back in. "I have to hear it." She says, turning up the volume before pressing play. Sooyoung bit her lip and just kept driving. It took a couple seconds for the first song to fade in. Jinsoul squinted her eyes to try and figure out what it was. "Is this Vanessa Hudgens' Say Ok?" She asks with a grin. 

Sooyoung pushed some hair behind her ear. "I started listening to her music after you showed me the High School Musical movies." She admitted. "This one reminded me a lot about myself in the beginning of our relationship. Specifically the first couple of lines." She says, going silent so Jinsoul can hear them. 

You are fine, you are sweet But I'm still a bit naive with my heart. Jinsoul sat back in her chair and listened to the rest of the song. She hasn't heard it in a while so she didn't remember the words until it played. Throughout the song, she realized the message Sooyoung was trying to get across was that she didn't want Jinsoul to run away when things between them got tough. She knew the girl had never been in a relationship in her life and she's never really had a friend either, so this song really explained how afraid she was about Jinsoul leaving her or breaking her heart. "I love you." Jinsoul smiled when the song ended. 

Sooyoung brought Jinsoul's hand up to her lips. "I love you too." When the next song faded in, Jinsoul didn't recognize it at all. "I'm not sure what most of these lyrics mean, but the first part of the chorus reminded me of you, so I added it." She explained quickly. 

Jinsoul furrowed her eyebrows. "What's this song called?" She asked during the pre-chorus. 

"Happy Little Pill." Sooyoung says, glancing over at her GPS to see how close she was to the place where she needed to merge. 

The younger girl nodded and listened to the rest of the song before saying anything. As the music faded out, she hummed. "I think that song is about drugs, babe." She says. 

"Oh." Sooyoung spoke. "Sorry." She giggled. "That's okay, you don't have to apologize." Jinsoul smiled. "This is cute." She says, waiting for the next song to begin. The third song on the CD was much more upbeat than the last two. A couple lines in, Jinsoul broke out into a wide grin. "Is this from Teen Beach Movie?" She asked. 

Sooyoung giggled again. "Yeah... Netflix recommended it to me because I watched High School Musical so I decided to watch it and this was the opening song. There's a lot of Teen Beach movie on here." She explained. Jinsoul watched her girlfriend drive for a while. A couple lines in, Sooyoung began singing along with the song. "I wanna be the ocean to your shore, bring you comfort evermore." She looked back and forth between Jinsoul and the road. "I wanna be the only thing you need, be the oxygen you breathe." 

Jinsoul watched her girlfriend with the biggest smile on her face. "You're so cute, bug." She said over the music. Sooyoung continued singing. "I'm so in love with you." She laughs, shaking her head slightly. If she knew the song, she would sing along with her but she's only seen the movie a couple times, she didn't know the songs yet. Sooyoung sang along to the rest of the song and leaned over to kiss her girlfriend as soon as they stopped in traffic. 

The rest of the CD was filled with other cute love songs which Sooyoung explained in detail why she chose it and which lines reminded her of Jinsoul. The younger girl listened carefully, giving her full attention to her girlfriend. Her utterly adorable girlfriend. 

After they finished listening to the little mixtape, they put in one of the CD's they bought earlier and listened to that. They ate snacks as they listened, rocked out to the music and sang along to the songs they knew. Per Sooyoung's request, Jinsoul took a picture of them in the car with her Polaroid. She was sure to back a lot of extra film for their trip, too. 

Once the album ended, they decided to exit the freeway so they could stretch their bodies and take a bathroom break. They still had three more hours to go on the road. After getting back into their car and getting back on the road, they put in another CD. 

"What do you want to do as soon as we get there?" Jinsoul asks. "You're probably going to be really tired from driving so we can rest if you want." She says. "Like, I totally understand if you want to take a nap or something and then not go into the parks until tomorrow." 

Sooyoung hummed in thought. "I'll see how I feel. I'm really excited to go, and I imagine you are too. I might be able to fight through my sleepiness. If not, we can just get settled and then go to dinner." She offers. "Anything is fine by me, baby girl." Jinsoul smiles. "I'm so excited." She yawns. 

Sooyoung looks over at her. "Are you tired?" She asks. 

"Yeah." The younger girl smiled. "I was too excited to sleep last night... Do you mind if I take a little nap?" She asks. 

"I don't mind at all." Sooyoung replied. "You can lean back in your seat if you want to, too." She points to the side of the car where the button was. Jinsoul pulled back the lever and pushed herself back until she was lying down. "Sweet dreams." Sooyoung spoke softly. 

Jinsoul was out like a light for the rest of the drive. The freeway cleared up after a while and Sooyoung drove in silence for the remaining three hours. As she drove, she looked over at her girlfriend to make sure she was okay. 

As soon as Sooyoung started seeing Disneyland signs, she reached over to pat Jinsoul's leg. "Sol." She called. "We're almost there, baby girl." She said a little louder, shaking her knee back and forth. "jiiinsoul." Sooyoung held out. "sooolie." She said again. 

Jinsoul shifted in her seat but didn't wake up. Sooyoung reached behind her a little and pinched her cheek. "Jinsoul, wake up!" She said even louder. "Jinsoul." She poked her. "Sol!" She yelled, scaring Jinsoul awake. 

"What happened?" She sat up abruptly but got stopped by her seatbelt. 

"Look where we are." Sooyoung giggled, following a sign on the side of the road and keeping left for the hotels. 

Jinsoul rubbed her eyes and looked around, squinting out of her window, forgetting where she was. As soon as the girl saw a Mickey Mouse sign hanging on a lamppost, she gasped. "Are we here?" She asked excitedly. 

"Almost." Sooyoung smiled. "The hotel turn in is at that next signal." She points. 

Jinsoul squealed. "I can't believe we're here!" She exclaimed, reaching for her girlfriends' hand to squeeze it. "This is going to be so fun and romantic." The girl sighs. Sooyoung kisses her hand in response. As soon as they turn in at the signal Sooyoung was talking about, both girls start squealing again. 

"We're here!" Sooyoung grinned and stopped her car at the hotel entrance and popped her trunk. Instantly, a worker approached them and started unloading their things, putting them onto a cart. "They work fast." She comments. "Come on let's go!" Jinsoul says, unbuckling her seatbelt and rushing out of the car. Sooyoung gets out after her and they meet in front of the vehicle. Jinsoul jumped up into her girlfriends' arms and buried her face into her neck. "I'm so excited." She said for the millionth time since Sooyoung surprised her with the tickets. 

Sooyoung wiggled her around in her arms. "So am I, Sol." She smiled. "Let's go check in so we can see our room." She says, giving her keys to the hotel worker. Sooyoung had been to Disneyland before and has stayed with her parents at one of the hotels for a family vacation a year or two ago, so she knew how things got done around here. 

Once they were inside, they walked up to the desk under the check-in sign, and hit the bell to call for someone. An older woman behind the counter waddled up to them. "Welcome to the Grand Californian Hotel and Spa, are you checking in?" She greeted. 

Sooyoung hummed with a smile. Jinsoul stayed curled up at her side, rubbing her face against her shoulder as she talked and worked out the room details. She was so excited to be here with her girl that she totally drowned out everything that was happening around her and just focused on her girl. She could see her mouth moving and everything, but she didn't hear any words and she didn't hear any chattering around the big room. Not until Sooyoung looked down at her that is. "Sol?" She called. 

Jinsoul blinked and stood up. "Huh?" 

"I asked if that was okay." Sooyoung smiled. Jinsoul looked around. They were still at the check-in desk. "Dinner tonight, I'm making reservations." She elaborated, assuming the girl didn't hear her at all. "They have a restaurant here, would you like to go later tonight?" She asked. 

"Oh, yeah, of course." Jinsoul finally replied. 

Sooyoung giggled at her spacy girlfriend and turned back to the lady behind the desk. "Seven sounds great." She replies. The lady typed something up on her keyboard and then told them their room was ready. She slid over two room keys and explained where to go, also informing them that their bags will be getting there shortly. "Ready to see our room, baby?" Sooyoung asked, turning to Jinsoul again. 

"More ready than ever." She replied, linking her arm with Sooyoung and walking over to the elevator. She watched Sooyoung hit the button next to the number seventeen and then the doors shut. Jinsoul stepped in front of the older girl and set her hands on her shoulders. "I'm so in love with you." She said. 

Sooyoung leaned forwards and pecked her lips. "I'm so in love with you, too." She replied. 

"Are you tired at all?" Jinsoul asked, swaying their bodies slightly. 

"A little." Sooyoung responded. "I'm sure if I relax until dinner, we can go to the parks tonight." She smiles. "Or maybe just a little shopping in Downtown Disney." She suggests. "We can buy a bunch of shirts and hats to wear for tomorrow." She says. 

Jinsoul smiles. "That sounds great, baby." 

Once the elevator stopped on their floor, Sooyoung took Jinsoul's hand and walked with her around a couple corners, following the signs until they were outside of their door. "This is it." 

Sooyoung quickly slid the key in its slot, and then back out. Jinsoul pushed the handle down when the light turned green and they stepped in together, walking down the short hallway until they were in the center of the big room. 

Both girls turned to look at each other with big grins on their faces and then all at once, began running around the room, looking at all the cool things in there. Sooyoung opened the balcony door to see the view they had and Jinsoul opened the closet to see how big it was. 

When they both returned to the center of the room, they grinned in each other's faces and then slowly turned to see their bed. It looked like three beds mashed together to make one giant bed. It was bigger than any bed either girl had ever seen. Their eyes widened at the size and then they looked at each other again, both exchanging a silent conversation. 

In a flash, both girls scrambled to get up to the bed and then started jumping as high as they could, their hands laced together and the same big grins on their faces. "We're going to have the best vacation ever!" Jinsoul yelled, still jumping along with her girlfriend. 

They jumped on top of the big bed for another few minutes, messing up the previously perfect sheets. It wasn't until there was a knock at the door that they stopped. The couple jumped off the bed together and jogged over to the door. "Hi, I have your bags." The bellboy smiled. 

"Oh, right. Thanks." Sooyoung spoke, panting from all of the jumping. The girls stepped aside so the guy could bring in their suitcases. Not only did he carry in all four suitcases, he brought their snacks and cooler from the backseat as well. By the time he was finished bringing everything in and setting it up on the couch in the corner of the room, the girls were finished panting. "Thank you so much." Sooyoung smiled, handing him a few dollars that were in her pocket. The man smiled, tipped his hat, and closed the door behind him as he left. 

Jinsoul walked up behind her girlfriend and wrapped her arms around her waist, letting her chin fall to her shoulder. "This is going to be so nice, baby." She speaks, swaying her to the left and then the right. "We have this whole room all to ourselves." Jinsoul smiles. "A nice, little, romantic getaway." 

Sooyoung hums and sways with her. "Very romantic." She replies. "We can wake up early and order room service, eat breakfast on the balcony while holding hands, get ready for the day together, head off to the parks, take millions of pictures, kiss in the geographical center of Disneyland!" She exclaims. 

"You're so cute." Jinsoul giggles. Only Sooyoung would get excited about something like the geographical center of Disneyland. "Wanna start unpacking?" She asks. 

"I would love to." Sooyoung smiles and walks over to where the bellboy left their suitcases. She picks up one of Jinsoul's suitcases and one of her own and carries it over to the dresser that the TV was resting on. "You know what else we can go on our trip?" She asks. 

Jinsoul smiles and unzips her bag. "What, babe?" 

"We can watch the parades together, meet characters together, eat lunch together, watch the fireworks together, hold hands on rides, come back here when we're tired, snuggle up in bed and watch Disney movies, and then wake up the next morning and do it all over again." Sooyoung grins and piles her shirts neatly in a drawer. 

The younger girl hums in response. "You have to show me all the interesting things around the parks, too." She says. "More things like the geographical center of Disneyland." Jinsoul elaborates. 

"Really?" Sooyoung crinkles her nose and looks over at the younger girl momentarily. Jinsoul nods and smiles. "You want me to show you all of my nerdy knowledge?" She giggles. 

"Of course, I love your nerdy knowledge." Jinsoul replies, setting the last few things from her bag in the drawer. "It's cute." She smiles. 

Sooyoung bites her lip. She was always used to people not wanting to hear about the things she enjoyed. It still surprised her when Jinsoul would ask her to discuss certain things. It made her really happy that her girlfriend actually cared. 

"Okay, I'll make a list later." She grins, standing up to her the last two suitcases to unpack. 

After finishing their unpacking, the happy couple laid in bed together and turned on the TV to pass the time. There was a channel that played nothing but Disney movies all day. They chose that. Jinsoul laid in front of Sooyoung on the large bed and the older girl played with her girlfriends' hair throughout the entire movie. 

While in the middle of their second movie since laying down, Sooyoung's watch let out a high pitched beep. She looked down to check. "We have half an hour to get to dinner, my love." The girl spoke softly. 

"Should we dress up?" Jinsoul asks, not knowing if the restaurant she got reservations at was a fancy one or not. 

Sooyoung smiled. "We can." She answers. "It's one of the finer eateries in the hotel." She tells the younger girl. "I don't believe there's a dress code, but when I've gone with my parents in the past my mom and I wore dresses and my dad wore a dress shirt." 

Jinsoul got up from the bed, "I'm glad I brought a dress then." She smiles. "We'll look really nice for pictures." She comments, bending down in front of the dresser and opening the drawers, trying to find where she left the article. 

"I hung up your dress in the closet, Sol." Sooyoung called from the bed, searching for the remote so she could shut off the TV. "I didn't want it to get wrinkled or anything. Do you mind getting mine as well?" She asks. "It should be right next to yours." 

"Sure, baby." Jinsoul responds, walking over to the closet by the door and swinging it open. 

Once both girls were dressed and ready to go, they stood in front of the ceiling to wall mirror in the bathroom and posed for a picture. Sooyoung grabbed her Polaroid from the dresser while Jinsoul put a filter on the picture they just took. 

"How do you think this sounds for a caption," Jinsoul starts, walking over to where Sooyoung was. "Going to dinner with my baby girl." She reads. "Too plain?" 

Sooyoung hums. "I like it. Maybe add one of those emojis at the end, though." Jinsoul smiles and scrolls though the lists, picking out the kissy face and fire emojis. "And you can show the location, can't you?" She asks. Jinsoul hums, doing just that. Sooyoung secretly wanted everyone to know that she spoiled the younger girl and that she was hers and only hers. 

"Are you ready to go?" Jinsoul asked, locking her phone and sliding it into her dress after looking around for a place to hold it. 

Sooyoung pulled it out and put it in her purse so it wouldn't accidentally fall out. "I think so. Are you?" Jinsoul hums and checks her lipstick in the mirror one last time, not noticing Sooyoung watching her lovingly until she turned away. "You look beautiful, Sol." She said. 

"Thanks, babe." Jinsoul grinned and walked up to her, placed her hand on her jaw and kissed her softly. "So do you." She comments, looking down at her girlfriend again. "Your curves in that dress." Her eyes widened. "God damn." 

Sooyoung blushes deeply and turns away. "Thanks." She shrugs, biting the corner of her lip. 

"Cutie." Jinsoul links their arms together. They walk over to the door and open it. Before shutting it, Sooyoung double checks her purse to make sure she had their room key and Polaroid. "All set?" Jinsoul asks one last time. Sooyoung hums and shuts the door, leading her girl over to the elevator. After arriving at the restaurant and taking their seats, the couple make themselves comfortable in the large chairs and pick up their menus. Jinsoul takes a sip of the ice water that was already on the table before turning the menu page. "What do you usually get?" She asks. 

"The duck breast with mushrooms." Sooyoung answers, looking through the menu to see if they added anything new. "The Angus beef filet mignon is really good as well. That's what my dad gets, sometimes I have his leftovers." The older girl explains. 

Jinsoul chews on her bottom lip. "This sounds really expensive; I think I'll just order from the appetizers..." She says. She wanted to save her money for things she bought in Disneyland. She wouldn't have been spending so much money on useless things at the store if she knew she would be going to Disneyland with Sooyoung. 

Sooyoung giggles in response. "You know I'm paying, right?" She asks, wanting to make sure the younger girl knew she wouldn't have to stress about money. Jinsoul looks over at her. "This is a date; I'm paying for my girl." She says. 

"Sooyoung, you always pay." Jinsoul argues softly. 

"I like buying you things." Sooyoung smiles. "You don't have to worry about paying for dinner, Sol. I got it." She says, flicking a piece of lint off her dress. Jinsoul was about to open her mouth to argue again but Sooyoung continued. "I like being able to give things to you, Jinsoul." She says seriously. "It makes me feel good knowing I'm ABLE to give you things. It's not my parent's money, it's mine. I do chores and babysit and walk dogs so I can earn money to spend on you. It makes me feel grown up. Like I can provide for my family. My family as in you." Sooyoung reaches for her hand. 

"Sooyoung." Jinsoul says quietly. 

The older girl closes her eyes. "When I sit back and think about the fact that I'm able to work and earn money, I can see that I'm going to be able to do this in the future... for us. If we were to have, I dunno, kids or something." Sooyoung blushes at her own words. "I can do this. I can pay for you." 

"That's really sweet, baby." Jinsoul coos and squeezes her hand. "I don't want you to feel like you HAVE to do this, though." She says. "I can buy you things, too." 

Sooyoung smiles. "I know you can, you've paid for dates before. I can pay for expensive things like this trip, and you can pay for little things while ON this trip." She says. "Like ice cream and churros. Those are somewhat expensive here." 

Jinsoul nods. "Okay." She pauses. "But I'm going to buy you something really expensive and grand after I save up a little." She says, pointing her finger at the older girl for emphasis. 

"Deal." Sooyoung grins. 

After that, they ordered, waited for their food, and started chowing down as soon as it came. The last time either of them ate a real meal was at breakfast. They only had snacks on the car ride over here. Jinsoul hummed pleasantly at the food. "I can't tell if it tastes really good because I'm hungry, or because it's just really good." She says. 

"Me either." Sooyoung giggles, taking a nice, long gulp of her water. "Are you going to want dessert, too? If not, we could always get something in Downtown Disney when we're shopping there later. They have a sweets store, I believe." She informs the younger girl. 

"Yeah we can get it in Downtown Disney." Jinsoul says. "Sounds good." She adds with her mouth full. Sooyoung smiles at her appearance and watches her as she eats. "Why're ya starin' at me?" Jinsoul struggles to ask, stuffing one more piece of food in her mouth. 

Sooyoung shakes her head. "You're just cute." Jinsoul scrunches her nose in response. If she were to reply verbally, all of her food would fall to her lap. "I'm going to take a wild guess and say you're enjoying your meal." She grins. 

“It’s good." Jinsoul answers before swallowing. "Really good." Sooyoung reaches for her hand, laces their fingers together, and then goes back to eating. 

After dinner, Jinsoul waddled to the elevator next to Sooyoung (who could walk perfectly fine) and carrying her leftovers in her hand. The younger girl grunted when she came to a stop against the railing inside the elevator. Sooyoung watched her as they stood. Jinsoul was rubbing her full stomach and letting out a deep breath. 

"Do you think you can hold this for me, Sol?" Sooyoung asks, holding out the box of leftovers. Jinsoul took it from her. "Sure thing, babe." She replied. As soon as the elevator doors opened on their floor, Sooyoung turned towards her girlfriend and picked her up bridal style. "What are you doing?" The blonde asked. 

"I'm carrying you until we're back at the hotel room." Sooyoung explained, walking through the elevator door and rounding the corner. Jinsoul smiled gratefully at her and relaxed her body in her arms. She walked down the hallways and made it all the way to their room without dropping her girlfriend. 

Sooyoung reached inside of her purse and got out the room key, slid it in its place until the light turned green, and opened the door. Jinsoul moved her legs to the side so they could fit through the door and kissed Sooyoung's cheek before she could be set down on the bed. "Thank you, baby." She smiled. 

"Anything for you, my love." Sooyoung replied, leaning down to kiss her nose. "Let's get this dress off of you." She said, lifting her arm so she could reach the zipper. "So you can be comfortable and not have anything pressing against your stomach." She slid the dress off of the younger girls' body, leaving her in just her bra and underwear. "There you go." Sooyoung spoke, draping her dress over the side of the couch. 

Jinsoul turned on her side to watch her girlfriend step out of her own dress and place it next to hers. Her eyes dropped down her body and she whistled at the sight. Sooyoung turned around with a big grin on her face and a bright blush on her cheeks. "Get over here, pretty lady." Jinsoul inched her finger back and forth. 

Sooyoung walked across the carpet and got in bed next to her girlfriend, wrapping her arms around her neck after laying down. Jinsoul rested her hands on Sooyoung's back and slowly let them fall to her butt. After giving it a good squeeze, she brought her hands back up and hugged her close. Sooyoung giggled in her ear. "What was that for?" 

"No reason." Jinsoul replied, rubbing their noses together. "What time should we head over to Downtown Disney?" She asked after setting her head back on the pillow behind her. 

Sooyoung moved up a little higher so she could be on a pillow too. "Well you can barely walk so we should probably wait until your stomach settles a little." She smiles. "It doesn't close until one, though, so we have a couple hours." She adds, kicking the sheets down so they could be under the covers. 

"Okie dokie." Jinsoul replies, moving the sheets up to their shoulders. "I think my food coma is setting in." She says. "Wake me up if I fall asleep, will ya?" She requested, not wanting to miss out on going shopping. Sooyoung hummed and gave her a small kiss. "Thanks for dinner, by the way. It was really lovely." 

"No problem, baby girl." Sooyoung replied, snuggling up a little closer. 

The two laid there in silence for a while. Jinsoul let her stomach settle a little more before turning over on her side and kissing her girlfriend softly. Sooyoung laced her fingers in the hair near the back of Jinsoul's neck and looked into her eyes. Her beautiful, chocolate brown eyes. 

Jinsoul stared back for a couple seconds and then brought her hands up to Sooyoung's lips to play with them. She pressed her fingertips into the spongy skin, dragged her lip down, pushed up the corners to make it look like she was smiling. 

"I thought you were going to take a nap." Sooyoung giggles at her actions. 

"Not intentionally. I was just saying if it DID fall asleep to wake me up." Jinsoul clarifies with a smile. "I would much rather snuggle and look at your pretty face." She answers. Sooyoung kisses her in response. 

Two hours later, the girls got out of their soft and comfy bed and got dressed into some comfortable clothes. Before they left, Sooyoung made sure Jinsoul had a jacket and then they were off. Sooyoung led her girlfriend through the hotel and into the middle of Downtown Disney. 

"We have four hours until they close." Sooyoung informed the younger girl, lacing their fingers together. "Where would you like to go first?" She asked, looking around. 

Jinsoul hummed and looked around. "Where do they sell the shirts you were talking about?" She questioned. 

"The World of Disney store." Sooyoung smiled. "They have everything in there. Toys, clothes, jewelry, figurines, hats, princess dresses, books, bags, pajamas, sweatshirts, key chains, car accessories, EVERYTHING." She grins, leading the younger girl towards the direction of the big store. "I believe there are four big rooms total. It's very... cool." 

Jinsoul smiles at her choice of words. "You're so cute." She comments. She sure did love all of her girlfriends' nerdy knowledge. 

Once they got into the correct section of the store, Sooyoung grabbed a big bag and walked around the racks, trying to find cute shirts they could wear together. She wanted to match. 

"Since we're going to be here for a week and we already have one matching outfit, we're going to need six more. That is, if you want to match each day. I'm not sure which clothes you bought." Sooyoung says, looking through some shirts she most definitely wanted to get. 

"We can match every day." Jinsoul smiles. "That would be so cute." She says, standing behind the girl and wrapping her arms around her. 

Sooyoung hummed happily and pulled out her size. "What do you think about this one?" She questioned, holding it article up by the hanger. The shirt had one of her favorite characters on it. Pocahontas. 

"I love it, baby." Jinsoul kissed her cheek. "Grab me one too, huh?" 

The older girl placed her shirt in the bag on her arm before going through the rack again to grab a matching shirt in her girlfriends' size. They repeated the process throughout the entire clothes section, going around to all of the racks and finding shirts they wanted. After picking out all of their shirts, Sooyoung made Jinsoul get a sweatshirt as well. Spoiling her was probably her most favorite thing in the entire world. 

Jinsoul continued picking out things to wear in the parks and Sooyoung gladly set them in the bag. Once all of the clothing items were picked out, they moved to the hats and ears section. Sooyoung and Jinsoul grabbed Mickey Mouse hats in their favorite colors and walked them over to a booth to get their names embroidered on them. 

After that, they walked over to the nearest cashier and handed over the bag. Jinsoul watched the price on the screen get higher and higher as each tag was scanned. Sooyoung didn't seem fazed at all. She had been saving up for this trip for months. 

The cashier even seemed a little surprised because a teenage girl was paying for all of it herself. Sooyoung handed her debit card over with a smile and placed her hand into Jinsoul's. Once their items were bagged, they each took two and exited the big store. 

"Where to next?" Sooyoung asked. "Did you still want to get dessert? The building is just up here." She nods at a big window where you could see bakers in the kitchen. 

Jinsoul smiled. "Sure." They walked inside and looked at the glass case full of different sweet treats. "What do you recommend?" She bumped Sooyoung's hip. 

"The chocolate covered apples." Sooyoung smiled. "Those are my favorite." She shares. "The bakers decorate them to look like different Disney characters, see?" She points at the glass. "Okay." Jinsoul replied. 

Sooyoung excitedly walked up to the counter and was greeted by the worker behind the counter. "Which one do you want, Sol?" She asked. 

"Surprise me, babe." Jinsoul kissed her cheeks and covered her ears so she wouldn't be able to hear Sooyoung order. 

After Sooyoung received their apples, she mouthed 'cover your eyes' to her girlfriend and led her to a nearby bench. Jinsoul uncovered her ears and closed her eyes, allowing the older girl to take her somewhere. She felt something in her hand a moment later. "Open your eyes." Sooyoung smiled. Jinsoul looked down and gasped. "It's Maleficent." Sooyoung says. "I would have gotten you Ursula because I know she's your favorite villain, but they don't make her." 

"This is amazing!" Jinsoul exclaims, getting out her phone to take a picture. "Will you put yours next to mine?" She asked, tapping the screen so it would focus. Sooyoung hummed and held hers beside Jinsoul's. After taking the picture, she locked her phone and set it in her lap. "Where do I take a bite?" She asks. 

Sooyoung smiled. "I would begin with her horns." She says, scooting a little closer and holding onto the chocolate on her own apple so she could take a bite. "Let me know if you like it or not." She says after swallowing. "I can always go and get you something else if you don't like it." 

"Okay." Jinsoul said and took her first bite. "Oh my god." She said with her mouth full. "This tastes like heaven." She says, going in for a second bite already. Sooyoung grinned. Together they ate their apples and watched the people walking through Downtown Disney in front of them. 

After they were all done, Jinsoul quickly uploaded the picture of their apples to Instagram and stood up, taking Sooyoung's hand. "Now where would you like to go?" The older girl asked. Jinsoul hummed and looked around at the stores. Sooyoung eyed the Build a Bear Workshop building. 

Jinsoul noticed. "You want to go into Build a Bear?" She asked with a grin. Sooyoung nodded quickly. "We can only go in on one condition." Jinsoul says seriously. Sooyoung nodded once, urging her to continue. "You have to let me buy you a bear." 

"Deal." Sooyoung grinned and pulled her girlfriend around the corner, squealing once they were at the door. 

Jinsoul watched her girlfriend with a grin. She walked in front of the line of bears, trying to figure out which one she wanted to get. She wasn't sure if she wanted a plain one, a colorful one, a dinosaur, a superhero, or a pony. Sooyoung placed her hands on her hips and hummed. After a small debate in her head, she picked up the unstuffed koala and rubbed its soft fur. "Ready to stuff it?" Jinsoul asked. 

Sooyoung made a face. "Well... I kind of want to add a noise button." She says. 

"Okay." Jinsoul smiles. "Which one do you want?" She asks, looking at the list of sounds. "You can get a song now!" She gasps. "That's so cool!" 

"I was hoping you could say something for it." Sooyoung admits with a shy smile. "Sometimes when I miss you I listen to the voicemails on my phone so I can hear your voice." She admits. "So if you make a recording, I'll be able to press my koalas hand and hear you talk." Sooyoung smiles. 

"Baby." Jinsoul coos and pulls her over for a hug. "That's so fucking cute." She squeezes her tight. "Of course I'll record a message for you." She pulls away to pinch her check softly. Sooyoung grins and leans into her touch. "What do you want me to say?" She asks. 

"Anything really." Sooyoung shrugs. "I just like hearing your voice." She smiles. 

Jinsoul kisses her softly. "You're adorable." She says and picks up one of the recording buttons. "I'm going to go over here so you can't hear what I say." She says, walking a couple shelves over and holding the speaker in front of her mouth. Once she was done, she walked back over to Sooyoung and handed it to her. "Here you go." She smiled. "Don't press it until later, though." 

"Okay." Sooyoung grinned and kept it in her hands. Once they went through the long process of getting Sooyoung's koala stuffed and 'bathed', they stood in front of the giant floor to ceiling shelves of clothes. The older girl hummed. "I don't know what she should wear." She says. 

Jinsoul rests her chin on Sooyoung's shoulder and hums. "Well what's her name?" 

"I named her Sol." Sooyoung smiled, looking at the different clothes. "I think I'm going to put her in a dress." She concludes, walking over to them. "What color dress matches with her fur tone?" She questions, holding two up. 

Jinsoul grins and walks closer to help the girl out. Together, they picked out a little outfit for Sol and matched it with some accessories as well. Sooyoung even sat at the computers in the corner and made her a birth certificate. 

After they were done, they waited in line at the register. Sooyoung hummed a little tune to herself and swayed with Jinsoul until they were called to go up. The woman behind the counter put Sol in a box along with some bows and her birth certificate and slid it over to Sooyoung. Jinsoul paid for the bear with a bright smile and the two exited the building. 

"Thanks for the koala." Sooyoung smiled, swinging the box in her hand. "Want to go find a store that sells markers so we can color the house when we get back to the room?" She asks. 

Jinsoul kissed her cheek. "I would love nothing more." She replied, walking with the older girl back to the World of Disney store. 

When the girls reentered their hotel room, they set their bags in the hallway and set Sol on the bed. Both girls dug around in their drawers until they found pajamas and got dressed, setting their dirty clothes in a pile off to the side. Once they were dressed, they went into the large bathroom and went through Sooyoung's night routine. 

Finally, the two curled up under the blankets and in each other's arms. "Can I play the recording in Sol now?" Sooyoung asked. Jinsoul smiled and nodded. Sooyoung brought the koala forward to sit on her stomach and pressed the button in her hand. 

"I love you so much, baby girl." Jinsoul's voice came out of the speaker. 

Sooyoung faced the younger girl and kissed her softly. "I love you, too." She smiled. Jinsoul placed Sol the Koala in-between their bodies and pulled Sooyoung a little closer. "We should probably get to sleep now." Sooyoung said. "We're going to need to wake up really early so we can get to the parks." She grins. 

"That's right." Jinsoul smiles. "Are we going to Disneyland or California Adventure tomorrow?" She asks. "Or both?" 

"Well, Disneyland is a lot bigger than California Adventure and since we're going to be here for seven more days, we could spend four days in Disneyland and the remaining three in California Adventure." Sooyoung says. "That's what I was thinking, anyway. We can spend it however YOU want to, though." 

Jinsoul runs her thumb over Sooyoung's cheek. "That sounds perfect, my love." She says. Sooyoung's smile is interrupted with a yawn. "Are you going to sleep now?" She asks. 

"Yes, I think so." Sooyoung says, moving Sol the koala over to the other side of her body. "I would much rather cuddle with the real thing." She comments quietly, mostly speaking to herself. Jinsoul smiles and welcomes her into her arms, kisses the top of her head and squeezes her tight. "I love you." Sooyoung says. 

Jinsoul bent down to kiss her goodnight. "I love you too, sweet baby." She says. 

"I can't wait for tomorrow." Sooyoung says sleepily. "We're going to have the best time riding all of the rides and eating all of the snacks." She rests her head on Jinsoul's chest. "And it might still be set up for Christmas so it'll be all cozy and cute and romantic." Sooyoung says. 

The younger girl moves her hand to Sooyoung's hair to scratch her scalp like she always does. "That sounds great, baby." Jinsoul says. Sooyoung hums and lets her eyes close. "Goodnight." She says softly. But Sooyoung is already asleep. 

———————— 

When Sooyoung wakes up in the very early morning the next day, she rubs her eyes and checks her watch. It was three in the morning. She yawns and grabs the nearest phone she can find to set an alarm, something she forgot to do last night. 

Sooyoung hits the center button and the screen lights up, hurting her eyes. She squints at the device and tries to make out what was in front of her. She realized it was Jinsoul's phone and not hers and the background picture was set as a picture of her. She smiled at it. It was from one of their dates. While they were cloud watching Jinsoul must have taken the picture of her. 

She sleepily unlocked the phone and looked around for the correct app, set an alarm for seven and placed it back on the bedside table. Sooyoung ran her fingers through her hair and then looked down at her sleeping girlfriend. She smiled, kissed her lips softly and then laid back down. 

Sooyoung watched Jinsoul sleep for a few moments, leaning over to kiss her again. Then again. Then a fourth time because she couldn't help herself. Her girlfriend was just so cute. "Goodnight, Sol." She whispered and cuddled up near her chest. 

A few hours later, both girls woke up to the sound of soft music coming from Jinsoul's phone. Jinsoul opened her eyes for the first time since yesterday and flinched at the harsh light coming from the window. They probably should have closed the curtains before getting into bed last night. 

Jinsoul stretched out her arms, letting out little noises as she did so. Sooyoung smiled up at her and rubbed her back. "Good morning." She greeted in a raspy tone. 

"Good morning." Jinsoul replied, setting her arm around Sooyoung's shoulders. 

"Did you sleep well?" Sooyoung asks. Jinsoul hums. "Would you like to order room service for breakfast?" 

Jinsoul smiled. "Definitely. 

After the couple looked through the breakfast menu, Sooyoung picked up the phone from her bedside table and ordered for them. Their meals arrived shortly after and the man delivering it to them insisted they stayed in bed while he set it up for them. Disney hotel workers were extremely nice. 

Jinsoul smiled while watching the man hustle to prepare their meals. He set up little trays over their laps and placed their food in the middle of them on the bed. Sooyoung thanked him and he showed himself out. The two got right to eating. Jinsoul placed some waffles and eggs on her plate while Sooyoung waited so she could do the same. 

As Jinsoul was about to reach for the butter, she noticed the waffles were shaped like Mickey Mouse. "Hey look." She smiled and pointed at Sooyoung's waffles. 

Sooyoung looked down and smiled too. "I didn't even notice." She giggled. "I believe I'm still half asleep." She says, putting butter on her own knife and smearing it around the top waffle. "Would you like to watch some television or just eat in silence?" Sooyoung questioned, turning over to look at Jinsoul who was taking a picture of their delicious looking breakfast for Instagram. 

"We can watch TV." Jinsoul smiled and typed out a quick caption. "Good morning from Disneyland." She reads to Sooyoung. "Sound good?" Sooyoung hummed, chewing some of her eggs. Jinsoul looked around for the remote and turned the TV on, scooting a little closer to her girlfriend so she could rest her head on her shoulder as she ate. 

After they finished their food and drank down their milk, the girls enjoyed the last view minutes of whatever show was on and got out of bed. Sooyoung cleaned up their breakfast and set their trays outside while Jinsoul hopped in the shower. 

Since the younger girl wanted to get to the parks as soon as possible, she took a really quick shower and got ready in record time. Sooyoung was getting dressed when Jinsoul walked around the corner with a shirt that matched Sooyoung's and the hat they bought yesterday. 

"Almost ready?" Jinsoul asked with a bright smile. 

"Yes almost." Sooyoung answers, looking around for her shoes. Jinsoul watches her sit down on the bed and slip them on. "Is your backpack packed with snacks and water?" She asked. Jinsoul hummed. "Alrighty. I believe I'm ready." Sooyoung spoke. 

Jinsoul squealed and jumped into her lap, making her fall onto her back on the bed. "I'm so excited." She hugged the older girl tight. "We have to take millions of pictures, okay?" 

"I planned on it." Sooyoung smiled. Jinsoul scrunched up her face excitedly and kissed Sooyoung's cheeks a few dozen times. "Let's go, baby girl." She said, sat up with a small groan and lifted Jinsoul up by her thighs, walking with her to the front door. 

After taking a quick picture in the mirror, the couple was off. 

It took them awhile to get from the hotel to the baggage check and then to the main gates, but when they did, Jinsoul squealed and watched Sooyoung get out their tickets. Sooyoung walked into the park first, followed by her girlfriend soon after. 

Jinsoul gasped at the train station and a hill of flowers in the shape of Mickey Mouse in front of her. She instantly pulled Sooyoung over for a picture and then had the older girl lead her under a bridge and onto Main Street. 

"It's so beautiful here." Jinsoul commented in awe, looking around at all the decorations and buildings. 

Sooyoung hummed in response. "You should see it at night." She said. "All the lights turn on. It's amazing." She smiled, weaving in and out of other people. "What would you like to do first? We can go on rides, meet characters, shop on Mainstreet." She lists. "I imagine you would want to save shopping for the end of the last day considering we would have to hold everything all day. 

"Who is there to meet?" Jinsoul asked loudly over the other conversations going on around them. 

"The princesses, Tinker Bell and friends, Minnie, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Pluto, Chip and Dale..." Sooyoung lists. "Everyone." She shrugs. 

Jinsoul looked around. "You like Pocahontas, right? Let's meet her." She smiles. 

"I guess I shouldn't say everyone." Sooyoung giggles. "They don't have Pocahontas here. She's only at Walt Disney World. Though I believe she's come out on Valentine's Day and on other special occasions in the past." She says. "And she's in one of the new shows." She adds. 

The younger girl continues looking around at everyone on Mainstreet as well as listening closely to her girlfriend. "Who else would you like to meet?" Jinsoul questioned. 

"This trip is for you, my love." Sooyoung smiled, leading her over to a less crowded area of Main Street. "I want you to be able to do everything YOU want before I start doing things that I want." She says. 

"I know." Jinsoul smiles. "And I WANT to meet one of your favorite characters first." She gets a better grip on her hand. 

Sooyoung kisses her cheek. "Thank you." She says before thinking. "I kind of really want to meet Rosetta." She crinkles her nose. "She's the pink fairy. The garden fairy." Sooyoung explains. Jinsoul smiles at her choice. Sooyoung loved the Tinker Bell movies. "Is that okay?" 

"Of course, baby girl." Jinsoul grinned. "Lead the way." Sooyoung squealed and pulled her towards Pixie Hollow where the fairies were. She quickly moved between groups of people so she could get in line sooner. 

As they stood, Sooyoung bounced on her toes nervously and watched them move up closer and closer to the front of the line. She didn't know why she was so nervous. She knew the ladies posing as the fairies weren't ACTUALLY the fairies but she was still getting butterflies while waiting. 

Jinsoul watched her girlfriend with a grin. She was so fucking cute. As soon as they were allowed to move up to the second line that had only one other group of people in front of them, Sooyoung squeezed her hand. "Are you ready, babe?" Jinsoul asked. 

"I don't know what to say to her, I'm so nervous." Sooyoung whispered. Her fairy idol was standing just a few feet away from her. She might have been more prepared mentally if Rosetta was the second fairy to meet, but they saved Tinker Bell for the end. 

"Just wait for her to ask you things." Jinsoul suggested. "I'm sure little kids don't know what to say either." She assures her. 

Once they were called up to go, Sooyoung walked in front of Jinsoul and up to Rosetta. "Hey, darlin'." The fairy spoke in character. Jinsoul heard Sooyoung stutter out a response. "Are you havin' a good day?" She asked. All Sooyoung could do was nod. "Well good, I'm glad. How'd ya get all the way here to Pixie Hollow?" She questioned. "Did ya fly?" 

"We drove." Sooyoung answered, playing with her fingers behind her back. 

Rosetta smiled. "Good thing you made it here safely!" She smiled. "I'm so glad I got to meet ya." She opened her arms for a hug. 

"Me too." Sooyoung answered. 

"Ready for the picture?" The garden fairy asked. Sooyoung hummed and turned around to face her girlfriend who already had her phone out and ready. "Bye bye, now!" Rosetta waved. 

Sooyoung walked back over to her girlfriend with a big smile on her face and then they went through the whole process again while meeting Tinker Bell. Once they walked out of Pixie Hollow, the older girl squealed. "That was so much fun!" She said. "Can I see the pictures?" She asked. Jinsoul handed over her phone and Sooyoung scrolled through them, still sporting that smile of hers. "Where to now?" She asked, handing the device back over. "Also, please send those to me." She added quickly. 

"Already on it." Jinsoul smiled. "What rides are around here?" She asked. "Did you get a map?" 

Sooyoung reached in her back pocket and pulled out one of the pamphlets she picked up from the entrance. "We're riiiight here." She pointed on the paper. "Matterhorn is right behind us, we can go on that. Or if you would like to go into Tomorrow Land first, we can go there. It would make sense if we worked our way around." She moved her finger across the paper. 

"Okay." Jinsoul smiled. "What rides are in Tomorrow Land?" She asked, putting her hand in Sooyoung's so she could lead them in the right direction. 

"There's the Buzz Lightyear ride where you shoot the targets, Star Tours where you go into a ship and fly around different places in the movie, Autopia where you drive a car, these rockets you can fly, and then... Space Mountain. It's a roller coaster." She lists, leaving out the part about how scared she was to go on it. "Oh, and Nemo if you count that as Tomorrow Land. It's kind of in the middle of two lands." 

Jinsoul hummed. "We should go on Space Mountain first." She says. Sooyoung made a face but hid it by turning away. She REALLY didn't want to ride it but found herself agreeing anyway. "Have you been on it before?" She asks as they walk through an outdoor restaurant. 

"I have one time." Sooyoung says simply. She didn't tell her she threw up after it ended. Or that she had horrible motion sickness for a good hour. 

Usually the line for this particular ride was a lot longer than it was right now, but for some reason today wasn't a very busy day at all. All of the ride times on the app Jinsoul downloaded on her phone said they were all under forty five minutes. 

They got through the line fairly quickly and Sooyoung grew more and more anxious as they got closer. Once the worker asked how many were in their group and assigned them to a line, she started to panic. Jinsoul didn't notice because Sooyoung had her back to her. 

Once they sat down and put their hats in a little pouch in front of them, Sooyoung grabbed Jinsoul's hand tightly. Then they started moving forwards. Jinsoul finally realized the unusually tight grip Sooyoung had on her and turned around. "Are you okay?" She asked. 

"I-I'm fine." Sooyoung answered. "I'm just a little bit frightened." She answers, pressing her feet against the front of their car which was going through a long, uphill tunnel. "And by a little bit I mean extremely." She says, shutting her eyes. Jinsoul turned in her seat slightly. "Babe, if you didn't want to go on this ride why didn't you tell me?" She asked over the music. 

"I don't know." Sooyoung says. "It was your first choice." She replies just as loudly. "Can you hold me, please?" She asked. Jinsoul opened her arms and Sooyoung rushed into them, squeezing her body tightly. They reached the top of the hill and rounded a corner, a countdown started through the speakers and the car began speeding down the track. 

Sooyoung had her head buried in her girlfriends' neck as they raced through the turns and drop of the ride. The younger girl held onto her the entire time, smiling because she was enjoying herself, but not letting out any screams of fun because Sooyoung WASN'T enjoying herself. 

As they went on, the ride got faster and faster and the people behind them were screaming more and more frequently. "I don't like this." Sooyoung says, hugging Jinsoul like her life depended on it. Jinsoul rubbed her side in response. Her poor girl. 

Luckily the ride wasn't too long. It felt like an eternity to Sooyoung, though. And there would be a picture to remind her of how scared she was at the end, too. The car came to a stop and Sooyoung pulled away from Jinsoul, loosening her tight grip on her torso. 

"Are you okay, Sooyoung?" Jinsoul asked with a frown. Sooyoung put her fist to her mouth because she felt like she was going to throw up, but nodded anyway. 

They exited the seats and began walking over to where the big screens with their pictures were. Sooyoung was swaying slightly because she was beyond dizzy, and Jinsoul assisted her by holding her hips. Once their picture was up, Jinsoul smiled at it and took a picture with her phone. 

Sooyoung was holding her side and had her face away from the camera so you couldn't see how scared she really was, and Jinsoul was just smiling and holding her back. The older girl looked at it and made a face. "You're not going to post that picture, are you?" She asked Jinsoul, playing with her fingers. 

"Of course not, baby." Jinsoul reaches for her hand. "I would never do that to you." She says, knowing how embarrassed she was. "I just thought it was cute and wanted to keep it for myself. Something to look back on in the future." Sooyoung lets out a quiet burp. "Excuse me." She says. "Thank you. For not posting it. Do you think we could go sit down for a few minutes? I think I need some water." She holds her stomach. 

"Of course." Jinsoul answers and follows the signs to the exit. Once back outside, she walks all the way over to a nearby restaurant and takes a seat underneath a giant rocket. Sooyoung gets her water bottle out of her backpack and takes a small sip. "I'm sorry." She rubs her back. Sooyoung shakes her head. "It's not your fault, Sol. I didn't tell you I didn't want to go on until it was too late. You didn't do anything wrong." She assured her. 

Jinsoul frowned and kissed her hand. "Let's go meet a princess, huh?" She asks, not wanting to drag the girl on another ride right away. "After that we can come back here and finish up the other rides." She says. Sooyoung nods. "And PLEASE tell me the rides you don't want to go on." She adds. 

"Okay, I will." Sooyoung promises. 

After making their way over to Fantasyland, they walk through a little area that was decorated like Tangled and stand in a line behind a bunch of little kids with their parents to meet the princesses. They move up to a second line inside a few minutes later. 

Snow White, Merida, and Rapunzel were inside. The couple talked to Snow White who told them to make sure they only eat good apples and not apples from strangers, took a picture and then moved on to Merida. Merida told them to follow their heart and to do what they enjoy. Jinsoul noticed she had her accent down perfectly. 

After taking a picture with Merida, they moved to the next room and walked up to Rapunzel. Rapunzel was Jinsoul's favorite princess. "Hi!" The character greeted cheerily. 

"Hi." Jinsoul and Sooyoung said at the same time. 

"Are you girls here with any princes today?" The blond asked. Jinsoul furrowed her eyebrows, not knowing what she was asking. Sooyoung understood though. The princesses usually asked if you were with your prince meaning your boyfriend. Then they would talk to you about THEIR prince from the movie. 

Sooyoung smiled. "I'm here with my princess." She held her arms out to Jinsoul. 

"Ooooh." Rapunzel smiled, looking between them. "I've never met TWO princesses." She says. "Who rescued who from their tower?" She asked, furrowing her eyebrows. 

"She rescued me." Sooyoung says, reaching for Jinsoul's hand. 

The princess smiled then turned to Jinsoul. "You must be very brave and strong." Jinsoul smiled and shrugged shyly. "We should take a picture and you guys can share a true loves kiss!" Rapunzel says excitedly. 

Jinsoul and Sooyoung look at each other and then turn to face the person with the camera. The younger girl quickly handed over her phone so she could get the picture instantly instead of waiting to buy the professional one later. Then, they brought their lips together softly for the picture, closing their eyes in bliss. As they kissed, Rapunzel stood up as high as she could and made a heart with her hands. 

"It was very nice meeting you." Rapunzel said. "Come back and visit soon!" She waved and the girls walked out. 

Later on in the day, the girls sat down at a restaurant across from The Rivers of America and ate chicken nuggets as a late lunch. They had gone through all of the rides in Tomorrow Land, All of the rides in Adventure Land, and were one ride away from finishing all of the rides in Frontier Land. All they had left was Critter Country, Toon Town and Fantasyland. 

Sooyoung thought it was a good idea to go to Fantasyland at night because by then, all the kids were going to bed and their parents were taking them home. There were a lot of rides in Fantasyland so it would take some time to get through all of them. 

Jinsoul reached across the table and dipped her French fry into Sooyoung's plate of ketchup before putting it in her mouth. "Where's Critter Country again?" She asked. 

"Riiiight there." Sooyoung pointed at the big mountain behind the trees. "I believe there are only two rides." She says. "Winnie the Pooh and Splash Mountain. I think Splash Mountain is my favorite out of the entire park." She smiles. "Then we'll go on that one next." Jinsoul smiled back, wiping her hand on her napkin before reaching over the table to hold Sooyoung's hand. Sooyoung dipped her chicken nugget in some ketchup and took a bite. A little bit of sauce got on her lips and the younger girl reached over to wipe it off. "Cutie." She comments. 

Sooyoung shyly wiped her lip again, feeling some leftover ketchup. "I'm being rather messy." She comments, brushing her hands on top of the napkin in her lap. 

"It's okay, babe. It's cute." Jinsoul grins. After they finished up the rest of their meals and threw away the trash, Jinsoul and Sooyoung walked over to the big ride. They stood against a rail in front of the big drop and watched people go over the side. "That looks really big." Jinsoul comments. 

"Are you afraid to go on it?" Sooyoung asks. "Because we don't have to if you don't want to." She says, knowing exactly what it was like. 

Jinsoul watched one more log go over the side. "I'll try it." She says. She didn't know the next time they would get to go to Disneyland and wanted to try everything at least once. 

"Are you sure?" Sooyoung asks for confirmation. Jinsoul nodded. "Okay." She smiled and the two began walking again. "There's a couple drops leading up to the big one at the end so you can get a feel for it. I can warn you when a drop is coming up if you want me to, too." She says, holding her hand. 

Jinsoul squeezed it. "That would be great." She says. 

Since it was a little chilly that day, the line wasn't too long. They walked almost all the way to the logs, only stopping a few feet back from the individual rows. After the worker assigned their spots, they walked up to the numbers and waited behind the gates. 

When the previous family exited, the gates opened and Jinsoul and Sooyoung got in. They had a log all to themselves and Sooyoung was seated behind her girlfriend. As soon as they were all situated, the log started moving and splashed slightly once getting off of the conveyor belt and into the water. 

They climbed up the first hill and rounded a corner. Jinsoul got out her phone and turned the front camera on, holding her phone up to take a picture of her and Sooyoung. After she took the picture, Sooyoung leaned forward. "You might want to put that deep in your bag." She says. "You might get very wet on this ride." She says. "You might want to hold on to your hat as well." 

"Yikes." Jinsoul comments and then puts her phone into her backpack, underneath her sweatshirt for extra protection. "Tell me when the first drop is, alright?" She asks. 

Sooyoung sets her hands on her shoulders. "It's not coming up for a while." She says. "I'll be sure to let you know though." A minute or two goes by and the girls climb a hill and turn a couple corners. "The drop is right there, see?" She points at the log going down a drop ahead of them. Jinsoul hums and cranes her neck to see them fall. 

As they get closer and closer, Jinsoul reaches up to hold Sooyoung's hands which were still on her shoulders. They pause slightly at the top of the hill before rolling over and dropping. Jinsoul let out a little squeal as they did, feeling her stomach pull. 

"Was that okay?" Sooyoung asks after the sound of splashing died down. 

"That was fun." Jinsoul smiles, talking over the singing animals around them. 

The girls went through the rest of the inside section of the ride and Sooyoung warned her girlfriend about the drops a couple seconds before they would roll over. The drops were getting longer and longer, too. Jinsoul laughed or screamed excitedly every time. Sooyoung was glad that she was enjoying herself. 

A few minutes later, the song playing throughout the ride became darker and the atmosphere was scarier as a result. The characters started singing in a spooky voice, warning the riders about the bad guy in the movie. Sooyoung's heart thumped harder as they started climbing. Even though it was her favorite ride, she still got a little nervous before the big drop. 

"This is the big one." She tells her girlfriend, her teeth chattering slightly. 

Jinsoul wiggled in her spot and pressed her thighs together to hold her bag in place. Sooyoung removed one hand from her shoulder to hold her hat and Jinsoul did the same. "Are we going to do a pose?" She asked. "There's a picture at the end, right?" 

"Yes, we can do peace signs with silly faces." Sooyoung calls over the music and talks. 

"Okay." Jinsoul replies and puts her fingers up. 

There was a split second where you could see the whole park from so high up. That was Sooyoung's favorite part. You could see all the rides ahead and even other buildings around Disneyland if you looked hard enough. It looked even better when it was sunset, too. 

The girls rolled over, saw the flash of the camera and then screamed the rest of the way down. Water splashed over the side as they plunged, spraying their faces. The log rounded the corner at the bottom of the hill and Jinsoul turned around. "That was so much fun!" She grinned. "Can we go again?" 

"Of course we can." Sooyoung smiled. 

The log went back inside of the mountain where the animal characters were not singing a happy song and dancing. They rounded two more corners and were finally back at the loading and unloading dock. Jinsoul and Sooyoung grabbed their things and got out, careful not to slip on the water that was all over the floor. 

The couple walked up a hill and over to the screens where their pictures were. A few others were in the room, looking at the pictures. Jinsoul looked for theirs, trying to spot their matching shirts. Once the picture popped up, the girls walked up to the screen with a smile. 

Jinsoul scrambled to get out her phone, wanting to take a picture of it before it disappeared. After snapping the picture, she and Sooyoung watched the screen until their picture was gone. They both had their eyes crossed and their tongues sticking out and their hands up in peace signs. 

"I guess we both think of the same thing when someone says to do a silly face." Sooyoung comments with a smile, walking down a hill with her hand in Jinsoul's. "One more time right?" She asks. 

"Yes!" Jinsoul grins and starts walking faster. 

The girls' plan was to get through every single ride in a day but sadly, there wasn't enough time. After eating dinner, the girls walked back to Main Street to get a spot for a parade and then the fireworks which were right after. 

Not only did they still have half of the rides in Fantasyland to get through, they had Toon Town as well. Toon Town closed hours before the rest of the park and the couple was too late to go over there. Jinsoul and Sooyoung were tired, too. They've been walking all day and it was a lot more tiring than one would imagine. 

Both of them wanted to get home, rest their feet, and curl up in bed watching movies for the rest of night. Jinsoul and Sooyoung sat down in an empty spot on the curb where a lot of others were already sitting and waiting too. 

They sat there for half an hour, looking at their map and discussing things to do the following day. When an announcement came over the loud speaker saying the parade was starting in ten minutes, Sooyoung got up from her seat and walked over to a nearby concession stand where they were selling popcorn and drinks. 

Sooyoung walked back over to where her girlfriend was sitting with two cold Sprites' under her arms and two cute popcorn tubs in her hand, filled to the brim with buttery popcorn. She handed over the festive tub with a smile, followed by the drink. "For my princess." She says. 

"Thanks, baby." Jinsoul grinned at the nickname and placed a small handful of popcorn in her mouth. 

The girls ate for the remaining ten minutes, then shifted in their spot excitedly when the parade music started playing over the speakers around them. It took a few minutes but the first float got over to where they were sitting. 

Jinsoul and Sooyoung watched with big smiles, amazed by the flashing lights and dancers. The long parade finally finished, ending with a huge float that was supposed to be Elsa's castle from Frozen, topped with the sisters from the movie, smiling and waving at the crowd. 

As soon as the parade ended, a flood of people left but the couple stayed in their place for the fireworks. They ate a little more of their popcorn, drank some more of their soda, and continued going over tomorrow's plans. 

When the fireworks started, they turned around to get a better view of the bursts in the sky. The fireworks shows was another thing Sooyoung loved. They were always so amazing and grand. The explosions in the sky were set perfectly to the music and up on everyone's faces. 

Jinsoul reached for her girlfriend's hand as they watched, staring up in the sky with a smile. Sooyoung brought her hand up to her lips for a small kiss, still watching the show. As time went on, the bursts got faster and bigger, meaning the finale was coming. 

After the last few fireworks went off and the music ended, Jinsoul and Sooyoung turned towards each other and shared a passionate kiss. Sooyoung wrapped her arms around Jinsoul's neck and pulled her closer, moving her lips against hers slowly. 

Jinsoul tilted her head to the side and slipped her hands into Sooyoung's jean pockets. She pulled away for a moment. "This day has been perfect." She said with a smile. 

"I think so too." Sooyoung smiled back. "Are you ready to head back now?" She asked. "It's getting pretty cold now and snuggling up in bed sounds really nice, don't you think?" 

"That sounds perfect." Jinsoul answers, kissing her once again. 

The girls got their stuff, reached for each other's hands, and started walking back down Main Street. They were excited to do it all again tomorrow. Since they still had two more days to spend in this park, they planned on finishing up the rides they didn't get to go to today, then look around at a few shops and eateries. Then on their third day, they were going to ride their favorite rides a few more times and do a little shopping on Main Street. 

Once they exited the park, they still had to walk all the way through half of Downtown Disney to get back to the hotel. Jinsoul and Sooyoung walked tiredly up a few inclines, moving through the crowded walkways. 

"Would you like to get a little snack before heading back? There's a bakery that sells really tasty bread right here." Sooyoung points. 

"Sure." Jinsoul smiles. 

After walking inside the slightly-warmer-than-outside building, they wait in a short line and order a few things once they get to the front window. Sooyoung takes the bag from the worker and then exits with her girlfriend, going back into the cold. Sooyoung hugs Jinsoul to her side to keep her warm, and the two walk back into the hotel. 

Once they finally get up to their room, they unload their backpacks and change into their pajamas. Sooyoung turned the heater on and walked up to the window, shutting the curtains so they wouldn't strain their eyes in the morning. Jinsoul shook her hair a bit and pulled back the sheets. Before she could climb in bed, Sooyoung came up from behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist. "Can we go lay on the couch before we get into bed?" She asks. 

"What for?" Jinsoul questions with a smile. Sooyoung kissed her cheek. "I would like to kiss you." She says. "I know we could easily kiss in bed, but if we're all snuggly and warm we might fall asleep and I would like to kiss you for a long time." She admits, putting some hair behind her ear. 

"You're so cute, bug." Jinsoul smiles, turning around to face her. The older girl smiles and bends down to pick Jinsoul up. The blonde wrapped her legs around her waist and allowed Sooyoung to carry her over to the little living room area. Sooyoung sat down on the couch and Jinsoul sat facing her on her lap. 

Sooyoung stared at her girlfriend for a few moments before leaning forward and pecking her lips. "You're my baby girl." She said, leaning in for another kiss. "You're my pretty baby." Sooyoung said again, holding Jinsoul's cheek and kissing her again. "You're my beautiful princess." 

"Sooyoung." Jinsoul grinned as she pecked across her cheek and neck. "You're being so cutesy." She chuckled, moving her head slightly to give her more room. 

"I'm just- So in love- With you." Sooyoung spoke between kisses. She moved Jinsoul to the side, pushed her down onto the long couch, and climbed on top of her. "I want- To give you- Loads- And loads- Of kisses." She said, moving up to her jaw. 

Jinsoul grinned and snaked her arms around Sooyoung's neck. "You're adorable." She said. Sooyoung just continued kissing her and kissing her and kissing her until she covered just about every inch of visible skin from the chest up. 

With one final kiss to her plump lips, Sooyoung pulled away. "Okay, now we can go lay in bed." She said with a smile, picked her girlfriend back up again and carried her to the big bed. She tucked her in, kissed her forehead and then climbed over her with a giggle. 

After situating herself next to the younger girl, Sooyoung pressed her nose into Jinsoul's neck. "Goodnight, sweets." Jinsoul wished her, kissing the top of her head. "Goodnight, Sol. I love you so very much." Sooyoung smiled. 

"I love you too." Jinsoul squeezed her side. 

————— 

The next day, the girls woke up, ordered more room service, and ate their breakfast on the balcony, wrapped up in warm blankets. Sooyoung held onto Jinsoul's hand as she drank down her French vanilla coffee and looked at the beautiful view in front of her. 

Jinsoul took a bite of her toast and set it back down on her plate, picked up her phone and snapped a quick picture of her girlfriend as she drank down her coffee. She quickly uploaded it to Instagram and set her phone back down. 

Both of them could totally get used to this. Waking up next to each other in the morning and then eating breakfast together. Jinsoul could totally see her and Sooyoung doing this in the future. Sooyoung saw it too. They both smiled at each other, not knowing they were both thinking at the same time. 

After breakfast, the girls got dressed in another matching outfit and shared a few loving kisses before leaving their room. Once they were in Disneyland, they walked all the way over to Toon Town and stood in line at some little thirty second roller coaster that little kids enjoyed. 

Jinsoul rested her head on Sooyoung's shoulder as they waited in line and hummed in her ear. Sooyoung placed her hands over her girlfriends' and sighed deeply. 

"What's left after Toon Town, baby?" Jinsoul asked, kissing her cheek. "Fantasyland right?" Sooyoung hummed in confirmation. "I think we'll finish before lunch." She says. "We can meet some more characters if you want." 

Sooyoung smiled. "We can meet Minnie, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Chip and Dale here." She says. "Their houses are around the corner." 

"Okay." Jinsoul smiled. "You like meeting the characters, don't you baby?" She asked. Sooyoung hummed again, blushing slightly. "My girlfriend is so cute." Jinsoul says, giving her girl a good squeeze. 

When they got assigned to a number behind the gates, Jinsoul and Sooyoung took off their backpacks so they could get in faster. The roller coaster carts were pretty small so they would have to squish together to fit, but they didn't mind. 

Once they sat down, the girls struggled to stuff their big backpacks between their legs and press the lap bar down. Jinsoul and Sooyoung linked their arms together and both let out a loud 'ow!' as the roller coaster sped forwards, sending their bodies flying backwards. 

They chuckled to themselves because of it and the car started climbing up the small hill. It didn't look so big from the ground, but when you were actually on it, the hill and dropped looked huge. Jinsoul didn't think it should be considered a kids ride. That is, until they started dropping. 

The long string of cars slowly went down the hill, then started going faster after the drop was over. Sooyoung giggled loudly, moving her body with the flow of the ride as they went over smaller hills and turns, looping around the area. Jinsoul watched the older girl as she laughed and got whipped around. The ride felt like it was only a couple seconds long (which it was) but it was still fun. Sooyoung really enjoyed herself. 

As soon as they exited, the girls marched right up into Goofy's house... or maybe it was a garden. Jinsoul couldn't tell. There was a little jungle gym for the kids to play with in the front and then a line to meet Goofy in the back. Sooyoung really wanted to play on the jungle gym but it looked really crowded and she didn't feel like getting glares from all of the parents standing around. 

The couple stood in line behind another family and waited until it was their turn to take the picture. Jinsoul reached for Sooyoung's hand and quickly brought it up to her lips. She held the delicate hand between both of her own and kept it near her chest. Just for a tiny little display of affection. 

Since Goofy and the other characters weren't allowed to talk, the photo op was rather quick. After meeting Goofy, Sooyoung excitedly led Jinsoul to Chip and Dale's Treehouse. She climbed up the ladder inside, barely squeezing through. Jinsoul followed her. When they reached the top, they were able to stand on a little balcony and look out into the park. 

Sadly, Chip and Dale weren't there. They usually meet people in front of the treehouse but for some reason they weren't today. Sooyoung led her girlfriend over to Donald's boat instead. He was there either. Sooyoung pouted and walked up to Minnie's house and the entire walk through was closed. 

"They're not here." Sooyoung said sadly. 

Jinsoul hugged her. "I'm sorry, baby. We can try again later. And Mickey's line is still open if you want to meet him." She pointed over to the other house. 

"We can come back tomorrow." Sooyoung said. "We still have some rides to go on in Fantasyland." She reminded the younger girl and took her hand. "Follow me, my princess." She said, pulling her along happily. Jinsoul was glad she wasn't too upset about not being able to meet the characters. 

After going on the nearest ride to Toon Town – it's a Small world – the girls walked up to the little boat ride that Sooyoung could never remember the name of. She just called it 'The Boat One'. Unfortunately, it was closed down and the sewer smell wafting from the water gave them a pretty good idea why. 

Sooyoung led her girlfriend around the corner where a short line was forming outside of the Mad Tea Party, one of two Alice in Wonderland themed rides at the park. "Teacups are open!" She said excitedly. There were so many things closed down today, she was surprised to see one that was open. The girls entered the line, stopping at the end which was only a few feet from the entrance gate. They'll probably make the next group. 

"Do you like to spin or does it get you dizzy like Space Mountain?" Jinsoul asked, not wanting to upset the older girls' stomach again. 

Sooyoung hummed. "I haven't been on it for a while so I'm not sure. We can play it by ear when we're seated. If I think I'll be fine, we can spin fast." She says. "Unless you don't like spinning. We can just let the ride move us." She adds quickly. 

"No, I'm fine with spinning. I think." Jinsoul says. When Alice starts talking over the loudspeaker, she lets everyone know that the Tea Party is coming and that everyone needs to stay seated until the ride comes to 'a full and complete stop'. "What color teacup do you want to go in?" Jinsoul asks. 

Sooyoung smiled. "I have some nerdy knowledge about this ride regarding the colors and speeds of the teacups." She says. Jinsoul smiles and waits for her to continue. "You see that solid purple cup over there?" Sooyoung asks, pointing in the distance. Jinsoul hums. "I've read on many different websites that that particular cup – which is the only one of its kind, by the way. There are no other solid purple cups. – goes the fastest while spinning. Would you like to go on that one?" 

"Sure." Jinsoul's smile widens. "Thanks for the fun fact." She says. 

"You're very welcome." Sooyoung nods at her and takes her hand once again. 

The previous riders file out of the cups quickly and exit through the gates. A worker came around and opened the entrance gates, letting the new riders in. Jinsoul and Sooyoung quickly make their way to the solid purple teacup and get in, shutting the tiny door behind them. They were glad no one else came to this particular teacup. 

Sooyoung drummed her fingers on top of the spinning wheel in front of her, waiting for the worker to come by and check the doors. Jinsoul got out her phone and took a picture of her beautiful girlfriend and kept the device out so she could get a picture of her as they were spinning. 

Once the ride started, Sooyoung grinned and slowly turned the wheel in front of them. Jinsoul watched the different colored lanterns flicker above them as they went around in circles. When the younger girl noticed Sooyoung struggling to spin the wheel faster, she started helping, using one hand to spin and the other to hold her phone for a picture. 

As the teacup got faster and faster, Sooyoung started getting all giggly. Her uncontrollable laughter made it hard for her to spin. She was too preoccupied with holding her stomach and sliding left to right. Jinsoul opened up her camera again and did the best she could to focus on her giggling girlfriend. 

After taking a few pictures, she slipped her phone back in her pocket and used both of her hands to spin. Jinsoul grinned and she did so, loving the sound of Sooyoung's laughter. It was probably her favorite sound in the entire world. 

When the ride started to end, the wheel locked and they slowly spun to a stop. Sooyoung lolled from side to side, still giggling quietly. "That was fun." Sooyoung smiled, stopping her body from moving but not stopping her head. 

"Are you alright, there?" Jinsoul asked with a grin. 

"Just a little dizzy." Sooyoung said, getting her backpacks and walking out of the teacup. "Woah." She let out as she walked in a zigzag motion. 

Jinsoul held on to her shoulders. "Careful there, pretty girl." She said, assisting her as she walked up the slight incline towards the exit gate. Sooyoung let out one last low giggle and pulled the gate open, walking up to a fence nearby and holding herself steady. "Need a minute?" Jinsoul asks. 

"Yes." Sooyoung said, trying to get the room to stop spinning. "I'm not sick to my stomach, I'm just very dizzy." She explains. 

"Good." Jinsoul rubbed her arms. Sooyoung turned back around and let out a breath. She wasn't dizzy anymore. "What ride next, my love?" She asked, looking around. Matterhorn was ahead of them, but they were going to save repeat rides for after all of the ones they haven't been on. Sooyoung looked to her right. "They just redid the Alice in Wonderland ride recently." She points. "Would you like to go on that?" 

"Sure." Jinsoul smiled, taking her hand and walking only a few feet to the line. This one was a bit longer than all the others. Most likely because it was just redone and people want to see what changed. As the couple stood in line, Sooyoung took out her map and showed Jinsoul all of the other rides they needed to get done by today. She didn't realize how many rides were in Fantasyland. 

When they finally got through the line and sat down in a car, Jinsoul and Sooyoung took off their backpacks and set them at their feet, curling up next to each other behind the lap bar. Their little caterpillar car moved slowly down the thin track, entering the rabbit hole and going through the different scenes. 

Sooyoung took note of how small everything was. She could easily reach out and touch the walls and decorations if she wanted to but she didn't want to accidentally set off a sensor and make the ride shut off. Instead, she held onto her girlfriends hands and smiled at the singing flowers and animals. 

Since it's been a while since she had last been there, Sooyoung couldn't really tell what was new about the ride. It wasn't until it was nearing the end that she realized they added screens and projectors over the otherwise wooden decorations to make it seem like things were moving along with the car. 

At the very end, Jinsoul and Sooyoung watched the teapots dance around the table and puff out smoke. "Happy Unbirthday." Sooyoung wished her girlfriend as they passed a giant cake. 

"Happy Unbirthday to you, too." Jinsoul smiled. After getting out of their car and collecting their things, the girls made their way around the corner to the rest of Fantasyland. There, they rode Snow White, Pinocchio, Peter Pan, Mr. Toads Wild Ride, the carousel in the middle of the land, Casey Jr., and lastly, Dumbo. 

Sooyoung stood ahead of Jinsoul, waving her 'magic feather' while in line for Dumbo. Really it was just a wooden feather the workers used to count how many elephants were going to be taken, but she liked to think it would help them fly at least a little bit. 

“What color are you going to want?" Jinsoul asked, kissing the top of Sooyoung's hand a couple times. 

The older girl hummed and watched the spinning elephants, trying to pick a color. "They're all very pretty. You know I love faint colors." She says. "But I think I'm going to go with the pink." She smiles. When the elephants came to a stop on the ground, Jinsoul and Sooyoung entered through the gates and walked around the circle until they found the elephant they wanted. "After you, my lady." Sooyoung said, stepping to the side so Jinsoul could enter first. 

"Thank you." Jinsoul smiled and stepped in, holding up her half of the seatbelt and sitting under it. Sooyoung sat down after her and clicked their two halves together, strapping them in. She played with the tiny controller in front of her, pushing it up and then down. 

Once the worker came around and collected the feather, she stepped back in the control booth and started the ride. Sooyoung smiled and instantly pushed upwards on the small controls, sending them flying up high. She looked around at the tops of the rides and they spun in circles. 

Jinsoul watched the view for a couple spins, then turned to look at her girlfriend who she found prettier. She pulled out her phone once again and took a picture of the older girl, maintaining a strong grip on her phone because she was deathly afraid of dropping it over the edge. 

Sooyoung began moving the controller up and down, making their flying elephant do the same. Jinsoul smiled at her and swung her arm around her shoulders. When the ride was over, the elephants were forced down and slowly came to a stop in their original positions. 

Now that it was nearing noon, the girls were ready for lunch. "What are you hungry for, my love?" Sooyoung asked, pulling out her map so she could read the tiny menus. Jinsoul and Sooyoung stood off to the side so they could look at the paper without getting in anyone's way. 

"Do they have pizza?" Jinsoul asked, squinting at the tiny print. 

Sooyoung hummed. "The place we sat at yesterday after Space Mountain has pizza." She says. "Would you like to go there?" Jinsoul nodded and held out her arm for Sooyoung to link hers with. "I believe it's an all you can eat place... or it might just be set up as a buffet." 

"Okay." Jinsoul smiled. 

The couple walked through Fantasyland, behind the big Matterhorn Mountain, around the Nemo lake, through the Tomorrow Land restaurant, all the way over to Pizza Port. Sooyoung held the door open for her girlfriend and they walked up to the first counter. 

Jinsoul grabbed two trays, handing one over to Sooyoung. She hugged the tray against her stomach, tapping her fingernails against the plastic. The younger girl looked at the signs overhead, naming all of the foods they offered. "Pizza, salad, sides, drinks." She read. 

The first thing they did was walk up to the area where the pizza was. Jinsoul hummed and looked for the biggest, cheesiest slices. She grabbed two plates and slid them onto her tray, scooting over so Sooyoung could do the same. Together, they moved onto the salad and got a small bowl each. Then, they got a couple breadsticks, followed by some drinks. 

Sooyoung paid for both of their meals at the cash register and they walked back outside to sit down. Jinsoul hummed and rubbed her hands together before picking up her slice and taking a bite. Sooyoung placed a napkin in her nap before taking a bite of her own. 

Jinsoul ate through both of her slices in only a couple minutes, moving onto her tiny salad next. Before she could finish, she took a bite of her breadstick, expecting it to be filled with garlic and deliciousness but instead, it tasted horrible. 

The younger girl covered her mouth and made a face. Sooyoung looked up at her. "Sol? What's wrong?" She asked worriedly. 

"It tastes like grass." Jinsoul said, covering her mouth so Sooyoung couldn't see her chewed up breadstick. She didn't want to swallow it. 

"Grass?" Sooyoung asked with a smile. "May I try it?" Jinsoul nodded hesitantly, not wanting Sooyoung to taste what she tasted. Jinsoul grabbed a napkin and spit the breadstick into it, crumbling it up and setting it on her plate. She needed to eat something to get the rest of it out of her mouth. Sooyoung picked up the breadstick and took a small bite, chewing it and searching for the taste. 

Just like her girlfriend said, Sooyoung felt like she was eating grass. She made the same face Jinsoul did and covered her mouth with a couple of her fingers. "Tastes like grass, huh?" Jinsoul says, taking a bite of salad to hide the grass taste. Sooyoung nodded, looking for another napkin to spit the bite out. The breadstick tastes horrid. "May I please have a bite of your salad?" She asked. Jinsoul stabbed a few leaves on her fork and reached over, feeding the older girl. "Thank you." Sooyoung says after swallowing. 

Jinsoul hums and continues eating, feeding her girlfriend a couple more bites as well. "So," She began. "What do you want to do after this? We can find characters to meet, go on some repeat rides, do a little shopping... what?" 

The older girl hums. "There's one shop over by Pirates of the Caribbean that I enjoy going to. They have very cute stuffed animals and pirate gear and Haunted Mansion shirts. We can go there if you don't want to go anywhere first." 

"That sounds great, baby love." Jinsoul smiles. "What to go on Splash Mountain after?" 

"You know the way to my heart." Sooyoung rests her head in her hand and looks at her girlfriend lovingly. 

After riding a few more rides and getting some things from the different shops outside of rides, Jinsoul and Sooyoung walked over to Main Street for some ice cream. Jinsoul grabbed a table while Sooyoung stood in line for them, bringing back a big sundae topped with sprinkles and hot fudge. 

Jinsoul hummed, raising her eyebrows at the sight. "That looks great, babe." She says, scooting in her chair. Sooyoung set down the bowl between them and handed Jinsoul a spoon, placing a little stack of napkins next to it. Just as Sooyoung was about to dig in, the younger girl stopped her. "Wait!" Sooyoung stopped. "Can I take a picture?" She asked. 

"Oh, of course." Sooyoung smiled and leaned back. "I'm not in the picture am I?" She asks. 

"You're in all of my pictures." Jinsoul says, wiping her phone's camera off before holding it up. "Smile, baby love." She sings songs before taking the picture. "Okay, you can eat now." Jinsoul says after checking the picture. After unloading it to Instagram like she's been doing with just about every picture she's taken while on the trip, Jinsoul sets her phone next to her and gets a spoonful of the ice cream. 

Jinsoul hums at the taste. "I hope you like mint chocolate chip." Sooyoung says. "I know you're picky about your ice cream." She smiles, putting another spoonful in her mouth. 

"It's perfect, Soo." Jinsoul replies, gobbling down her half of the mountain of ice cream. The older girl grinned at her and continued eating. 

After they finished their ice cream, the girls – who were now colder than ever – decided to go into a warm shop on Main Street. Sooyoung wanted to start collecting Disney pins. They walked through the large rooms, looking for the section where the pins would be. Once they found them, Sooyoung excitedly started picking out all the ones she wanted. 

"Would you like to start collecting as well?" Sooyoung asked her girlfriend who was looking at the pins. 

Jinsoul set a pin down. "Yeah. I just wanted a couple one. A couple like a relationship." She clarifies. "To represent us. But all of them are boys and girls. There aren't any lesbian pins." She says sadly, spinning a display. "Well, there's this rainbow Mickey head. That's probably the closest thing to gay I can get." She says, holding the pin in her hand and looking for some more. 

"I'm sorry, Sol." Sooyoung frowns. A couple pin is something she would want, too. "We can always just buy our favorite female characters and then put them really close together and pretend it's one." She suggests, trying to find some way to make Jinsoul feel better. "And then we can put the rainbow heart above them." She smiles. 

Jinsoul smiles, too. "That's a great idea, babe." She says. "Who are you going to pick?" She asks. 

"Pocahontas." Sooyoung reaches for the girl. "Who are YOU going to pick?" She asks. 

The younger girl hummed and looked through the different pins. "I think I'm going to go with..." She trails off, spinning it around. "Rapunzel." She chooses. "I would have gone with Jessica Rabbit but she's not a human, right? I don't know if Pocahontas is into that." She says, causing Sooyoung to giggle. 

"Two of her best friends ARE animals..." Sooyoung replies, moving to the next rack. Jinsoul snickers and nudges the older girl playfully. "I'm just saying." She grins. 

After picking out well over a hundred dollars in pins, the girls take their items over to the register and lay them on the counter. The cashier's eyes widen slightly and she begins scanning them all. "Did you want to buy a pin book along with this?" She asks, pulling the item out from behind the counter. "It's to hold your pins." She explains. 

"Sure." Sooyoung smiled, getting her wallet and debit card out. 

"Are you sure you don't want me to pay for mine?" Jinsoul asks. 

Sooyoung turned to her. "I'm positive, baby." 

"You said I could pay for ice cream and popcorn and churros and you've paid for all of those." Jinsoul reminds her. Sooyoung hums. She did say that. But she loved paying for her girl. 

After thinking it over for a few moments while the cashier bagged their many, many pins, Sooyoung came to a conclusion. "Would you like to buy dinner?" She asks. 

"More than anything." Jinsoul sighs. 

"Then you can buy dinner." Sooyoung smiles. Jinsoul grins and kisses her cheek a couple times. "Thank you, baby." She says. "I know exactly where we're going to eat too. I'm going to buy you a bunch of other related things, too." She says. 

"Where are we going?" Sooyoung asks. 

"It's a surprise." Jinsoul tells her. "But I know you'll love it." The older girl hums, trying to think of where they could possibly be going. "I'm going to need to make a phone call." Jinsoul says. "Here's a hint," She starts. "I need to make a reservation." The blonde smiles. 

Sooyoung smiles, too. "So it's a nice restaurant." She says. Jinsoul just hums, letting Sooyoung know she wasn't going to get any more hints. 

After they exit the store, Jinsoul and Sooyoung put their bags of pins in their backpacks and walk back over to the left side of the park where all of the best rides were. They stayed there for a little over an hour and a half. Then, Jinsoul told Sooyoung that they needed to head over to the restaurant they were going to have dinner at. 

Luckily, Jinsoul was able to get a reservation for 7:30 so they had enough time to walk all the way from Disneyland into Downtown Disney to eat. They probably weren't going to go back to the parks after dinner, either. 

As they passed each restaurant, Sooyoung looked over at Jinsoul, thinking this one HAD to be it, but every time, she just kept walking. The older girl hummed. The couple passed by each and every restaurant in the entire Downtown Disney area and as they reached the end, Sooyoung was beginning to think the restaurant was offsite. 

There were still three more restaurants coming up, though. As they got closer, Sooyoung smiled. "I think I know where you're taking me." She says, turning to Jinsoul. 

"Where, baby?" She asks. 

"The Rainforest Café!" Sooyoung points. Jinsoul hummed in confirmation, causing her girlfriend to let out an excited squeal. "You know how much I love animals!" She says, walking a little faster. 

"I do, my love. Rainforest seemed like the perfect place to take you." Jinsoul smiled, walking up to the elephant shaped check in desk and giving them her name. As they sorted things out, Jinsoul turned over to her girlfriend. "And after dinner, I'm going to buy you a bunch of souvenirs from the store." She smiled. 

Sooyoung squealed and hugged the younger girl. "I love you, Sol." She grinned. 

"I love you too, baby." Jinsoul holds her side. The worker behind the elephant tells them to follow the gorilla footsteps to the fish tank and the girls so just that. Jinsoul watched her girlfriend hop from one fit print to the next instead of just walking. "You're so cute, bug." She shakes her head. 

Sooyoung stopped at the end and waited for Jinsoul to catch up. "What'd I do?" She asked, crinkling her nose. 

"Your little hopping." Jinsoul smiles, taking her hand. 

After the other workers escorted them to their table (which was right next to some elephants), the girls took a seat and were handed their menus. The waitress took their drink orders and walked away, leaving them to decide on their meals. 

Jinsoul flipped a page open. "What are you getting, babe?" She asks, not remembering what was good from here. She hadn't gone in years. 

"Chicken strips." Sooyoung said proudly. "Also French fries and a side of steamed broccoli." She smiled, folding her menu back up and setting it in front of her. "What about you?" 

The younger girl hummed and read over the menu again. "I guess I'll get the same." She says. Sooyoung smiled and reached for Jinsoul's hand. 

As they waited for their waitress to come back with their drinks, the girls looked around at the different plants and animals in the area. Sooyoung looked all around the restaurant, even across the rainbow in the middle, squinting at all the animals. 

Then, they heard the sound of rolling thunder. Sooyoung grinned. "It's time for a storm." She said. Jinsoul looked up at the fake sky above them. Lights were flashing, stars were twinkling, and all of the animals around them started going crazy. Sooyoung smiled and watched all of the commotion, loving the sounds around her. She really loved animals. 

After the short storm ended, the lights brightened and everyone quieted down. "That was fun." Sooyoung said. Jinsoul chuckled at her. "I believe there's a thunderstorm every half hour." She says. 

"That's so cool. It makes me feel like I'm really in the rainforest." Jinsoul smiles. Sooyoung hums and runs her thumb across the back of her hand. 

A little while later, their waitress came back with their drinks, took their orders, and collected their menus. The girls talked about what they were planning on doing tomorrow as they waited for their food to come out. Since it was their last day at Disneyland, the girls were going to take all of the cute couple pictures they wanted and then go on their favorite rides for the last time. 

Then they started discussing what they wanted to do in California Adventure tomorrow. Sooyoung told the younger girl that there were A LOT of rides that she was afraid to go on, giving her a warning in advance. Jinsoul assured her that it was perfectly fine and that she didn't mind going on the few she DID like. 

Their meals came out a few minutes later and the girls continued talking about the rest of their trip throughout the meal. Sooyoung poured out a big pile of ketchup on her plate, dipping her crispy chicken strips in it, along with her French fries. 

Jinsoul watched her with a smile, loving the way her girlfriend got when she was having the particular food. She always disregarded her perfect manners, not minding that she got a few tiny crumbs on her fingers. Usually, she would be wiping her hands and her mouth after every bite, but instead, she settled for wiping them after a few bites. 

After they finished their main dishes and shared Sooyoung's GIANT plate of steamed broccoli, the waitress came back, collected their plates and asked them if they wanted any dessert. Jinsoul and Sooyoung exchanged a look and said at the same time, "A volcano!" 

The waitress smiled, wrote down their dessert order and told them it would be coming soon. Both girls wanted the workers to come up to their table shouting. "VOLCANO! VOLCANO! VOLCANO!" Through the entire restaurant. 

When the dessert DID come, Jinsoul and Sooyoung grinned and dug right in to the chocolaty goodness. Sooyoung hummed with every bite and kept going in for more. After getting through most of their dessert, their waitress came back to give them their bill. 

Sooyoung reached for it out of habit but then remembered Jinsoul was going to pay. The older girl set her hand back in front of her and let Jinsoul take the black book. She smiled to herself and got out her wallet, pulling out the cash she owed and slipping it between the fold. 

Jinsoul grinned and reached for her girlfriend's hand, proud of herself for paying. "Are you ready to go to the gift shop?" She asks. 

"Yes!" Sooyoung grinned, just remembering that she would be able to pick out a few things. After collecting their backpacks, the girls exited the booth and made their way to the shopping area. "Do you think I could get a shirt?" She asks. "You can get more than just a shirt, baby." Jinsoul answers with a smile. "There's stuffed animals, toys, cups, magnets, jewelry..." She lists, looking around the store. 

Sooyoung smiled. "Well... I DO like stuffed animals." She says, looking through the shirts to find one she liked. "I'll see what they have." She says, taking one off the rack and draping it over her arm. After that, she led Jinsoul over to a big stack of stuffed animals. "Which one should I get?" She asks. 

"You already have a koala..." Jinsoul says walking around the display. "I would go with," She thinks for a moment. "This one." She hands the older girl a monkey. "They can be friends." Jinsoul smiles. 

Sooyoung pets its soft fur. "Okay. A monkey and a shirt." She hands it over to her girlfriend. 

"Are you sure that's all you want?" Jinsoul asks. Sooyoung hums and walks up to the cashier. After paying for the items, Jinsoul handed the bag over to her girlfriend with a grin. "Here you are, my love." She kissed her cheek. 

"Thanks, Sol." Sooyoung smiled. "Are you ready to go back to our hotel now? My feet are a little sore." She says, wiggling her toes in her shoes. "And I could really go for a shower." 

Jinsoul laces their fingers together. "Sounds wonderful." She smiles. 

——————— 

Two days later, the girls were ready to explore California Adventure. Yesterday was their last day at Disneyland and they spent it taking pictures and going on all of their favorite rides. Today, the girls were wearing another matching outfit and holding hands as they walked into the second park. 

The girls looked at the different shops as they walked by, taking notes on what they were going to want to go to later. When the couple came to the middle of two lands, they waited near a fountain and hummed in thought about where they wanted to start first. 

Since this trip was for Jinsoul, Sooyoung let her pick. She wanted to go straight instead of to the left towards A Bug's Land. In Grizzly Peak, the land Jinsoul picked, there were only a couple rides. Soarin' over California where you sit in these special seats in front of a big screen and "fly" over famous places all over California. 

The other ride, which was Sooyoung's favorite, was Grizzly River Run which was a water ride. She seemed to favor those for some reason. After going on those, the girls made their way to Paradise Pier. There, the couple went on the Ariel themed ride, Goofy's Flight School, and the Toy Story ride. 

Sooyoung requested skipping the Jellyfish ride (which only went up and down but she was still scared of them for some reason), some spinning ride, the swings that went over the big body of water in the middle of it all, and of course, the giant roller coaster. 

Jinsoul was very understanding and assured the older girl that it was totally okay that she was afraid to go on certain rides. She even admitted to being scared of a couple of them as well. After that, they walked to Cars Land and went on all of the rides there. 

As they were standing in line for Radiator Springs Racers, Sooyoung bounced excitedly in place. This was another one of her favorite rides. "They take a picture at the end." She informed Jinsoul for the third time since they entered the line. 

"What pose are we going to do, baby?" Jinsoul asked with a smile, not wanting to spoil her girlfriend's fun by saying she already told her. Sooyoung hummed. "The ride goes pretty fast so I'm not sure if we'll be able to successfully kiss for the picture... but we can try it." She smiles, moving up in the line. 

"Sounds good, my love." Jinsoul replies. After they walked through the line for a few more minutes, the girls got assigned a line and number and waited until their car pulled up. Sooyoung grinned and hugged the younger girl from behind. A sparkly purple vehicle filled with riders pulled up and they exited. Once the entrance gates opened, Sooyoung squealed and waited for the younger girl to step in. 

They sat down, buckled their seatbelt, and waited for the car to start. After getting their seatbelts checked, the car rounded the corner and the music from the movie started playing. Sooyoung held Jinsoul's hand and looked around the park from the high view. 

The ride got faster as they whipped through corners inside. All of the characters from Cars were introduced and Jinsoul smiled at the way her girlfriend watched excitedly. The car drove through the town from the movie and turned into a 'paint shop' where their car was going to change. 

After their car was sprayed, Sooyoung gripped her girlfriends' hand tighter. "It's time to race!" She squealed. "Your hat is going to fly off!" She said, quickly and delicately taking it off of her head. 

Jinsoul watched their opponent drive up next to them and after a quick countdown, they were off. Jinsoul and Sooyoung broke out into screams as they sped over the track. They rounded some corners, drove over a bridge and felt their stomachs drop while going over some hills. 

Sooyoung giggled uncontrollably as they rode up the sides of the track, going over another couple of hills. She leaned over, grabbing Jinsoul's face and attempting to find her lips with their hair blowing all over the place. After the camera flashed, she let go and the cars slowed down. 

They rushed out of the vehicle as soon as their seatbelt unlocked and ran up a ramp to see their picture. Jinsoul could barely tell it was them because of the giant nest of hair taking up ninety percent of the front row and a good portion of the back row. 

"I like it." Sooyoung grinned, taking a picture before it disappeared. 

"I think it's cute." She says. 

"You're cute." Jinsoul replies, nudging her side. Sooyoung kissed her softly. "Where to now, pretty girl?" She asks. "There are only a couple rides left in the entire park, right?" 

Sooyoung hummed, walking with the younger girl downstairs and back outside. "Just bugs land and the Monsters Inc. ride." She says. "I'm too afraid to go on Tower of Terror." She explains. "But there are other things we can do here." She smiles. 

"Like what?" Jinsoul questions, talking over a car that was racing by them. 

"Well, there's Animation Academy. They teach you how to draw Disney characters." Sooyoung smiles. "And there's Mad T. It's sort of like... a party." She tries. Though Sooyoung's never been to a party, she imagines this is what it would be like. Jinsoul raises her eyebrow. "A party?" She asks. "Possibly." Sooyoung smiles. "There's a band dressed like Alice in Wonderland characters and they sing popular songs." She says. "People dance and sing along and some of them are a little tipsy due to the alcohol they sell nearby." Sooyoung explains in a giggle. 

"Sounds like a concert to me." Jinsoul says. Sooyoung hums. "Also possibly. I've never been to either. I'm sure you already know that, though." "I know you've never been to a party but I didn't know you've never been to a concert." Jinsoul says, walking through Cars Land to get to a bug's land. "We have to go to a concert for a date one of these days." She says. 

Sooyoung smiles. "Okay. That sounds very... cool." Jinsoul kisses the top of her hand in response. "Then that's about it for California Adventure." She concludes. "Not counting the shops of course. And we totally have to see the World of Color." 

"Sounds good to me, baby girl." Jinsoul smiles. 

Later in the day, the girls got some lunch from a small restaurant across from Animation Academy, then found a nearby bench and sat down to eat. It was another late lunch because they kept getting distracted with the rides and lost track of time after a while. 

After finishing their lunch, the girls still had another eight hours until the park closed. "Shopping spree?" Sooyoung suggested. Jinsoul grinned in response. 

Another few hours later, the girls walked back over to where Mad T was and walked up to the already forming crowd. Everyone screamed then the band came out. Jinsoul and Sooyoung didn't realize they had such a big group of fans. 

When the girl playing Alice started singing, everyone went wild. She was a crowd favorite. Sooyoung recorded a few songs on her phone then spent the rest of the performance dancing along with her girlfriend. She was really enjoying herself at this... concert. Sooyoung wanted to go to more. 

Since they saw Mad T, the girls decided to see World of Color tomorrow. Jinsoul and Sooyoung wanted to get home, rest their feet, order some room service for an extremely late dinner, and probably snuggle up in bed while watching some Disney movies. 

—————— 

This vacation was probably one of the best decisions Sooyoung has ever made. 

She was happy every day since they arrived, felt super close to her girlfriend, and was having the greatest time riding rides and trying new things. They even got to kiss at midnight in the middle of Disneyland just like Jinsoul wanted. 

The girls were on their second to last day on their trip and both of them REALLY didn't want to leave. Since today was only a shopping day at Downtown Disney, they decided to sleep in and leave after relaxing a little. 

Sooyoung laid in bed, drumming her fingers on her stomach while she waited for Jinsoul to get out of the shower. She had an idea. A crazy idea. It was a crazy idea but she really wanted to do it. Sooyoung glanced at the phone next to her bed and bit her lip. She was going to do it. 

As Jinsoul sang while rinsing out her hair one last time, Sooyoung talked quietly over the phone, hanging up just in time to see Jinsoul walking out of the bathroom. Her hair was wrapped in a towel matching the one around her body. 

"Hi, Sol." Sooyoung greeted, hoping she didn't sound suspicious. 

Jinsoul sighed happily. "Hi, baby love." She replied, bending down in front of the dresser to get out some clean clothes. 

Sooyoung waited for the right moment to say something. As Jinsoul was slipping her underwear up her legs, she spoke up rather loudly. "Jinsoul I did something!" She said. Jinsoul froze, not slipping her underwear up the rest of the way because she had no idea what her girlfriend did and was slightly afraid to move. "Nothing to your clothes, you can get dressed." Sooyoung assured her. 

"Why do you sound so... scared?" Jinsoul asks, letting the towel around her body fall to the floor after she got her underwear situated around her waist. She was still topless and looking around for a clean bra. 

Sooyoung bit her lip. "I'm not sure how you're going to react..." She says. 

"Okay, now you're scaring me." Jinsoul says, struggling to get her bra attached in the back. 

Sooyoung got up from her stop and walked over to the younger girl, pulling her bra straps together and snapping it in place for her. "Okay... I'm pretty sure I can always change it if you don't want to do this..." She trails off again. 

"Please tell me." Jinsoul requested, now getting extra scared. 

The older girl rested her lips against Jinsoul's shoulder. "I kind of... sort of... extended our stay at the hotel and bought more tickets for the park." Sooyoung let out quickly. 

"What?" Jinsoul asked, turning around. 

"I bought four more nights." Sooyoung says. "For the hotel. We're staying longer." She smiled slightly, still not knowing how her girlfriend was going to react. 

Jinsoul's face broke out into a bright grin. "Really? We're staying longer?" She asked excitedly. Sooyoung nodded. "Sooyoung!" Jinsoul jumped into her arms. "Baby, I'm so excited!" The girl squeezed her tightly. "What made you want to stay longer?" She asked, speaking into her neck. 

"I've just been having the best time while here and there's been so much we haven't done." Sooyoung says. "Well, I mean, we've done a lot but we haven't gone to the spa yet or done much in the hotel." She explains, continuing to move her girlfriend back and forth in her arms. "Is it okay if we stay longer?" 

Jinsoul pulled away to look into her eyes. "Of course it's okay, Soo." She looked into her eyes. "I just want to make sure you weren't bored of me and that you didn't want to go home or anything..." The older girl says. 

"I would spend the rest of my life at Disneyland if I could." Jinsoul kissed her forehead. "And I could never get bored of you." She said. 

So the girls stayed another four days and were able to do every last thing they wanted. They went to the spa, saw a concert in Downtown Disney, went to a movie in Downtown Disney, went to Rainforest Café again, went back in the parks and rode all of the best rides, saw Mickey and the Magical Map, everything. 

Jinsoul, of course, took millions of more pictures and Sooyoung happily smiled for each and every one. They continued ordering room service for breakfast, watching Disney movies in bed after a long day at the parks, and even bought some more matching outfits to wear when they did go back home. 

The girls stood in front of the castle, watching the hypnotizing fireworks show above them. Sooyoung broke away from the show to look over at her girlfriend. Jinsoul turned around and locked eyes with her, giving her a soft smile. Sooyoung smiled back and leaned forwards for a soft kiss. 

Jinsoul cupped her cheek with one hand and put the other hand around her neck. "I love you." She spoke loud enough for Sooyoung to hear. 

"I love you, too." Sooyoung smiled, her chest booming just like the fireworks above.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes it has been a bit since the last update but hopefully this lengthy chapter makes up for it. 
> 
> and loona first win...wow....tears.


	9. Chapter 9

It was now two months into the New Year and everyone was back in school until Spring Break which was in another couple of months. No matter how many times she told herself, 'new year, new me', Jinsol still wasn't going to start listening in chemistry. And even though Sooyoung was her girlfriend and even though they both saw each other all the time, watching her in that particular class would always happen. She was just so mesmerizing. And also a lot more entertaining than her teacher.

Sooyoung sat at her desk with her hands folded on top of the table in front of her and her eyes forward. She knew Jinsol was looking at her because she always did, so she didn't comment on it or anything. Haseul was sitting between them, anyway. Talking would be hard. 

As their teacher went to their desk to print out some worksheet they were going to need to complete for homework, Jinsol tore a piece of paper out of her notebook and scribbled something down, handing it to Haseul and then nodding at Sooyoung so she would give it to her. 

Haseul popped a bubble with her gum and passed it to Sooyoung. She smiled when she saw her girlfriends' handwriting on the front of the folded piece. "Soo" it said. Sooyoung unfolded the paper and looked up to the first line. "If you were a booger, I'd pick you first." She read and then snorted, covering her mouth a second after and hoping her teacher didn't hear. 

"I love you." Sooyoung wrote back, folded it, and handed it over to Haseul who automatically handed it to Jinsol. Jinsol unfolded it and smiled, still not used to hearing those words. It was a phrase she would never get tired of hearing from Sooyoung. "I love you, too." Jinsol wrote and passed it to Haseul who decided she would read their letter. She rolled her eyes at how lame they both were. She hoped they were talking about a juicy secret. "I love cheese." Haseul added and passed it to Sooyoung. 

When Sooyoung got the note, it took her a moment to realize it was Haseul's writing. Then she giggled quietly and tucked the note into her pocket. 

Chemistry went by extremely slowly for Jinsol. She never liked the subject. The only thing that kept her from ditching every day was that fact that she got to see her girlfriend for a little longer than she would if she wasn't there. Once she was free from her least favorite subject, she packed up her things and walked with her two best friends out to the lunch tables. 

Sooyoung ran her hands over her skirt before sitting down and then unzipped her backpack to get out her light snack. Haseul pulled out a sandwich from her backpack and took a bite. "So why don't you eat anything normal for lunch?" She asks with her mouth full of bread. 

"Don't say it like that." Jinsol whispers angrily. The last thing Jinsol wanted was Sooyoung thinking that Haseul didn't consider her normal. 

"It was just a question." Haseul argues. "Like, why don't you bring a sandwich or a salad or something big like that? You always have a tiny bag. Aren't you hungry all day?" She asks. 

Sooyoung hummed. "Not really." She placed a grape in her mouth. "I find it easier to carry more books if I don't have something large like a lunch bag in the way." She says. Jinsol rubs her back. 

"Weird." Haseul comments and takes another bite of her sandwich. Jinsol scoffs at her words. "What?" She questions, not knowing why her friend was getting so angry. 

Just as Jinsol was about to reprimand Haseul about why it was rude of her to call Sooyoung weird, Sooyoung put her hand on top of hers. "I don't think she meant it like that, Sol." She said. "I believe Haseul meant it was weird that I don't get hungry during the day." Sooyoung said. Haseul nods slowly, looking at Jinsol with a weird expression on her face. "There's a difference in weirds." She smiled slightly. 

"Just wanted to make sure." Jinsol said and turned her hand over to lace her fingers together with Sooyoung. Haseul still had no idea what the problem was but she didn't question it. It was probably some couple thing. 

Sooyoung had just never discussed the subject with Haseul like she discussed it with Jinsol. Jinsol was her girlfriend who she told each and every secret to. And it's not like she doesn't trust Haseul, because she totally does. It's just very personal to her. 

After lunch, Jinsol and Haseul walked off to art and Sooyoung walked down to Hall B for history. History was a subject she really enjoyed. It was probably her favorite. She took it the previous year and really enjoyed it and was supposed to take it again starting the beginning of this year but something happened with her schedule and she wasn't able to take it until now. 

She was a bit nervous to be starting in the middle of the year and hoped the people in that class were nice. Sooyoung had already met with the teacher at break to introduce herself and let him know that she would be joining him in class later in the day. Just for a heads up. 

Sooyoung arrived at the class earlier than anyone else and walked inside to find the teacher sitting there at his desk. "Sooyoung, right?" He pointed at her. 

"Yes, that's me." She confirmed with a smile. 

"Welcome to class. Go ahead and take a seat anywhere, there's no assigned seating." The teacher explained. Sooyoung nodded and walked to the middle of the second row, set her binder on the desk and let her hands rub down her skirt before sitting down. 

The bell rang a little while later and students instantly started flooding in. Everyone stared at her when they came in, knowing she was new instantly. Sooyoung kept her head down so she wouldn't have to meet their gazes. Instead she looked at all of the cute pictures of her girlfriend and traced the outline of her notes. 

Once the late bell rang, the teacher got up from his desk and walked to the front of the class. "Alright, guys." He started. "Before we begin, I just wanted to let you know we have a new student in this period. You probably noticed her on the way in. Sooyoung can you introduce yourself?" He asked. 

Sooyoung would have commented that he telling the class her name and saying she was a new student was probably an introduction on its own and that no one was going to care who she was anyway, but she didn't want him to think she was talking back on her first day. 

So Sooyoung stood up. "Hello." She looked around the class and looked a few people in the eyes. "My name is Sooyoung." She waved slightly. 

The class mumbled a dull "Hi Sooyoung." in response. She sat back down. "Damn she got big titties." She heard a boy from behind her say to someone next to him, almost as if he wanted Sooyoung to hear him (along with the rest of the class). Sooyoung looked down at her chest. She found it kind of disrespectful that someone would say that. But she didn't call the boy out. She didn't want to start causing trouble on her first day here. 

Later on after the teacher started his lesson, he broke the class up into groups of two and made them complete a worksheet about some war they were learning about previously. Sooyoung got paired up with the boy who made the comment earlier. Just her luck. 

Sooyoung sighed and moved to sit next to him. "Hey, baby." He greeted in a funny voice. "My name is Vernon." He held his hand out to shake hers. Sooyoung could tell that this was different from when she shook hands with people. She gave him a tight smile and barely let her fingers touch his flesh. 

"Let's get started, shall we?" Sooyoung said and pressed the top of her pencil to get some led at the tip. "Do you have any notes on this subject or are we supposed to look it up?" She asked, not knowing how things worked in this class. 

Vernon just made a noise from the corner of his mouth in response. "Nah, we don't have to do this." He waved it off like it was no big deal. 

"I'm pretty sure we do. Why else would the teacher give this to us?" Sooyoung replied, printing her name out neatly at the top. 

Her partner leaned over to her side and placed his arm over her shoulders and let his other hand fall on top of hers. "Relax, baby. Let's just talk." 

Sooyoung shrugged him off. His presence made her very uncomfortable. "I would like to complete my assignment before I begin a conversation. Unless the conversation is related to the subject." She said, reading over the first question. 

"You seem tense." Vernon said, bringing his hands up to her shoulders. "You should relax, baby." 

"Stop touching me and stop calling me that." Sooyoung said, scooting her desk away from him. "I'm trying to get my work done." 

Vernon didn't seem fazed by her words. "So you got a boyfriend or what?" He asks, assuming she was acting like this because she was taken. 

"Girlfriend." Sooyoung corrects, writing down her answer in the spot below the question. 

"Nah forreal?" Vernon asks. Sooyoung hums in response. "Damn can I watch?" He asks with a grin. 

Sooyoung furrows her eyebrows. "Watch what?" She asks. 

"You know," The boy chuckles lowly. "You guys make out and shit." 

Sooyoung makes a face. "No, that's disgusting." 

For the rest of class, Sooyoung had to listen to Vernon ramble on and on about a bunch of dumb stuff. He continued asking annoying questions, too. She was able to get the worksheet done – meaning she didn't have homework for that class tonight – but she still had to put up with Vernon. 

All of his questions were related to her and Jinsol. Things like who the boy in the relationship was and who tops and other nonsense like that. Most of them were sexual questions which she ignored. 

Sooyoung thanked god history was the last class of the day. She didn't think she could put up with anymore school today. She just wanted to get home and spend time with her girlfriend. 

The next day at school, Sooyoung parted with her best friends and walked into history class. She felt better about this day knowing how things worked in that class. Her only problem seemed to be Vernon. He would constantly throw things at her from the back of the class just to see her get mad. The boy got at least four spitballs, a chunk of eraser, and a full sized pencil stuck in her hair. 

Sooyoung was fuming. She's never despised someone so much. And no matter how many times she told him to stop, he wouldn't listen. She decided that she would inform the teacher of his actions after class was over. Once the bell rang, Sooyoung marched right up to the teacher's desk and told him her dilemma. 

She thought the teacher would side with her. Vernon was disrupting the class and distracting her from learning so he should be punished for it. Right? Wrong. The teacher brushed it off like it happened every day, probably because it did. He said "Boys will be boys." And left Sooyoung alone in the classroom. 

Sooyoung groaned and stormed out. She regretted going through all the trouble to change her schedule so she could be in history. She didn't think it was fair that her favorite subject was now being ruined by an annoying classmate. 

The following day in class, Sooyoung and Vernon were paired up again. He continued to call her baby and try and rub her body in various places. At one point, she was sure he was inching his hands over to her chest. That's when she snapped. "Vernon for the last time, stop! You're so annoying; I'm trying to do my work!" Sooyoung exclaimed. 

The class went quiet and turned their heads to see what was going on. Vernon was obviously embarrassed by all the attention. Sure, he liked it when he would get attention for making a joke or messing with someone but not negative attention. Sooyoung just called him out in front of the entire class. 

Before he could say anything to defend himself, the bell rang. Vernon was the first out of class. Sooyoung felt very accomplished and was sure he would leave her alone from now on. She decided she would share the good news with her friends. 

After meeting up with the two other girls in the hall after school, Sooyoung told Haseul and Jinsol all about the boy and his latest disruption. That being him trying to touch her boobs. 

"Excuse me?!" Jinsol exclaimed. "Who the hell does this kid think he is?" 

Haseul got just as defensive as Jinsol did. "Oh hell no. What's this kid's name?" She asks, tying up her hair. "I'm gonna beat his ass." "His name is Vernon, but before you go around beating anybody," Sooyoung starts. "I think I handled it. I called him out in the middle of class and he seemed very embarrassed." She told them happily. 

Jinsol smiled. "I'm proud of you, baby." She said, pulling her into a hug. "And I'm the only one who can touch your boobs." She said quietly. Sooyoung giggles in response. 

"I think he still deserves an ass beating." Haseul pipes in. "If he's been doing all of that shit to you, he totally deserves it." She says. 

Sooyoung nods. "Well... I wouldn't resort to violence just yet. I'm sure he'll leave me alone for now but if he doesn't I'll go straight to the principal. Or my parents and they'll go to the principal. That will make it seem more serious." She said. "But for now, I'm good." 

But she wasn't good. The next day, Vernon walked right back into class with a scheme planned. If Sooyoung was going to embarrass him in the middle of class, he would do the exact same thing. He waited patiently a couple rows over for the longest time, only beginning his plan in the last ten minutes of school. "Hey Lesbo." Vernon greeted, walking over to her. 

"My name is Sooyoung." Sooyoung sighed. 

Vernon chuckled lowly. "Yeah whatever." He took the seat behind her and propped up his feet. He hit his shoes against the back of her chair, bouncing her until she scooted the entire desk forward, her chair coming with it because they were attached. "What's new today, baby?" Vernon asks, leaning forward so he can rub her shoulders. 

Sooyoung doesn't even want to deal with the boy today. She just grabs her stuff and moves to the row two seats over, out of Vernons reach. The boy frowns and does the same. The teacher doesn't even acknowledge that he did anything. He didn't care what anyone did in this class. 

"Baby don't be like that." Vernon said, leaning over her desk. Sooyoung rolled her eyes and didn't respond. Maybe if she ignores him, he'll give up. "Lesbo." He called. "Hey. Lesbo." 

Sooyoung tried her hardest to ignore him. She watched the clock and tapped her foot on the floor with every passing second. She would only have to deal with him for another five minutes. She could handle five minutes. 

Vernon was relentless. He called her name over and over, started rubbing her shoulders again, playing with her hair, kicking her chair. Sooyoung was debating on just walking out of class. People have done it before; the teacher didn't seem to care at all. 

Two minutes left. Vernon moved onto poking and pinching. After one last hard pinch to her arm, Sooyoung shot up from her seat. "Will you knock it off?!" She exclaimed, gaining everyone's attention. "I'm sick and tired of your constant bugging. I've tried for three whole days to ignore you but you don't stop. Just leave me alone, please!" Sooyoung yelled. 

Vernon leaned back in his chair. "At least I have friends and can talk like a normal person." He shot back, not even having to raise his voice for his words to affect Sooyoung. "Maybe if you weren't such an uptight weirdo and used words from this century, you wouldn't be stuck sitting alone. Sorry for trying to make you seem like less of a loser." She didn't know how he knew that was her weakness. Sooyoung could put up with the whispers and being ignored, but she couldn't put up with people telling her things right to her face. 

Sooyoung stood there in silence. She didn't know what she was supposed to say back. Everyone just sat in silence, waiting for Sooyoung to say something back. Or waiting for her to cry. She was coming pretty close to crying. Before anyone could realize she had tears in her eyes, Sooyoung grabbed her stuff and ran out of the classroom, pushing the door open and rushing out. 

Jinsol saw the girl fly by her. "Sooyoung!" She called, but the girl didn't stop. She didn't stop until she was home. Jinsol quickly ran after her, knowing something was wrong. She followed closely behind her for a block or two but then slowed down after a while to catch her breath. 

She really hated running. But she loved Sooyoung. So Jinsol took a couple big breaths and then started running again, stopping only to get her keys out to unlock Sooyoung's door. It was times like these that she was thankful Sooyoung's parents gave her a house key. 

Jinsol jogged inside, tossed her stuff by the door and began searching through the house for her girlfriend. She wasn't in the kitchen or the living room or the dining room. The backdoor was locked so she couldn't have gone outside. The closet was empty, the downstairs bathroom was empty. The gym was empty, too. She must have been upstairs. 

After walking up the stairs, she checked the upstairs guest bathroom, her parent's room, her parent's bathroom, her room, her bathroom. All of them were empty. There was only one other room in the entire house. The secret library. Jinsol walked back down the hall and studied the shelf in front of the door. It was only moved a little bit. As if Sooyoung squeezed through it and didn't want to be found. 

The younger girl frowned and squeezed through the crack, pushed the already open door out a little wider and walked inside. There, on one of the large couches, was her girlfriend. Sooyoung had her face hidden in her arms. She was lying on her stomach and you could see her body moving as she sobbed. 

Jinsol walked up to her and sat down in front of her head on the couch, made herself known by placing her hand on her back, and pulled her into her lap. Sooyoung sat on top of the younger girl, her knees on either side of her stomach and her arms wrapped around her neck tightly. 

Sooyoung sobbed into her girlfriends' shoulder, her tears staining the material of her shirt. Jinsol rubbed her back to soothe her and hummed that little calming song. It took a while, but Sooyoung stopped crying. She was still hiccupping, though. 

"What happened, baby?" Jinsol asked, kissing her shoulder. 

"V-V-Vernon." Sooyoung let out between hiccups. Jinsol hugged her closer. "He said something really mean to m-me." She said. 

"What'd he say, baby?" Jinsol asked sadly. Sooyoung took a deep breath so she wouldn't start crying again. "He said, 'At least I have friends and can talk like a normal person'." She repeated, sniffling into Jinsol's neck. "And that if I was normal I wouldn't be sitting alone. And that I was a loser. I know it isn't true and I know you said that my talking is normal and that it's just the way other people see me, but it still hurts when people say stuff like that to me. Especially since he said it in front of the entire class." She says, letting another sob escape. 

"I'm so sorry, Sooyoung." Jinsol said. She didn't know what else to say. She'd never been in a situation like that so she'd be lying if she told her that she knew how she felt and that everything would get better. She had no idea how things would play out. "I'm so fucking sorry, Sooyoung." She said again. "I'm sorry I don't know what to say or how to comfort you, I'm sorry Vernon would do that to you, I'm sorry." 

The older girl just buried her face into Jinsol's neck some more. "Just hold me." Sooyoung said, muffled against her skin. 

So Jinsol did. They stayed there in the library for an almost completely silent half hour. Sooyoung breathed unsteadily into her girlfriends' neck and Jinsol rubbed her back and hummed to her softly. After a while, Jinsol noticed Sooyoung's breathing changed. She was either calmed down or asleep. 

With a quiet grunt, Jinsol stood up from the couch, walked over to the door, pushed the shelf over with her foot, and carried Sooyoung to her room. She set her down on her bed and saw that her eyes were closed. She looked unhappy in her sleep so you could tell it was still upsetting her. She always looked peaceful when she was sleeping. That really hurt Jinsol's heart. She hated seeing her girlfriend sad. 

After Jinsol took off Sooyoung's shoes and placed them in their spot, she got a blanket from the foot of the bed and tucked her in, set Sol the Koala between her arms, and kissed her forehead. 

Before she slipped into bed next to her, she got out her phone and walked out of the room, tapping Haseul's name to give her a call. The girl picked up instantly. "Hey, I saw you running out of school after class. What happened?" 

"That fuckboy in Sooyoung's class said something to her and made her cry. He called her out in front of the entire fucking class, Haseul." Jinsol said angrily but managed to keep her voice down for Sooyoung's sake. 

"What the fuck did he say?" Haseul said through gritted teeth. She was very protective over the older girl as well. She was always protective over her friends. 

Jinsol sighed and rubbed her eyes. "At least I have friends and can talk like a normal person." She repeated. "And he said something about her not being normal and always sitting alone. He called her a loser, too." Haseul gasped. "I know. I so fucking angry right now, Haseul. I can't even form words. I don't see how anyone can say something so mean to someone so sweet." She said. "Sooyoung cried herself to sleep. That's how bad this is." 

"Can I please have permission to beat his ass?" Haseul asked. "I'm serious this time." 

"Yes and no." Jinsol said. "I want him to get beaten but I don't want you to do it. You're going to get expelled if you're caught. Send someone so slap some sense into him." 

"Really?" Haseul asks. 

Jinsol scoffs. "Yes really. Sooyoung said the teacher hasn't done anything to stop it, so we're taking matters into our own hands." She says. 

"Well alright then! I guess I have to go call one of the football players." Haseul says. 

"I'll talk to you later." Jinsol says before hanging up. 

With a sigh and a flip of her hair, Jinsol walks back into Sooyoung's room. She looked at her girlfriend on the bed for a few moments and then walked into her bathroom. If she didn't know what to say to the girl, at least she knew something that would relax her. 

Jinsol tapped a few buttons on Sooyoung's high-tech bathtub controller and the water started filling up. She squatted in front of the bathroom sink to look for a certain drawer. After finding the right one, she pulled out one of Sooyoung's bath bombs and let it fall into the tub with a PLOP. 

As that was going, she walked back into Sooyoung's room and brushed some hair out of her face. "Sooyoung." She called. "Wake up, my love." Jinsol spoke softly. 

Sooyoung opened her eyes. She wasn't in that deep of a sleep. "I don't want to get up." She pouted. "I don't want to do anything. I just want to sleep." 

"Come on, baby. I drew you a bath." Jinsol spoke, opening her arms until Sooyoung pulled back the blanket and crawled over to her. A bath sounded pretty nice. 

Jinsol carried her into the bathroom and set her down on the tile. She pulled her shirt over her head and then kissed her lips softly. Sooyoung kept a frown on her face the entire time. Jinsol hoped it would go away soon. She didn't like Sad Sooyoung at all. 

As the older girl undressed herself the rest of the way, Jinsol stood on top of the toilet seat and helped her get her hair up into a bun so she wouldn't wet it in the water. Even after Sooyoung was undressed, she just stood there with a blank face. 

"Aren't you going to get in?" Jinsol asked softly. 

"Only if you get in with me." Sooyoung said. So Jinsol did. She quickly put her own hair up in a bun and then undressed, stepped into the giant tub with her girlfriend, and allowed herself to relax in the warm water. 

Sooyoung sighed and sat in Jinsol's lap. "I want to change my schedule." She said and rested her head on Jinsol's chest. The younger girl maintained a hold on her body. "I want to take art with you for sixth period." She added. 

"Okay." Jinsol smiled and ran her fingers up and down her spine. "I can come with you to talk to the guidance counselor tomorrow to get your schedule changed." She said. 

"I don't want to go to school tomorrow." Sooyoung mumbled. "I don't want to go back to school until I'm for sure out of that class and away from Vernon." She said. "I can have my parents call the school and they'll demand my classes get changed around. Maybe they'll even get Vernon in trouble for what he said." 

Jinsol kissed the top of her head. "I bet he'll get suspended." 

"I hope so too." Sooyoung sighed. "That was really mean of him to say that. I just wanted to learn about the history of our world but someone had to go and ruin it." 

"Well now that you're switching to art, you'll be able to sit next to me and Haseul. And we learn about art history sometimes." Jinsol tells her, hoping that will make her feel a little bit better. Sooyoung smiles softly, already knowing they taught about art history because she used to be in that class before she switched her schedule. Just in a different period than her girlfriend. "And we'll get to have TWO classes together." She adds. 

Sooyoung's smile grew. "Yeah, you're right. I wouldn't mind seeing you for an additional hour in my day." She says. Jinsol grinned and kissed her lips. "And thank you for coming here and trying to cheer me up. I really appreciate it." She added. 

"I'm always going to come cheer you up when you're sad." Jinsol smiled. "You're my baby girl." She kissed her again. "And I love you. So much." 

Sooyoung brought her hand up to her shoulder for a half hug. "I love you too, Sol. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me." She said, turning around a little more so she could hug her better. 

After the couple finished their bath and changed into some clothes, they went downstairs and made themselves an after school snack. After that, they went into the dining room and helped each other with their homework and when that was done, they snuggled up on the couch and watched Animal Planet. 

————— 

The next day, Sooyoung didn't go to school like she said. When her parents came home, she told them all about what happened with Vernon and they called the school the first thing in the morning. Sooyoung had permission to stay home until her schedule was changed which could take a couple days. 

Luckily, it was already Thursday so she wasn't going to miss any days next week. The only downside was that she wouldn't see her girlfriend (or anyone for that matter) until after school. That's what she thought anyway. 

Jinsol, being the wonderful girlfriend she is, skipped school on Thursday, went to the store to pick her girlfriend up a bouquet of flowers and some snacks, and then rode her bike over to her house with a bright smile. 

She hummed as she walked up to the door and hid her surprises behind her back. Jinsol pressed the doorbell with her foot and waited for Sooyoung to answer the door. She would have just walked right in but Sooyoung probably wasn't expecting her and that would be scary. 

Jinsol only had to wait a few seconds for Sooyoung's bright eyes to poke through the crack of the door. "Sol?" She questioned, opening the door the rest of the way. "What are you doing here?" Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 

"I've come to spend the day with you." She grins and steps inside the home, keeping her back away from her girlfriend's eyes so she can't see what she has for her just yet. "Cute underwear." She comments. Sooyoung looks down and realizes she wasn't wearing any pants. Instead, she just had an old oversized t-shirt on and some grey and black underwear. "Sleepy, Casual Sooyoung is probably my favorite Sooyoung." Jinsol admitted. 

Sooyoung smiles. "Why?" 

"Because you're very relaxed and cute." Jinsol smiled and began to reach up to pinch her cheeks but remembers she had things in her hands. "Oh!" She grins. "And I come with gifts." She says, bringing the flowers and bag of snacks around to show her girlfriend. 

Sooyoung's eyes light up. "You got me flowers?" She asks with a grin. Jinsol hums and waits for her to take them. "Thank you, Sol." She coos and smells them. "What's in the bag?" She asks. 

"Snacks for our Super-Awesome-School-Is-For-Chumps-So-We're-Spending-It-Here-Day." Jinsol grins and walks over to the couch with her girlfriend to show her what is in the bag. "Cupcakes, Ding Dongs, Donuts, Gummy Worms... you name it." She pulls the various bags and boxes. 

The older girl looked over at her lovingly. "Have I told you recently that you're the greatest girlfriend in the world?" She asks. Jinsol shrugs. "You skipped an entire day of school just to spend time with me and bought me gifts on top of that?" 

"I love you." Jinsol shrugs again. 

Sooyoung sighed and hugged her tight. "I love you, too." 

After the older girl put her beautiful bouquet in a vase and filled it up with water, she walked with Jinsol into the living room and laid out all of their snacks on the coffee table in front of them. Sooyoung was already watching something on TV so they snuggled up on the couch and continued the show. 

Sooyoung laid in Jinsol's lap, her head on her thighs and her hair spread out around her so Jinsol could play with it. The older girl ran her fingers over her lip as she looked up at the TV while Jinsol just looked down at her. Her eyes were a little puffy which meant she was probably crying sometime today, and her nose was red. Another sign of crying. Jinsol sighed and moved Sooyoung's hand from her lips so she could kiss her. After she pulled back up, Sooyoung smiled and laced their fingers together. She was very appreciative of the younger girl. 

After the episode of whatever Sooyoung was watching was over, their positions switched. Jinsol pulled her legs up on the couch and laid her head down on a pillow. She opened her arms for Sooyoung to come and lay in front of her and draped her hand over her stomach. "I love you." She murmured into Sooyoung's ear. 

"I love you too, Sol." Sooyoung smiled. Throughout the entire day, Jinsol would tell her she loved her at random times, just to remind Sooyoung that she was there. 

There wasn't much talking either. Not until during lunch, that is. As they sat next to each other in the dining room, eating sandwiches that Sooyoung prepared for them, Jinsol spoke up. "So... You don't have to talk about this if you don't want to, but I just want to make sure you're okay." She says, knowing Sooyoung will know exactly what she's talking about. 

Sooyoung was silent for a little while. Jinsol assumed she didn't want to talk about it, which she respected, so she turned back around and faced her plate, picking up a chip from her plate and placing it in her mouth. "I don't like it." Sooyoung says. Jinsol turned back around. "I don't like the way people treat me and I don't like the way they talk about me." She says, crossing her legs. "I don't want to be known as some friendless loser who sat by herself ninety percent in high school." She continues. 

"Sooyoung, you're not a loser." Jinsol places her hand on top of Sooyoung's. "The number of friends you have doesn't define you as a person. After high school is over, how many of these cliques do you think are going to stick together? None." She pauses. "And before you, Haseul was MY only friend. And it wasn't a bad thing, either. I still talk to a couple people in class here and there but I don't consider them my friends. There's nothing wrong with having a couple people you call friends. I would much rather have two true friends than a hundred fake ones." 

The older girl nods. That was true. Jinsol begins again. "And just because you don't add a few dozen swear words into your sentences and say dumb slang words isn't keeping you from making friends. People are just ignorant. I've tried talking and making friends with other people and they either ignore me or act really rude." Jinsol shares. "There's nothing wrong with you, Sooyoung. Everyone in this school is a bunch of idiots." 

Sooyoung chuckles slightly. "Yeah, everyone is pretty mean." 

"And I never ever ever want you to change something about yourself to try and please someone else." Jinsol says, looking deep into Sooyoung's eyes. "If you want to make some friends, I'll help you. We can join a club outside of school. Haseul can even join us, if you want. We can find a nature club or something and make friends with the people there. If having a couple more friends is something you really want, then I'll help you." She smiles. 

Sooyoung thinks it over for a little while. "I think I'm good for right now. Maybe in the future, though." She smiles. 

"And if anyone else at school says something like that to you, I won't even call Haseul; I'll beat their ass myself." She says only slightly joking. Jinsol was going to defend her girl. If she was there when Vernon said that, he wouldn't have left the class without a few injuries. 

The older girl giggles. "Okay." She flips her hand over to hold Jinsol's. "And thank you for everything. For being there for me, for keeping me company, for talking with me. I really, really love you." 

Jinsol smiles and pulls her over for a hug. "I love you too, bug. And I'll do anything to make you happy." Sooyoung hums in response. 

She was so in love with the girl. 

——————— 

Sooyoung hummed happily to herself as she walked up the steps of Jinsol's house. She planned on surprising the girl to hang out for the day. They didn't usually hang out at the younger girls' house because Jinsol felt more comfortable at Sooyoung's. The younger girl thought her house was so boring and small compared to Sooyoung's. Sooyoung didn't mind it though. She liked the change. Jinsol's house was so cozy and warm. 

She approached the door with a smile and knocked on the wood, stepping back a little afterwards. She fixed her hair and smoothed out her skirt, and began rocking on her heels while waiting. Sooyoung could hear the thumping of Jinsol's feet as she ran downstairs to get the door. As soon as she pulled the door open, she froze in surprise. "Sooyoung. Hi." She smiled. 

"Hello." The older girl greeted with a bright smile. 

Jinsol ran her fingers through her hair to try and fix it up a little. "What are you doing here?" She questioned. "I mean, not that I'm not happy to see you, this is a wonderful surprise. But what's up? Is everything okay?" 

"Everything is perfectly fine." She smiled. "I've come to spend the day with you and keep you company." Sooyoung smiled. "I've missed you." She admits. "Very much." Jinsol coos and puts her hand over her heart. "May I come in?" 

"Of course you can." Jinsol stepped aside. Sooyoung stood in the entryway with her hands together. "So you missed me?" She asks with a smile. 

Sooyoung hummed, pulling the girl over by her waist. "I missed you so much, Sol. I haven't seen you in three whole days." She says, rubbing her sides. "I missed your voice. I missed holding you," She pulls her a little closer. "I missed your snuggles. I missed your lips." 

The girls were so used to seeing each other every day that even three days was a lot for them. They were surprised they could even survive being apart for so long. 

"I missed you too, baby." Jinsol replies, rubbing their noses together. "Wanna come up into my room?" She raises an eyebrow in question. Sooyoung hums and allows the younger girl to pull her upstairs to her bedroom. She licks her lips, knowing they're most likely going to kiss soon, and quickly kicks off her shoes. Jinsol lays herself down first and then pulls Sooyoung on top of her. "What were you thinking about doing?" 

"Well... You know how I said I would help you with that massage oil that I got you for Christmas?" Sooyoung asked. Jinsol hummed. "I was thinking I could give you a massage and we can light the candles I got you and just relax and cuddle." She smiles. "What do you think?" 

Jinsol hums and pulls Sooyoung by her thigh until her leg is over her side. "Where were you planning on massaging?" She asks, tracing shapes on her thigh. 

"Your back?" Sooyoung asks. Jinsol smiles. "Does that sound good?" The younger girl hums. "Okay." She leans in for a soft kiss. "I'm going to light some candles, okay?" Jinsol nods and watches her girlfriend walk up to her big window. She looks around for a moment and then picks up a blanket on her desk chair. "Just in case your neighbor decides to check in on you." Sooyoung whispers and covers the entire window, causing the light in the room to disappear almost completely. "There." She smiles, very proud of herself. 

Jinsol shifts in her spot. Sooyoung walked up to the bookshelf next to Jinsol's door and grabbed her box of matches, sliding it against the side of the box until it lit. "The candles you gave me are almost gone." The younger girl tells her. "I use them every day." She tells Sooyoung. 

"Well I guess I'll just have to buy you some more." Sooyoung smiles and blows out the match after lighting a couple candles. She places them around the room to create some dim light and then walks back next to Jinsol's bed. She kneels down in front of her face. "Where's the oil?" She asks. 

The blonde brushes some hair out of Sooyoung's face. "In my bathroom on the third shelf on the rack by my shower." Jinsol says, pecking her lips quickly. 

"I'll be right back." Sooyoung promises and walks into the bathroom, searching for the bottle. She rubs her chin as she looks around, moving some things around on the shelf to get a better look. "Sol are you sure it- Oh. Never mind." She smiled and grabbed the bottle. "Found it." She said and walked back into her girlfriends' bedroom. "Are you ready?" She asks. 

Jinsol turns around on her stomach. "Uh huh." Sooyoung gets on her knees on the bed and then swings one leg over, taking a seat on Jinsol's butt. She shifted until she was comfortable and then cracks her knuckles. 

"Oh. You might want to take off your shirt." Sooyoung giggles, scrunching her nose up. "Do you want me to do it for you?" She asks. Jinsol yawns and nods. "Are you tired?" Sooyoung asks, pulling the material up her torso and over her head. 

The younger girl smiles. "No, I was just thinking about yawning and I made myself yawn." She explains. 

"You're silly." Sooyoung says as she folds up the article and lays it on top of Jinsol's pillow. "I'm going to unclasp your bra but I won't take it off if you don't want me to." She says, doing exactly what she said she was going to do. 

Jinsol pulls the straps off her shoulders. "That's okay." She places it on top of her folded shirt. "This is my favorite bra and I don't want it to get ruined." She tells the older girl. 

"Okay." Sooyoung smiles and opens the bottle, pouring some of the liquid in her hand. "It might be a little cold." She warns, rubbing her hands together a little before placing them on Jinsol's back. Sooyoung sees her visibly shiver. "Sorry." She lets out, rubbing her hands up and down her back. 

Jinsol closes her eyes. "It's okay." She replied, slowly getting used to the feeling. Sooyoung moves her hands up to her shoulders and then works her way down, rolling her thumbs and squeezing her flesh. "You're really good at this." Jinsol comments. "Do you work at a spa or something?" She asks jokingly. 

"Nope." Sooyoung replies, sticking her tongue out of the corner of her mouth. Jinsol hums pleasantly when her girlfriend starts rubbing a particular part of her back. "Right there?" The older girl asks, applying more pressure. Jinsol just groans. "You have such soft skin, my love." Sooyoung says, bringing her hands down to her lower back. 

Jinsol lets her entire body relax in response to her girlfriends' rubbing. "Thanks." She sighs. Sooyoung smiles and begins working her way upwards. "Tell me about your day." She requests, rubbing her skin lightly instead of squeezing. "Tell me about the past few days." The older girl clarifies. "I know you've been messaging me and talking about what you've been up to but I want to hear it in person." She says, leaning down to kiss her head. 

"Really? You want to hear about my day?" Jinsol asks. 

The girl hums. "Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?" 

"Usually couples..." She pauses. "Well, not all couples I don't think... but haven't you seen those posts on Tumblr about how someone is getting really annoyed about their partner talking about their day and they use a crying reaction picture or something?" Jinsol asks, forgetting her girlfriend doesn't look at or have any social media. 

Sooyoung furrows her eyebrows. "I'm not sure what most of that sentence means." She responds, moving her hands down her sides but being careful not to tickle the younger girl. 

"Right." Jinsol smiles. "Well for example, the post I saw was from some guy who said he asked his wife about her day and then regretted it because she just kept talking and talking." 

"I just want to know what my girl has been up to." Sooyoung shrugs, not understanding how someone could be annoyed or upset over their loved one talking with them. 

Jinsol looks over her shoulder and smiles. "You're so sweet." She says. Sooyoung brings her hands up to her girlfriends' upper back again. "So..." Jinsol let out before she began talking about her Friday. After a while, she moved onto Saturday, then Sunday. And the girl did go on and on, but Sooyoung didn't mind at all. She listened to every word carefully and even gave her input on certain things. 

Sooyoung continued massaging the younger girls' back as she talked, smiling at the way she described what she did with her little sister the day before. She loved Jinsol. She loved listening to her talk and she loved getting to know even more things about her. 

"And that's what I did this weekend." Jinsol ended. "Did I bore you to sleep?" She asked, chuckling. 

"No." Sooyoung giggled. "I was very interested the entire time." She said honestly. "And I actually learned a lot about you because of it. I learned that you love your sister very much and I learned that you feel very passionately about your art class. You also seem to be very excited about Valentine's Day." She smiles. 

Jinsol hugs her pillow. "A little." She bites her lip. "What are you going to want as a present?" "I don't need a present." Sooyoung dismisses. "Though I wouldn't mind another pair of those fuzzy socks you bought me last week." She says. "Fuzzy socks. Got it." Jinsol notes. "I still want to get you something else, though. And I think we should go on a date." She says. "I want to take you somewhere nice. You deserve it." The younger girl says, taking a deep breath. 

Sooyoung let her teeth slide across her bottom lip. "Okay." She lets out with a quiet squeak. "What?" Jinsol questions, smiling at the sound. 

"I'm very excited." Sooyoung says. "I enjoy going on dates with you very much." She tells the younger girl. "I always have the best time and end up smiling while thinking about it for weeks. And we take pictures and I get new things to put on the front of my binder." She lists. "And then I get to kiss you a lot more..." Sooyoung grins. 

Jinsol chuckles. "Then I guess we should go on dates more often." Sooyoung squeals again. "Cutie baby." The blonde comments. "Are you going to want a massage too?" She asks. 

"Oh... I don't know. I was just going to give you a massage but I mean I guess if you want to give me one you can." Sooyoung shrugs excitedly. "I'm not finished with you yet, though." She adds, still working the tense parts of Jinsol's shoulders. "Are you stressed about something?" 

Jinsol hums in thought. "Not really. I just never have a chance to relax." She explains. "The only time I do relax is when I'm at your house. Or when we're together. Whenever I'm here, I have to do chores or make dinner or worry about my neighbor... but when I'm with you I can just snuggle up to you and let all my worries disappear." She sighs. 

"You can come over whenever you want, Sol." Sooyoung tells her, softly rubbing her skin to make up for the rough digging of her thumbs. "If you're more relaxed and happy at my house, you can always stop by." 

Jinsol smiles. "Well thank you but it doesn't have to be the house, just anywhere with you. You're the one who relaxes me. I mean, it helps that I'm not here but even right now I'm completely relaxed. Because you're here." 

"Well I'm glad I can help." Sooyoung tells her. The girl below her hums. "I'm just about out of oil." She tells her. "Not out of the entire bottle, I mean it's almost all absorbed into our skin. Or my hands." 

Jinsol rolls around until she's on her back and Sooyoung is straddling her pelvis instead of her butt. "I guess that means it's your turn." She smiles. Sooyoung lets her eyes fall down to Jinsol's bare chest. She hums, not finding the power to look away. Jinsol smirks up at her. 

When Sooyoung finally looks back into her eyes, she smiles widely with her teeth, a caught expression on her face. "I'm sorry; I totally missed what you just said." 

"I said it's your turn." Jinsol chuckled. "Take off your shirt." She instructed, patting her thighs so she'll move off. 

Sooyoung got up from her spot and tore her shirt off of her body, folding it and setting it next to Jinsol's. "So when are your parents getting home exactly?" She asks, struggling to reach behind her for the clasp of her bra. Jinsol raises a questioning eyebrow. "I only ask because we're both – well almost both – topless and I wouldn't want anyone walking in and seeing me." She giggles, finally unhooking the metal pieces and tossing it on the pillow. 

Jinsol thinks for a moment. "Probably... Thursday." She tells her, scooting down to the foot of the bed so Sooyoung can lay down. Thursday was a couple days from now. 

"You stay home alone at night?" Sooyoung asks, getting situated on her stomach. Jinsol hums, moving on top of the older girl. "Where does your little sister stay?" She questions upon noticing the younger girls' absence. 

"The first half of the week she stays at my grandma's house. My dad's mom. And then the second half of the week, she stays at my other grandma's house. My mom's mom." Jinsol explains, looking around for where Sooyoung left the bottle of massage oil. 

Sooyoung frowns. "Well when do you guys get to spend time together? All of you." She asks. 

"Not very often." Jinsol says, opening the bottle and pouring some oil directly onto her girlfriends' back. "And when we do, my parents are either getting mad at me for getting something wrong or not speaking to me at all because they're too busy with whatever they're doing." She closes the bottle quickly and moves her hand to Sooyoung's side to block some oil from hitting her sheets. "We aren't that close with each other." 

That made Sooyoung sad. "I'm sorry to hear that." She says, reaching behind her to try and place her hand on Jinsol's knee for comfort. "It's okay. I'm a lot closer to Haseul's parents than my own so it's not like I don't have anyone to look up to." She says, rubbing some more of the oil around. "And this has been happening for years so I'm totally used to it and everything." Jinsol tells her, not wanting her girlfriend to be upset about it. 

Sooyoung closed her eyes. "That doesn't make it okay." She says softly. 

"True." Jinsol answers, not really wanting to go on with the conversation any longer. This was supposed to be a nice and relaxing day with her girlfriend. Just as she was about to work her way up her back, she realized Sooyoung's hair was in the way. "Do you mind putting your hair up for me, babe?" She asked. Sooyoung quickly moved her hands to the back of her head and gathered up her thick hair, loosely tying it up in a hair band. "Thank you, sweets. Now will you tell me about your past three days?" 

Sooyoung smiles. "Okay." She thinks for a moment. "Friday I was home alone again so I didn't do much. I watched Animal Planet and ate some leftover candy and desserts from Thursday." She shares. Jinsol smiles and rubs her hands up the length of her girlfriends' back. "Then on Saturday I went golfing with my dad." 

"You're so cute." Jinsol whispers. 

"Saturday night I went out to dinner with my parents." Sooyoung continues. "Yesterday, I had brunch with my mom's friend and her daughter, but she's six so it wasn't like we were able to carry long conversations." She smiles. Jinsol hums and presses the heels of her hand into Sooyoung's back. "Then after brunch I started a vegetable garden in the backyard, and then I cleaned my room a little bit, and then I watched television." 

Jinsol smiles. "Sounds like you had an eventful weekend." 

"A little." Sooyoung replies, "I'm glad there was no school today." She comments, shifting her legs a bit when she feels her girlfriend moving on top of her. "If there was school today, I would most likely be very tired." She giggles. 

"I'm glad too because I get to spend all this time with you and relax." The younger girl begins rolling her thumbs. The girls are quiet for a few moments, focusing solely on the massage. Jinsol stuck her tongue out slightly as she concentrated and Sooyoung closed her eyes peacefully. 

As time went on, it got more and more evident that the oil was absorbing into Sooyoung's skin. Jinsol wasn't able to get as much oil as the older girl did because it was dripping down her back before she got much out. Sooyoung could feel it, too. "Almost done?" She asks. 

"Yeah." Jinsol admits. "But I don't want this to be done. The massages. It was fun." She says, rubbing a little harder. "We should make this a pampering day. Massages, manicures, pedicures." Jinsol lists. "Doesn't that sound fun?" 

Sooyoung smiles. "It does sound fun." She agrees. 

"Alrighty. As soon as I'm done we can start." Jinsol spoke, trying to get the most out of the rest of the oil on her hands and Sooyoung's back. She rubbed her sides and rubbed in circles up her spine, squeezing her soft flesh lightly at her shoulders and then heading back down to her lower back. "I think that's good." She says with one final roll of her thumbs. "You're welcome, sweet baby." Jinsol replies, leaning down. Their bare torsos pressed against each other, soon followed by their lips. The younger girl reached up to cup Sooyoung's cheek and moved her head to the side a little so their noses weren't hitting as much. "We are so staying topless all day." She mumbles against her lips. 

Sooyoung grinned. "Okay." She spoke, a slight blush creeping up her cheeks. "What next?" 

"Pedicures." Jinsol says, standing up and pulling Sooyoung across the room where her vanity sat. The younger girl walked backwards, her hands in Sooyoung's. Since she wasn't watching where she was going, she ran into the window, accidentally pulling down the blanket Sooyoung put up earlier. 

Both girls turned to watch the makeshift curtain fall. As soon as they registered that they were both standing half naked in front of the window and that Jinsol's creepy neighbor was right there in front of his own window, they both gasped. 

"Jinsol!" Sooyoung screeched and cupped her hands over Jinsol's breasts to cover the girl, pulling her down to the floor quickly. They both hid on the floor, leaning against the foot of the wall under the window for safety. "I think your neighbor has seen you naked for sure." She sighs out, letting go of the hold she had on the younger girl and turning around to look out of the window. 

Jinsol turned around with her. "You grabbed my boobs pretty quickly; I don't think his eyes had time to focus." She says, only showing her eyes above the bottom of the window. She squinted over at the boy's window and saw him dribbling a basketball around, his back to the girls. "Was he even looking this way?" 

"I don't know for sure if he was. I just didn't want to take the chance." Sooyoung whispers, forgetting the neighbor is a good twenty feet away, and they were all inside. 

The younger girl turned around, her tone changing as soon as Sooyoung spoke. "You just needed an excuse to touch my boobs, huh?" She jokes, nudging Sooyoung with her shoulder and pushing her to the side a little. 

Sooyoung grinned. "No, I wouldn't need an excuse." She replied in the same tone, nudging Jinsol back and sticking out her tongue. 

"Is that right?" Jinsol replies. The girl hums and starts moving in closer. "Pretty confident, are we?" She asks. Sooyoung just hums again and licks her lips. "And what makes you think-" Jinsol was cut off by her girlfriend tackling her and pinning her on the carpet, her arms over her head and Sooyoung grinning on top of her. Sooyoung lifted her eyebrow in a silent 'you were saying?'. "Well alright then." 

The older girl leaned down and brought their lips together, sharing somewhat of an innocent kiss compared to the position they were in. Sooyoung let go of her girlfriends' wrists and instead brought her hands down to cup her face lightly. Jinsol moved her legs around until they were wrapped around Sooyoung's waist, and her hands were at her sides. 

Sooyoung had to stay pressed pretty close to the younger girl because of how short of a gap there was under the window. Her hands let go of her cheeks and fell to Jinsol's shoulders, slowly but surely getting lower and lower down her body. 

Jinsol opened her eyes slightly to see if Sooyoung's eyes were open, but they were hidden behind her eyelids as they kissed passionately. Jinsol then ran one hand up the length of her girlfriends' back and pushed her down closer. 

The older girl tilted her head over slightly as their mouths moved against each other's. She drummed her fingers against the skin of Jinsol's shoulders and waited for the proper moment to get her hands in their final position on top of her girlfriends' breasts. This wasn't the first time they've had a heated make out session, and this wasn't the first time either of the girls have had their hands on each other's breasts as they did so. 

However, this was the first time Sooyoung has the one to insinuate this. And the first time she's had a perfect view of her actions. The last time she's kind of been in any type of control about something like this was the shower they took together over Christmas vacation. But even then, her touches were innocent. Right now... not so much. 

With one last kiss to Jinsol's lips, Sooyoung moved away and buried her face into her neck, moving her hands as well. She slid her hands down her front, over her collar bones and to the slight incline leading up to Jinsol's breasts. Sooyoung bit her lip slightly and then began kissing the soft skin of her neck. 

Jinsol took a deep breath in anticipation and squeezed Sooyoung's side slightly. Just in case she needed a little encouragement. As soon as Sooyoung's hands reached their destination, she giggled into Jinsol's neck. She squeezed the flesh under her hands and continued giggling, trying her hardest to fight her quiet laughing so she could kiss Jinsol's soft skin. 

The younger girl instantly grew uneasy. Sooyoung had never laughed during something like this. She couldn't help but think she was laughing at her. Her body. Jinsol pushed Sooyoung's hands off and crossed her arms over her chest. Sooyoung stopped giggling and leaned up to see what was wrong. "What happened?" She asked. 

Jinsol didn't make eye contact. "Why were you laughing?" She asked quietly. "A-are my boobs not satisfying enough for you?" She asks, growing defensive. "I know they're not as big as other girl's but-" 

"Hey, woah, woah, woah." Sooyoung stopped her. "I wasn't laughing at you at all." She said. "I was laughing at the situation. How we went from standing up to hiding in seconds and then from there we started making out. I just thought it was kind of silly." She spoke honestly. Jinsol finally locked eyes with her but didn't remove her arms. "Sol have you forgotten that I love you?" Sooyoung asks. "All of you." She uncrossed Jinsol's arms. 

Jinsol sighed "That's not-" 

"You're absolutely beautiful, Sol. I mean it." Sooyoung spoke seriously. "I'm never going to laugh at the way your body looks or your face looks or laugh at you in general. Not unless you're trying to make me laugh." She promises. Jinsol nodded. She should have known better. Sooyoung wouldn't do something like that. "Okay?" She asked. Jinsol nodded again. "Okay?" Sooyoung repeated with a squeeze to her breasts. Jinsol smiled, nodding her head. "OKAY?" Sooyoung repeated, moving her hands down to tickle her sides. She wanted a verbal response. 

Jinsol squirmed beneath Sooyoung. "Okay okay!" She grinned. "I get it." She said after Sooyoung stopped. 

"Good." Sooyoung replied, slipping down Jinsol's body until her face was aligned with her stomach. "You're beautiful and I love you." She kissed her stomach. Jinsol smiled. Sooyoung moved up a little, stopping a little ways up her stomach. "You're beautiful and I love you." She repeated, kissing the spot below her. Sooyoung moved up again, coming to a stop right in front of her breasts. "You're beautiful," She kissed the underside of the left one. "And I love you." She kissed the underside of the right one. Jinsol smiled wider and watched her move up again. Sooyoung kissed her neck. "You're beautiful and I love you." The older girl moved a little higher and hovered her face above Jinsol's. "You're beautiful-" Jinsol cut her off by grabbing her face and bringing her forwards, crashing their lips together. Sooyoung pulled away quickly. "And I love you." She rushed out and went back to kissing her. 

Jinsol smiled against her lips and pushed herself up until she was in a sitting position. They sat up in front of the window and Sooyoung moved her arms up to block Jinsol's exposed chest again. The younger girl put an end to the possibility of her neighbor seeing them by laying Sooyoung down on her back and climbing on top of her. 

She wanted to return the favor. 

Once the girls had a satisfying amount of kisses and gropes, they crawled under the window, over to Jinsol's vanity and stood up to grab whatever they needed. The girls grabbed nail polish, lotion, a nail file, and a bunch of tools Jinsol used while getting her nails done. 

Before walking back to the bed, Sooyoung grabbed the blanket from the floor and put it in front of her body, walking it over up to the window and tucking it into a piece of metal that was sticking out at the top. The room went dark again. She stood back to make sure the blanket was covering the full window and smiled, satisfied with her work. 

Jinsol walked over to her closet and dug around a bit until she found the big bucket she was looking for. She grabbed it and carried it into her bathroom, turning on the shower and waiting for the water to warm. "What are you doing?" Sooyoung asked, walking closer. 

"I'm building our spa." Jinsol smiled and grabbed her desk chair, spun it around and took Sooyoung by her shoulders and sat her down. "Sit here, my love." She kissed her temple and walked back into the bathroom. 

Once back in front of the shower, she reached into the water and felt the temperature. It was hot enough. Jinsol smiled and placed the bucket under the stream, filling it up a good three quarters of the way up. Then, she turned off the water and grabbed a towel from behind her door, set it out in front of Sooyoung's feet and then carried the heavy bucket of water into her room. 

Sooyoung understood what she was doing and took off her socks, tossing them over to where her shoes piled next to Jinsol's bed. "Can I put my feet in now?" She asked. 

"Uh huh." Jinsol smiled and walked into her bathroom again, grabbing a little stool her sister used to see herself in the mirror and putting it under her arm. She set the stool down in front of the bucket of water. "Be right back!" She said and then ran out of the room. 

Sooyoung waited in her spot, moving her legs back and forth slightly in the water. She sat there, looking around Jinsol's room while twiddling her thumbs. Another thirty seconds went by and Jinsol still wasn't back. Sooyoung rubbed her lips together and shifted in her seat slightly. She whistled the jeopardy song, hoping Jinsol could hear it from wherever she was. 

"I'm coming, you big dork!" Jinsol called, recognizing the tune instantly. To Sooyoung, it sounded like she was only in the next room over. Sooyoung smiled and stopped whistling. Jinsol walked in a minute or two later, now wearing her hair up in a ponytail instead of a bun. "I was looking for my sister's apron so I would look like a real spa lady but I couldn't find it." She explained. 

"That's okay." Sooyoung said. "I don't mind what you're wearing right now." She smiled, nodding her head over at her. 

Jinsol looked down. She was still completely bare from her shoulders down to her waist. Her hair would be covering her torso if it was down, though. All that she had on was some pajama shorts. And underwear obviously. "Of course you don't." She smiled and grabbed the lotion and box of nail polish. 

"What are you doing with the lotion?" Sooyoung asked. 

At first, Jinsol was going to make a lube joke but decided against it. "You know when you get a pedicure and after you have your feet soaking for a while the lady starts rubbing your legs with some lotion stuff?" She asks. 

"No..." Sooyoung furrows her eyebrows. "I've never gotten a pedicure at a nail solon before." She admits, making a face. "My mom does my nails." She shrugs. 

Jinsol gasps. "We need to go get a pedicure together. We can do that on Valentine's Day, too. Pedicures and then dinner." She insists. Sooyoung nods eagerly. "So... Usually the spa lady has you sit in the water for a while and the water bubbles and sometimes is colored, but I don't have those fancy abilities." She says. 

"That's okay." Sooyoung smiles. 

Jinsol hums. "After your feet are soaking, she cuts or files your nails, rubs some oil stuff on your nails, and then rubs your legs with lotion. I think it's lotion... Anyway, that's my favorite part." She shares. "So," She stands up. "What do you want to do while we wait?" 

"We can practice kissing." Sooyoung suggests, mostly joking. 

The younger girl chuckles and walks over to her girlfriend. "I'm pretty sure we don't need practice. We're already pros, don't you think?" She asks. Sooyoung turns her head to follow her as she walks. Jinsol walks behind Sooyoung and leans into her back, letting out a deep sigh. "I very much enjoy kissing you, though." She says, leaving a trail of pecks on her neck. 

"We can take pictures." Sooyoung says. "Don't you like taking pictures and uploading them to... The Instant Gram?" She asks. 

Jinsol grins. "Instagram, baby girl." She corrects, holding in a laugh so she doesn't hurt her feelings. "It's called Instagram." 

"Right, right. I'll remember next time." Sooyoung says. "Would you like to take some pictures so you can post them to Instagram?" 

"Of course I would." She says, standing up straight. Jinsol walks around the room, looking for her phone. She tries to retrace her steps but doesn't remember what she was doing before Sooyoung came over. "I was in my room." She whispers to herself. 

Sooyoung blinks. "What?" 

"I'm talking to myself, babe." Jinsol dismisses. "I don't remember where I left my phone." 

"It's on your bed, silly." Sooyoung smiles. "It was right next to you while I was giving you your massage." She describes. Jinsol crawls on top of her bed and lifts up her pillow, finding her phone sitting there. "What poses do you want to do?" She asks. 

Jinsol walks back over to her girlfriend and leaned behind her. She hums and unlocks her phone, pulling up her camera. "We can kiss for one." She says, holding the device up. Sooyoung smiles and gladly leans over for a kiss. Jinsol pressed the button down so it would just take pictures constantly. Sooyoung broke away after hearing the first camera shutter and then looked into her girlfriends' eyes. 

"Pretty." Sooyoung comments. 

"What is?" Jinsol replies, letting go to the button. 

Sooyoung grinned. "You, silly." She replied. Jinsol licked her lips and smiled. "What pose next?" She asks. The younger girl hums. "Do you know what the caption is going to be?" She questions. "Maybe if you determine what the caption is going to be beforehand, we can find a pose to match." She says. 

"I was just planning on using a bunch of emojis." Jinsol shrugs. "Hearts, kissy faces..." 

The older girl hums in response and wiggles her toes in the warm water. "I'm not really sure how to pose." She says. "How do other couples pose when they post pictures together?" Sooyoung asks. 

"Well they usually aren't half naked. And I'm pretty sure someone takes it for them." Jinsol says. "Or it's lame stuff like their legs or hands. That just bugs me." She shakes her head and then looks over at her girlfriend. "I kind of want to show the little spa setup, though." Jinsol says, stepping away from her girlfriend and sitting back down on her stool. "Just... cover yourself for a second, will you, babe?" She points the camera at and upwards angle. 

Sooyoung crosses her arms in front of her chest. "Can you see my face?" She asks. Jinsol hums and tries to find a better angle. Sooyoung smiles and Jinsol takes the picture. "Did it turn out like you wanted it to?" She asks, uncrossing her arms. Jinsol stands back up and walks over to her girlfriend, tapping the picture to show her. "It's a good picture of you." Jinsol says. "My smiley girl." She nudges her. "But it's a really good cleavage shot... I think I'll just save it for myself." She says, taking the phone back from Sooyoung. Sooyoung giggled at her words. "What?" 

"You're saving 'a good cleavage shot' of me for yourself." She says with a slight smile. "You want nude photographs of me or something." Sooyoung says quietly. 

Jinsol raises her eyebrow. "I can't tell if you're asking me or telling me, but either way: yes." She replies. Sooyoung just giggles again. "Alright, silly girl. Let's get this pedicure started. We can take pictures in a little bit." She says, sitting back down on her stool. "Actually wait," She stands back up. "I need some towels." 

Sooyoung watches the younger girl walk into her bathroom to grab some small towels. She grabs the nail polish box and other small supplies on the way back. "What do you need me to do?" Sooyoung asked, wiggling her toes in the water some more. 

Jinsol sits down on the stool and places the towel on one of her thighs. "Give me one of your feet." She instructs, patting the towel. Sooyoung lifts up her right leg and sets her foot down on her girlfriends' thigh. She watches the younger girl bring the ends of the towel up to pat her foot and ankle dry. 

"Now what?" Sooyoung questions. 

"Now I'll file your nails down." Jinsol speaks, reaching for the tool and bending down Sooyoung's big toe. "And after I'm done with that," She says, filing her nail down. "You can put this foot back in the water and I'll do the same with the other one." Jinsol tells her, moving on to the next toe Sooyoung hums. "And after that?" 

"I'll do the lotion thing." Jinsol smiles. "Then I'll paint your nails, let them dry, and then it'll be my turn." She concludes, filing down a third toenail. Sooyoung watches her girlfriend with a smile. 

After a few minutes, Jinsol has Sooyoung put her foot back in the warm water and then bring the left leg out. The younger girl hummed as she filed down the nails on Sooyoung's foot, blowing on them as she went on. Sooyoung smiled down at her and moved her other foot around in the water some more. 

Once Jinsol was finished, she had Sooyoung put her finished foot in the water for a few moments. She tried to take a picture of Sooyoung's feet in the bucket but she wanted both of them in the picture. And their faces. 

"Alright." Jinsol clasps her hands together. "Let me go dump this water out and we can get started." She says, standing up and carrying the bucket into the bathroom. Sooyoung shifted in Jinsol's chair and waited for her girlfriend to come back. When she did, she sat down on the stool, reached for the bottle of lotion beside her, and poured a generous amount in her hands. Jinsol hummed as she rubbed up Sooyoung's long legs. "You have such a beautiful body." She comments. 

Sooyoung bit her lip to hide her smile. "Thanks." She replies softly. Jinsol continued rubbing lotion up one of her legs. Before she could start on the other one, she leaned forwards, getting off of her stool and kneeled down in front of Sooyoung. She placed her hands on her knees and opened her legs slightly. "Jinsol." Sooyoung called, not knowing what her girlfriend was up to. 

Her heart hammered in her chest as she got closer to her. Jinsol pressed her lips to the inside of Sooyoung's knee and started kissing a slow trail inwards. "J-Jinsol." Sooyoung said again, keeping her hands at her sides. She wasn't going to stop whatever it was that she was up to. "What are you doing?" She asked. "Kissing you." Jinsol replied, stopping only a few inches away from the apex of her thighs and looking up into her eyes. Sooyoung just stared at her, waiting for what she was going to do next. Jinsol moved over to the right leg and kissed down to her knee. "Oh shit." Jinsol pulled away and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "I got lotion in my mouth." She said then began spitting off to the side. Sooyoung cracked a smile. "Damn, that ruined the mood." Jinsol said, standing back up sadly. 

"It's okay." Sooyoung said, "I'm positive you could easily get it back." She giggled. "Very easily." Sooyoung said, pulling the girl over by her hips. Jinsol took a seat on Sooyoung's lap and kissed her plump lips. The younger girl shifted to get a better angle, straddling the leg she just finished putting lotion on and letting her arms fold around Sooyoung's neck. 

Sooyoung kept her hands on Jinsol's hips for a little while then slid them down the backside of her pajama shorts and pulled her closer to her body. Jinsol hummed at the hold she had on her and moved away from her lips to kiss down her neck. Sooyoung unconsciously tipped her head to the side to give her more room, loving the feeling of Jinsol's lips on her neck. 

Jinsol nipped and sucked at a place on Sooyoung's neck, trying to make a mark. At the same time, one of her hands slipped down to her chest and came to a stop at her breast. Sooyoung was overwhelmed. Her girlfriend was sitting in her lap, her lips on her neck and her hand palming her breast. All of what she was feeling was very, very new to her. But it felt so good. 

Her body was buzzing. She didn't know what to do. Sooyoung wasn't sure if she was supposed to be doing anything at this moment at all, so she let Jinsol continue. The older girl sat back in her chair with her eyes wide, just... feeling. She took in all the unfamiliar touches and tried to figure out how to respond. 

Jinsol pulled away from Sooyoung's hot skin slightly and ran her tongue across her now reddish, pinkish flesh. Her hands slowed to a stop and she placed a couple final kisses around the mark she made before pulling away completely. Sooyoung's eyes were still wide and her heart was still hammering in her chest. 

The younger girl looked at her girlfriend for a few seconds, waiting for her to talk or at least blink. "Soo?" She called. Sooyoung didn't move. "Are you okay?" Jinsol laughed out quietly. "Can you say something?" 

"Good lord." Sooyoung let out. "You were... I was... That was... Wow." 

Jinsol grins. "If a little hickey and some fondling got you like this, I don't know how you're going to react after an orgasm." 

"I'll probably pass out." Sooyoung says quietly causing Jinsol to laugh and shake her head. "So you gave me a hickey..." She says. "Can I see it?" 

The younger girl grabbed her phone from her desk and unlocked it to take a picture, focusing on the red mark on Sooyoung's neck before tapping the button. "Sooyoung's first hickey." She says and hands the phone over. "I would keep your hair down to hide it for a few days if I were you." Jinsol adds. 

Sooyoung hums approvingly at the picture. "Why would I hide it?" She asks. 

"Well I assumed you wouldn't want to have to explain to your parents how you got it and what we do when we're home alone." Jinsol says. Sooyoung's eyes widen again. "Yeah." The blonde grins. "That would make the next dinner with your parents rather awkward, wouldn't it?" 

"Yeah." Sooyoung giggles. "Can we continue this later?" She asks hopefully. "It was a very interesting experience and I would very much like to do it again." 

Jinsol chuckles quietly. Her girlfriend always made even their most sensual moments sound innocent and pure with her cute words. "Sure, baby. I'll give you all of the hickeys you want." She promises. Sooyoung grins widely at her words, her teeth shining. 

Eventually, both of them got manicures and pedicures. It sure took a long time because they kept getting distracted with each other's lips, but they did it. After a while, the girls put their shirts back on so they could go downstairs and get a snack, and they turned all of the lights back on. Sooyoung didn't want to remove the blanket from the window, though. 

After coming back up from the kitchen, Sooyoung took a seat at Jinsol's vanity and looked over at all of the different things on top of it. "You sure do have a lot of makeup." She commented. 

"I guess so." Jinsol chuckled and watched the older girl look at it each one. She picked some up and examined them closer, trying to figure out what it was used for. Sooyoung had never used makeup before. "Wanna do something fun?" Jinsol asked. 

Sooyoung set something she didn't know the name of down. "Okay." She turned around to face Jinsol. "What are we going to do?" She asked. 

Jinsol held onto her face and hummed. "Can I give you a makeover?" She asked. 

Sooyoung thought it over for a few seconds. She looked at her appearance in the mirror, studying her face close up. She didn't know why Jinsol wanted to give her a makeover all of a sudden. "Okay." She answered. 

Jinsol squealed and brought the other chair over, sitting in front of Sooyoung. She got to work right away, having the older girl close her eyes so she could draw on her eyeliner. It was a little tough because Sooyoung's eyes were a different shape than her own, but she got used to it after a while. 

After she was finished drawing the wings, she leaned back to make sure they were the same length. Jinsol smiled proudly and moved onto her lips next, picking a nice dark shade of lipstick for the older girl. Sooyoung kept her eyes shut the entire time. 

Jinsol didn't want to do too much, just some eyeliner and lipstick. And maybe fluff her hair up a bit. The brown eyed girl reached over and began scrunching Sooyoung's hair to give it some volume. Once she was all done, Jinsol smiled. "Okay, open your eyes." She instructed. 

When Sooyoung opened her eyes, she saw herself in the mirror and gasped in surprise. She looked so much older. "Wow. This is very... interesting." She says, leaning closer to see the detail. She took turns closing each eye and then smacked her lips together. "Why do I look so..." Sooyoung hums, trying to find the right word. "Dark?" She questions. 

"Dark in which way?" Jinsol replied. 

"Scary dark. Like... evil." Sooyoung giggles and playing around with her hair. 

Jinsol smiled. "I was kind of going for an opposite look. Since regular Sooyoung is so wholesome and pure, I wanted to bring out the dark, wild side." She explained, her eyes sparking. 

"I can be wild." Sooyoung insists, trying to sound appealing to her girlfriend. Wild is what she wanted her to be now, wasn't it? "I can... I can," She tries to think of something that Jinsol would consider wild. "I can party." The younger girl cracks a smile. "What?" 

"You're cute." Jinsol replies, searching for her makeup remover wipes. 

Sooyoung turns to watch her. "What are you doing now?" 

"I'm gunna wipe it off." Jinsol says, opening the package and pulling one out. "It might be a little cold." She says, holding the wipe up to her face. Sooyoung jerks back. "Why are you taking it off?" She asks. "I thought... I thought you wanted me to look like this." The girl says softly. 

“Not forever." Jinsol chuckled, wiping off her lipstick. Sooyoung furrowed her eyebrows. "I just wanted to see what you would look like for a minute." She explains. 

"Well you said you wanted to give me a makeover. When you want to give someone a makeover isn't it because you want to change what they look like for an extended period of time?" Sooyoung asks, making Jinsol pause her actions. 

The younger girl thought back to what she had said earlier. "I should have rephrased that. I should have said done your makeup instead of give you a makeover." Jinsol continues wiping off her lipstick. "I'm sorry if I made you think I wanted to change the way you look." She says, already knowing that's what her girlfriend was thinking. 

"It's okay." Sooyoung laughed breathily. "I just assumed..." She trailed off. 

Jinsol paused for a few moments. "Have I ever told you that part of the reason why I was afraid to talk to you was because I thought you were too pretty to go out with me?" She asks, sitting back slightly. 

"Really?" Sooyoung questions. 

The blonde hummed. "I thought you were sooo out of my league." Jinsol admits. "Ask Haseul, she'll tell you. I didn't think I would ever be able to get the chance to date you. You were so intimidating to me at first." She said. "I didn't think someone as beautiful as you would settle for someone like me." 

"I'm not settling for you. I want you." Sooyoung closed her eyes as Jinsol began wiping off the rest of her makeup. "I was interested in you a few weeks before you talked to me." She says. 

"I didn't know that until your parents told me." Jinsol smiles. "Why didn't you talk to me or somethin'?" She asks as she flattens Sooyoung's hair back down. 

Sooyoung opened her arms so her girlfriend would take a seat in her lap. "I was afraid you wouldn't respond. I wasn't sure if people talked about me to others; I didn't know if you heard something about me that would make you think I was weird." She explained, wrapping her arms around her torso. "Not talking to you at all was better than getting turned down." 

"I wouldn't have turned you down. You would have made my day. No, not even my day. You would have made my year." Jinsol grins. 

"Well I know that now." Sooyoung smiles back. Jinsol kisses her tenderly. "Everything worked out in the end." She rubs her cheek. "Now we're together and madly in love." She shakes her head for emphasis. 

"Yes, everything worked out perfectly." Sooyoung agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very late but enjoy :)
> 
> also make sure to take care, cover up when going out though it’s preferable you don’t leave the house. 
> 
> with quarantine going on im going to try and update as much as i can
> 
> leave a comment if you want


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here’s a short little update :]

The next day at school, Sooyoung was going to have a totally new schedule. After her parents talked with the school and got them to change it so she wasn't with their awful boy in any class whatsoever, she felt a lot more at ease. Sadly, he wouldn't be getting suspended like she wanted. Their school had a no tolerance for bullying policy, but it seemed like they completely disregarded Sooyoung's situation when it was brought to their attention.

Maybe Vernon had family that worked at the school or something. He was able to get away with acting off in class by the teacher, and now the principal. Sooyoung's parent's asked Sooyoung if she wanted them to go all the way up to the district office and complain there, but she said it was okay. At least they didn't have any classes together anymore. 

Sooyoung was glad they were almost finished with high school. She didn't think she could last much longer. At least her girlfriend was there to help. Jinsol, who was walking beside her, brought Sooyoung's hand up to her lips. "What class do you have now?" She asked, forgetting what the older girl told her earlier. 

"Culinary Arts." Sooyoung smiled after reminding her. 

"You're already a master chef, babe. Why do you need to take culinary?" Jinsol questioned. 

Sooyoung giggled. "It'll be an easy A." She admitted. Jinsol gasped at her sneaky girlfriend. "Is that wild of me?" She asked. 

"The wildest." Jinsol grinned. Sooyoung still thought Jinsol wanted her to be wild so she had been trying to do more things to appear more wild to the younger girl. Jinsol told her time and time again that she didn't really want Sooyoung to be wild; she was just trying to make her makeup wild. After a while, Jinsol stopped telling her and just let her think she was wild for whatever she was doing. It was really cute, after all. 

"I knew it." Sooyoung said to herself. Jinsol just chuckled and turned around to kiss her. "What?" Sooyoung questioned. 

"Nothing, baby." Jinsol smiled, kissing her longer. Just then, a group of guys walked out of a classroom and up to them. "Oh look, lesbian lovers." One says. Sooyoung pulls away from her girlfriend to see the commotion. "Are you two going to be spending Valentine's Day together, hmm?" 

"Uh... yeah?" Jinsol answered, unamused. Sooyoung furrows her eyebrows at the guys' words. Why wouldn't she be spending Valentine's Day with her girlfriend? She didn't understand why they were asking. Jinsol knew he was trying to make fun of them, though. 

"Dude no teasing." One guy nudged the one who asked. "Those are Haseul's friends and I don't want to get in trouble with her because of your fuck up." He said. "And love is love anyway. You have a crush on my sister but she's gay, you know. She's getting more girls than you, too." He added. 

"Oh shit." The first boy finally realized it was Haseul's friends. "Sorry." He told the couple before running off with his buddies. "You didn't tell me your sister was a lesbian." He smacked the guy on the arm. 

Sooyoung turned back to her girlfriend. "Is Haseul superior over the guys at this school?" She questions. "Why did he stop teasing us once he knew we were her friends?" 

“Her ass beatings, babe." Jinsol explains. "She's very protective of her friends. She had a football player smack Vernon, did you hear about that?" She asks. Sooyoung shakes her head. "It wasn't anything much. Just a slap in the face. The football player was pretty calm when he did it. He reprimanded him more than anything. Vernon just ran off because he was so embarrassed. He probably won't bug you anymore." Jinsol told her. 

"Wow." Sooyoung said. "Haseul did that for me?" Jinsol hummed. "When you're friends with Haseul, you're really loved. She's sweet like that." She smiled. 

"I'll have to send her something as a thank you. Maybe a card or a basket of fruit." Sooyoung says to make a mental note. "She likes mangos, correct?" Jinsol nodded. "Then after school I'll get one sent to her house." Sooyoung said finally. "Can we kiss some more now?" 

"You're going to have to leave soon to get to class." Jinsol reminded her, knowing her watch was going to beep soon. 

Sooyoung looked down to read the time. "Well, I have an extra thirty seconds because my class is a little closer now." She says. "I think we can squeeze in some more smooches." Jinsol smiles and reaches up for her hips, pulling her close. 

"I think you're right." Jinsol replies, waiting for Sooyoung to meet her half way. After a hum, Sooyoung brought their lips together softly and slowly pushed Jinsol backwards so she was against the wall behind her. 

Sooyoung draped her arms over Jinsol's shoulders, still kissing her slowly. Luckily this hall was empty. No one else would walk by until the bell rang. "I sure do love kissing you." She mumbled against her lips, tilting her head a little before going back to her soft lips. 

As soon as the girls got in a good groove, Sooyoung's watch beeped. "Damn." Jinsol sighed. Sooyoung pulled back with a soft smile. "To be continued?" She asked hopefully. 

"Of course." Sooyoung smiled. "I will see you in chemistry." She promised. "In the meantime, I made this for you. But you can't open it until you're in class and there is free time so you don't miss any of the lesson!" Sooyoung rushed out. Jinsol smiled down at the folded up piece of paper. "Goodbye, Sol." She said, pulling her over for a quick hug. "I love you!" She waved as she backed away. 

Jinsol slipped the paper in her pocket. "I love you too, babe." She waved back and watched her turn the corner. 

Once she was in class and everyone was doing free work, Jinsol pulled Sooyoung's paper from out of her pocket and unfolded it, laying it out in front of her and flattening it as best as possible. She looked around at her class before putting on her glasses and reading over the neatly printed words. 

_Hello, my love. I'm currently sitting in my room, at my desk, staring at a picture of you. I have a picture of us hanging on my wall and you look very, very beautiful in it. I was thinking about how lucky I am to have you and decided to write you a letter. Now that I'm writing, I'm not entirely sure how I want to explain it all. I mostly wanted to tell you that I'm lucky to have you and that I love you. That and I'm very grateful to have you in my life. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, I think. You're amazing, Sol. I don't ever want you to forget that. You're a lot better at talking and writing and expressing feelings than I am, but I still wanted to try to tell you. Also I love you. I love you very, very much. More than you know. Anyway, I hope you have a good day. Remember: I love you and also I can't wait for our Valentine's Day date :) We're going to have a lot of fun, I think. Okay, goodbye. I love you. I love you. I love you._

__

___P.S. I'm going to draw little doodles at the bottom of the page like you do. I was anticipating this to be very long, like a big love letter, but it was actually pretty short so I need to make up for it with drawings.__ _

__

__

___Jinsol smiled after reading it all and looked over the drawing at the bottom of the page. Instead of it being a couple doodles like Jinsol does, it was a big, single scene. In the drawing, Sooyoung and Jinsol were holding hands in the middle of a park. There were trees around them getting smaller and smaller to look like there was a distance, and a bench and fountain next to them. Her girlfriend was the cutest._ _ _

___She folded the note back up and slipped it into her binder. Jinsol loved all of the little things Sooyoung did for her. She was the sweetest. Everything about Sooyoung made Jinsol happy. She sat for the rest of class with her cheek in her hand and a giant smile on her face, just because of that little note._ _ _

___When it was time for chemistry, Jinsol waited around the corner from her class so she could surprise Sooyoung. As soon as she saw the older girl walking happily down the hall, she jumped out from her hiding spot and wrapped her arms around her._ _ _

___"Hello." Sooyoung grinned at the nice surprise, hugging her back. Jinsol buried her face deep into Sooyoung's neck, just squeezing her and squeezing her. "What's with all of the hugs?" Sooyoung giggled._ _ _

___"I just have the cutest girlfriend in the world, that's all." Jinsol says, finally pulling away and taking Sooyoung's hand instead. Sooyoung shrugs shyly. "Let's get to class." She pulls her inside the room, letting her hand go as they walk between the desk that separates them._ _ _

___To both of the girls' surprise, Haseul was already in there. "Hey." She greets, not looking up from her phone._ _ _

___"Hello, Haseul." Sooyoung smiles. "Thank you very much for getting rid of Vernon for me. I really appreciate it. I'm going to be sending you something to your house as a thank you." She says._ _ _

___"Aw it's no biggie." Haseul grins, sliding her phone back into her pocket. "It was one of the football players that actually got rid of him, though."_ _ _

___Sooyoung got out her binder. "Still, you were the one who organized it. You're a true friend." Haseul makes a noise with the roof of her mouth and tongue and moves her head to the side bashfully before scooting over a little to hug Sooyoung._ _ _

___Jinsol smiled at their interaction and then got out her own binder, flipping it open along with her spiral and getting out her pencil so she could do her usual routine of doodling. As her teacher went on and on and on and on about the lesson, Jinsol made short lines around a circle to make it look like Haseul's shoulder length hair._ _ _

___She stuck her tongue out of the corner of her mouth as she shaded the space in, adding tiny little eyes and a big smile. Jinsol drew her and Sooyoung on either side of Haseul, coloring in their outfits with her led so it looked like they were dressed in their outfits currently on in real life. Jinsol thought for a moment, trying to come up with a location. An island sounded nice._ _ _

___Later on in class, Sooyoung was finished with her worksheet and decided to look over at her girlfriend to see what she was up to. The older girl saw Jinsol looking down at her notebook, doodling away like she almost always was. She smiled and watched her for a few moments._ _ _

___Jinsol looked over at Sooyoung after feeling her eyes on her and smiled. Sooyoung smiled back and scratched her finger in the air, pretending it was Jinsol's cheek. The younger girl looked around to make sure no one was watching them and then pointed over at her girlfriend, then pointed at herself, grabbed her cheeks and closed her eyes, making motions like she was making out._ _ _

___Sooyoung watched her with an amused expression. Jinsol then opened her mouth and moved her tongue around sloppily, making quiet wet noises. After she was done demonstrating, she made a questioning face and moved her hand between a thumbs up and a thumbs down. The girl smiled again and put up her own thumb._ _ _

___Haseul saw the entire interaction and turned to Jinsol, pointed at her and then made an L with her hand and put it on her forehead. Then she turned to Sooyoung and pointed at herself and then her tongue, pretending she was throwing up at what they were doing._ _ _

___Sooyoung giggled quietly behind her hand and then looked behind the short girl at her girlfriend who was making funny faces behind Haseul's back. She laughed louder at her actions, trying to hold it in but failing miserably. She didn't know why she found Jinsol so funny all the time._ _ _

___After class ended, the girls packed up their things and walked over to their lunch table, getting out what they had for lunch and beginning to eat it._ _ _

___"So Jin, are you still coming over on the thirteenth?" Haseul asked. Jinsol hummed, chewing her apple. The shorter girl then turns over to Sooyoung who was most likely confused as to what she was referring to. "Every year, Jin and I have a day to ourselves to hangout because on Valentine's Day, we're usually single. I didn't want to take your girlfriend away from you though, so we planned it the day before. And I could invite you, but you guys would be all romantic and lovey which would defeat the purpose of the whole day." Haseul explains._ _ _

___Sooyoung smiles. "That's okay. I wouldn't want to get in the way of your tradition. The thirteenth I have a golf event to attend with my dad, anyway." She said, plucking a grape from the stem. "What are you going to do?"_ _ _

___"Watch movies, order pizza." Haseul shrugs. "Stuff like that. Nothing we all couldn't do together another time." She adds, hoping Sooyoung wasn't feeling left out. Jinsol nods in agreement._ _ _

___"Well I hope you two have fun." Sooyoung wishes them happily._ _ _

___—————————_ _ _

___A couple days later, Jinsol buckled her seatbelt and rested her hand on the center console of Sooyoung's car. Sooyoung placed her hand on top of Jinsol's after starting her car, and pulled out of the block. The two were on their way to the nail salon where Sooyoung was going to get her first professional pedicure._ _ _

___Jinsol flipped her hand over and laced their fingers together. "I'm excited." She said._ _ _

___"I'm excited too, Sol." Sooyoung smiled. "I'm excited to see what all the hype is about." She says. "Your hype, I mean. You like all of that pampering and glamour business, huh?"_ _ _

___"I suppose." Jinsol smiles._ _ _

___Sooyoung brought her hand over for a kiss, leaving a little sticky shape on her flesh from the pink lemonade chapstick she was wearing. "I think it's cute. It's your thing. Like nature shows are my thing. This is yours." Jinsol watched her girlfriend lovingly as she talked. "After this we're going to dinner right?" She asks._ _ _

___"About that..." Jinsol frowned. "I have some bad news." She says nervously. Sooyoung locks eyes with her at a red light. "So, I guess I didn't plan far enough ahead for this because I couldn't get a reservation at the fancy restaurant downtown." She explains._ _ _

___Sooyoung looks back at the road. "Go on."_ _ _

___"The only place that wasn't absolutely booked that's nearby was," She pauses and sighs. "Was Applebee's." Jinsol brought her free hand up to her face to hide her embarrassment. "I know it's kind of lame compared to the other restaurant but-"_ _ _

___"Sol." Sooyoung says softly. "Applebee's is fine. I go to fancy restaurants with my parents all the time, I would much rather go somewhere different for a change."_ _ _

___"I know but I was just gushing at how great this dinner was going to be at this nice restaurant, ready to pay top dollar for you, and I didn't get a reservation early enough. That was literally the easiest task ever and I messed up. I wanted to treat you to dinner because you always treat me." Jinsol explains sadly._ _ _

___Sooyoung squeezes her hand. "Jinsol, I don't need expensive food to know you love me. You could have taken me to McDonald's and I still would have enjoyed it. As long as I'm with you, nothing else matters." She smiles._ _ _

___"Are you sure you're not upset?" Jinsol asks again._ _ _

___"Of course I'm not upset." Sooyoung grins. "I get to spend time with my beautiful girlfriend, there's nothing else in the world that I want more than that."_ _ _

___Jinsol smiles softly. "Thank you." She lets out. Sooyoung brings Jinsol's hand back up to her mouth, kissing her knuckles repeatedly. "I have a present for you, by the way." She pats the bag at her feet, hoping that could make up for it a little bit. "You can open it in the parking lot." She says._ _ _

___"I have a present for you, too." Sooyoung shares. "I know you said you didn't want me spending any money on you because I always do, but it's Valentine's Day. I had to get you something. What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't get you anything? A horrible one." She answers herself._ _ _

___As soon as the girls parked and turned off the car, they switched bags. Sooyoung pulled out the paper sticking out from her bag first, balling it up and throwing it into the backseat. She gasped at what was inside. "Fuzzy socks!" She exclaimed, digging through what had to be at least thirty pairs. "Thank you, Sol. I love them." Sooyoung stretches over the console and hugs the younger girl tightly._ _ _

___"You're welcome." Jinsol smiles. "Now let's see here." She cracks her fingers and unties the bow holding the two bag handles together. After pulling out the paper, she reaches inside, pulling out a slightly smaller bag. "What?" She furrows her eyebrows._ _ _

___"Keep going." Sooyoung smiles._ _ _

___Jinsol unties another bow. "Are you doing that thing where the bags keep getting smaller and smaller?" She asks. Sooyoung just shrugs, holding back a smile. Jinsol goes through three more bags until she pulls out the final, small box at the bottom of the bag. "You did not." She says, letting the box lay flat in her lap._ _ _

___"I did not what?" Sooyoung grins._ _ _

___"You did not get me more Tiffany jewelry." She says, guestering to the necklace she got her for Christmas._ _ _

___Sooyoung lets out a short giggle. "I guess you have to open it and find out." She says._ _ _

___Jinsol unties the white silk bow and lifts the lid, revealing a tiny rose gold key on a necklace chain. "Wow." She comments, delicately curling her fingers around it. "What does it mean?" She asks._ _ _

___Sooyoung waits until the younger girl faces her to explain. Jinsol watches her reach into her shirt and pull out a matching rose gold necklace in the shape of a heart lock. "You have the key to my heart." She smiles. Jinsol places her hands over her eyes. "Is that too cheesy?" Sooyoung questions, bending down to see her girlfriends' expression._ _ _

___"No." Jinsol answers in an unreadable tone. As soon as she moves her hands, Sooyoung realizes she was wiping away tears. "No, it's not too cheesy." She says. "It's really fucking endearing." Jinsol opens her arms so Sooyoung could lean over and hug her again. She would have dropped the box if she leaned over herself._ _ _

___Sooyoung gladly wraps her arms around her neck. "Why are you crying?" She asks softly._ _ _

___"I don't even know." Jinsol rests her head against Sooyoung's shoulder. "I'm just so in love with you." She says, taking deep breaths._ _ _

___"Oh." She smiles. "Well I'm in love with you, too. Can I put it on you?" Sooyoung asks, pulling away from the embrace. Jinsol sniffles and nods, handing the box over to the older girl. "Now..." Sooyoung says, pulling the necklace off of the sponge holding it in place, "We can match." She smiles and links the chain ends together around Jinsol's neck. It fell shorter than the heart necklace Sooyoung got her so they wouldn't hit. Jinsol looks down at it. "It's beautiful, Sooyoung."_ _ _

___Sooyoung picks up her lock, then Jinsol's key, holding them in front of each other. She slides the key in the lock hole with a smile. "Boop." She kisses her nose._ _ _

___"You're so fucking cute." Jinsol says before leaning in for a proper kiss. Sooyoung smiles against her lips, cupping her girlfriend's cheeks to hold her there for a while. Jinsol breaks away for a moment and then changes her mind, going back in for some more kisses. "If we were home, you'd be getting loved on all over." She tells the older girl lowly. "Loved on?" Sooyoung questioned, not quite sure what she meant by that._ _ _

___Jinsol hummed, placing a small trail of kisses along Sooyoung's jaw line. "All over." She whispers in her ear._ _ _

___Sooyoung giggles nervously. "That tickles." She whispers back. Jinsol licks her lips and places a final, big, wet kiss on Sooyoung's cheek. "What does loved on mean exactly?" She asks._ _ _

___"You'll find out one of these days, baby." Jinsol tells her. "Now let's go get our pedicure on." She says, unbuckling her seatbelt and stepping out of the car._ _ _

___"But what does getting loved on mean?" Sooyoung asks louder, stepping out of the car as well._ _ _

___Jinsol was already halfway across the parking lot. "Come on, babe." She grins, purposely avoiding her question._ _ _

___When they got inside, Jinsol talked to a woman behind the small counter in the corner, putting them on a list to be seated. The younger girl led Sooyoung over to the rack of nail polish hanging on the wall, picking out a color for herself, and a matching color for Sooyoung._ _ _

___They were going to get matching designs on their toenails, red with white polka dots in the shapes of hearts. Sooyoung looked around and tried to figure out what everything was. It was her first time she was ever getting a pedicure from someone other than her mom (or Jinsol) and wanted to remember it all._ _ _

___Jinsol took a seat in an empty chair, Sooyoung following soon after. She continued looking around; tilting her head at things she's never seen before. "Puppy." Jinsol comments. Sooyoung turned over to her and hummed in question. "You look like a puppy when you do that." She explains._ _ _

___"Do what?" Sooyoung asks, tilting her head._ _ _

___"That." Jinsol smiles. "That little head tilt."_ _ _

___Sooyoung furrows her eyebrows. "What little head tilt?" She asks, tilting her head once again. Jinsol opens her mouth but Sooyoung cuts her off. "That was a joke; I got it the first time." She smiles._ _ _

___"You're being extra cute today." Jinsol smiles back._ _ _

___Once two free chairs opened, the girls were escorted over to them and sat down. Two workers walked up to them and got to work. The water that was warming up beforehand was bubbling and colorful just as Jinsol had described to Sooyoung a few days ago._ _ _

___Sooyoung wiggled her toes in the water, smiling brightly. She was already enjoying herself. Jinsol reached over and pressed a button on Sooyoung's arm rest, turning on the massage feature. Sooyoung jumped slightly in surprise and then hummed, sitting back and enjoying the thumping of the chair against her back. Jinsol smiled at her and turned her own massage chair on, closing her eyes and relaxing._ _ _

___After a few minutes of soaking, both women working on them grabbed a foot from the water, dried it off and began snipping some extra skin. Sooyoung's body jolted back and forth as the vibrations from the chair shook her. It was getting a little too violent and rough for her. "Sol!" She called urgently._ _ _

___"I'm sorry, babe." Jinsol leans over and presses a different button. "It changes to the next setting after a while, I forgot to tell you." She explains._ _ _

___Sooyoung's body rolled as a different setting began. "It's okay." She smiles, closing her eyes again._ _ _

___Once the nail ladies finish up, they pull out a long container of some purple substance. Jinsol squeezes Sooyoung's hand to get her attention. This was her favorite part. The workers poured some of the cold lotion on the couples' legs, rubbing it in._ _ _

___Jinsol sat back and enjoyed the relaxing motions. The nail ladies massaged all the way from their toes to their knees. Sooyoung hummed quietly. Her girlfriend was right, this was very relaxing. She didn't realize how fun getting a pedicure could be._ _ _

___After all of the lotion was rubbed in, the workers began painting. Sooyoung watched them drag the small coated brush across her nails, turning them bright red. Jinsol watched her girlfriend with a smile, loving the fact that she could do these things with her. Just spend time together doing her favorite things._ _ _

___Once both feet were painted, the worker asked if they wanted any designs and Jinsol told them about her polka dot heart idea. They got out some white nail polish and a dotting tool, made a pile of paint in the middle of them and began making tiny hearts on their nails._ _ _

___Sooyoung smiled and rubbed the side of Jinsol's thumb with her own. "This is fun, Sol." She said. "Thank you for taking me. I would love to do this with you on a regular basis."_ _ _

___"Anytime, baby girl." Jinsol smiled. "Just let me know when and it'll be a date." Sooyoung smiled wider, her white teeth sparkling and her round cheeks pushing up against her eyes._ _ _

___After their nails were done drying a little more, the workers got them some cheap foam flip flops so their job wouldn't smear, and they got up from the chairs. Jinsol paid for everything at the front desk while Sooyoung rubbed her cheek against her girlfriends' shoulder lovingly._ _ _

___A short drive later, the girls arrived at Applebee's, which was somewhat crowded. Jinsol was glad she had made a reservation earlier, but she was still a little disappointed about the fact that they were at Applebee's and not the fancy restaurant she wanted to take Sooyoung to._ _ _

___Sooyoung deserved better than Applebee's in Jinsol's opinion. The girl bought her a six hundred dollar necklace for crying out loud! What does she get her in return? Applebee's and socks. With a sigh, the younger girl got out of the car and waited for Sooyoung while leaning up against the trunk._ _ _

___"Are you not enjoying yourself?" Sooyoung questioned, studying her girlfriends' face carefully._ _ _

___Jinsol reached up to pinch her cheek. "No baby, that's not it. I always enjoy myself when I'm with you. I just wish I could give you more. You're such a good person. You're so sweet and nice and treat me so well and I wish I could afford something more than socks to make up for it." She lets out._ _ _

___"I don't need anything expensive, Sol." Sooyoung smiles softly. "Your friendship is the best present I could ever ask for. I understand that you feel the need to buy me things because I buy YOU things, but I don't really expect anything like that in return, I promise. I feel your love though your kisses and cheek pinches and goodnight text messages." She says._ _ _

___The corners of Jinsol's lips curl up. "I still wish I could give you nice things every once in a while." She admits. "I'm still saving up for that grand gift I mentioned at Disneyland."_ _ _

___Sooyoung smiles. "You have plenty of time to save up for something grand." She says. "I'll be yours for years and years and years." The older girl steps forward and wraps her arms around Jinsol's body. "Even when we're old and wrinkly. You can surprise me with a trip to Hawaii then."_ _ _

___"I promise I'm going to get you something grand soon." Jinsol sighs. Sooyoung kisses her temple in response. "Alright, let's go sit down at our not fancy restaurant and eat not fancy food."_ _ _

___"And have a wonderful time." Sooyoung finishes for her with a smile. Jinsol pinches her cheek, takes her hand, and together they walk across the parking lot and into the restaurant._ _ _

___\---_ _ _

___The girls' freshly made, steaming hot plates of delicious food was set down in front of them. Sooyoung hummed approvingly and set her napkin in her lap before picking up her steak knife and cutting into it. Jinsol sat there watching her for a few moments. "Sol? Are you going to eat?"_ _ _

___Jinsol realized she still hadn't moved. "Oh yeah." She looked around for her utensils and began cutting her food into smaller pieces._ _ _

___"Is there something on your mind? You've been a bit quiet." Sooyoung says, pushing away the thought that she did something wrong. She couldn't help but jump to the worst conclusion. "No, I'm fine." Jinsol smiled. "I was just staring off into space I guess." She insists, taking the first bite of food. "Um, how's your steak?" The girl asks, trying to make conversation. It was coming off in a really awkward way, though. Even more awkward than their first date._ _ _

___Sooyoung dragged her fork through some grease, or maybe it was blood or sauce or something, under her steak. "It's good." She replies, looking down at what she was doing. There was a tense silence for another few beats. Then Sooyoung couldn't help but ask, "Did I do something wrong?"_ _ _

___"No, babe, of course not." Jinsol was quick to respond. "I just," She sighs and places her silverware back down. "This is our first Valentine's Day together," Jinsol covers her face with her hand and tries to think of what she wanted to say. "I want to do something else."_ _ _

___Sooyoung didn't understand what she meant. "Something else... without me?" She questions._ _ _

___"No," Jinsol looks back up and reaches for her hand. "I don't mean without you. I mean I want both of us to do something else. Something fun. Like pedicures. That was fun. I don't know why I chose dinner over everything else. Dinner is for when you're older and can't do anything fun because of your age or your easily breakable bones." Jinsol says. "Right now, I want to do something fun." She finishes, looking around for their waitress._ _ _

___The older girl smiles. She was enjoying herself at dinner but she could tell that the look on her girlfriends' face meant they were going to have a hell of a lot more fun than the fun they were having right now. "What are we going to do?" Sooyoung asked._ _ _

___"We're going to an indoor trampoline place and then back to my house." Jinsol says, waving over the waitress after locking eyes. "Can I get some to-go boxes please?" She requests. After the waitress leaves, Jinsol pulls out her wallet and counts out what they owe, leaving a tip as well._ _ _

___"Are we going to jump in dresses?" Sooyoung questioned with a grin._ _ _

___Jinsol paused for a moment. "Okay, first we'll go to my house and change, then the trampoline place, then back to my house again." She nodded._ _ _

___"What are we doing at your house the second time?" Sooyoung asked._ _ _

___"We have to set aside time for kisses, duh." Jinsol explains, thanking the waitress for the boxes and piling her food in the foam containers. "I anticipated a lot more kissing considering it was Valentine's Day. The only time we kissed today was back in the nail salon parking lot."_ _ _

___Sooyoung hummed and began packing away her own food. "That's true." She comments. "Are your parents home?"_ _ _

___"Nope." Jinsol answers, shutting her box and pulling out a pen from her purse to write her name on it. "The house is free for us to do whatever we want." She smiles. "What are your parents up to?"_ _ _

___"I believe they're having dinner somewhere." Sooyoung giggles. "Probably because they can't jump on trampolines anymore." She grins. Jinsol hummed knowingly. Her theory was proven._ _ _

___After stopping at Jinsol's house for a quick change of clothes, the couple drove off to the indoor trampoline place. Sooyoung kept one hand on the steering wheel and the other in her girlfriends' hand, rubbing the side of her finger lightly._ _ _

___Luckily the drive wasn't too long. They only had to pass a few freeway exits until getting to the correct one. Jinsol played with the small key around her neck, looped it around the chain and squeezed it between her fingers. She was so appreciative of the older girl and everything she did for her._ _ _

___Sooyoung glanced at her GPS so see how much farther away the destination was. "Not too much longer, my love." She tells Jinsol. "I've never been to a place like this before." Sooyoung shared. "The name sounds pretty self-explanatory but I'm still wondering what to expect."_ _ _

___"I go here with Haseul all the time." Jinsol says. "It's just like huge, long trampolines all stitched together. They're not circular or anything, they're the rectangular ones, ya know? There's some slanted against the wall, it's really cool. You just jump around and stuff, it's really fun." She explains._ _ _

___Sooyoung hums. "Are you assigned individual trampolines?"_ _ _

___"No, babe." Jinsol smiles. "You can go anywhere. Do flips, play basketball, jump over people..." She lists._ _ _

___"I see." Sooyoung nods. "That does sound rather fun." She smiles. "I'm looking forward to it." Jinsol squeezes her hand. "You might get pretty sweaty." She adds. "It's a little smelly in there because of all the sweaty bodies, but you get used to it after a while."_ _ _

___"That's okay. We can always take a shower when we go back to your house afterwards." Sooyoung says, switching lanes to get closer to the exit. "Right? Maybe I'll be able to sleep over as well."_ _ _

___"Sounds great, baby girl."_ _ _

___Sooyoung panted as she jumped down the length of a trampoline. She was in need of a break, which Jinsol was doing herself, but was having too much fun and pushed herself a little longer. The girl was beginning to slow down, but wanted to go out with a bang._ _ _

___After a couple small jumps to boost herself up a little, Sooyoung attempted to jump over her resting girlfriend, tripped over something, and instead jumped on top of her. Jinsol's eyes bugged open and she let out a loud groan. Sooyoung screamed a second before their bodies hit and then instantly broke out into laughter upon realizing her mistake._ _ _

___"Oww!" Jinsol curled her body upwards towards her girlfriend._ _ _

___"I'm so sorry, Sol." Sooyoung grinned, staying on top of her because she was too weak from laughter to move, and because she was so tired from jumping. "I was trying to jump over you but my foot got caught on the lining." She explained through giggles._ _ _

___Jinsol relaxed as best as she could. "It's okay, babe." She let out. Sooyoung rolled off of her and laid down beside her. "Are you going to take a break now?"_ _ _

___"Yeah." Sooyoung sighed, trying to calm her heart rate down. She placed her hand over her heart and felt rapid thumping. "This is a lot of exercise." She said. Jinsol hummed in response. "I hope I didn't hurt you too badly."_ _ _

___The younger girl waved her off. "I'm fine, I'm fine."_ _ _

___Sooyoung smiled in relief and rolled over again, latching onto Jinsol and burrowing into her neck. "Thank you for taking me here, Sol. This has been really fun." She spoke softly._ _ _

___"You're welcome." Jinsol rubbed her back. The two laid there for another few minutes before getting up. They only had a limited time to jump and they wanted to squeeze in as much as they could before their time was up. "I bet you I can do a flip off of that one." Jinsol pointed to one of the slanted trampolines._ _ _

___Sooyoung studies the trampoline. "You think so?" Jinsol hums, standing a few feet back to give herself a running start. "Don't hurt yourself, Sol." Sooyoung grins and moves over so she wouldn't get hit._ _ _

___Jinsol started running to the best of her ability. The trampoline below her was boosting her with each step. She got closer and closer to slanted trampoline and clenched her fists in fear. She wasn't entirely sure she could make it, but it was too late to stop now._ _ _

___The blonde ran up the trampoline and pushed off of it, sending her flying. Instead of flipping over like she wanted, Jinsol just shot backwards, landing back on the flat trampoline, her back to the stretchy material. She groaned and covered her eyes in embarrassment._ _ _

___Sure, everyone around them was falling, but that was the first time she made such a fool of herself at the place. "I'm just going to lay here." She said, feeling the tips of her ears burning._ _ _

___Sooyoung kneeled down next to her with a grin. "It's okay, Sol. At least you didn't hurt yourself, huh?" She said, running her fingers through her hair. Jinsol just groaned in response. "Aw, don't be embarrassed." She smiled. "I fell just ten minutes ago." She reminded her._ _ _

___"But no one saw you." Jinsol said._ _ _

___The older girl looked around. Everyone was just doing their own things, not even looking in their direction. "No one saw you either, silly." Sooyoung said. "No one really pays attention." Jinsol makes a crack in her fingers. "You were paying attention."_ _ _

___"That doesn't count." Sooyoung grins. "It's just me." She reaches for her hands and laces their fingers together. "Come on, our time is almost up." She pulled Jinsol to her feet and began jumping. Jinsol didn't. "Turn that frown upside down, my love." Sooyoung instructed her. "Want to go home so I can kiss your smile back?" She asked, still jumping. Jinsol's lips twitched. "I know you want to." Sooyoung sang._ _ _

___Jinsol chewed on the inside of her lip. "Yeah..." She admitted. Sooyoung smiled knowingly and let go of one of her hands so she could jump over to the exit while pulling her along. Jinsol got out her last few jumps along the way._ _ _

___This was the best Valentine's Day either of the girls has ever had._ _ _

___———————————_ _ _

___A couple of months later, Haseul, Jinsol and Sooyoung were sitting down at their usual lunch table in the middle of the lower commons. Sooyoung held her girlfriends' hand on top of the table, rubbing the side of her finger with her thumb. The school year was quickly coming to an end and the girls were talking about what they wanted to do after graduation._ _ _

___Haseul smacks her hand against the top of the table. "We should visit every state in the U.S." She says. Just the three of us and a big bus." She explains, looking between the two. "Huh? Huh?"_ _ _

___"Haseul, you should go to college. You got offered, like, ten different scholarships. Full ride, I might add." Jinsol reminds her. "You can make it so far with all of your literature experiences. You shouldn't waste your time doing things we could do when we're older. Besides, it would be a bunch of money..." She trails off._ _ _

___The shortest hums. "That's true. Maybe after college..." Haseul pauses. "What are you going to do, Jin? You haven't said much about life after high school."_ _ _

___"I dunno..." She runs her fingers through her hair. "I don't really want to go to college or anything. I guess I'll just," Jinsol lets out a breath, trying to think or something. "I don't know." She finishes, not knowing what she could possibly do with no job and no money._ _ _

___Sooyoung chews her grape slowly as she thought. "I don't know what I want to do either. I still feel so young, like I shouldn't be going to college yet." She giggles quietly. "And I don't really know what I want to be. I feel like it would be a waste to go to college and take classes I might not even be interested in."_ _ _

___"That's true." Haseul snaps her finger at Sooyoung. "That's very true."_ _ _

___"At least you have a steady sports career you can rely on." Jinsol chuckles. "You don't really have to worry about anything else."_ _ _

___Haseul makes an indifferent noise. "I mean, there's still a lot I DO have to worry about. I don't want to live at whatever college I pick because I find that really weird, so I'm going to need to rent an apartment or something... I need a job to pay for that apartment." She lists._ _ _

___"Everything seems so complicated." Jinsol sighs. Sooyoung smiles. "We can figure things out together though, right?" She looks between the two. "We can all work together and go through life together. It'll be great." She insists. Jinsol grins and kisses her cheek. Just as Sooyoung is about to face her for a proper kiss, her watch beeps, indicating the time for class._ _ _

___The shortest stands up. Once she realized she was excelling in literature over art, she switched her classes."I'll see you guys later." Haseul excuses herself, not wanting to be there for when they start making out. "Have fun in class, losers." She picks up her binder and walks away from the table._ _ _

___"Have fun!" Jinsol calls to her before turning back to the girl beside her. "May I escort you to class, my lady?" She asks, lifting up her arm for Sooyoung to link their limbs together._ _ _

___Sooyoung smiles. "You can in a little while. Our class is a few feet away and I was just about to kiss you. May I escort my lips to your lips?" She asks then furrows her eyebrows, not knowing if that made sense._ _ _

___"You may." Jinsol grins and cups her cheek, leaning in and closing her eyes. Sooyoung admires her features for a moment before closing her own eyes and meeting her the rest of the way. "You taste like grapes." The younger girl whispers and pulls her back in._ _ _

___Sooyoung smiled before rapidly pecking Jinsol's lips with her own. "A million more to come." She promises. "We better get to class. I have yet to finish my assignment and I want to work on it for as long as I can." She speaks while packing up her things._ _ _

___Jinsol swings her legs over the bench and stands up, holding her arm out to Sooyoung. "My lady." She bows. Sooyoung grins and stands up, linking their arms together and walking to their art class._ _ _

___After placing their backpacks next to their chairs, the couple went to the back of the room where their art assignments were and carefully brought them over to their desks. Sooyoung went back to get some paints and poured some in a dish._ _ _

___While she was doing that, Jinsol sat beside her, sketching out the last few details of the turtle she had to do. Since she was in advanced art, she had a different assignment than Sooyoung. Sooyoung had to paint and she had to do some weird collage thing of an animal on different squares... it confused her._ _ _

___Upon realizing Sooyoung kept glancing over at her every few seconds, Jinsol spoke up. "What are you doing?" She asked without looking up from her own piece._ _ _

___"Painting... What are you doing?" Sooyoung giggled and dipped her brush in some more brown paint._ _ _

___"I'm drawing. You just keep looking over here. Is that freshman making heart eyes at you again? Because I talked to him once and I can talk to him again." Jinsol spoke quietly, not wanting to disturb everyone else around her as they were deep in concentration._ _ _

___Sooyoung smiled and dragged her brush across the canvas. "No, he's not even in this period anymore. I'm looking at you." She told her. Jinsol hummed. "Are you going to ask WHY I'm looking at you?" She questioned, secretly wanting the younger girl to know what she was up to._ _ _

___"Well it's not like I mind, you can look at me all you want." Jinsol said, darkening in a few places that faded away in the process of drawing._ _ _

___Sooyoung chewed on her lip. "I'm painting you." She blurted. Jinsol finally turned to face her. "Mr. Perez said to find a muse and I found you." The girl spoke with a soft smile._ _ _

___Jinsol took a deep breath. "Sooyoung." She groaned and covered her face. Sooyoung's smile faded and her stomach dropped. She couldn't tell if she did the assignment wrong or if Jinsol didn't want to be painted. They had to show their work to the class after they were done, maybe she didn't want the class to see._ _ _

___"What did I do?" Sooyoung asked sadly._ _ _

___"The thing." Jinsol said, not removing her hands._ _ _

___"What thing?"_ _ _

___"That THING you do. When you do something so cute you make me cry." Jinsol tells her. Sooyoung smiled. "You frightened me with your reaction. I thought I did something to upset you." She scoots her chair closer and wraps her arms around her girlfriend, laying her head down on her back. Jinsol doesn't respond. She would much rather smother her girl with kisses when they were alone. God, her girlfriend was adorable. She was painting HER for an art class assignment._ _ _

___The younger girl placed her hand on top of Sooyoung's and squeezed it. "And painting me wouldn't upset me, by the way." She said after a while. "I think that's so sweet and cute and adorable. It's so Sooyoung of you." Sooyoung giggles quietly and lifts her head so Jinsol can sit back up. "I can't wait to see it." She said excitedly, wiping away any evidence of tears._ _ _

___"I'm almost done... It just needs a few more things. Some shading, a little bit of a background." Sooyoung told her, turning back to the canvas. "And I would appreciate it if you didn't try to take a look at it until it's all finished." She said._ _ _

___Jinsol turns away from it. "My eyes are zipped." She jokes. Sooyoung snorts and goes back to painting her muse._ _ _

___The day the art assignments were due, the regular art students lined up in the front of the class with their pieces. They were going to present what they had to the advanced class. Sooyoung stood behind a few others in line, scratching the back of her painting nervously._ _ _

___She waited there, thinking about how she wanted to describe her painting. Sooyoung went through her little speech in her head, coming to a halt when she realized something. She might have to introduce Jinsol as her girlfriend. But she wasn't sure if Jinsol wanted the class to know that they were dating._ _ _

___They've kissed in the hallways before so it might be pretty obvious that they were together, but she still wanted her permission before announcing it to the class. Sooyoung looked around before sprinting over to the younger girl. She squatted down next to her desk. "What's up, babe?" Jinsol asked worriedly._ _ _

___"You know how we have to talk about our paintings?" Sooyoung whispered._ _ _

___"Yes." Jinsol chuckled quietly._ _ _

___The older girl looked around again. "Well... Can I say you're my girlfriend?" She asked, even quieter._ _ _

___"Sure, my love." Jinsol rubbed her cheek with her thumb._ _ _

___"Okay. I just wanted to make sure." Sooyoung said with a confident nod._ _ _

___Jinsol kisses her nose. "Good luck." Sooyoung smiles and stands up. She carefully walks back into her spot, hiding the painting from her girlfriend and everyone else in the class. So far the only people who've seen the finished painting were Sooyoung and her teacher. He had to see it to make sure it was appropriate. Some students in the past have painted some pieces that got them suspended._ _ _

___As everyone went through the process of revealing their piece and talking about it, the line moved up. Sooyoung was going last. She hugged the dry canvas against her stomach and rocked on her heels in place. She looked over at Jinsol who was already looking at her. Sooyoung waved shyly. Jinsol kissed her hand and blew it over to the older girl._ _ _

___"For my muse," The student in front of Sooyoung started. "I chose the lunch lady from the upper commons lunch room." He said dully. A few people around the room laughed. "I chose her as my muse because I waited until the last minute to finish this and she was a few feet away from me. That's it." He walked back to his desk after setting the canvas on the teacher's desk._ _ _

___Once it was her turn, Sooyoung stepped up in front of her teachers' desk. She cleared her throat before speaking. "Hello. My name is Sooyoung and this is my project." She turned the canvas around. Once everyone got a good look at it, they turned around to look at Jinsol. It was obvious it was her. Sooyoung let out a nervous giggle. "My muse is my beautiful girlfriend, Jinsol. I chose her as my muse because she makes me want to be a better person. She's my best friend and... and I love her for all that she is. She's always helped me and inspired me and I appreciate everything she does." She finishes with a smile and sets the canvas down carefully. Everyone claps for her as she walks back to her desk. As soon as Sooyoung sits down, Jinsol kisses her cheek. "That was so sweet, babe." She smiles, doing her best to hold in her tears. The gesture was absolutely adorable. "And I love you, too. Very very much." She speaks softly, kissing her cheek a couple more times. "Can I hang that up in my room?"_ _ _

___"Sure, Sol." Sooyoung grinned and felt her cheeks heating up at the request. Jinsol was so talented; it made her feel really good that her amazing artist of a girlfriend wanted to keep her painting._ _ _

___"You're so fucking cute." Jinsol moves her lips down to her jaw._ _ _

___Sooyoung bites her lip and looks around the classroom. "Sol, people are watching us." She whispers._ _ _

___Jinsol moves away from her to see how many people are watching. She hummed. "As soon as school is over, we're going back to my house, I'm going to hang up your beautiful, beautiful painting, and we're going to make out for hours." She tells her._ _ _

___"Okay." Sooyoung giggles again. After one final kiss, Jinsol turned away from the older girl and went back to working on her project. "You're very cute." She said._ _ _

___"YOU'RE very cute." Jinsol smiled, cutting out the pieces of her turtle project._ _ _

___—————————_ _ _

___A few days later, Jinsol took a deep breath and knocked on her girlfriends' door. She ran her fingers through her hair and pushed it back so it was out of her face. A few moments went by and she was still on Sooyoung's porch waiting for her to open the door. She knocked again, this time harder just in case the older girl was upstairs._ _ _

___Another few seconds passed. Jinsol was getting agitated. Probably because she was so stressed out, anything and everything was getting to her. As soon as she lifted her hand to knock again, a figure appeared through the glass and Sooyoung opened the door with a smile._ _ _

___Her smile soon faded after seeing Jinsol's frowning face. "What's wrong?" She asked. Jinsol walked into the house and wrapped her arms around Sooyoung's torso, burying her face into her chest. "Can you hold me, please?" She asked quietly._ _ _

___Sooyoung shut the door and picked her up. She could tell by the tone of her voice that something had happened and that she needed some comforting. Jinsol moved her arms up to hug Sooyoung around her neck. She felt herself being carried upstairs._ _ _

___The older girl laid her girlfriend down in her bed and soon crawled in right next to her. "Talk to me, Sol." She spoke, rubbing her back. "It's just my mom." Jinsol sighs, placing her hand on Sooyoung's shoulder and pressing her nose into her neck. "It feels like she yells at me for everything and I'm getting tired of it. She just makes me feel like shit all the time. I hate it."_ _ _

___Sooyoung squeezes her tight because she couldn't kiss her in their positions and that was the best she could do. "I'm so sorry, Sol. I wish there was something I could do. Do you need to stay here for a couple days?" She offers. Since the girl was relaxed here, it was the best option._ _ _

___"I wish I could." Jinsol closes her eyes. "My parents are home for a few days and they're not going to let me leave. I'm surprised they haven't tried calling me already." She pauses. "I want to move out. That's what I can do after we graduate. I can move out and escape hell."_ _ _

___She nods, trying to come up with an idea that would make the younger girl happy. "Hey," Sooyoung starts. "Me, you and Haseul can all live in an apartment together. Haseul is going to need to stay somewhere because she doesn't want to live in the dorms, you need to escape your mom, and I... I want to be wherever you are." She runs her fingers through her hair to comfort her._ _ _

___Jinsol smiled softly at her words. "That sounds great, babe. That sounds really great. I just... need to find a job." She sighs. "I've been saving up for a bunch of different things but an apartment isn't one of them. I guess I could use my car money towards the apartment..?" She tries._ _ _

___"I can pay for you." Sooyoung said instantly. Jinsol made a face. "I know, I know, you're going to tell me that I always buy you things and that rent money is going to be a lot, and a car is going to be a lot so that's out of the question, but it can just be until you get a job!" She tells her._ _ _

___"Baby, rent can get expensive. It might take me months to find a good job." Jinsol argues._ _ _

___Sooyoung thinks for a moment. "Let's say rent is $1,500 a month. Divide that by three people and we would all pay $500. I can make $500 in a week just from babysitting and dog walking and doing chores around the house."_ _ _

___"You have rich neighbors." Jinsol comments._ _ _

___The older girl ignores her and continues anyway. "I use my money for gas, food sometimes, and gifts for you. If you factor all of that spending in, I would be able to save $1000 for one month's rent in three weeks! It's no big deal, Sol." Sooyoung informs her._ _ _

___Jinsol sighs. "That's not counting all of the furniture and dishes and things like that."_ _ _

___"Well we have a little over a month until graduation, Sol. I'm sure we can get money somehow." Sooyoung smiled. "And after living in our cozy apartment for a few years, Haseul will move out because she made it big, and you and I will have to move into a house on our own."_ _ _

___"Is that right?" Jinsol raises her eyebrow._ _ _

___Sooyoung hums. "Because we can't stay in a little apartment forever. We could get a big house anywhere you want. It has to be big to fit all of our animals and children."_ _ _

___"How many kids are you talking about here?" Jinsol asks in an amused tone._ _ _

___The older girl thinks for a minute. "Two to four." She says. "We need someone to take care of us when we're old. And when you're an only child, you have no one to play with, it's not fun. And I want lots of animals. They're fun."_ _ _

___"You see all of that with me?" Jinsol asks. "Getting married and having kids and animals and a big house?" She lists, tracing shapes on Sooyoung's collar bone._ _ _

___"Well I never said we were getting married." Sooyoung says. Jinsol pulls away to look into her eyes, her eyebrows furrowed together. "That was a joke." She grins. "Of course we're getting married! Silly girl." She giggles._ _ _

___Jinsol relaxed back in her place. "Thank you, Sooyoung." She kisses her cheek._ _ _

___"What for, my love?" Sooyoung asks, shifting the younger girl in her arms until she was in a comfortable position. She started running her fingers through her hair again._ _ _

___"You're just really amazing." Jinsol sighs. "You're the best girlfriend in the whole wide world. Thank you for making me feel better." She snuggles up to her neck._ _ _

___Sooyoung closes her eyes in bliss. "You're welcome, Sol. You can always come to me when you need some comfort and I'll be right here with open arms and puckered lips." She promises. "Or if you don't want to ride your bike all the way here, I'll drive down to your house with ice cream and blankets and we can make a fort over your bed and talk it all out."_ _ _

___"Holy shit you're perfect." Jinsol lets out in a whisper. "Now tell me more about our wedding and future kids."_ _ _

___———————_ _ _

___It was a few weeks after graduation and the three best friends were apartment hunting. There were a few different locations that they wanted to look at today so Sooyoung was driving them all around to different parts of the small county._ _ _

___The first place they were looking at was in a very active city with lots of different shops and restaurants that drew in huge crowds. Not because they were fancy or because they had anything BETTER than any other restaurants, it was just a young adult hot spot for some reason. It was Haseul's first choice._ _ _

___"Look how awesome this place is!" The shortest exclaimed, looking around the different rooms. "All the cool places are right down the street, there's three rooms, a huge living room, perfect for parties, and there's NO pet fee." Haseul grins. "I think we should take it."_ _ _

___Jinsol looks out the window. "Haseul, there's a train station right outside this window. We're going to be hearing train horns for hours in the early morning. Is that really something you want to wake up to every day?" She raises an eyebrow._ _ _

___"Didn't you hear me? NO pet fee." Haseul says again._ _ _

___Sooyoung exits the room she was in to make her way back to where her friends were. "That DOES sound nice. However, one of the rooms would go unused, and even though I do enjoy trains, I don't think I would enjoy hearing them so close."_ _ _

___"That's true." Haseul comments. "About the room, I mean. I think I could put up with the trains. Noise machine... earmuffs." She says. Jinsol furrows her eyebrows. "Okay, I'm lost. Why would there be an unused room?" She asks, looking between the two._ _ _

___"Are you two seriously going to be sleeping in two different rooms?" Haseul raises her eyebrow. Sooyoung shakes her head and glances at the younger girl to see her answer. "You two can barely keep your tongues in your own mouths; I'm not convinced you'll sleep in separate rooms when you could instead be in the same bed." She says._ _ _

___"That..." Jinsol pauses. "Is very true."_ _ _

___Sooyoung smiles. "I think we should check out the other two options. If neither of them are as great as this apartment, we can come back to this one." She says._ _ _

___After the other two girls agreed, they thanked the woman who helped them out, and got back into Sooyoung's car. Haseul scrolled through more information about the apartment they were looking at just in case while Jinsol watched the scenery change around them from the front seat._ _ _

___They found a parking spot at the second location and got out of the car, looking for the main office so they could check out the available rooms. These particular apartments were styled to look like nice homes. Sooyoung liked them because it was in an area that wasn't as loud as the last but also not far from some more hot spot areas._ _ _

___"Isn't this a beautiful layout?" Sooyoung asked, looking around. She studied the brick fireplace followed by the balcony. "Wow. A view of the pool." She whispers. "This is perfect, don't you think?" She asks her friends._ _ _

___Jinsol hummed pleasantly at the size of the kitchen. "Which bedroom would we get, babe?" She asks before answering Sooyoung's question._ _ _

___"You guys can take the master bedroom!" Haseul calls, looking at the slightly smaller bedroom. "It's only fair, ya know?" She says, walking into the bathroom in the hall. Jinsol squints her eyes. There must be something wrong with the room._ _ _

___Jinsol walks into the master bedroom, looking for anything that could possibly be wrong with it. She walks into the master bathroom next. It wasn't as fancy as Sooyoung's bathroom, but it was still nice. She didn't want to change anything about it. That made her even more confused because she doesn't think Haseul would just give them the master bedroom without a little fight._ _ _

___"What'd you do to it?" Jinsol asks when Haseul comes into the room._ _ _

___She grins. "Nothing. I just understand that couples need a bigger space." She says. "If I was going to be in a room with a second person, I would want the bigger one. With two people, more space is needed." Haseul says._ _ _

___"Well thanks, Haseul." Jinsol nudges her. "That's very mature of you."_ _ _

___Sooyoung walks into the master bedroom and comes up behind her friends. "What do you guys think of the apartment?" She asks._ _ _

___"I think it's great!" Jinsol says. "Not too expensive, really nice area, great layout... I love it." She shrugs. "I would totally love to live here. What about you, Haseul?"_ _ _

___The tallest nods. "Yeah, it's sweet. The area could be a little more fun," She teases. "But it's great. Should we check out the last apartment just in case, though?" Haseul asks. "I wouldn't want to miss out on something even better..."_ _ _

___"We can look at it if you guys want to." Sooyoung says. "Sol?"_ _ _

___"Sounds good to me." Jinsol smiles. The girls walk out of the apartment and back to the parking lot. "I feel so... adult." She chuckles. "I can't believe we're actually going to do this." Sooyoung reaches for her hand and laces their fingers together. "This is really fun." She smiles. "Three best friends doing best friend things." She looks back and forth, first at Jinsol, then at Haseul. "Am I right?" She grins._ _ _

___"Hell to the yes." Haseul swings her arm up and rests it on Sooyoung's shoulders. "This is going to be so much fun! 'Roommates for life' on three!" She runs in front of the couple and extends her hand. "One, two, three!"_ _ _

___"ROOMMATES FOR LIFE!" The girls cheer. Once they get back in the car, Jinsol searches for Haseul's eyes in the mirror. "We're not actually going to be roommates for life. You know that right?" She asks for confirmation._ _ _

___Haseul rolls her eyes. "I'm not an idiot, Jin." She replies. Sooyoung giggles quietly. "I'm going to move in with a beautiful and mysterious woman." Haseul adds. "You two can stay in that tiny apartment for as long as you want."_ _ _

___"Actually, Haseul." Sooyoung begins. "We're getting married and moving to the countryside where we'll have a big house and many children and animals." She tells her proudly._ _ _

___Haseul snorts. "I've known that for over a year. Jin would go ON AND ON about all of that romantic shit. I already know your future kids' names, your future car color, your nursery wall color, your honeymoon location, your-"_ _ _

___"Okay Haseul, I think that's enough." Jinsol laughs nervously._ _ _

___"You already had ideas?" Sooyoung asked. "You made me talk for over an hour about wedding plans the other day." She looked at her with an amused expression. "Why didn't you tell me you already planned our future wedding and home?" "That's very cute, Sol." Sooyoung grins over at her. "I didn't know you really cared."_ _ _

___"Of course I care." Jinsol replied. "I've dreamed about marrying you for so long. I didn't actually think it would happen but... I still care." She smiled. Sooyoung cooed and pulled her girl close, wrapping her arms around her neck._ _ _

___After the hug exceeded fifteen seconds, Haseul spoke up. "Okay you guys are being gross, let's go." She complained._ _ _

___"You're going to have to get used to it, Haseul." Jinsol spoke, her voice muffled by Sooyoung's neck. "We're all roommates know, you're going to have to put up with all of our hugs and kisses and 'romantic shit'." She grins when Haseul groans. "And we make out A LOT." She exaggerates._ _ _

___Haseul groaned louder. "Make out when you're in your guys' bedroom." She complained._ _ _

___"We'll see." Sooyoung teases and starts her car, pulling out of her parking spot and exiting the lot. "Next stop, apartment number three!" She explains happily._ _ _

___As the girls checked out the final apartment, they realized it wasn't as good as the third. It was obvious it was the best option. After a short conversation and another group chant of 'roommates for life!', the girls got back in Sooyoung's car and headed back to the last apartment._ _ _

___In another month, they were going to all be living together in a cute little apartment and they couldn't be more excited._ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and last but not least, next chapter will be a bit different...


	11. Chapter 11

Now that it was summer, Haseul, Sooyoung and Jinsol would be able to hang out even more than usual. After a fun day together, Sooyoung dropped Haseul off at her house, and was making her way over to Jinsol's to drop her off as well. Since they weren't done working out all of the details for the apartment yet, they were living in their parents' houses. They still had to pack up all of their stuff and buy new furniture, too.

Jinsol let out a yawn and rested her head against the seat behind her. "What are you going to be up to for the next couple of days?" Sooyoung asked, trying to sound a lot less nervous than she really was. 

"Probably just watching Netflix or something. Unless you want to hang out. We can go do something together if that's what you were leaning towards." Jinsol replied, knowing Sooyoung has wanted to hang out alone with her since summer started. But she didn't want to leave Haseul out. She did not want to be one of those people who drops their best friend for whoever they were dating. 

Sooyoung chewed on her lip. "Yes, that would be nice. I was just asking because my parents are going on another business trip and I was going to be home alone for a few days." She explained, pulling up to the curb in front of Jinsol's house. 

"Aw I'm sorry, babe." Jinsol frowned and began gathering her things. "Want me to sleep over?" She asked. Ever since Christmas, the girls would have week-long sleepovers so neither of them were alone. Sooyoung's parents started going on more and more business trips, so those sleepovers became more and more frequent. 

"I was hoping." Sooyoung smiled softly. 

"When do they leave?" Jinsol asked, shifting in the seat to face the older girl. 

"Well..." Sooyoung started. "They left earlier today." She said. "I'm sorry that I told you last minute, I was just distracted all day and never got around to it." Sooyoung spoke quickly. 

Jinsol smiled and reached for her hand. "Babe." She chuckled. "It's no big deal; we do this all the time. You don't have to be so nervous around me." Sooyoung forced out a laugh. Jinsol studied her face. There was something she wasn't telling her. "What's wrong?" She asked. 

"I was, well..." Sooyoung rubbed the back of her neck. "I just, um," She spoke, trying to find a way to tell Jinsol what she wanted. "Well..." 

"Sooyoung, you can tell me." Jinsol smiled. 

Sooyoung closed her eyes and scrunched up her face. "I would like to engage in sexual intercourse with you." She rushed out, squeezing her hands into fists (something she did when she was either really nervous or really excited. This time it was because she was nervous.) 

Jinsol just stared at Sooyoung for the longest time. She wasn't quite sure what she wanted to say at this point. She was just frozen. Jinsol must have been sitting there in silence for a while because Sooyoung opened one eye to look at her, but shut it as soon as Jinsol met her gaze. 

Sooyoung was internally freaking out. She was terrified of hearing Jinsol's response because she didn't know what it was going to be. It could be positive, but it could also be very negative. Sooyoung hoped Jinsol knew she respected her and that she wasn't doing this to brag (which is what a lot of kids at her school used to do. She overheard a lot of conversations like that). 

"Okay." Jinsol finally breathed out. Sooyoung opened one eye again. "That's... okay." She repeated. She could tell Sooyoung was really nervous and she didn't want her to think it wasn't okay. The older girl opened her other eye and relaxed her face. "I'm, uh, going to go pack a bag." Jinsol pointed back at her house, still in slight shock. 

Sooyoung unclenched her fists. "Are you... are we..." She looked around nervously. "Can we..?" 

"Of course. Yeah, totally." Jinsol shook her head, trying to get her thoughts together. "I'll be right back." She grabbed her backpack and unlocked the car door. "Um," Jinsol turned back to her girlfriend. "Wait here, alright?" Sooyoung nodded. Jinsol leaned over for a quick kiss, paused to look at the older girl one last time, and got out of the car. 

Jinsol walked up the cement slowly, focusing on what was in front of her. She was going to be having sex with Sooyoung for the first time, most likely as soon as they got to her house. Holy shit. Jinsol broke out into a sprint, stopping only to fumble with her keys at the door, then ran inside and slammed the door behind her. She ran upstairs and only tripped once, and started scrambling to find clothes for the week. 

Inside the car, Sooyoung was biting on her lip to try and contain her smile. After a few seconds, she couldn't help but squeal. Her stomach was fluttering, her heart was thumping, her hands were sweating, and she couldn't be more nervous. But she was also excited. 

Up in her bedroom, Jinsol was throwing various articles of clothing behind her, trying to find some cute underwear to put on. She didn't have anything as nice as she would like to have, but she had something matching. A cute little half striped, half polka dotted underwear set. After changing into them in seconds, she threw on the outfit she was previously wearing and went into the bathroom. 

"Shit did I even shave my legs?" Jinsol whispered to herself angrily and threw her leg over the side of her bed to examine them up close. She rubbed her hand upwards and cringed at the prickles she felt against her hand. But she couldn't keep Sooyoung waiting forever. 

Jinsol ran into her bathroom and grabbed more things for her overnight bag, checked her appearance in the mirror and quickly fixed up her hair. She turned off the lights, jogged back downstairs and opened the front door. 

Sooyoung flattened out her skirt when she saw Jinsol walking back down her porch and cleared her throat. Jinsol opened the door with a smile and tossed her bag in the backseat. "Are you ready?" Sooyoung asked. 

"Yep." Jinsol replied, buckled her seatbelt, and reached for Sooyoung's hand. 

The drive to Sooyoung's house was quiet, but not in an awkward way. Both girls were so deep in thought about what was to come that neither of them were talking. When Sooyoung pulled up in her driveway, her heart started beating really fast again. She turned off her car and opened the door, jogged around to the other side, opening the door for her girlfriend. 

Jinsol smiled at her thankfully and stepped out of the car, pulling her bag out with her. The two walked over to the front door and inside the home soon after. Sooyoung turned on the lights and the living room lit up. She shut and locked the door, turned around and accidentally bumped into her girlfriend. 

"Sorry." They both said at the same time. 

Jinsol let out a laugh. "So um... Did you want to do this, like, right now?" She asked, not knowing if she should head upstairs or to the couch to watch TV. 

"If you would like to." Sooyoung shrugged nervously, a slight smile on her lips. 

"I just didn't know if you had anything planned..." Jinsol trailed off. 

Sooyoung's eyes widened. "Oh no, should I have set something up?" She asked. "Did you want me to have rose petals or candles prepared to make it nice?" She let out quickly. "Because I can go do that right now!" She said in a panic, looking around for once of the various vases of flowers her mom set out. 

"No, no, it's okay." Jinsol shook her hands to stop her. "I meant a plan as in... like..." She started. "I didn't know if you wanted to do something first and save... that for later tonight." She explained. "Like watch TV or eat something... It's okay if you don't have rose petals or anything like that." She smiled softly. 

"Oh." Sooyoung sighed in relief. "No, I didn't know if you were even going to agree so I didn't think too far ahead." She said, fumbling with her fingers. 

Jinsol smiled. "That's okay." She told Sooyoung and extended her arm for her to take her hand. Sooyoung smiled back thankfully and walked with her girlfriend upstairs. They got to Sooyoung's door, exchanged a quick look and walked inside. Jinsol set her bag on Sooyoung's desk chair and turned to her. 

"I'm going to find some candles." Sooyoung said, wanting to make it a little nicer. She was so mad at herself for not thinking of something romantic. "Why didn't I think of candles?" She whispered angrily. 

Jinsol chuckled and walked over to her bed. After kicking off her flip flops, she sat down. Sooyoung was clanking things together in the bathroom, trying to look for enough candles. She thought it would be lame to just have one or two. 

"I'm sorry." Sooyoung called from the bathroom. "I'm so sorry." She said again. It felt like she was taking too long. 

"It's okay, babe." Jinsol smiled. At least they were both nervous. Sooyoung mumbled something angrily to herself and came out of the bathroom carrying a few candles. "Need any help?" 

Sooyoung set the candles around her room. "No, it's okay." She sighed. She felt so unprepared and embarrassed. This was supposed to go a lot smoother. After she got all the candles set down, she looked around for a lighter. Of course it was misplaced. "I have to go find a lighter." Sooyoung said, holding her head in her hands. "I'm so sorry." She said again before stepping out of the room. 

Jinsol felt bad for her. The poor girl was stressing to make everything look perfect. With a frown, she scooted back farther on the bed and crossed her legs. Sooyoung came back a minute or two later (she had to go all the way downstairs for the lighter) and lit the candles. With a final huff, she kicked off her own sandals and sat on her bed. 

"Hey." Jinsol crawled over to her. "This is perfect." She told her honestly. "You don't have to worry about doing anything grand like the movies. I would have been fine with anything." She kissed her cheek. 

Sooyoung smiled slightly. "You deserve stuff like the movies." She said. 

"You could always do something like that for our anniversary." Jinsol suggested. Sooyoung hummed. That was true. "Let's not get stressed out, okay? This is nice." She looked around the room. "I love it." 

Sooyoung looked at all the candles. "Yes, I suppose this is alright. As long as you're happy." Jinsol smiled and kissed her cheek again. "So, um, I guess we should..." She fades out. After clearing her throat, Sooyoung stands up from the bed again and dims the lights down. 

As soon as it was dark enough, the flame from the candles could be seen easily. Jinsol moved to the middle of the bed and waited for Sooyoung to come back, her heart beating quicker and quicker in her chest. She sat with her back pressed against the pillows and her hands in her lap. "Are you okay?" Jinsol asked, moving closer. 

"I'm fine." Sooyoung smiled. "This is kind of a big deal, though." She shrugs. "I'm going to lose my virginity." She adds in a whisper. 

Jinsol chuckled and moved her hands so she could sit on her lap. "So am I." She situates herself comfortably. "Now, on a very serious note, you want to do this for sure, right?" 

"I am one hundred percent sure." Sooyoung nodded. "I'm just nervous." She added with a smile. 

"That's okay. I am too." Jinsol returned a smile. "If you change your mind at any time, stop me. Okay?" She looked into her girlfriends' eyes. Sooyoung nodded again. "I love you." 

"I love you, too." Sooyoung replied. 

After a short stare, Jinsol leaned in for a kiss. The kiss was slow and sweet, just how the couple liked it. The two had their eyes closed in bliss as they moved their mouths against each other, their chests pressed together. Jinsol snaked her arms around Sooyoung's neck and pressed her farther into the pillows. 

Sooyoung pulled away for a second to lick her lips, placed her hands on her girlfriends' waist, and went back to kissing her. The butterflies in her stomach settled after a while, growing more comfortable with the situation as Jinsol's soft lips pressed into hers. She hummed happily when she felt the younger girls' tongue take a long swipe across her bottom lip. 

Jinsol shifted so her legs were on either side of Sooyoung's hips then brought her down in a laying position. Sooyoung's hands moved to her girlfriends' lower back, then to the back pockets of her shorts. Their tongues continued to slide between their lips, quiet wet noises filling the otherwise silent room. 

The younger girl pulled away from Sooyoung's mouth to trail kisses across her cheek, to her jaw, then her neck. Sooyoung takes this time to catch her breath. While Jinsol sucked on the soft, warm skin of Sooyoung's neck, she slipped her hands under the bottom of Sooyoung's shirt and held onto her sides. 

"You can take it off." Sooyoung told her softly. Jinsol sat up and tugged the material upwards. Sooyoung arched her back slightly, helping her out a little. Once it was off, the article was thrown across the room to the art wall where there weren't any candles. "Can I..?" Sooyoung asked, her fingers already holding onto the fabric of Jinsol's shirt. 

Jinsol nodded and lifted her arms up as the shirt was pulled off. Sooyoung fought the urge to fold it and instead threw it over to where Jinsol threw hers. "I love you." She reminded her before leaning down and kissing her collarbone. "I love you so much, Sooyoung." Jinsol said again, leaving wet kisses against her jaw as she palmed at her bra clad breasts. 

"I love you too, Sol." Sooyoung replied, her eyes closed and her hands gripping Jinsol's sides. When Jinsol felt Sooyoung dig her nails into her skin, she decided to kick it up a notch. With each squeeze of Sooyoung's breasts, Jinsol rolled her hips too. Sooyoung groaned softly. Her skirt was preventing her from feeling much. "Wait." Sooyoung breathed out. Jinsol stopped her actions instantly and sat up. Sooyoung pushed the waistband of her skirt down, causing Jinsol to sit up. "Sorry." Sooyoung said, kicking her skirt off the rest of the way. "Please do that again." 

Jinsol relaxed back in her spot on top of her girlfriends' lap and picked up where she left off. Sooyoung sighed happily and pulled Jinsol's legs apart so she could straddle her pelvis better. Now instead of rolling her hips every once in a while, Jinsol rolled her hips constantly and continuously. 

After a while, Sooyoung grew tired of feeling Jinsol's jean shorts grind into her. She wanted a little less clothing. As Jinsol left some more short kisses around her neck, Sooyoung dragged the belt loops of Jinsol's shorts down. She tugged and tugged, barely getting the fabric to inch down her hips. Sooyoung furrowed her eyebrows and pulled harder, accidentally ripping the top of the fabric loops right off of the waistband. She gasped and froze. "Did they rip?" Jinsol asked. 

Sooyoung leaned up and saw what she did. "Yes." She frowned. "I'm sorry, Sol." 

"It's okay; they were, like, four dollars at Walmart." Jinsol replied slightly out of breath. Sooyoung giggled behind her hand and waited for her to finish taking the article off. After the shorts were thrown over the bed, Jinsol laid back on top of the older girl. "Where were we?" She asked. 

Sooyoung brought her hand to the back of Jinsol's head and pushed her face down until she could reach her lips. Jinsol hummed and cupped her cheeks, shifting her lower half to straddle Sooyoung's left thigh. Now Sooyoung could feel a lot more. Her eyes widened at the slight dampness that was pressed against her skin, coming from her girlfriends' underwear. With a grin, she brought the younger girl back down to her lips and kissed her tenderly. 

Jinsol pushed her body upwards a little more and Sooyoung situated her hands on her back. For a few moments, Sooyoung kept her hands where they were. After a while, she inched them upwards, cautiously making her way to the clasp of Jinsol's bra. "Yes." The blonde mumbled her consent against her lips. 

Sooyoung smiled and slid the metal pieces apart. She broke the kiss due to her wide grin and slid the bra straps down Jinsol's shoulders. "This is cute." She commented quietly and let it fall off the side of the bed. 

"You're cute." Jinsol smiled and burrowed her hands under Sooyoung's back to reach the clasp of her bra. She blindly got it undone and removed the article with a smug look. "God." She sighed, shaking her head and focusing on what was in front of her. "I could get used to this sight." Jinsol commented, looking back up to Sooyoung's eyes. 

"What sight?" Sooyoung asked, tilting her head. 

Jinsol leans down and kissed the soft skin below her right breast. "These." She answers. "You watching me make you feel good." Another kiss. "Your hair all sprawled out under you." She works her way higher. "Me on top of you." Jinsol finishes, wrapping her lips around Sooyoung's nipple. 

"Oh." Sooyoung moans and closes her eyes. Jinsol sucked and nipped softly, causing Sooyoung to be a bit more vocal. "Sol." She sighed when the younger girl licked over the place her lips and teeth just were. Jinsol moved to the other side and repeated her actions. "Mmm." Sooyoung let out as her head fell back against her pillows. 

The younger girl began rolling her hips again, still giving Sooyoung's breasts the attention they so greatly deserved. Jinsol was convinced her girlfriends' entire body was meant to be worshipped; she planned on doing that tonight. As she shifted to get a better angle, Jinsol's knee pressed into the apex of Sooyoung's thighs, making her gasp out. 

The two locked eyes. "Do that again." Sooyoung requested in a whisper. Jinsol brought Sooyoung's leg up to wrap around her waist before pressing her knee up again. "Fuck." Sooyoung gripped her shoulders. Jinsol's eyes widened. The only other time she's heard her girlfriend cuss was when she was repeating Haseul because she didn't know what she meant. That made her want to do it again and again. 

"Go like this." Jinsol instructed and began grinding down into Sooyoung's thigh. The older girl anchored Jinsol down by holding onto her hips and started trusting upwards. "Roll it, babe." Jinsol guided her along. 

"It's hard." Sooyoung replied, trying her hardest to find a groove. 

Jinsol sat up and pulled Sooyoung with her, gaining enough momentum to send Sooyoung flying forwards. She landed on top of her, her hands pressed into the mattress on either side of Jinsol's head to stop herself from hitting her. "Now try." Jinsol breathed out. It was a little easier for Sooyoung now, but her hips were still making jerky movements. "Loosen up, babe." Jinsol smiled. "Just ride." She held her hips and helped her along. Sooyoung relaxed and was able to find a rhythm with the help of her girlfriend. "There you go." Jinsol said lowly, grinding upwards. 

"Ohh." Sooyoung closed her eyes in pleasure and continued rolling her hips. "That... that's," She finished her sentence with a sigh. The couple did their best to move in ways that maximized the pleasure for both of them. They opened their legs wider, pulled each other closer, grinded harder. The backstroke was the best part. As they dragged their hips and pelvis backwards, their clits would be rubbed by the fabric of their underwear, building them up with every roll and causing them to let out a pleasurable whine. 

After a while, Sooyoung's arms started to burn from holding her body up, so she carefully laid her body down on top of Jinsol's. She wrapped her arms around the younger girls' neck and dropped her forehead to her shoulder, panting into her skin. Now she could move her hips faster. 

Jinsol was in awe. She still couldn't believe any of this was happening. Sooyoung was basically humping her and quietly crying out her name as she did so; she didn't think it could get any hotter. That is, until Sooyoung murmured in her ear. "This feels so good" She said, still steadily rocking her hips. Jinsol sighed, unable to come up with a verbal response. 

"My god." Jinsol finally moaned. She picked up the pace, pressing Sooyoung's thigh down deeper for more pressure. Pleasure bubbled up in both of their stomachs as they continued on. Sooyoung was eager to feel her first orgasm and tried her hardest to reach her climax. 

Needing an extra push, she sat up and rocked faster on top of Jinsol's thigh. Her hands were gripping her shoulders, her eyebrows were furrowed in concentration, and her teeth were biting down on the corner of her lip. "Goodness." She cried. 

Jinsol watched her with wide eyes. She wasn't able to grind on Sooyoung's thigh anymore because of her position, but she didn't mind one bit. Just being able to watch the older girl riding her was helping her get off. 

Sooyoung cried out again, threw her head back and moved her hips impossibly faster. Jinsol could tell she was really, really close to coming. Her stomach burned, her toes were curled and her pants were now strictly whines and whimpers. But she couldn't seem to fall over the edge. She needed help. Sooyoung looked into her girlfriend's eyes, silently pleading for assistance. 

Jinsol didn't know what to do. She was just so hypnotized by Sooyoung she couldn't think. After hearing a breathy 'please' from the older girl, Jinsol elevated her thigh, tightening her muscles to make Sooyoung's grinding spot harder. Sooyoung whimpered again and screwed her eyes shut. "Th-thank you." She moaned. 

"God." Jinsol commented quietly, her heart racing with anticipation. 

After a few more strokes, Sooyoung's hips jerked and she covered her mouth at the feeling in her stomach. Her heavy pants filled the room once again. "God. God, god, god!" She cried, taking note of the way her body tensed. "Jinsol!" She gripped her shoulders tighter; releasing a gush of wetness inside of her underwear, the action making the younger girl do the same. 

Sooyoung's movements slowed as she rode out her orgasm, finally stopping when it became too much. Her little after-whimpers stopped and she opened her eyes, looking for her girlfriend. Jinsol eyes were wide and her mouth was hung open. Sooyoung gave her a weak smile and laid back down on her chest. 

Jinsol hugged her close and placed soft kisses against her shoulder as her breathing went back to normal. Once she was able to, Sooyoung turned her body and looked up at her girlfriend. "Are you okay?" Jinsol asked, brushing some hair out of her eyes. 

Sooyoung hummed. "That was a very enjoyable experience." She said, her voice slightly hoarse. Jinsol chuckled and kissed her forehead. "So..." She started, moving her hand down to rub circles on the younger girls' hip. "Can we do that again?" 

"Already?" Jinsol asked, surprised. "Because I usually need, like, ten minutes before I can start again... Everything gets really sensitive down there." She nods. 

Sooyoung furrowed her eyebrows. "I thought you said you were a virgin." 

"I've touched myself before, silly." Jinsol grinned and nudged her. 

The older girl giggled into her neck. "Right. In ten minutes then?" She asked, trying to find a good cuddling position. Jinsol hummed in response. The two laid there in a comfortable silence for a while until Sooyoung shot up. "You were able to orgasm, right?" She asked worriedly. She knew the position she was in refrained Jinsol from reaching her thigh. 

"Yeah." Jinsol answered, her cheeks heating up slightly. 

"How?" Sooyoung asked, tilting her head. "I mean, I don't think my thigh was touching you anymore." She recalled. "It might have been, I don't really remember." 

Jinsol laughed quietly. "No, it wasn't. I just kind of watched you and... yeah." She admitted. 

"Hmm. Interesting." Sooyoung commented, her eyebrows furrowed in thought. "I would like to watch you this time." She stated. "Can you be on top?" 

"Sure." Jinsol smiled. 

Sooyoung returned the smile and climbed off of the younger girl, scooting back until she was on her pillows again. "Then I'm ready when you are." She said, folding her hands on top of her stomach. Jinsol sat up and crawled over to her, placing a long kiss on her lips. As soon as she broke away to trail kisses down her neck, Sooyoung stopped her. "Do you think we can take our underwear off this time?" She asked. "Mine are starting to get uncomfortable." 

"Yeah." Jinsol smiled and began pulling the waistband down. She had a feeling there was going to be a long night ahead of them. 

—————— 

When Jinsol woke up the next morning, she was instantly hit with all of the memories from the previous night. With a sleepy smile on her face, she looked down at Sooyoung. The older girl was asleep on her chest, snoring softly. 

Jinsol stretched her free arm over to the dresser to check the time. She rubbed her eyes with her wrist and started scrolling through her notifications. All of them were texts from Haseul. She promised to call her once she got home. Obviously, that was forgotten after Sooyoung invited her over. 

She tapped a few buttons and put her phone to her ear, listening to the dull tone until Haseul picked up. "Where are you, why didn't you call me, who are you with, and are you safe?" The younger girl asked instantly. 

"Sooyoung's house, reasons, Sooyoung, and yes." Jinsol replied. 

Haseul scoffed. "Why wasn't I invited asshole?" She asked angrily. 

"I don't think you would have wanted to be invited." Jinsol chuckles. 

Haseul's tone changed. "What did you do?" She asked suspiciously. Jinsol chewed her lip and looked down at Sooyoung again. "Jin? What were you guys doing?" She asked again. "Well..." Jinsol started then hummed, trying to find a way to tell her. "Okay, so, you know how you said you wanted me to call you as soon as I lost my virginity?" She asked. Haseul screamed into the phone and Jinsol instantly brought it away from her face. "Haseul, come on! That was right in my ear." 

"YOU DID NOT!" Haseul yelled. "I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" 

Jinsol twirled a piece of Sooyoung's hair with the hand that was on her back. "We did." She smiled. 

"Nope, no, never, no. I do not believe you. Sooyoung would never, she's too innocent." Haseul insisted. Her best friend had to be lying. Jinsol scoffed. "Put Sooyoung on the phone, let me talk to her." 

"I can't, she's asleep." Jinsol replied. 

Haseul shook her head. "Another lie, Sooyoung is always awake before noon." She said. "You're such a liar, Jin." 

"Oh my god, how can I prove it to you? Do you want to Facetime so you can see it for yourself?" Jinsol asked. 

"Yes, I do." 

"You can't talk, though." Jinsol told her. "I don't want you to wake her up." 

"Okay, okay, I won't." 

Jinsol brought the phone away from her ear again and hung up, tapped a few more buttons and waited for Haseul to answer the Facetime call. As soon as she did, she stretched her arm out so Haseul could see more of the bed. Through the screen, Haseul could see Sooyoung asleep next to her and the bed sheet tucked under their armpits. She wasn't entirely convinced until Jinsol flipped the camera and showed her the candles on the floor, along with their clothes scattered around the room. 

When Jinsol focused the phone back to her face, she looked right into the camera and shook her head. Haseul hung up. A few seconds later, they were back on the phone. "Holy shit!" Haseul exclaimed. 

"Believe me now?" 

"Yes! Okay! Tell me everything!" Haseul flipped over on her bed, getting into a position she could remain in for a while. 

Jinsol smiled again. "What do you want to know?" She asked. 

Haseul hummed. "How it started." Jinsol went on to tell her about Sooyoung asking her in the car, how she freaked out while packing a bag, when they got home, stopping the story after telling her Sooyoung lit candles. "Oh my god was it good?" 

"Mind blowing." Jinsol answered. 

"That's so weird, I was sure you guys were going to be virgins forever." Haseul told her honestly. Jinsol scoffed again. "Who was on top?" She asked. 

"It was different every time." 

"Woah, woah, woah. You guys went more than once?" Haseul asked. 

"Duh." 

Haseul screamed again. "Oh my god! How many times? Did you do crazy positions? Jinsol, oh my god!" She went on. 

Jinsol chuckled. "There weren't any crazy positions. And we went..." She counted on her fingers. "Eight times?" She tried. "We took turns." 

"EIGHT TIMES?" Haseul screamed. "How do you even have the stamina?! You failed PE, like, twice!" 

"It wasn't one right after the other, there were ten minute breaks in between." Jinsol explained. Haseul let out another 'oh my god' under her breath. "Okay so what position?" 

"Why do you want to know all of this?" Jinsol asked. 

"Shut up and answer the question." 

Jinsol sighed. "So first we kind of just... humped each other?" She tried, not knowing what to call it. She heard Haseul whisper 'ew'. "Okay, if I say it like that, we sound like dogs, but it wasn't... it's not..." She furrowed her eyebrows. "We grinded on each other's thighs." She explained. 

"Clothes on or off?" 

"We only had our underwear on." Jinsol explained. "Sooyoung was on top first, then we took our underwear off and did it again with me on top," She went on, her cheeks turning red again. "Then we moved onto, you know, fingering..." She whispered. 

"Ew." 

"I'm not going to tell you anything anymore if you keep saying ew. You were the one that asked." Jinsol threatened. 

Haseul rolled her eyes. "Go on." 

"So we took turns being on top for that, then we..." Jinsol laughed nervously. It felt weird giving someone all the details of something private. Even if it was Haseul, it was weird. She doesn't usually say such dirty words like the ones she was about to say. "Then we took turns eating each other out, then we took turns fingering each other in a different position, and then we fell asleep." She let out quickly. Kind of like ripping a bandaid off really fast to get it over with. 

"What do you mean by a different position?" Haseul asked before moving on. 

Jinsol continued twirling Sooyoung's hair. "Like, I was sitting behind her..." She said. "My front against her back, ya know?" 

Haseul hummed. "I can't believe you two." She said. "I better be out of the apartment when you guys decide to go all night like that. I can put up with one or two rounds if I put my headphones on, but I don't think I can deal with EIGHT." 

"Shut up." Jinsol rolled her eyes. Sooyoung began stirring next to her. "I have to go, Haseul. Sooyoung is waking up. I'll talk to you later, alright?" She says before hanging up. 

Sooyoung blinked slowly a couple times before fully opening up her eyes and looking up at her girlfriend. She smiled softly. "Good morning." She greeted. 

"Good morning." Jinsol brought her hand up to her cheek to rub the warm skin. "Did you sleep well?" She asked. Sooyoung nodded and stretched her body out. When she was done, she rested her head back on her girlfriends' chest and looked up at her. "So..." She started. 

"So." Sooyoung repeated. 

Jinsol smiled. "Uh, how are you?" She asked. 

"I'm fine." Sooyoung grinned. "If you're indirectly trying to ask me about last night, I'll answer everything for you." She cleared her throat. "I very much enjoyed every second of it, I don't regret it, I still feel bad about the leg cramp incident, and I love you." 

Jinsol smiled in relief. "I love you, too." 

"Would you like to go downstairs and make something to eat?" Sooyoung asked. Jinsol nodded. "And after that would you like to come back upstairs?" She asked, rubbing her hip. The younger girl raised an eyebrow. "I kind of want to go again." Sooyoung admits, sinking under the sheets so you can only see her eyes. 

"Aren't you tired?" Jinsol grins. 

Sooyoung shrugged. "It's fun." 

Jinsol shakes her head and sits up. "Alright, let me just get some clothes." She says, swinging her legs over the bed and walking over to where she left her bag. She carefully stepped over the candles and unzipped her bag, digging through what she packed and looking for some underwear. Sooyoung slipped out of bed and walked behind her, wrapping her arms around her stomach. Jinsol turned over to her and smiled when she felt little kisses being placed on her shoulder. "You're adorable." 

"I didn't do anything." Sooyoung crinkled her nose. 

"I know." Jinsol answered, pulling out some underwear and slipping them up her legs. Sooyoung stepped away to get some clothes for herself. After the two finished getting dressed, they walked downstairs and to the kitchen. "I could get used to this." Jinsol commented as they prepared breakfast next to each other. 

"Me too." Sooyoung smiled in agreement. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is what i meant by different


	12. Chapter 12

A week later, the three best friends moved into their apartment, spent the day decorating it, and collapsed on the couch in exhaustion. As a housewarming present, Sooyoung's parents gave them a huge check for them to spend on whatever they needed. They understood the girls would need some help settling in and since they were practically swimming in money, they gladly handed some over to her daughter and friends.

They picked things out online and got it shipped as soon as humanly possible. After that, they went to Ikea together for dishes and other décor. Haseul got to design the room she's always dreamed of and Jinsol and Sooyoung designed their first shared room. Sooyoung couldn't help but smile as she walked around the living space. Some day they were going to buy a bigger house and have it all to themselves. 

Sooyoung was extra excited because it was almost like an eternity long sleepover. She would have the honor of waking up next to her beautiful girlfriend every morning, cooking with her, having meals with her, doing everything she loved with her. She scrunched up her nose happily at the thought. 

"What are you doing over there?" Jinsol asked, laughing slightly. Sooyoung turned to her and hummed in question. "You're just staring at the wall and making faces." 

"I'm just thinking." Sooyoung replied with a smile, walking over to their bed and kneeling down on the fluffy comforter. She situated herself on top of her girlfriend comfortably before continuing. "I'm really excited to be living with you. All I've been feeling since we finished decorating yesterday is love. I love the future, I love our cute apartment, and I love you." She pressed her nose against Jinsol's jaw and moved it upwards so she could bury her face closer to her neck. 

"I love you too." Jinsol smiled and wrapped her arms around her. She waits another few moments before starting again. "This doesn't feel like real life at all. It feels like a fantasy. I'm living in an apartment with the girl of my dreams. And Haseul." 

Sooyoung giggles against her skin. "I'm living with the girl of my dreams and Haseul, too." She shifts her body so she wasn't laying on top of the younger girl anymore, just very close to her side. "How long are you going to be my girlfriend?" She asked softly. 

Jinsol thinks for a moment. She lets out a breath. Then a hum. Then a higher pitched hum. "Five years? Maybe seven?" She tries. 

"What?" Sooyoung frowns. "That's it?" She asked, pulling away from her. "You, you don't want to be together longer? I know I talk about having a future with you a lot... Do you want me to stop? I-I can stop. I didn't mean to overwhelm you, I-" 

"Sooyoung!" Jinsol held out her hands, stopping her. "You said girlfriend. We have to get engaged sometime." She explained. Sooyoung's face relaxed. Then she made an adorable pouty face and buried her face back into her girlfriends' neck, mumbling angry phrases. "You know I can't understand you when you do that, right?" Jinsol grinned. 

Sooyoung got up, still mumbling things to herself. Jinsol watched her with an amused grin. Sooyoung grumbled loudly and brought their lips together for a kiss, making herself stop. "You made me worried for nothing." She let out and then pecked her lips again. "You tricked me." Another peck. "You're... you're a... you're a buttface." Sooyoung told her girlfriend. 

"A buttface?" Jinsol raised her eyebrows. "If I'm a buttface, you're an even bigger buttface." She argued. Sooyoung scoffed, pretending to be offended. "That's right, I went there." She rolled them over so Sooyoung was pinned below her and began pinching her sides. 

Sooyoung wiggled around underneath her, fighting back a smile. "Stop it! Stop, I'm trying to be mad at you!" She let a laugh out and then quickly covered her face. "Jinsol!" 

Jinsol finally jumped off. "Catch me if you can!" She said before running out of the room. 

"You're SO going to get it!" Sooyoung called, scrambling to get up from bed and chase after her. 

"Oooh I'm so scared of Sooyoung the Puppy!" Jinsol called from somewhere in the apartment. Sooyoung looked around for her, snapping open doors and cutting around corners to try and surprise her. "Try again!" Jinsol called when she heard Sooyoung slam the closet door. 

Sooyoung thought for a moment. "Fine, no kisses for a whole week." She threatened, crossing her arms in the middle of the living room. 

Jinsol's head poked out of the empty kitchen cupboard. "What? No." She said softly. Sooyoung grinned. "Damn it." The younger girl whispered to herself, letting her head fall. "You caught me." She allowed, crawling out the rest of the way and standing up. 

Sooyoung fixed Jinsol's hair with a smile then poked her hard in the stomach, making a fart noise with her tongue before running back into their bedroom. "My turn!" She called. Jinsol shook her head and jogged in after her. 

They continued this hide and seek game for a good half hour. Then Haseul came home from visiting her family (who already missed her) and joined in too. "Haseul's It!" Jinsol declared when she walked in the door. 

"I'm what?" Haseul asked. 

"It." Jinsol answered. "Close your eyes and count to thirty." She instructed. Haseul stared at her for a moment. She didn't think she was serious. "Go on." Haseul shrugged and covered her eyes. "One... Two... Three..." 

On (very early) weekend mornings, there was a yoga class that Sooyoung took along with other residents in the apartment complex. It was held in the apartments' gym and it only took an hour. She was really enjoying herself. It made her feel grown up. 

Her other two friends, of course, liked to sleep in now that they didn't have to wake up early for school, so before they would even come close to waking up, Sooyoung would get home and start breakfast for the three of them. 

One day after yoga class, she was riding the elevator up to their floor. Along the back wall of the elevator were framed papers with news and announcements about the complex. Usually she didn't pay much attention to them, but a bright green sign caught her attention. 

"Nature Club!" It said in big, bold letters. Sooyoung hummed and read it over. There was a club within the apartment owners where they would gather and look at all everything nature had to offer together. Some days they would look at the flowers and plants by the pool, other days they would gather on the rooftops with snacks and watch the sunset. It sounded really cool to the girl. 

After reading over the crucial information another few times to memorize it, Sooyoung happily exited the elevator and walked down the hall, her yoga mat under her arm, her water bottle in her hand, and her keys in her back pocket. 

Sooyoung reached the correct door and stepped inside; tossed her keys in the cute basket they got at Ikea, and undid her ponytail. After getting dressed into some fresh clothes and putting all of her stuff away, she walked into the kitchen and started on breakfast. 

Once things were cooking, Haseul walked down the hall, rubbed her eyes and took a seat at the island. "Good morning, Haseul." Sooyoung smiled and stirred the eggs. 

"Good morning." Haseul answered, still half asleep. Her head was resting in her palm and her eyes were closed. Sooyoung smiled and continued cooking. 

Jinsol walked out of their bedroom a few minutes later, smacked Haseul on the back as she passed by, waking her up. "Morning, shortie." She told her. Haseul was too tired to respond. "Good morning my beautiful, beautiful girlfriend." Jinsol told the older girl, wrapping her arms around her waist and kissing her cheek. "Hi, Sol." Sooyoung replied. "I'm almost finished with breakfast." 

"How long have you been cooking?" Jinsol asked, swaying her slightly. "I woke up at six and my princess was gone. I mean, I eventually fell back asleep, but not in the arms of my favorite girl." 

Sooyoung smiled. "I went to yoga first." 

Jinsol hummed. "Getting all flexible and stuff are we?" She smirks. 

"Ew." Haseul said lowly. "Just because my eyes are closed doesn't mean I can't hear." She complained. Jinsol smiled and stepped away from her girlfriend, taking a seat next to Haseul. To mess with her, she wiggled her finger against her ear. Haseul slapped her hand away. "Eww, I don't know where your fingers have been." Sooyoung giggled and pulled out plates for everyone. "I know where they've been." She comments slyly, placing waffles, eggs, and fruit on each of their plates. "You guys are so gross." Haseul covers her ears. 

As she walks around the island with plates in her hands, Sooyoung leans over to her girlfriend and kisses her temple, sets the plates down, and walks back to clean up the mess she made. "Would you like something to drink?" She asked. 

"Sunny D!" Haseul and Jinsol say at the same time. Sooyoung smiles and pours the juice in their glasses, bringing it over to the island, and then finally sitting down. 

Jinsol snuggled up to her side. "Thanks for breakfast. You know how much I love your eggs." She says, pushing a forkful in her mouth. 

"Ew." Haseul said as she spread butter over her waffles. 

"That wasn't even anything gross!!" Jinsol complains. 

Haseul grins. Her mission of getting her best friend to snap was a success. Her teasing would be done for now. "Thanks for breakfast, Sooyoung." She said. "You're cooking is A1." 

"A one what?" Sooyoung furrows her eyebrows. 

"No, like the number one. It means good." Haseul explains, reaching for the salt to sprinkle some over her eggs. 

Sooyoung hums, not completely understanding. She doesn't always understand Haseul, though. "Well thank you. I think." She smiles. As the girls eat, Sooyoung thinks back to her trip back from yoga class and the flyer she found in the elevator. "Did you guys happen to stumble upon that flyer in the elevator about nature club?" Sooyoung asks excitedly. 

"Not me." Haseul says. "I never read those things." 

"Yeah, me either." Jinsol adds, shoveling more eggs in her mouth. 

"There's a group that meets around the complex once a week for different activities. I think it sounded really interesting. You document plants, learn about local animals... Would you guys like to do it with me?" She asks hopefully. 

Jinsol smiles. "Sure, I'll go with you, babe." 

"I'll go too, I guess. It's better than being alone." Haseul shrugged. "When's the next gathering?" She asked, pouring a generous amount of syrup over her waffles. 

"I believe the flyer said the group was going to have an introduction day next week sometime, followed by a walk around the complex." Sooyoung recited with a nod. "Doesn't it sound like so much fun?" She asks with a bright grin. Haseul hums, her mouth too full of food to reply verbally. "Sounds great, sweets." Jinsol smiles. 

"You have a little something right there." Sooyoung pointed at the corner of her girlfriend's mouth. Jinsol stuck her tongue out and attempted to reach whatever was there. "Other side." Sooyoung smiled. Jinsol tried again, obviously missing it again. "I'll do it." The older girl said and rubbed her thumb over the piece of food, removing it from her face. 

"Thanks." 

Sooyoung hummed. "I'm so excited for Nature Club." She let out. Jinsol smiled at her. "Okay, I'm going to go take a shower. I will be back in approximately fifteen minutes. I hope you enjoyed your breakfast, you two." She smiles at her friends and then stands up, kisses her girlfriends' head and pats Haseul's. "See you soon." She told them. 

Haseul waited until the bathroom door shut and the water turned on. "I know for a fact you would much rather sleep in than have to go to Nature Club and meet new people." She informed her friend. "What gives?" 

"Didn't you see how happy she was?" Jinsol grinned over at their bedroom door. "I don't mind giving up a couple hours of sleep to see her smile that wide. I don't think I'm ever going to be able to tell her 'no'." She chuckled and rested her head in her hand. "And I don't think it'll be that bad." She shrugged. 

"You're whipped." Haseul told her, finishing the rest of her eggs. 

Jinsol let out a short laugh. "Fine by me." She drums her finger nails on the island top for a few seconds. She glances over at the door, then at Haseul. "I'm going to go join her." 

"Ew." Haseul closes her eyes. "Please don't be loud." 

Jinsol stands up. "You should put your music on just in case." She grins and disappears behind their bedroom door. "I'm living with sex freaks!" Haseul yells loud enough for her friends to hear her. 

————— 

That next week, Sooyoung excitedly led her friends to the room where Nature Club was gathering. She walked ahead of her two roommates, skipping every once in a while. "It's this room right here!" Sooyoung pointed. "Come on, come on!" She hurried the girls along. 

Sooyoung imagined Nature Club as a huge group of friendly people with flowers in their hair and sandals instead of regular shoes. She expected at least more than three people. In the big room, three people sat in a circle with cups in their hands and bored expressions on their faces. 

The girl furrowed her eyebrows. "Excuse me." She called. Everyone turned around. "Is this the Nature Club?" she asked. 

One of the girls stood up excitedly. "Yes it is! Are you here to join?" She smiled. 

"Yes, I saw your flyer in the elevator and thought it would be fun." Sooyoung explained. 

"Well come right in!" The girl extended her arm. "My name is Jiwoo, this is Vivi," She introduced the girl to her right. "And this is Hyejoo." She pointed. Vivi smiled and Hyejoo just waved. She was staring down at the floor, looking like she didn't want to be there at all. "We were going to wait for a few more people before starting." Sooyoung hummed. "This is my girlfriend Jinsol and my friend Haseul." She showed. "Oh, and I'm Sooyoung." She giggled, forgetting to introduce herself. 

Jiwoo had the new members get some snacks before sitting down within the circle. They all sat in an awkward silence, waiting for more people to show up. Sooyoung wasn't sure if everyone happened to be busy today. She was beginning to think the club only consisted of three people to begin with. 

Every time they heard someone walk by, everyone turned to the door. But no one walked in. They waited for a whole twenty minutes and no one even looked in the room. "Is this it?" Haseul asks, looking around at the people in the room. 

"Yeah." Jiwoo sighs. "We were hoping the flyers would bring in some more people. It's just been us for the past few weeks." She explains sadly. Everyone nods. "Well I guess we should get started. Today is introduction day so why don't we go around the room and say our names, our favorite flower and our favorite animal." 

"I'll start." Vivi smiles slightly. "My name is Vivi, my favorite flower is a rose, and my favorite animal is..." She hums. "A deer." 

"My name is Jiwoo, my favorite flowers are daisies, and my favorite animal is a penguin." She says happily. 

"My name is Hyejoo, my favorite flower is..." She lets out a breath. "Blue ones, and my favorite animal is... the one that has fur." 

Everyone nods at her. 

Haseul clears her throat. "Uh, my name is Haseul, my favorite flowers are sunflowers, and my favorite animal is a dove." She squints. 

"Hi my name is Jinsol." The blonde waves. "My favorite flower is anything that Sooyoung gives me, and my favorite animal is a betta fish." She finishes and turns to her girlfriend who was the only person left. 

Just as Sooyoung opened her mouth to introduce herself, Hyejoo stood up. "I'm sorry; I really don't want to be here. Jiwoo you have new people now. Can I leave?" She asks. 

Jiwoo nods sadly. Everyone watches the girl run out of the room, acting like she was being held captive there. "I'm sorry about her. She's my neighbor. I was trying to help her be social, but it didn't work." She explains. "Please continue... Sooyoung, right?" 

"Yes." Sooyoung smiles. "My name is Sooyoung, my favorite flower would have to be a cosmos, and my favorite animal is a swan. Or a shark. I like tigers too. I like a lot of animals." She giggles. 

"Well nice to meet you all." Jiwoo says. "If you guys are finished eating, we can head out to our nature walk now." She smiles and stands up. After exchanging looks to make sure everyone was ready, they exited the room, turned off the lights, and walked to the nearby exit. 

Sooyoung excitedly looked at her girlfriend and took her hand, lacing their fingers together. "This is going to be so fun." She whispered. "Don't you think it's going to be fun? I think it's going to be fun." She continued. "I love nature." 

"I love you." Jinsol whispers back. 

"I love you too, Sol. Even more than nature. If there was a Jinsol Club, I would have joined it a long time ago." Sooyoung tells her, following Jiwoo and Vivi around the building. 

Jinsol smiles. "You're too cute." 

The small group walked in silence around the big buildings, looking up at the beautiful sky. It was a really nice day today. The sun was out, there was a cool breeze, and the birds were happily chirping around them. 

The apartment complex had a long dirt trail between the buildings that people walked their dogs along or took walks along on nice days like this. Nature Club usually walked in silence to further enjoy nature's beauty, so all you could really hear was the crunching of the dirt below them. 

Sooyoung walked with a big smile, extremely happy to find a group of people who enjoyed nature like herself. She wondered if she could recommend a day where they watch some Animal Planet movies. That sounded fun. 

Once they were at a halfway mark, Jiwoo stopped the group for a water break. She unzipped her backpack and pulled out a few water bottles for them to share. After everyone was properly hydrated, she continued again, leading them all around the backside of another building. 

As they walked along, Jinsol took pictures of the plants they passed and uploaded to Instagram. Jiwoo would have politely told her that she wanted this walk to be a No Phone Walk, but since they were new, she didn't want to scare them off. Jiwoo was happy that some new people joined the Nature Club. She wasn't going to do something to make them quit on their first day. 

When they finally arrive back at the exit they took early, Jiwoo turned to them with a smile. "Now wasn't that relaxing?" She asked. Everyone nodded, even if they didn't believe what they were agreeing to. "Well that's it for today. Next week we'll be meeting by the pool to document plants if y'all are still interested." She told them, looking into each of their eyes. "We hope to see you again soon! Caw caw caw!" She called, putting her hands together so they looked like a bird flapping its wings. 

"Caw caw caw!" Vivi did the same, looking slightly more embarrassed than Jiwoo did. Haseul stared at them for the longest time. None of them gave the bird call in return. "Well we're off!" She spoke finally, pulling Jinsol and Sooyoung along with her. "Thanks for the walk." She said, leading them around the corner and away from the Nature Club girls. 

Sooyoung waved happily as they rounded the corner, a big smile on her face. "That was so much fun!" She said as she waited for Haseul to unlock their door. "Don't you guys think so?" She asked. Jinsol and Haseul exchanged a look and didn't answer. They walked inside. "Did you guys enjoy the walk?" Sooyoung asked again. 

"It was really awkward." Haseul said simply, not wanting to hurt Sooyoung's feelings. 

Sooyoung looked over at Jinsol. "Babe, the walk was great. Those girls... I don't know. The one with bangs looked like she was angry with my presence." 

The oldest girl frowned. "You don't like it." She spoke, looking between the two. 

"It's not that we don't like it, it was just kind of..." Haseul looked for the proper word. Jinsol told her not to say 'weird' in front of Sooyoung because something happened at school, so she couldn't say that. "You know..." She tried again. Sooyoung waited for her answer, chewing on her bottom lip as she did so. "Awkward." Haseul repeated. 

Sooyoung took a deep breath. "Thank you for coming with me today." She let out. "I'll go alone to Nature Club next week." She said, walking away from the situation. 

Haseul looked over to Jinsol for help. Surely she wasn't the only one who thought it was awkward. "I'll go with you." The blonde walked after her. "We didn't hate it; it's just been a while since we've had to meet someone new." 

"I can tell you don't really want to be there." Sooyoung said sadly. "I understand that you don't enjoy it as much as I do. I was just hoping we could all bond over something fun like nature. All I wanted was for us to become closer friends." She told them honestly, a single tear escaping. Before she could collect herself and offer to find a new club for them, Jinsol spoke up. 

"Baby don't cry." Jinsol said softly, rubbing the tear streak with her thumb. "Please don't cry, please don't cry." She continued to tell her, only making more tears spill over. When Sooyoung was comforted while crying, it always made her cry harder. She tried to get away from everyone before crying so she could stop herself. 

"We'll go next week!" Haseul tried to help. "Next week we're documenting plants, right? That sounds interesting. There won't be an awkward silence for that, it'll be better." She told her, not realizing how passionately Sooyoung felt about this little club. 

Jinsol nodded. "Yeah, we all just have to warm up to each other." 

"I don't want you to feel obligated to go." Sooyoung told them. "I just-" 

"No it's okay. I like trying new things sometimes. I made you guys go to the gym with me and now you go to yoga in the mornings." Haseul addressed Sooyoung. "So maybe I'll end up loving it, you never know." 

Jinsol kissed her cheek. "We just had to get through the awkward introductions. It'll be better next week, my love. We'll try again." She told her girlfriend. 

Sooyoung nodded. "Okay." She smiled slightly. "Thank you, friends. I appreciate you trying." Jinsol smiled back and repeatedly kissed her cheek. "We love you." She told her. Haseul walked over to their hug and kissed Sooyoung's cheek too. "Ew Haseul, she's mine." Jinsol pulled her away jokingly. 

"I can kiss her too!" Haseul argued back, puckering her lips and moving closer. 

"Hey." Sooyoung grinned. "There's enough of me to go around. But I'm sorry, Haseul. I'm only romantically involved with Jinsol." She joked back. "I hope you understand." 

Jinsol stuck her tongue out at the shorter girl. "Sooyoung, you broke my heart." Haseul placed her hands on her chest. "I just confessed my undying love to you and this is how you repay me?" 

"I'm sorry." Sooyoung giggled. "You're too late. I have already met the love of my life, I can't have a second one, it's not loyal." 

"Sucks to suck Haseul!" Jinsol teases and pulls Sooyoung away from her. 

Haseul collapses to her knees. "Nooooo!" She looks up at the ceiling dramatically. "I can't go on without you!" She places the back of her hand on her forehead. "I think I might," She sighs and falls to the ground and sticks her tongue out of the side of her mouth. 

"Haseul!" Sooyoung called, pretending to be worried. 

"It's too late!" Jinsol stopped her. "We have to get away before the animals come and eat away at her flesh!" She pulled her over to their bedroom. 

Haseul gasped and sat up. "You would just let the animals eat me?!" She asks. "Rude!" She scoffs when they nod. "I'm going to haunt you forever as a ghost." 

"How unfortunate for us." Jinsol complains. "Come on, baby girl. Let's go take a bath." She yawned. "My feet hurt. Too much walking." 

"Ew." Haseul comments. "Never mind, I won't haunt you." 

Sooyoung smiles. "It sucks to suck." She repeated what her girlfriend said earlier, much slower so she's careful to say it correctly. She looks at Jinsol for approval. The younger girl grins and gives her a thumbs up. "See you later, Haseul. It's your turn to make lunch!" She called as they walked away. 

Haseul groaned and got up from the floor, walked into the kitchen and looked through the cupboards to see what she could make for them all. 

————— 

The next week, Jiwoo sent Sooyoung an email reminder giving them details about the next Nature Club meeting. She was laying in bed next to Jinsol who was playing games on her phone. She read over the email with a smile and set an alarm on her watch so she could be notified when to leave. 

"What's up, babe?" Jinsol asked, flinging a ball up at the matching balls on her screen so she could drop the damn pig on Angry Birds Pop. 

"Jiwoo emailed me." Sooyoung told her, turning on her side to face her. 

Jinsol furrowed her eyebrows. "Jiwoo?" She asked, not recognizing the name. "Oh Nature Club Jiwoo?" She asked. "Is that her name? I've been calling her Chuu in my head all week." Sooyoung giggled into her neck. "So what'd she say?" She asked. 

"She gave me information about what we're doing today." Sooyoung smiled. "Would you like me to read it to you?" 

"Sure, baby." Jinsol kissed her head and successfully dropped the pesky pig in her game. "Yes!” She let out quietly. 

Sooyoung snaked her arm between their bodies and brought her phone up to her face. She cleared her throat before beginning. "Howdy Nature Club!" She read. "At today's meeting, we will be documenting plants in the pool area. However, before we do that, we will be decorating our journals in the Nature Room. Don't worry, journals and art supplies will be provided. See you later today at three!" She finished. 

"Now that sounds super fun." Jinsol smiled at her. "Did you give Jiwoo that idea to make me more interested?" She asked. 

"No." Sooyoung kissed her jaw. "She's just smart." Jinsol hummed. "We have an hour until we should leave. Do you know if Haseul is awake yet?" She asked. 

Jinsol gasped. "I don't think so. We should go prank her!" She suggested in a whisper even though Haseul wouldn't be able to hear them through the walls. Just as she was about to get up, she thought of another idea. "Or we could use this valuable Haseul-Free Time to do other things..." She raised her eyebrow. 

"Either is fine." Sooyoung smiled, resting her head on her girlfriends' chest. 

Jinsol thought about it for a moment. "I mean, we could do both..." She said out loud. "She's a pretty heavy sleeper..." She trailed off when she felt Sooyoung's hand moving between their bodies, making its way to her left breast. 

"I am fine with whichever you choose." Sooyoung said, moving slowly so her girlfriend can't detect her movements. 

"You seem to be leaning in a certain direction." Jinsol comments. 

Sooyoung looks up at her and pouts. "I thought I was being sneaky." She complained. 

"Does this feel sneaky to you?" Jinsol grins and moves her hand up to squeeze the older girls' boob. Sooyoung giggles. "What about this?" She asked, turning on her side and kissing her way up her neck. "Huh? Is that sneaky?" She teases, making Sooyoung laugh harder. 

"Okay I get it! I wasn't sneaky!" Sooyoung raised her voice slightly. "You're tickling me!" She squirmed underneath the smaller girl. 

The sound of their door opening interrupted them. "Are you awake yet?" Haseul asked, her hands over her eyes just in case she was walking in on something. 

"Yes," Sooyoung let out one last chuckle. "Yes, we're awake. Why are you up?" She questioned, accidentally sounding disappointed. 

Haseul heard it in her voice. "Thanks." She replied dully. 

"That's not what I meant!" Sooyoung was quick to say. "Jinsol and I were just about to have sexual relations and then come and prank you but we took too long." She explained. 

Haseul squeezed her eyes shut and covered her ears. "EW GUYS! I MADE BREAKFAST FOR US." She said as she quickly exited the room. "I COULD HAVE WALKED IN ON YOU. EW. COME EAT THIS BEFORE I THROW UP IN IT." 

"Come on." Jinsol chuckled and rolled off the bed until she was on her feet. "We can always get it on when Haseul's at the gym later." She told her, walking over to the dresser for some socks. 

"Get it on." Sooyoung repeated with a smile. "That sounds funny." Jinsol smiled over at her, still trying to put her socks on. "Can we prank her too?" She asked in a whisper. The younger girl gave her thumbs up and a smirk. 

After breakfast, the girls changed out of their pajamas and walked over to the Nature Club room. Jiwoo and Vivi were waiting for them at a long table, a few notebooks in the center, and various art materials on another table. 

"Hello again!" Jiwoo smiled brightly. This was the first time someone came back for a second meeting. "If any of are hungry or thirsty we have refreshments set up back there." She pointed to a third table. "And if not, grab your art supplies and a journal and we can get started.” 

Sooyoung walked up to the refreshments table and poured a cup of cold water for her girlfriend while she looked at the art table. Jinsol gathered sharpies, colored pencils, glue and scissors in her arms and brought it over to the spot next to Sooyoung. Haseul grabbed a brownie and some stickers and took a seat next to Vivi. 

Everyone got to work. They all picked out a notebook from the middle of the table and decorated it how they wanted. Sooyoung finished early and had the pleasure of watching her girlfriend at work. She always looked so concentrated and cute when she was going to her art. When they get older, she wants to have an extra room for Jinsol to use as an art room. 

Sooyoung was snapped out of her daydreaming when Jinsol's phone made a noise. At first she thought she was taking a picture of her, but when her eyes focused, she realized she was taking a picture of her finished notebook. She leaned over her shoulder with a smile. "That looks very pretty, Sol." Sooyoung told her. 

"Thanks, baby girl. Yours is pretty too. I like the tiny details you got going on." Jinsol ran her finger along the border where Sooyoung drew grass. 

Jiwoo stood up and clapped her hands together. "Okay everyone! Have we all finished?" She asked, looking around at the club members. They all nodded and looked around as well. "Great. Now it's time to head down to the pool to document some plants! Grab a pencil and your journal." She told them. 

Once everyone got their things and walked out, they gathered around the first plant and took a seat on the warm cement. Jiwoo explained to them what type of plant it was, had them draw it and take notes beside it. They repeated this long process with each and every plant around the pool and lounge area. 

Jinsol, after a while, got bored of writing down obvious characteristics of flowers and used the journal to doodle instead. To everyone else, it looked like she was taking notes on what Jiwoo was saying. She really didn't feel like doing work. The things Jiwoo was having them do made it feel like she was back in school. 

Jiwoo could tell Jinsol wasn't her biggest fan. She could tell Jinsol was an artsy type and hoped the journal decorating would appeal to her. She still showed up so she didn't dislike it THAT much. She made a mental note to privately contact Sooyoung and ask her what her girlfriend would like to see. The shorter friend too. Sooyoung seemed like the only one who truly WANTED to be there. Even Vivi would rather be home. 

After dismissing the club and sending them off with a bird call, she tugged on Sooyoung's sleeve. "Hey, can I talk to you?" She asked. Jinsol, who was linked to her arm, turned around as well. 

"Yes?" Sooyoung smiled. Jinsol watched Jiwoo. Since Jiwoo didn't want Jinsol knowing she was trying to find ways to make her more interested, she didn't want to talk about it in front of her. "I'll email you information for next week later today." She told her. 

"Okay. Is that it?" Sooyoung asked happily. Jiwoo nodded. "Caw caw caw!" She wiggled her fingers and walked away. 

"I like her." Sooyoung smiled at her girlfriend as they walked down the hall. "She's nice." 

"Yeah she's alright." Jinsol replied. "Time to get cookin', Haseul!" She called. 

"Hell no, I made breakfast. It's Sooyoung's turn for lunch." Haseul said, kicking off her shoes and jumping to the couch. "Lunch is too hard to make. Breakfast is easy. I want to change my meal." 

Sooyoung smiled and walked over to a chart on the wall. She made it to tell them whose turn it was for chores like cooking and cleaning. "That's perfectly fine, Haseul. I can make lunch from now on. Unless you would like to, Sol? I can make dinner if you want to change." 

"I'm fine with dinner." Jinsol said, taking her own shoes off. 

"Alrighty. The chart has changed. Thank you for informing me, Haseul." Sooyoung told her. 

Later in the day, Sooyoung's phone buzzed in her pajama pants pocket. She removed her arm from her girlfriends' stomach and reached for the device, pulling it out and unlocking it. Jinsol, who knows her girlfriend rarely gets notifications, turns to her. "What is it?" She asked. 

"Jiwoo emailed me." Sooyoung told her, tapping a few places on the screen until she was reading the email. 

Jinsol hummed and turned back to the TV, snuggling into the older girl. "Okay." She paused to yawn. "I'm tired." She informed her and closed her eyes. "I'm going to sleep. I'll see you in the morning." 

"Okay, Sol." Sooyoung kissed her head. 

"Goodnight, pretty girl. I love you." Jinsol exhaled happily, leaning up and puckering her lips. Sooyoung met her half way and kissed her softly. "I love you too. Rest well, my princess." Jinsol let out a sleepy laugh and slowly drifted off to sleep. Sooyoung read over the email. 

_Hello Sooyoung! I just wanted to tell you how much I appreciate your enthusiasm for Nature Club. I can tell some of the other members aren't as interested in Nature Club as you so I was wondering if you could help me with some ideas for future Club meetings. What are some things – related to nature, of course – that Jinsol and Haseul are interested in? Jinsol seemed to like crafts. Maybe we can think of some nature crafts to do. Birdhouses, maybe. Let me know! –Jiwoo._

__Sooyoung hummed. This was going to be a fairly easy task._ _

__That next week (and almost every week after that), Jiwoo used Sooyoung's ideas and made Jinsol and Haseul excited to come to Nature Club each time. They even got Vivi – a usually shy girl – to start talking. No one else joined their little club but none of them minded. They enjoyed having a close, little group of friends to enjoy nature with._ _

__After a while, one of the girls suggested they hung out and did something OTHER THAN bird watching and nature walks. Soon, the five girls became close friends and would spend time together doing everything from movie nights to sleepovers, barbeques to pool days, and even shopping sprees sometimes._ _

__Sooyoung and Vivi did yoga together, Haseul and Vivi went to the gym sometimes, Jinsol and Jiwoo bonded over daydreaming about their future, and they all felt like long lost best friends. It was obvious this was going to turn into a lifelong friendship._ _

__——————_ _

__After a couple months of living in their cozy little apartment, Haseul, Jinsol and Sooyoung established a whole living system and schedule for their apartment life. They were definitely growing into organized young adults. One lazy weekend, the three friends were watching Netflix on their big, comfy couch. They finished all of their chores the day before and had all day to relax._ _

__Sooyoung had her head resting in her girlfriends' lap, Haseul had her body sprawled out on the opposite side of the couch, and Jinsol sat with her head back and her hand in Sooyoung's hair. All throughout this episode of The Office, Jinsol noticed Sooyoung pushing her fingers into her mouth._ _

__Usually, she would find this action super hot. But this time Jinsol could tell something was wrong. She kept moving her tongue around and making uncomfortable faces. Sooyoung rubbed her jaw and cringed with every bite of food, too. As they were sitting there, Jinsol decided to ask about it. "Babe, are you alright? You can't stop touching your mouth."_ _

__"My teeth hurt for some reason." Sooyoung said. "My jaw in the back." She rubs her cheeks with her fingers. "It's just been bugging me for a couple days."_ _

__Jinsol frowned and shifted in her spot. "Open your mouth and move your tongue." She instructed._ _

__"That's what she said." Haseul and Sooyoung recite at the same time, then turn to grin at each other._ _

__The blonde shook her head. "Michael is rubbing off on you." She told them, nodding her head at the TV. "Come here." Sooyoung situated herself in front of her girlfriend and slowly opened her mouth because of how much pain she was in. Jinsol tilted her head upwards so the light would shine in her mouth. "Jeez, Sooyoung." She cringed. "Your gums are all swollen. Have you been poking at them?"_ _

__Sooyoung made a noise in response. Haseul scooted over to see what was going on. She looked inside Sooyoung's mouth and hummed. After getting out her phone and turning the flashlight on, she made a face. "Yeah, Sooyoung. You should get that checked out."_ _

__"Want me to call your mom so she can set up a doctor's appointment? Or a dentist appointment?" She questioned, not sure which one would be more beneficial for the situation._ _

__Haseul stopped her. "Lemmie just look up her symptoms online before she spends a shit ton of money. What's been bugging you?" The shorter girl asks, her phone ready in hand. As Sooyoung listed everything that was wrong, Haseul typed it in. "Alright..." She said as it was loading. "Is your jaw broken?" She tries._ _

__"I don't think so." Sooyoung says, furrowing her eyebrows. "It doesn't feel broken, I don't think. Well I've never broken anything before so I'm not sure but I imagine it would be excruciating." She answers._ _

__"A gum infection?" Haseul says. "I mean your gums look more red than usual but I don't think they're infected. Lemmie see..." She scrolls through more links. Haseul gasps. "Your wisdom teeth! Maybe your wisdom teeth are coming in. Open your mouth again." She said, leaning closer to the girl._ _

__Sooyoung opened her mouth again. "Haseul, I don't think you can see them." Jinsol said. "I'm going to call your mom, alright sweets?" Sooyoung nodded, her mouth still open so Haseul could get a better look at her teeth. "Even if it's not your wisdom teeth it wouldn't hurt to get it checked out."_ _

__Sooyoung's mom answered on the second ring. It wasn't often that she got a call from her daughter's girlfriend. "Hello, Jinsol. Is everything alright?"_ _

__"Everything is fine, Mrs. Ha. Sooyoung and I are both safe and healthy." Jinsol answered, understanding her urgency. The older woman has definitely scared her with an unexpected phone call on more than one occasion. "I just wanted to call to tell you that we think Sooyoung's wisdom teeth are coming in."_ _

__Mrs. Ha sighed in relief. "That may be. I know my wisdom teeth came in around the time I was Sooyoung's age. I'll make a dentist appointment for her. She might not like it very much, but it needs to get done." She told the blonde. "Thank you for calling, Jinsol. I'll be sure to text you the details of the appointment as soon as I get them myself." She spoke._ _

__"Thanks, Mrs. H." Jinsol smiled over at her girlfriend. "Oh and one more thing," She begins. "Do you think you can drive us? I still don't have my license yet." She explained._ _

__"Of course. Talk to you soon. Goodbye, Jinsol. Kiss Sooyoung for me."_ _

__"Bye." Jinsol hung up and walked back into the living room. "Alright, baby girl. Your mom is making you a dentist appointment right now." She told Sooyoung as she combed her fingers through her hair._ _

__Haseul turned the flashlight off. "I'm coming too! I want to be there to record Sooyoung saying a bunch of funny shit when she's on her meds. It's going to be hilarious."_ _

__"No making fun of my girlfriend." Jinsol told Haseul sternly._ _

__"I'm not going to make fun of her." Haseul frowned. "She's probably going to spill something juicy and I want to be there to hear it." She explained, crossing her arms and tilting her head upwards._ _

__Jinsol wrapped her arms around Sooyoung's shoulders. "What could Sooyoung possibly spill?"_ _

__"You never know..." Haseul says suspiciously. "She could have some deep, dark secrets hidden."_ _

__Sooyoung looks at her friends with wide eyes. "One time I tried taking nude pictures for Jinsol but I never sent them." She admitted just in case she might do it later. Haseul and Jinsol stare at her, completely shocked. Sooyoung smiled and played with her fingers._ _

__"These are exactly the kinds of things I want to catch on camera." Haseul points at her._ _

__"That's the only thing I was worried about admitting." Sooyoung said._ _

__"We'll see about that, Ha." Haseul rubs her hands together menacingly._ _

__Later in the week, Haseul sat in the backseat of Mrs. Ha's car, her phone fully charged in hand, and three portable chargers in her purse. Sooyoung and Jinsol sat beside her, snuggled together comfortably. Sooyoung was a bit nervous about her wisdom teeth removal and wanted to be as close to her girlfriend for as long as possible. She was a bit nervous to be at the dentist, period._ _

__They pulled up to the dentist's office and filed out of the car. Sooyoung instantly reached for Jinsol's hand and pulled it to her side. Jinsol rubbed her finger across her skin. "Everything's going to be okay, my love." She told her. "We can go for ice cream after, too. Doesn't that sound nice?"_ _

__"What if they mess up my mouth? What if I can't eat again? What if I can't kiss you again?" She asked in distress. "Sol, I can't live without kissing you." Sooyoung frowned. "I'd rather put up with the pain than have to give up kissing you."_ _

__"Sooyoung, they're not going to mess up your mouth. You'll still be able to kiss me all you want." Jinsol promised. Sooyoung sighed and pulled the door open for her. "Don't stress. Everything is going to go perfectly, I know it."_ _

__The four sat in the waiting room until Sooyoung was escorted into the other room with a frown on her face. At the last second, she turned around and ran to the younger girl. "Don't let them take me." She pleaded quietly, not wanting to make a scene like she's done in the past._ _

__Sadly, the nurses ran after her – knowing this is something she frequently did – and began pulling her away by her arm. "I'll be right here, Sooyoung." Jinsol promised. Sooyoung pulled her up from her chair while the nurse pulled her. She couldn't let her go just yet. "Everything is going to be fine, I promise." Jinsol spoke soothingly. When they reached the door, Sooyoung cupped Jinsol's cheek for one last kiss. "I love you."_ _

__"I love you too." Sooyoung waved as the nurse shut the door._ _

__With a sigh, Jinsol walked back into the waiting room and sat down in-between Haseul and Sooyoung's mom. "She really trusts you." Mrs. Ha spoke after a few moments. "It usually takes a lot of fighting to get her to go with the nurse. I was anticipating screaming and crying."_ _

__"It looked like she was about to start crying." Jinsol said sadly. She wanted to be with her girl. "I wish I could be in there." She admits, toying with the necklaces Sooyoung gave her._ _

__Mrs. Ha nodded. "She'll be fine alone. She has her comfort item in her pocket."_ _

__"What is it?" Jinsol asks, turning in her chair to face the older woman._ _

__"It's a picture of you two. I'm not sure what it's from. You're drinking a milkshake." She explains. Jinsol smiles. "That's from our first date." She said. "I drew a picture of us and Sooyoung wanted to copy it in real life. I didn't know she kept it with her."_ _

__Mrs. Ha hummed. "All the time."_ _

__An hour went by before anyone was let in the room Sooyoung was in. She was half asleep in her chair with a couple nurses working around the room. Mrs. Ha went in first, and then went back to the waiting room to get Haseul and Jinsol. Haseul walked in with her phone ready. Sooyoung wasn't really alert for another fifteen minutes. She looked around the room and then instantly reached for her mouth. "No, Sooyoung." One of the nurses called. "She can't touch her mouth." She explained to her mom. Sooyoung stared at the person who was talking to her and reached up for her mouth again. "No, Sooyoung." She repeated._ _

__The girl blew air out of her nose and turned away. She looked over at Haseul and into her phone's camera. Then she turned into Jinsol and made a noise. Kind of like a scream. "Hathu." Sooyoung called, having a little trouble because of whatever was in her mouth. "Hathuuu." She called again. "Is that me?" Haseul asked Jinsol. Jinsol shrugged and rubbed Sooyoung's hand. "What's up, Sooyoung?"_ _

__"What is the cute girl fwom our chemistry class dowing here?" She said, trying to talk in a whisper._ _

__Haseul laughed. "What? Jinsol?"_ _

__"What is she dowing here?" Sooyoung repeated. "Do I wook okay?" She asked. Haseul furrowed her eyebrows and nodded. Sooyoung fixed her hair a little and then turned to Jinsol. "Hewwo. Do you come here often?" She asked._ _

__Jinsol chuckled and looked at Haseul. Was she flirting with her? She hummed before saying, "No. Do you?" She grinned._ _

__Sooyoung looked back at the shorter girl. "Hewp me." She requested. "Distwact the nurses." Sooyoung said, looked around to make sure no one was watching her, and then pulled out the gauze in her mouth, grimacing at the feeling. "How are you doing today, sweetheart?" Sooyoung asked Jinsol after looking back up at her._ _

__"Sooyoung, no!" One of the nurses said after realizing she messed with her mouth. Sooyoung groaned and allowed them to open her mouth and fix whatever she ruined. She couldn't even feel what they were doing and she didn't care. All she knew was that she had to flirt with Jinsol._ _

__After the annoying nurses left her alone, Sooyoung turned back to Jinsol. "Hey, cutie." She said, resting her head in her hand. "What are you dowing later?" Sooyoung questioned._ _

__"Sooyoung, what the hell are you doing?" Haseul asked, moving to get a good view of the situation._ _

__"I'm twying to fwirt with Jinsol, duh." Sooyoung answered. "I tell you all the time how much I want to date her."_ _

__Jinsol grins. "Baby, we're already dating." She rubbed her knee. "We've been dating for months. Like almost a year. We live together." She tells her, letting out a short laugh near the end._ _

__"What?" Sooyoung's eyes light up. Then she frowns. "Hathu is this a pwank?" She asks. "There's no way Jinsol is my girlfwiend."_ _

__"This isn't a prank." Haseul grins. "You guys are a couple."_ _

__"Weally?!" Sooyoung exclaims. "Oh my goodness. Have we kissed?" Jinsol smiled and nodded. "Have we made out?" She asks. Jinsol glances at Sooyoung's mom who was signing some papers across the room. She nods again. "Have we made love?" She wiggled her eyebrows._ _

__Jinsol's eyes widened. She doesn't dare look back at Mrs. Ha to see if she heard Sooyoung's question. "Why don't we go get that ice cream we talked about, huh?" She asked, clasping her hands together and standing up from her chair._ _

__Everyone made their way back to the car and headed to the nearest ice cream establishment. The car ride was silent for a while. Then Sooyoung shouted, "I scweam, you scweam, we all scweam for ice cweam!"_ _

__"Shh, baby." Jinsol grinned._ _

__"Do they make a Jinsol flavored ice cweam?" Sooyoung asked and then got really close to Jinsol's ear and placed her hand on her stomach, playing with the fabric of her shirt. "Because I wanna taste y-"_ _

__Haseul cut Sooyoung off before she could say something inappropriate in front of her mom. "We should get some music playing in here!" She said, turning on the radio and finding a good station. Once Sooyoung began lazily singing along to a song she didn't even know – she was making up the lyrics as she went – Haseul started recording. This went on for the rest of the drive._ _

__"What flavors would you like, kids?" Mrs. Ha asked, turning off the car once they were in a parking spot._ _

__"I want J-" "Jamoca." Jinsol says, knowing Sooyoung was about to say her name. "She wants Jamoca, I would like chocolate, please. Haseul?"_ _

__"Mint chocolate chip, please." The shortest smiled._ _

__Mrs. Ha nodded and exited the car, walking across the street. "Wait, I don't even like jamoca. Mom!" Sooyoung reached towards her door desperately._ _

__"I'll switch with you, baby." Jinsol rubbed her leg. Sooyoung looked down at what she was doing. She raised her eyebrow at the action. "I want a Jinsol flavor and it looks like you want a Sooyoung flavor." Sooyoung tried licking her lips but ended up pushing out some blood mixed with spit past her lips and down her chin._ _

__"Oh, no." Jinsol dabbed her chin with her sleeve._ _

__"I didn't realize how much game Sooyoung's got." Haseul chuckles. "She's a grade A flirter when she's on drugs."_ _

__Jinsol shakes her head and finishes cleaning the older girls' mouth. "You make it sound like bad drugs." She whispers._ _

__"You're my drug. Gimmie a kiss." Sooyoung murmurs. "I want kisses." She opens and closes her mouth, trying to pucker her lips but failing due to how numb it was. "Kiss me, kiss me."_ _

__"I don't want to hurt you." Jinsol frowns. Sooyoung groans and nudges her face with her own face. "Fine." Jinsol reaches for her jaw but then stops and places her hand on the top of her head instead. Sooyoung furrows her eyebrows but waits patiently. "I didn't want to touch anything near your-"_ _

__"Just kiss me." Sooyoung closes her eyes. "It's all I want in life. A kiss fwom Jung Jinsol." Jinsol smiles at her for a couple seconds and leans in, delicately pressings their lips together. Sooyoung hums. "My life is now complete."_ _

__Mrs. Ha comes back to the car with ice cream packed in cups and lids for the walk from the store to the parking lot. She didn't want any spills before the kids could get their treats. "Here you are." She handed Haseul hers first because she was the closest. "Sooyoung, honey." She held the cup out to her._ _

__"Momma, I kissed Jinsol. We kissed. She's my girlfriend and we've been dating for almost a year." Sooyoung told her proudly, taking the cup from her._ _

__"That's very nice, honey." Mrs. Ha smiled, already knowing this information but also knowing to just agree with her because Sooyoung wasn't quite sure what she was saying due to the meds she received before the surgery._ _

__Luckily nothing else embarrassing happened while in the presence of Sooyoung's mom. They got to their apartments, thanked Mrs. Ha for driving them and for buying their ice cream, and ushered Sooyoung to their apartment before she could get into any trouble. Sooyoung swung her arm over Jinsol's shoulders._ _

__"Hi, sweet baby." Jinsol greeted._ _

__Sooyoung smiled lazily. "I want a nap. You should take a nap with me."_ _

__"Okay." Jinsol rubs her hip. "Are you tired?" Sooyoung nodded sleepily._ _

__Haseul unlocked the door for them and let the couple inside first. "You're on Sooyoung duty." Haseul slapped Jinsol's back and walked to her room._ _

__Sooyoung followed Haseul down the hallway. "Our room is this way, baby." Jinsol pointed at their door._ _

__"Oh." Sooyoung laughed and turned back around. "I feel a bit turned awound. I think it's these dwugs they gave me. I'm seeing things." She said looking around suspiciously. She bugged her eyes and moved her eyebrows up and down. "I'm just kidding." She grins. "I see nothing. I'm blind." She closes her eyes._ _

__"Okay prankster, let's get to bed." Jinsol smiles and pulls her to the room._ _

__Sooyoung walked into the room swiveling her hips. "I've been dwinking, I've been dwinking." She sang, putting her hands on her hips and wiggling over to the bed. Jinsol shook her head with a smile. "Was Beyoncé in the waiting woom with you? Because I called her, she said she was coming."_ _

__"I don't think I saw her." Jinsol held in a laugh._ _

__"What?" Sooyoung turned around with tears already in her eyes. "She didn't come? She promised. She promised she would be there for me."_ _

__Jinsol froze. "N-no, baby. I saw her. I thought you said someone else. No, Beyoncé was there. She was right next to me." She lied. Sooyoung sighed in relief. "When did she tell you she was coming?" She asked._ _

__"Wight before I went into su-suwewy. She was in my woom." Sooyoung struggled to explain herself with the annoying gauze in her mouth. "Can I take these out now? What if I swallow it in my sleep and die?" She puts her fingers in her mouth and presses them into the bloody cloth. Jinsol pulls her hand out. "Your doctor said you have to keep them in for forty five minutes, love." She told the older girl then reached behind her back to unhook her bra, throwing it to the side._ _

__"But what if I die, Sol." Sooyoung bugs her eyes out for exaggeration then lets her eyes follow the black article to the floor._ _

__The younger girl thinks it over for a few minutes. It would be really dangerous to have something in her mouth when sleeping. And if they take a short nap nothing would happen, right? "Fine but we can only sleep for a little while. You're going to bleed everywhere."_ _

__"Thank you, Sol. Thank you, baby. Thank you, my love. Thank you." Sooyoung rubbed her face against Jinsol's lovingly. "You're so good to me. You're an angel. You're my angel." She went on and on._ _

__Jinsol smiled and cupped her swollen cheeks. "How could I say no to that face?" She asked. Sooyoung crossed her eyes, making her girlfriend laugh. "Alright let's get these out, huh?" She pulled the trash can from the side of their bed over and placed it next to her._ _

__Sooyoung opens her mouth and allows Jinsol to carefully pull the gauze out. "Finally I can say my R's." She gets comfortable in her spot on the bed. "Roller skates. Robbers. Red race car. Round rubber ball. Rooby Dooby Doo!" Sooyoung howls._ _

__"You're adorable." Jinsol shakes her head and lays down next to her. "I'm setting an alarm for twenty minutes, alright?" She told her, tapping some things on her phone. Sooyoung fluffed her pillow even though she wasn't going to be laying on it. "Come here." Jinsol opened her arms and Sooyoung snuggled up to her. "How are you feeling?" She asked._ _

__Sooyoung closed her eyes. "My mouth is numb, I feel like I'm drooling constantly, and things are dizzy." She explains. "But I'm in the arms of a beautiful goddess so I'm very happy." She sighs. "Goodnight, my beautiful goddess of a girlfriend. Thank you for being here for me. I love you more than you will ever know."_ _

__"I love you too, baby." Jinsol closed her eyes with a big smile on her face. Sooyoung sure was a sweet talker when she was loopy. "Goodnight." She curled into her body and slowly drifted off to sleep._ _

__Sooyoung woke up almost half an hour later. Jinsol was still asleep below her, and her phone was still open to the alarm app on the table beside the bed. She didn't even press the start button. Sooyoung giggled and reached over to lock the device before settling back down in her spot._ _

__She watched Jinsol's steady breathing for a few moments. She moved her tongue around in her mouth carefully, only barely feeling the action. Her mouth was still a little numb. Sooyoung smiled and leaned over to kiss Jinsol's warm cheek. This time, she could somewhat pucker her lips._ _

__Sooyoung leaned back happily. She looked around the bedroom for something to keep her occupied while her girlfriend slept. The room was almost spotless, except for Jinsol's bra that was laying on the floor. This made the girl arch an eyebrow. She scooted down the bed so her head was level with Jinsol's waistline and stopped to see if she was still awake._ _

__Sooyoung wasn't quite sure what she was doing at this point. Just looking, maybe. After waiting a couple seconds, Sooyoung slowly lifted Jinsol's shirt up and peeked under the material. She fought to hide a smile at the sight. Jinsol's smooth skin looked heavenly at this angle. Her perky breasts rose and fell along with her stomach with each breath. Sooyoung licked her lips._ _

__Surely Jinsol wouldn't mind if she got a little loving, right? Sooyoung pushed her shirt up carefully, not wanting her to wake up. She could feel her heartbeat quickening as she progressed. Sooyoung hasn't done something like this before. She felt sneaky. Wild; she was still trying to prove to the younger girl that she was wild._ _

__After staring for another couple seconds, Sooyoung licked her lips and placed a soft kiss on Jinsol's stomach. She glanced up to look at the girl. Still asleep. Sooyoung let out a quiet, happy hum and moved her lips higher._ _

__Sooyoung shifted her body until she was straddling Jinsol's pelvis and dipped her head back down once more. She lightly cupped one breast with her hand and couldn't help but grin at herself. Sooyoung looked up at Jinsol again as she poked her tongue out and slowly dragged it across her nipple. Just a test to see if she was in a deep enough sleep to continue. She was._ _

__Now with a confident smile, Sooyoung used her other hand to hold Jinsol's side. She quickly kissed around the nearest breast, trying to get this done quickly. She wanted to kiss her girl as much as she could before she woke up. Sooyoung wasn't sure if this was going to get her in trouble or not. She didn't want to find out._ _

__Sooyoung started letting out more happy hums as she kissed away. She opened her mouth wider as she kissed the soft skin, making quiet wet noises. The girl tilted her head to the side and worked her way upwards._ _

__It wasn't until she tasted blood that Sooyoung stopped. She pulled away with her eyebrows furrowed and looked down at Jinsol's chest again. There was blood all over the places she just kissed. Sooyoung let out a gasp. "Sol!" She shook her shoulders. "Jinsol!" Sooyoung called again. "Jinsol you're bleeding!" She said frantically._ _

__"What?" Jinsol furrowed her own eyebrows, eyes still closed._ _

__"Jinsol, wake up! You're bleeding. Oh my god, I hurt you." Sooyoung looked around to try and find something that could help her. "I don't know what's happening. Please wake up! Do I call an ambulance? Oh god, Jinsol!"_ _

__The younger girl opened her eyes and saw Sooyoung on top of her, then looked down at her exposed chest and bugged her eyes at the sight._ _

__"What the hell happened?" She asked, touching the red liquid with her finger. "Sooyoung, I don't think-" Jinsol cut herself off when she saw blood around Sooyoung's lips. "What were you doing?" Sooyoung fumbled with her fingers for a few seconds. "I woke up and I saw your bra on the floor and then I remembered that you were half naked right next to me and I wanted to be wild so I started kissing your boobs while you were asleep and I don't know what I did because I still can't feel my mouth and I think I bit you on accident, maybe." She rushed out._ _

__Jinsol pulled her shirt down to wipe up the blood, lifting it back up to see if there was a cut. They both watched her chest for a few seconds. "It's not my blood, babe." Jinsol said, craning her neck to see._ _

__"Then where did it-"_ _

__"Oh shit!" Jinsol sat up, pushing Sooyoung back slightly. "Shit shit shit the gauze." She ran her fingers through her hair to collect herself. "I have some in my bag hold on!" The blonde ran out of the room, leaving Sooyoung on the bed. Jinsol pulled down her shirt on the way out the door, running to the rack by the door and scrambling through all of their things until she found the gauze. She ran back into their bedroom yelling "Open! Open! Open!"_ _

__Sooyoung opened her mouth and let Jinsol put gauze back on her wounds. "So it was me." She stated, collecting saliva so the cloth material wouldn't feel as weird. "It was my blood."_ _

__"Yeah." Jinsol sighed, relieved that she got gauze back in her girlfriends' mouth and everyone was okay. "You bled on my boobs you horndog." She nudged her with a smile. "You couldn't wait until I was awake?"_ _

__"You wouldn't have let me." Sooyoung explained._ _

__"Only because you just had surgery, my love." She says, emphasizing the importance. "You can wake me up with lovin' any other time." Jinsol promised her with a smile._ _

__"A girl needs to be wild sometimes, you know." Sooyoung said matter-of-factly._ _

__"And I very much enjoy kissing that particular part of your body. You have such a nice body." She sighs._ _

__Jinsol looked at her for a few moments. "I can't tell if you're still loopy or not." She told the older girl. "Are you still waiting for Beyoncé to come and visit?"_ _

__"Huh?" Sooyoung made a face. "Just because I have money doesn't mean I'm close to Beyoncé, why would she visit me?" She asked, smiling slightly._ _

__"You said she called you and told you she was going to visit you after your surgery." Jinsol explained through laughter. "I guess you're not loopy anymore then."_ _

__"I think you're the loopy one." Sooyoung smiled._ _

__Jinsol laid back in her spot and lifted an arm so Sooyoung would lay next to her. "Oh no, you're super loopy. You forgot we were dating and tried flirting with me at the dentist's." She told her. "Haseul got the whole thing on video if you want to watch. You were saying some pretty inappropriate things in front of your mom, too."_ _

__"What?" Sooyoung asked, her face displaying pure horror. "What did I say?"_ _

__"You were asking if we've had sex, you said you wanted a Jinsol flavored ice cream because you wanted to taste me." Jinsol told her girlfriend. "You sang along to Michael Jackson in the car and winked at the 'I swear I'm keeping you satisfied' line, too."_ _

__Sooyoung blushed and looked away. "I'm sure I meant taste as in taste your skin or something."_ _

__"Oh no." Jinsol said again with a grin. "You were giving me bedroom eyes and talking in a low voice. I think you wanted to taste more than my skin." She teased._ _

__Sooyoung buried her face in Jinsol's neck. "Don't take me back to the dentist ever again. Did my mom hear me? That would be so embawwassing."_ _

__"No, I don't think she heard you, baby." Jinsol rubbed her arm. "I could have just pulled out the picture in your pocket to prove it to you. I should have done that." Sooyoung looked at her, caught and surprised. "Your mom told me. I think it's adorable."_ _

__Sooyoung smiled and pulled the picture out, unfolded it and held it between them. "It's one of my favorites. It always makes me really happy. Nothing else matters when I'm with you. And I know that no matter how much growing up we do and no matter how much we go through, we'll always just be two kids in love." She explains._ _

__"You're awfully cute, you know that?" Jinsol says softly. Sooyoung shrugs with a smile. "Does your mouth hurt or anything?" She questions, leaning over to kiss her cheek._ _

__"No, not at all. I'm just hungwy." Sooyoung says._ _

__"Do you want me to make you some soup or pasta or something soft? Your dentist said you can't eat anything crunchy, hard, or sticky." Jinsol lists. "And no drinking through a straw, either."_ _

__The older girl smiles. "You don't have to make me anything, I can still function."_ _

__"But I want to be there for my baby." Jinsol kisses her temple. "You still need to rest, you know? You just had surgery." Sooyoung hums. That was true. "Lemmie make you food and we can watch some of your favorite nature shows, alright?" Sooyoung smiles. "That sounds nice."_ _

__"Then I'll be right back. Stay here and put something on TV for us to watch, okay?" Jinsol gets up from bed and hands her the remote. Before she leaves, she leans down and kisses her nose. "I love you."_ _

__"I love you too, Sol." Sooyoung holds onto her hand as she walks away. "So much." She says to herself after Jinsol walks out of the room._ _

__In the time it took Jinsol to make her girlfriend something to eat, the timer she set to take off Sooyoung's gauze was up. When she walked back into the room with Sooyoung's plate, she set it on the foot of the bed and pulled the trashcan over. "Guess what time it is." Jinsol told her._ _

__"It's time to take out your gauze!" Jinsol grinned._ _

__"Thank goodness. I sound like a little kid. It gives me a lisp." Sooyoung pushes the gauze around with her tongue._ _

__Jinsol leans in to take them out then stops. "Say something with an R before I throw them away." She requests. "You sound adorable."_ _

__Sooyoung thinks for a moment. "Woses are wed, violets are blue, I would like it if you took these out so I could finally kiss you." She spoke. "Wabbit. Wadical. Wambling. Wailwoad. Wainfowest." Sooyoung added with a smile._ _

__"Thank you." Jinsol grinned and placed her hand under Sooyoung's chin. "Did you pick something to watch yet?" She asked as she carefully pulled the gauze out of her mouth and placed it in the trash can._ _

__The girl nods. "The Office." She told her girlfriend. "I know you said nature shows but there's not an interesting one on today. I already looked at the guide." Sooyoung explained._ _

__"Okay." Jinsol smiled and got in her spot. She leaned forwards and grabbed Sooyoung's plate, placing it in her lap carefully. "Lunch for my love." She spoke._ _

__"You're the best girlfriend in the entire world." Sooyoung rested her head on her shoulder._ _


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello it has been a while since this has been updated but enjoy this lengthy one

Jinsol was in bed next to her peacefully sleeping girlfriend, lightly running her fingertips across her bare side. Warmth radiated off of her skin which Jinsol could feel against her hand. The girl loved how peaceful Sooyoung looked when she was asleep. Her breathing was steady and her face was relaxed. It made her happy.

Today was their one year anniversary. It was crazy how much had changed in that little year. Both girls matured, it felt like. They grew with each other, thankfully. In the year that they were dating, they learned the other girls' likes, dislikes, plans for the future, and everything in between. They both knew after everything, they were perfect for each other. 

Jinsol still couldn't believe she was lucky enough to be dating the girl of her dreams. She always fantasized about taking Sooyoung on dates and just hanging out with her and talking, but she never ever thought it would all happen. Now a whole year later, she could happily say all of her dreams and wishes came true. She seriously couldn't be happier. 

Sooyoung, still asleep, reached over for her girlfriend's body. She was a sleep-snuggler. When she felt something solid, she wrapped her arm around it and pulled it closer to her. Jinsol smiled and scooted over, resting on her back beside the girl. Sooyoung let out a little noise and leaned over Jinsol's body. 

The two laid there comfortably. Jinsol was up an hour before she normally would. It was a special occasion, though. She had a big surprise for Sooyoung and was so excited to give it to her, she couldn't sleep any longer. Before Sooyoung got up, Jinsol was able to get herself ready for the day and lay out all of her surprises. 

Haseul slept over at Vivi and Jiwoo's apartment assuming the couple wanted to be alone for their anniversary, so Jinsol and Sooyoung were free to do whatever they pleased, wherever they pleased. First, Jinsol planned on bringing Sooyoung breakfast in bed (which she prepared a little while ago and had waiting in the kitchen), and then they would take a nice relaxing bath together (which is something they often did; it was one of their favorite activities to do). That was pretty much all she had planned other than exchanging gifts. They couldn't think of anything else to do. Jinsol was sure her gift would be grand enough to make up for the lack of things to do today, though. 

Thankfully Sooyoung woke up before their breakfast got cold. She opened her eyes and lifted her head from Jinsol's chest, turning to lock eyes. She smiled and laid back down. "Good morning, my love." Sooyoung rasped. 

"Good morning, baby." Jinsol smiled. "Happy anniversary." 

Sooyoung hummed happily and stretched out her body a little, "Happy anniversary to you too." She replied. 

Jinsol kissed the top of her head. "I have something for you." She told her, rubbing her hands up and down her sides soothingly. "Can I go get it?" She asked. 

"Gifts already?" Sooyoung asked, rubbing her eyes to wake herself up. "I thought we were doing that later." 

"No, baby. Not a gift." Jinsol told her. "Well... not really. Just a gesture, I guess." She explained. Sooyoung hummed. Jinsol kissed her head again. "Can I get it for you?" She asked. Sooyoung nodded and rolled over on her back. "Be right back." Jinsol smiled and got out of bed quickly. 

Sooyoung smiled at the wall and ran her fingers through her hair. While waiting for her girlfriend of one whole year to come back, she folded her hands on top of the sheet and sat back. She didn't know what to expect, but she knew she was going to be happy. Nothing could get her down today. Today was a day dedicated to just her and her girl. 

When Jinsol came back into the room, she had a tray full of all of Sooyoung's favorite breakfast foods on it. All of her favorite fruit, her favorite breakfast drink, and a single rose lying next to the plate. "For the love of my life." Jinsol said before setting it down on her lap. 

"Sol." Sooyoung cooed. "This is so cute." She smiled down at the heart shaped pancakes. Jinsol hummed in response and snuggled up to her side, pressed her face in close to her neck and just barely let her lips touch her skin. "Would you like to share with me?" The older girl asked. "There's plenty of heart shaped foods to go around." Sooyoung smiled. 

Jinsol ran her fingers lightly across Sooyoung's stomach. "I suppose we could share." She replies. 

Sooyoung cut her heart pancakes in half horizontally, some for her, some for Jinsol. "Because they would look sad and broken if they were cut vertically." She explained. Since they only had one fork, Sooyoung had to feed the younger girl when she was done taking a bite herself. 

She stared down at Jinsol as she chewed her fruit and smiled. "What?" Jinsol questioned her gaze. 

"You look very beautiful, Sol." Sooyoung told her. She ran her knuckles across her soft cheek for a few seconds. "You're my beautiful girlfriend." She repeated. "Did you know?" 

"I think so." Jinsol replies jokingly. "I feel like we've been dating for a long time, actually." She furrows her eyebrows, continuing along with her acting. "Something like a year? I dunno. I could be wrong." She looks over at Sooyoung who was grinning. 

Sooyoung licked the juice from the fruit she just ate off of her finger and squeezed Jinsol closer. "A whole year, Sol. That means we're one year closer to spending the rest of our lives together. Don't you think that's exciting? Wow." 

"To us." Jinsol holds up an invisible glass. Sooyoung picked up her Sunny D from the tray and held it a couple inches away from the younger girls' invisible drink. "To us." She repeated with a smile. 

"Clink!" They said at the same time to make up for the lack of sound. 

Sooyoung took a long drink of the tangy liquid and set it back down in its place. "Is Haseul still gone?" 

Jinsol hummed. "Why?" 

Sooyoung brought her hands to her stomach and drummed the tips of her fingers against her bare skin. "I dunno." She lied and moved her eyes around. "I was just thinking about a certain activity we could do." 

"But it's bath time." Jinsol told her with a smile. Sooyoung lowered her eyebrows. "Don't make that pouty face of yours." She poked her cheek. "It's harder to orgasm after a big meal, anyway." She told her. 

"Says who?" 

"Cosmo." Jinsol told her, sitting up from her spot and removing the tray from Sooyoung's lap so she could do the same. 

Sooyoung sits up. "Who's Cosmo? Is that the old man who sits by the pool all day? Are you talking to an old man about our sex life?" She asks. "Because I don't know if I'm comfortable with that. I can deal with Haseul but-" 

"The magazine, silly." Jinsol shook her head and stood up, holding out her hand for Sooyoung to take. "I'm not just going to tell some random old man about what we do in bed." She chuckles. 

"Oh." Sooyoung spoke and got out of bed with Jinsol's assistance. "Well I think you can make me orgasm no matter what." She told her as they walked across the room. 

Jinsol smiled. "Thank you, but you should really let your stomach settle. I don't want you to vomit on me or anything." 

"Mood killer." Sooyoung whispered, walking through the bathroom door. 

Jinsol scoffed. "There was no mood." She told her, turning the handle on the tub to get some water flowing. She grabbed a lighter from their dresser and leaned over the big tub to light the candles against the back wall. Ones that were always lit during the couple's baths together. 

Sooyoung came up from behind Jinsol as she was in front of the counter waiting for the tub to fill up. "Now there's a mood." She grinned into her neck and snaked her arms around her waist. Jinsol looked at her through the mirror. She looked at both of them. "Damn we're a hot couple. Look at us." She says. 

Sooyoung giggles and shifts her hands to undo the drawstring of Jinsol's pajama pants to untie the bow there. "Come on, let's get in." She tugged the material down a bit. 

"I need to put in a bath bomb first." Jinsol told her, wiggling out of the pants and stepping over to the small cabinet on the other side of the room. "Which one do you want?" She asked, holding a couple up. 

Sooyoung looked at all of them. "Are those the ones you bought on Etsy?" She asked. "I'm afraid to use those, they have glitter in them. What if the glitter goes up our vaginas?" She asks bluntly. 

"Then our cum will be pretty?" Jinsol tries. 

"No." Sooyoung crinkles her nose. "We'll get infections. Where are the Lush ones?" She steps over to the younger girl and looks through the cabinet with her. "The one with the rose petals is nice." She smiles. Jinsol tossed it in the tub, splashing up water as she did so. "You should undress me." Sooyoung told her, playing with the fabric of Jinsol's shirt. 

Jinsol stepped closer. "What for? You're a big girl, you know how." 

"But I like when you do it." Sooyoung batted her eyelashes at her. 

"You're hooked on getting the mood back, huh?" Jinsol raised her eyebrow. 

Sooyoung grinned. "So you admit there was a mood?" She asks. 

"Shut up." Jinsol rolls her eyes and grabs her jaw, pulling her forward for a rough kiss. Sooyoung smiled against her lips and brought her other hand to her side. Sooyoung pulled away for a moment to lift Jinsol's shirt over her head, then she went back to her lips. Now that they were both left in only their bras and underwear, the girls could feel their smooth skin rubbing against each other. It was another happy feeling Jinsol always noticed and enjoyed. 

Sooyoung paused mid kiss and lightly touched their foreheads together. "We've been dating a whole year." She said proudly. "Can you believe it?" 

Jinsol smiled and kissed her one last time. "Come on, the water is getting cold." She reached behind her and unhooked her bra. Sooyoung stood there, rocking on her heels slightly and watching her girlfriend undress. "What?" Jinsol asked, dropping her bra to the floor. Sooyoung didn't answer. "You want me to undress you, don't you?" She asked. Sooyoung nodded, her lips curling up. Jinsol quickly wiggled out of her underwear and walked closer to Sooyoung so she could take off her clothes. "In the tub, Ha." Jinsol told her after taking off the final articles. 

"Yes ma'am." Sooyoung grinned and stepped inside, sitting down in the warm, colored water. "Ah." She sighed contently, closing her eyes for a moment. Jinsol sat on the opposite side of the tub and folded her hands in her lap. When she realized the younger girl wasn't close to her, Sooyoung opened one eye. "Hey." She called. "Come sit in my lap." Jinsol turned so she was on her knees and made her way over to Sooyoung. "Oh." Sooyoung's eyes widened slightly when Jinsol straddled her waist facing her. 

"Better?" Jinsol asked with a smug smile. Sooyoung nodded quickly, her heartbeat quickening. "You're awfully cute, you know." She told her, dipping her head down to kiss across her jawline. "And no matter how hard I try, I can never say no to you." Jinsol continued, speaking lowly as she left more and more kisses. Sooyoung closed her eyes in bliss and lolled her head to the side. "Is that a bad thing?" She asked. 

"Not when it comes to stuff like this." Jinsol replies, moving down to her neck. She shifted in Sooyoung's lap and rubbed herself against her thigh slightly. "You're addicting." She spoke sweetly. Sooyoung hummed and held her sides. "Sit up a little, huh?" Jinsol moved off of her girlfriend momentarily. 

"What for?" Sooyoung asked, scooting her body upwards so the water line was at her stomach rather than her collar bones. Jinsol situated herself back in between her legs and kissed the base of her throat, working her way down her chest and to the valley of her breasts. "Oh." Sooyoung was mesmerized by the sight. 

Jinsol looked up at her through her lashes and just barely let her tongue roll over Sooyoung nipple. Sooyoung bit her lip and sighed. The younger girl stared down at what was in front of her for a few moments and slowly kissed her way back up to her face. "I love you." Jinsol said in her ear as she wrapped her arms around her shoulders. "You're so damn fine." She rested her head against the older girl. 

"I love you too." Sooyoung hugged her waist, holding her close to her body. "Happy anniversary." 

"Happy anniversary." Jinsol repeated. 

The couple stayed in that cuddled position until the water got cold. After a soft kiss to Sooyoung's shoulder, Jinsol stood up and pulled the older girl with her. Droplets slipped down their bodies and met the rest of the water at their calves. Jinsol pulled the drain stopped up with her toe, not wanting to bend down again, and stepped out of the bath and onto the rug. 

She quickly grabbed two towels from the rack and placed one around Sooyoung's shoulders before wrapping herself in her own, wanting to warm the shivering girl up as quickly as possible. They both patted themselves dry and exited the bathroom feeling refreshed. Since they planned on staying inside all day and didn't have to worry about seeing Haseul again until tomorrow morning, the girls only put on their underwear. They liked it better that way. 

They didn't have much else planned for the day, so they laid back in bed, holding each other close and exchanging occasional kisses. Sooyoung laid on top of Jinsol's legs, hugging her waist with her head pressed against her stomach. "Will you scratch my hair like you do?" She asked. 

Jinsol smiled. "Of course, bug." She moved her hand to her head and laced her fingers in the long locks. Then she realized Sooyoung's hair was still up in a bun and she wasn't going to be able to scratch much. "Can I take your hair down?" She asked, moving baby hairs out of her face. 

"Yes." Sooyoung answered simply. Jinsol carefully removed the hairband, not wanting to pull her hair. The older girl smiled and relaxed further into her girlfriends' body when she felt her nails scratching her scalp. "You're lovely." 

Jinsol let hair out of her nose instead of laughing. "Thanks." She placed her hand on her back and closed her own eyes, still scratching the full head of hair in front of her. "When do you want to do gifts?" She questions after a few minutes. Sooyoung hummed, "It's up to you." She answered. "Well, at some point I'm going to have to prepare your gift in here and it will take a little while, but I have a second one that's ready now." 

"Two gifts?" Jinsol asks. Sooyoung hums. "You spoil me." 

"I like to, you know that." Sooyoung begins tracing shapes on Jinsol's hip. 

"Well now I feel bad, I only got you one." Jinsol frowns. 

Sooyoung turns towards her. "Don't feel bad." She assured. "One of them is just something little." 

Jinsol frowned further. "Small things can be expensive." 

"Fifteen dollars total." Sooyoung smiled. "The fifteen dollar one is the one I'm going to have to prepare. Do you mind waiting in the living room while I do? I don't want you to see it." She told her. Before Jinsol could answer, Sooyoung continued. "Not right now." She waved her hands. "Later this evening." 

"Okay." Jinsol chuckles. "So do you want to exchange gifts now?" She asked. "I'm kind of really excited to give you yours." 

Sooyoung sat up and jumped out of bed. "Okay close your eyes! I don't want you to see where my hiding spot is, it's really good." She instructed, quietly moving across the room to where she stored her gift. "You can open your eyes now." Sooyoung told Jinsol, sitting on the bed in front of her and crossing her legs. When Jinsol opened her eyes, she saw her adorable girlfriend with the biggest smile on her face and a familiar blue bag in her hand. "I know I always get you Tiffany but since I can't put a ring on your finger just yet, I substitute it with other jewelry." She placed the bag in her lap. 

"You spoil me." Jinsol tells her for the second time in the past few minutes. Sooyoung wiggled in her spot as she waited for the younger girl to remove the white wrapping paper. "You're making me nervous." Jinsol chuckled. 

"Sorry, I'm just excited." Sooyoung reduced her wiggling to small, occasional shifting as the girl slowly took out the rest of the paper. Jinsol reached into the bag without looking at it and pulled out a smaller blue box that matched the bag. 

Jinsol hummed and shook the box slightly trying to get a hint at what might be inside. Sooyoung was squeezing her mouth shut so she wouldn't blurt out the speech she had prepared. "Alright I'll put you out of your misery." Jinsol teased and untied the white silk bow, and lifted the lid. "It's a-" 

"It's a bracelet." Sooyoung cut her off. Jinsol grinned at her excitement. She cleared her throat and moved a little closer. "I usually get you necklaces but I decided this time I would get you a bracelet because I want you to be able to wear these all at once. I don't want you to have to choose which necklace to put on in the morning. Do you know what I'm saying?" She asked. 

"I getcha." Jinsol smiled. 

Sooyoung sighed in relief. "Okay, good. This bracelet would just be a plain chain and the tag but I thought that was rather boring so that's why I bought a charm too." She explained, tapping the tiny add on with her finger. 

"Why a crown?" Jinsol asked, wanting to know the most likely adorable reasoning behind her gift. 

"Well because you're my princess." Sooyoung smiled. "Princesses wear crowns so as a reminder, you can look down at your wrist and think 'hey, I'm a princess, I deserve this.'." She tells her. "Get it? Like if you're debating on buying something for yourself?" She asks. Jinsol nods again. Sooyoung picks the bracelet out of the box and unclasps it. "I don't want you to get bored of Tiffany so I promise the next time I get you a gift it'll be something else. I mean I'll still get you Tiffany every once in a while so it can be more of a surprise and not a frequent thing but..." She trailed off when she realized Jinsol was looking at her smiling. "What?" 

"You're rambling." Jinsol told her. "You do that sometimes when you're nervous. It's really cute." Sooyoung's cheeks turned red. "Well- I- I guess-" Jinsol shook her head. "You're too cute." She said, moving the items from her lap so she could lean over and kiss the older girl. "Thank you for this beautiful, beautiful piece of jewelry. I love it with all my heart and I love YOU with all my heart." She kissed her cheek a couple times. "Will you put it on me please?" She asked. 

"Of course." Sooyoung brought the shining silver bracelet closer and wrapped it around her wrist. "I'm going to kiss you again." She told Jinsol, cupped her cheeks, and pulled her to her lips. "I really love you." She told her. 

Jinsol smiled and placed her hands over Sooyoung's. "I really love you too." She paused for a moment. "Your turn!" She jumped up from bed and ran into the other room where she was hiding Sooyoung's gift. She ran back in with a bag in her hand and jumped back in her spot on the bed. "Here you go." She panted out. 

Sooyoung smiled and took out the wrapping paper, crumbled it up in a ball and set it next to her. Her tongue poked out of the corner of her mouth as she reached inside and pulled something out of the bag. She turned it around in her hands. "Sunglasses." She smiled. "Thank you, Sol. These are lovely." She opened them and turned them around to look at the design. "I can wear these when we go for a drive, or at the pool..." She lists and places them on her face. "How do I look?" 

"Beautiful." Jinsol grins. 

Sooyoung snaps the little '$5' tag off and puts it in the bag, pretending she didn't see it. She moves them up to the top of her head and smiles. "Thank you." 

Jinsol bursts out into laughter, letting out a snort before talking. "Do you really think I would get you a five dollar pair of sunglasses for our one year anniversary?" She raises her eyebrow in question. "That's not your real gift, dorkus." She teases. 

"Oh." Sooyoung giggles shortly. "I wouldn't have minded if it was. If it comes from you, I love it no matter what. You could have gotten me a box of air and I would have placed it in a fancy glass case just because you breathed in it." 

Jinsol shakes her head. "You're sweet." She opens her bedside drawer and pulls out a piece of paper. 

Sooyoung takes it from her outstretched hand. She reads it over. It had a wave drawing at the bottom, Jinsol's email at the top, and some weird string of numbers and letters that didn't seem to have any rhyme or reason. "I'm not sure what this is." She furrows her eyebrows. 

"It's a confirmation code." Jinsol told her happily. 

"What does the code confirm?" Sooyoung asks, looking over the paper again to see if she missed anything. 

Jinsol cleared her throat. "Nine months ago, you took me to Disneyland for Christmas and New Years and I vowed to repay you with a grand trip. Another two months after we came back from Disneyland, we celebrated Valentine's Day together and you got me this amazing necklace." She picked up the key around her neck. 

"Yes." Sooyoung picked up the lock around her own neck. 

"I was upset because I couldn't buy you anything more than socks, remember?" Jinsol asks. Sooyoung nods. "Well, thanks to my part time job as an art teacher for little kids at the apartments and a little bit of money from my Future Car Jar, I was able to buy that grand gift I always dreamed of giving you. I mean, it's not as grand as I wished it would be, and it's not Hawaii." She stressed, recalling the old conversation. "But it's grand for me, your poor girlfriend." 

Sooyoung nodded at her once. 

"I bought us," Jinsol paused to pat her thighs as a drumroll. "A timeshare at the beach!" She told her happily. Sooyoung's eyes widened along with her smile. "Every six months, you and I will get a week's stay at a beach house." She told her. "It's really cute. The house is right on the beach, there's pizza and ice cream shops down the street, a couple restaurants on the pier." She lists. "I dunno," Jinsol shrugs. "I think it will be nice." 

Sooyoung rushes forward and wraps her arms around her girlfriends' neck. "Sol, this is amazing. I don't think I've ever told you, but I've always dreamed of having a beach house. Goodness, this is going to be so romantic and fun. We can go on the beach at night when no one is there and go whale watching and fishing and have dinner on the pier and go on a bike ride and learn to surf and build sand castles and look for shells and spot dolphins!" She squeezes her tighter. "Sol, this is amazing!" She repeats. 

"You really like it all that much?" Jinsol asks hopefully. 

"I love it!" Sooyoung exclaims. "Oh, Jinsol!" She coos and kisses her cheek. "I love you so, I love you so." She tells her, kissing her like her life depended on it. 

Jinsol chuckles in relief and holds her close. "I love you too." She tells her. "I'm so glad you like it, I was afraid you wouldn't." 

"How could I not?" Sooyoung asked her. "When do we leave?" 

"We can check in as early as tomorrow night." Jinsol told her. 

Sooyoung's eyes lit up. "We have to get packing!" She told her. "I need a bathing suit and flip flops and-" She gasps. "Sunglasses!" She shakes her head until the sunglasses fall to her nose. "You prepared me." The girl says. 

Jinsol chuckled. "You don't have to worry about packing; I already packed for us a couple weeks ago when I bought this." She said. 

"Did you by any chance pack my pink and white striped shorts?" She questions. Jinsol nods. "I thought I lost those! Oh, Sol. You're the most wonderful girlfriend in all the land." Sooyoung tells her. 

Jinsol hugged her back. She was really surprised Sooyoung liked her gift this much. She was acting like she just saved children from a burning bus. Either way, it made her feel really good about herself. She was finally able to buy Sooyoung something expensive. 

Sooyoung rubbed her face against Jinsol's like a cat. "I've never been to the beach before." She told her. 

"Really?" Jinsol furrowed her eyebrows. "Not even for one of those school events?" She asked. Their school used to hold beach clean-up days where a bunch of students would clean up the beach and then have a bonfire to celebrate their hard work. Haseul and Jinsol used to go together all the time. 

"Nope. Though I should have gone anyway to clean all the trash, I chose not to because I wouldn't enjoy myself. I would have been alone, standing there awkwardly at the bonfire. Everyone would be laughing and playing around with their friends but I wouldn't have any." Sooyoung told her sadly. Then she grinned. "But now I have you and we can have the best Beach Week ever!" She squeezed her fists excitedly. 

Now Jinsol understood. She was going to have to make this the best trip to the beach known to man. "Damn right it will be." She told Sooyoung. 

Later in the evening, Jinsol was preparing their dinner while Sooyoung got her second gift ready in the bedroom. Jinsol hummed to herself as she cooked; smiling because of how good her day was going. She was excited to see what Sooyoung was doing in their bedroom. She couldn't hear much, no matter how hard she strained her ears. 

Later in the evening, Jinsol was preparing their dinner while Sooyoung got her second gift ready in the bedroom. Jinsol hummed to herself as she cooked; smiling because of how good her day was going. She was excited to see what Sooyoung was doing in their bedroom. She couldn't hear much, no matter how hard she strained her ears. 

Another ten minutes or so went by and Sooyoung opened the door. "Hey Sol?" She called. "Is there any chance you can finish making dinner in a little while?" The girl asked, running her finger along the doorframe. 

"Sure, babe." Jinsol smiled and turned around to put some things on the counter behind her. "Are you ready for-" She dropped the bowl of salad in her hands to the floor when she saw Sooyoung. "What are you w-wearing?" Jinsol accidentally stumbled over her words. 

Sooyoung changed out of her plain black bra and underwear set and put on some lacey red lingerie instead. She stood nervously in the doorway, biting her lip. "I don't know." She said honestly. "Something nice?" She tried. "Do I look okay? I-I wanted to surprise you." 

"You look," Jinsol shook her head. "This is," She stepped over the salad and moved closer. 

"Happy anniversary?" Sooyoung tried, still feeling a little shy. 

Jinsol reached out to hold her hips, her eyes wide and her smile growing. "Happy fucking anniversary." She replied, pulling her closer. "My god, Sooyoung." The girl looked at the lace detail up close. "My god, Sooyoung." She said again. 

When Sooyoung sensed that Jinsol was going to drop to her knees in front of her, she held onto her chin. "This isn't everything." She told her. 

"Are you going to have a lingerie fashion show?" Jinsol grinned, her eyes widening further in excitement. 

"No." Sooyoung smiled. "Just come here." She instructed the smaller girl, pulling her by the hand into the doorway. Jinsol stood there, her eyes still looking down at Sooyoung's almost bare body. She leaned to the side to see what Sooyoung looked like from behind, letting something out under her breath. "Go into the bedroom." Sooyoung told her. 

Jinsol rubbed her girlfriends' thigh. "We can stay here too. I don't mind." 

"There's something else though." Sooyoung told her with a smile. 

When Jinsol's gaze finally broke, she turned to the door and wrapped her hand around the knob, spinning it until it opened. She pushed the door forwards and was met with the most beautiful set up she's ever seen. 

The twenty minutes that it took Jinsol to start on dinner, Sooyoung was able to pull out all of the rose bouquets she bought the day before, pull the petals off each bud and sprinkle a small trail from the door to the bed. The comforter had even more petals on it. Almost the whole thing was covered except for a space in the middle for their bodies. Sooyoung also set up candles on every flat surface they had in the bedroom. Tall and short candles were lit on the bedside tables, dressers, and desks, creating a comfortable warmth in the room. 

It was then that Jinsol realized what Sooyoung did. A couple months ago on the evening of their first time, the couple, full of nervous and excited butterflies, talked about having a romantic night 'like the movies'. Full of candles and rose petals like Sooyoung set up. 

Jinsol took a mental picture, not wanting to forget the feeling when she first walked in the room. She was sure she was going to remember everything about this day for years and years and years. Then she turned around. "Bed now, Sooyoung." She commanded. 

Sooyoung shook her head. "No." She said. "You get in bed." She told her. The younger girl lifted her eyebrow in question. "You heard me." Sooyoung said, trying her hardest to seem dominant. Really, she was freaking out and hoping she didn't sound like an idiot. She clenched her fists nervously behind her back. 

"Damn." Jinsol breathed out. She turned around and walked over to the bed, getting on her knees and crawling over to the pillows. As her back was to Sooyoung, the older girl couldn't help but smile at her success. Sooyoung followed after her and slowly positioned herself to hover over Jinsol's body. She rested her elbows on either side of her head and swung her leg over her waist. "Now what do you want me to do?" Jinsol asked. 

Sooyoung thought for a moment. She didn't know how to respond. She was already out of sensual sounding phrases. "Enjoy." She finally said, hoping that was good enough. The girl relaxed her body and laid down on the younger girl, pressing their lips together at the same time. 

The couple closed their eyes blissfully, melting into each other's touch. Sooyoung hoped Jinsol couldn't feel her heartbeat because then she would know just how nervous she really was. Jinsol placed her hand on Sooyoung's lower back, pressing her down softly. 

After pausing to move her hair out of her face, Sooyoung tugged on Jinsol's bottom lip with her teeth, dragging it out and releasing it after they made eye contact. Before Jinsol could realize Sooyoung was a blushing mess, the older girl pecked her lips one last time and moved south, making her way down to kiss Jinsol's collar bones. 

She pushed her hands under Jinsol's shirt and scratched her stomach. "Can I take this off?" Sooyoung asked sweetly, forgetting to stay in character. She mentally cursed herself and sat up after Jinsol gave her consent. 

Jinsol stared up at Sooyoung as she pulled her long t-shirt up, her chest rising and falling rapidly. She sat up slightly so the article could be removed, going back to looking deep into Sooyoung's eyes when it was across the room. She let her eyes wander down her body a little, finding their way to her perfectly round breasts, enveloped in that beautiful red bra of hers. 

She didn't want Sooyoung to ever take them off. "God, babe. Do you know how sexy you look right now?" Jinsol asked. 

Sooyoung bit the inside of her cheek, urging herself not to blush. "You should get used to it." She said and brought their lips together once more. 

"Good god." Jinsol mumbled against her lips, "You're driving me crazy." She told Sooyoung when the girl kissed her way down her neck. She tilted her head to the side and placed her hand on the back of Sooyoung's head to guide her the rest of the way down. 

Sooyoung nibbled softly against a certain spot on Jinsol's neck, making her whine quietly. Slowly working her up was the older girls' plan. She knew Jinsol loved it when she topped. Sooyoung shifted to one thigh and just barely rolled her hips, making the younger girl groan. 

The raven haired girl continued to nip and suck away at her girlfriends' neck, wanting to leave a mark. She wanted Jinsol to look in the mirror and remember everything that happened. She wanted Haseul to ask about it, have people see it as they walked by. She wanted the whole world to know Jinsol was hers. Though it would probably be really obvious with Sooyoung attached to her ninety percent of the time. 

"Sooyoung." Jinsol sighed, wanting her to move faster. These slow little movements were pure torture. "Please." She pleaded. Sooyoung really wanted to give in, but she stood her ground, ignoring the girls' soft cries of want and just kissed her neck and rolled her hips instead. "Please, Sooyoung." Jinsol said after another few moments. 

Sooyoung moved to the other side of her neck. Her girlfriend could wait another few minutes, she thought. She sank her teeth into Jinsol's pulse point, earning yet another moan. "I love you, Sol." Sooyoung told her in her ear. Jinsol groaned and grabbed Sooyoung's hips, forcing her to grind harder against her. Sooyoung stopped her movements. 

"Sooyoung." Jinsol complained, furrowing her eyebrows into a pout. The older girl hushed her and finally moved away from her neck. She cupped her hand over Jinsol's breast and kissed the top of the other, just barely squeezing the flesh between her fingers. "Take it off." Jinsol requested urgently. 

Of course, Sooyoung didn't listen. "Be patient, baby." She told her. 

"Fuck patience." Jinsol replied, moving out from under her and flipping the girl over so she's on her back. "I need you now." She told her, hooking her finger onto Sooyoung's underwear and making her gasp. She pulled the fabric over to the side, not wanting to remove it because of how fucking hot she looked. 

"But I was supposed to-" Jinsol cut Sooyoung off when she bent down and kissed a trail up her inner thigh. "This is okay, too." Sooyoung licked her lips and closed her eyes. 

——— 

The next afternoon, the sleepy couple woke up in each other's arms, their hair crazy and their bodies sore. And they were super hungry. Since Haseul was out of the house and Sooyoung looked oh so attractive in her new lingerie, they decided to stay in bed for the rest of the night, skipping dinner. 

"G'Morning." Sooyoung said softly when Jinsol looked down at her. 

Jinsol smiled and brought her hand to her cheek. "Morning." She replied. Sooyoung placed tiny kisses on the skin in front of her. "Are you going to go back to sleep? You look tired." The younger girl asked. 

"No, I'm fine. I would much rather talk to you." Sooyoung said, scooting up a little to reveal the top of her bra. Jinsol never let her take it off. Jinsol looked down at the article and ran her finger across the strap. "So... When did you get this exactly?" She asked. 

Sooyoung stretched her body out before answering. "Haseul bought it for me." 

"Ew." 

"For us." Sooyoung explained with a smile. 

"Ew." Jinsol repeated. "Haseul must be into some kinky stuff if she wanted you to wear this for me. Did she think she was going to be watching?" Sooyoung turned on her side and draped her arm across her girlfriend's stomach. "I think it was a joke." She told her. "She probably didn't think I would actually wear it for you. I wasn't going to at first but I thought I might as well because yesterday night was a special night." 

"These are for my eyes only." Jinsol told her, removing the sheet from their bodies to look down at the lingerie again. "And my eyes would like to look at them very often." She told her girlfriend. "You have to bring them to the beach house." 

The older girl gasped. "I forgot we're leaving today!" Sooyoung said excitedly. She squealed and hugged Jinsol tightly. "Of course I'll bring these. When do we leave?" She asks. 

Jinsol looked around for her phone but settled for the clock on the wall when she couldn't find it. She hummed. "A couple hours. It's a long drive and we can check in at six." Sooyoung sighed happily in response. 

Before either of them could say anything else, they heard a familiar voice in the other room. "I'M HOME!" Haseul called. The door slammed. "Why the hell is there salad on the floor?!" She yelled out to the couple. 

Sooyoung snickered. "Should we pretend we're asleep?" Jinsol asked. 

"Where are you guys?" Haseul called again. Her footstep got closer. "Is it safe to come in?" She asked, right outside of their door, her hand on the knob. 

"NO!" Sooyoung screeched and covered her girlfriends' body. "Jinsol is very naked!" She told her, protectively holding the sheet over her. "And I'm almost naked." She added, not wanting to single the younger girl out. 

Haseul let go of the knob like it was on fire. "Please tell me you didn't have sex in the kitchen." She said. "I was just about to make lunch but I don't want to go in there if your bare asses were on the counter." 

"We didn't have sex in the kitchen." Jinsol rolled her eyes. "We almost had sex against the door, though." She smirked, knowing Haseul would freak out. 

The shorter girl stepped deeper into the living room, away from the bedroom door. "You guys suck." 

"Yeah, I was sucking a couple things last night." Jinsol mumbled to her girlfriend, getting a kick of how uncomfortable her best friend got. Sooyoung's cheeks burned and she burrowed down in the sheets. "Hey Haseul! Will you go start on lunch? We sure worked up an appetite together." She called through the door once again. 

Haseul covered her ears. "Okay, okay, just stop talking!" She moved to the kitchen. 

Jinsol grinned, very proud of herself. "Ready to get up, my love?" She asked Sooyoung who was still under the sheets. She pulled it back to reveal the older girl. 

"Yes, I need to put these in the washing machine." Sooyoung said, fumbling with the straps of her bra. Jinsol kissed her head in response. "Would you like me to get you some clothes?" She questions. 

"Sure, baby." 

Sooyoung kissed the younger girls' cheek and rolled off of her, planted her feet on the floor, stretched her body out one last time, and stood up. Jinsol turned on her side to watch her, tucking the sheet under her armpit. "I'm going to pick out your whole outfit, okay?" Sooyoung asks. 

"Okay." Jinsol smiled. 

The girl hummed as she looked through Jinsol's half of the dresser, trying to find her favorite pair of underwear. She thought her girlfriend looked best in a particular pair of black underwear that went up her waist a little. She smiled when she finally found them and held them out to her. "Underwear." Sooyoung spoke and dug through the drawer once again. "Bra." She handed the next article. 

Jinsol quickly slipped the material up her legs before grabbing the bra from Sooyoung's outstretched hand. 

"Is it going to be hot on the beach or warm but comfortable or..." Sooyoung trailed off. 

Jinsol hummed. "It's not going to be super hot and it's always breezy... Just no jeans." She told her, still trying to get her bra on. 

Sooyoung nodded and got on her knees in front of the dresser to get to a different drawer. "No jeans." She repeated and opened the drawer where they kept their bottoms. The couple shared almost all of their clothes (just not underwear). "Would you like a skirt?" Sooyoung asked with a smile. "You look very cute in skirts." 

"Whatever you want, baby girl." Jinsol relaxed back into her place while waiting. Sooyoung handed her a grey skirt and a plain white shirt to match. "Thank you, my dear." 

Sooyoung hummed. "I'm going to get a load of laundry going." She told her, walking over to the corner of the room where the hamper was. Before she started separating the whites, Sooyoung went back to the dresser and got out another pair of underwear for herself, just now remembering she was going to be putting the ones she was wearing in the wash. "Can these go in the washing machine?" She asked. 

Jinsol got up from bed and came up from behind her to check the tag. "Uhh," She said in a high pitched tone, not really knowing. "Just wash it on delicate." 

"But what if it gets ruined." Sooyoung frowned. "Then we can make an emergency stop on the way to the beach house and buy you more." Jinsol wrapped her arms around her waist and kissed her neck a couple times. "I'll be right back." She said and walked into the bathroom. 

Sooyoung quickly undressed, threw her stuff in a pile, got dressed again, and walked back to the hamper to gather a load of laundry. Jinsol came back into their room, her hair now down, and helped her girlfriend until there was enough laundry separated for a load. 

"I'm going to check on lunch." Jinsol kissed her cheek and stood up. 

"I'll be in the closet." Sooyoung said, paused for a moment, then giggled at her words. "The Laundry Closet." She explained, meaning the closet where their washer and dryer sat. 

Jinsol chuckled and exited the room. She walked into the kitchen, noticing the salad she dropped had been picked up. "Hey, bud." She smacked Haseul on the back. 

Haseul tensed up. "Have you washed your hands since last night?" She asked. 

"Yes." Jinsol rolled her eyes. "I use my right hand anyway." She said, walking around the island and taking a seat on one of the stools there. "Thanks for buying Sooyoung that lingerie set." She smiled. "All teasing aside, I promise. It was really nice of you." 

"You're welcome." Haseul smiled. "As long as y'all aren't doing the nasty in the kitchen or in my room, I'm good. Lunch is done." She said, handing her a plate. 

Jinsol smiled. "Grilled cheese." 

Sooyoung shut the Laundry Closet door and walked up to the island, pulling up a stool next to her girlfriend. "Hello, Haseul." She greeted, smoothing out her skirt. Haseul handed her a plate as well. "Grilled cheese with no crusts." She grinned. "Thank you very much." She said happily. 

"Do y'all want drinks before I sit down?" Haseul asked, then shook her head when she realized what she said. "I can't stop saying 'y'all'. I've been hanging out with Jiwoo and Vivi for too long." She chuckled. "Drinks?" 

"I'll take a water." Jinsol said, taking the first bite of her grilled cheese. 

Haseul grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and tossed it to her. "I would like water too, please." Sooyoung said. Haseul threw her a water bottle. 

"You guys are leaving today, right?" Haseul asked, leaning over the island across from them and dragging her plate in front of her. 

Jinsol hummed. "In a couple hours." She told her. "Are you all packed?" Haseul questioned. The couple nodded. "How long are you guys staying again? I'm going to miss you." 

Sooyoung smiled. "Aww, Haseul. We'll miss you too. You're welcome to come with us the next time we go. I think this trip is going to be romantic," She pauses to look at her girlfriend. "You know, lots of kissing and what not." 

"And we're staying for a week." Jinsol chimed in. Haseul slammed her hand on the counter top. "For one of our birthdays, all five of us have to go down there and celebrate. Wouldn't that be so fun?" She asked. 

"Yeah!" Sooyoung agrees enthusiastically. "What do you think, Sol?" Jinsol nodded and gave a thumbs up, her mouth full of bread and cheese. "This anniversary gift keeps getting better and better." The oldest girl grins, leaning over to squeeze Jinsol, a big smile on her face. 

Jinsol realized that's why she was doing this. To see that big smile on Sooyoung's face. Her excited little squeals and frequent hugs and kisses. To see her happy was all Jinsol wanted. "I love you, bug." Jinsol kissed the top of her head. 

"I love you too, Solie." Sooyoung rubbed her cheek against her girlfriends' shoulder. 

Haseul watched them with a smile. "Aww you guys are so gross." She teased. Jinsol flipped her off and kissed Sooyoung a second time. 

\--- 

After another couple of hours, the couple was on the road. Sooyoung laced her fingers in between Jinsol's as she drove, following the directions Jinsol read to her. Once they got on the freeway (where they would be for the next hour), Jinsol leaned over to the radio and turned it on, wanting to hear the same CD from the Disneyland road trip. The one with all the songs that reminded Sooyoung of her. 

"Where's my CD?" Jinsol asked when a song that she didn't recognize started playing. Sooyoung nodded above her. "In the CD thing." She said. "It's the closest to the right." She told her, switching into the carpool lane. 

Jinsol stuck her tongue out of the corner of her mouth and leaned over the center console, pulling out the disk closest to her. She let out an excited laugh when she saw the familiar hearts draw on the front. She quickly switched out the CD's and pressed play. 

Sooyoung bit her bottom lip and waited until it started. "THE DAY STARTED ORDINARY BOYS WALKING BY!" Jinsol yelled. Sooyoung couldn't help but grin. "IT WAS THE SAME OLD STORY TOO FRESH OR TOO SHY!" She continued. "Come on Sooyoung!" 

"I'M NOT THE KIND TO FALL FOR A GUY-" 

"Because I'm gay!" Jinsol added before the next line. Sooyoung snorted and let go of Jinsol's hand to cover her mouth. "Who flashes his smile." She continues with a grin. 

"It goes on for miles." Sooyoung sings in response, giggling at the end. "Don't usually swoon but I'm over the moon." She glances over at her girlfriend, knowing she'll say the next line. "SHE WAS JUST TOO COOL FOR SCHOOL!" Jinsol sings, changing the pronouns so it would sound more like Sooyoung. 

"AND NOW I'M... FALLIN' FOR YA! FALLIN' FOR YA!" The couple sang together. "I KNOW I SHOULDN'T BUT I, I JUST CAN'T STOP MYSELF FROM... FALLIN' FOR YA! FALLIN' FOR YA! CAN'T HOLD ON ANY LONGER AND NOW I'M FALLIN' FOR YOUUUU'' They looked at each other with big smiles on their faces. Singing Sooyoung's 'Songs That Remind Me Of Jinsol' CD went on for the rest of the drive. They jammed and danced in their seats, going through their usual routine of getting through the playlist. They planned out certain lines for each girl to sing. 

Without even realizing it, they got to the freeway exit and Jinsol had to rush to grab her phone for further directions. "Take a right turn here, baby." She pointed. 

Sooyoung made a face and switched lanes. "Next?" 

"A left turn here then just drive straight down until you see the ocean." Jinsol smiled and sat back in her seat. The older girl squealed. "Are you excited, my love?" 

"I'm very excited." Sooyoung told her, focusing on the road ahead of her. "What are we going to do first?" She asks. Just as Jinsol is about to answer, Sooyoung continues. "After unpacking of course. We should probably put our clothes away before we go out and do anything fun. Maybe we can go swimming!" She says and leans forward to look at the sky. "Well it looks a little gloomy, we can do that tomorrow. Maybe we can go to an early dinner!" 

Jinsol smiled at her rambling. "Dinner sounds great, babe." She said, knowing exactly what they could do afterwards. 

Sooyoung gasped when she saw the beach. "We're here!" She said. "Where do I park? The garage?" 

"We don't have a key yet, baby. We have to check in first and then we can find a spot in the garage. Do you want to stay here while I go inside, check in, grab a luggage cart and come get you?" Jinsol asks. "You can find a spot in the parking lot for now." 

Sooyoung turned into the beach parking lot. "Can I come with you?" Jinsol hums. "Okay good. I want the entire beach house time share experience." She said, looking for a spot. "Do I have to pay?" 

"No it should only take a couple minutes." Jinsol answered, unbuckling her seatbelt as the car stopped. "Ready?" She asked. 

Sooyoung hummed and unlocked the doors, took off her seatbelt and practically jumped out of the car, scrambled over to Jinsol's side and opened the door for her. "Hold my hand, hold my hand." She told her, already walking away so she could get to the check in desk faster. 

"If you slowed down I could grab your hand!" Jinsol called, jogging to catch up with her. 

"Sorry, I'm too excited." Sooyoung grinned and started skipping backwards so she could see her girlfriend and get closer to the beach house at the same time. 

Jinsol watched the next few moments in slow motion. Sooyoung, who was still skipping backwards, didn't realize she was out of the parking lot and on the sidewalk, so she walked right into a planter. Well, fell into a planter. At the last second she tried to save herself but somehow managed to turn around and fall forwards instead, letting out a scream on the way down. "Sooyoung!" Jinsol yelled as she watched her fall. 

Sooyoung was in the wood chips, surrounded by bushes with thorns in them. "Ow." She said, not moving. 

"Are you okay?" Jinsol asked, kneeling down in front of the planter. "Are you hurt? Can you move?" She asked frantically. 

The older girl turned over. There was a scratch on her forehead and leaves in her hair, but she had a huge smile on her face. "You knocked me off my feet." Sooyoung told her girlfriend proudly. 

The blonde paused for a moment. "You do have game." Jinsol replied, standing up and extending her hand to help Sooyoung up as well. "Let's get you cleaned up, huh?" She says, pulling out a small first aid kit with wipes and band aids. 

Sooyoung tried lifting her eyebrow to get a feel for the cut. "Is it bad?" She asked. When she lifted her eyebrow, she pushed her skin together, making a line of blood drip down her eyebrow. "Oh." She said. When she saw the wipe in Jinsol's hand, she stepped back. "Is that going to sting?" She asked. 

Jinsol looked at it. "I'm not sure, baby. I've never used it before." Sooyoung let out a whine. She hated when something that was supposed to help a cut made it feel a million times worse. Those wipes felt like fire sometimes. "I'll just use water." Jinsol said, not wanting to hurt the older girl. She quickly grabbed a water bottle and some old napkins from her purse, dipped the napkin inside until it was wet, and lightly dabbed Sooyoung's cut. 

"Thank you, Sol." Sooyoung smiled, relieved that she wouldn't have to feel the horrible wipe medicine in her cut. She closed her eyes and allowed the younger girl to wipe up all the blood and dirt. "Is it still bleeding?" She asked, not knowing how deep the cut was. 

"Not that much." Jinsol answered, now dabbing the cut with the dry part of the napkin. "Let me get you a band aid." She said. Sooyoung rocked on her heels, watching her girlfriend unwrap the band aid. "A princess for my princess." Jinsol said, showing Sooyoung the Ariel band aid in her hands before placing it over her cut. 

Sooyoung grinned. "Thank you, Sol." She repeated. Jinsol got the leaves out of her hair and kissed her forehead. "All done?" 

"All done." Jinsol held out her hand. "You should walk forwards this time." She chuckled, leading her across the street. Sooyoung watched her step as she walked, not wanting to get injured again until they were at least checked in. She took up a few minutes already. 

The couple walked to the front of the resort, following the signs that told them where the front desk was. A cool sea breeze blew through their hair and against their flowing skirts. Sooyoung held the front of her skirt down so no one would see her underwear and Jinsol did the same with her own skirt. 

Once they were inside the small room, Jinsol walked up to the desk and slapped her hand over the bell. A not-so-friendly-looking lady walked up to them. "Do you have a reservation?" She asked dully. 

"Yes we do!" Sooyoung told her enthusiastically. 

"Confirmation code?" She asked, lifting up the glasses that hung on a chain around her neck and holding them in place as she typed one handed at the computer in front of her. Jinsol grabbed the paper out of her purse and slid it over the counter. The woman typed away for a couple seconds and then lowered her glasses. "How many keys?" She asked. 

Sooyoung looked at Jinsol and then at the woman. "Two please." She said, trying to remain happy as the annoyed worker helped them. "Are these good for the parking garage as well?" The girl questioned. The woman hummed. 

"Room 304." She handed them a paper and faked a smile. "Enjoy your stay." 

"Thank you." Jinsol frowned and took look the paper from her. "Come on, baby girl. Let's go move the car into the parking garage." She said, placing her hand on her lower back. 

Sooyoung turned around. "Do you know if our room has a view?" She asked her girlfriend. 

"I'm not sure, my love. I'm kind of afraid to ask." Jinsol said, turning around one last time at the door. She brought her arm away from Sooyoung to fix her purse. 

Sooyoung waited for Jinsol to put her hand back where it was but she never did. She just let it fall to her side. Sooyoung pouted. "You should put your hand on my back." She told her, speaking over the crashing waves just down the street. 

Jinsol looked around, assuming her girlfriend was getting checked out by creepy men and needed to make it look like they were together. "What for?" She questioned when she didn't see anyone. 

"It feels nice." Sooyoung answered. 

"It's just sitting there." Jinsol chuckled. It wasn't like she was giving her a back massage or anything. Sooyoung hummed. "I know, I just enjoy feeling you so close to me." She told her, stopping at the curb to check for cars. Jinsol smiled and put her hand where it was on Sooyoung's lower back. Sooyoung turned to the side and kissed her cheek. "Thank you, Sol. For this whole trip. I can't wait to spend the next week here with you." 

"Anything for you, my love." Jinsol told her, stepping off of the curb and walking over to the car. They quickly got into the car, pulled out of their spot, and drove across the street to the driveway. They found a spot right next to the elevator door and took it before anyone else could get it. "I think we can just carry all of our stuff." Jinsol said, looking at their suitcases in the backseat. She didn't really feel like going upstairs to the lobby to get a cart and taking it all the way back here. 

Sooyoung turned in her seat to check. There were only four bags. "Yes, I think we can get it all in one trip." She said, taking off her seatbelt. The two grabbed their things and made their way to the elevator. Jinsol pressed the button with her foot and waited next to Sooyoung for the elevator to come down. 

The girl had a big grin on her face as she looked ahead of her at the chrome elevator door. She was so excited to be spending the week at a beach house with her girl. Sooyoung closed her eyes, squeezed the suitcase handles in her hand and screamed excitedly. 

"What?" Jinsol asked, looking at her with a slight smile. 

"This is just so exciting." Sooyoung answered, stepping aside to let Jinsol enter the elevator first. 

Jinsol hit the button with her foot again and the elevator slowly made its way up to their floor. Sooyoung wiggled excitedly in her spot, just itching to see their room. Once the elevator let out a loud DING, she ran out the door, reading the signs on the walls as she ran by. Jinsol jogged after her. 

Sooyoung found their room, which was in the very corner of the entire building. She set her suitcases down on a tall planter outside of their door and waited for Jinsol to walk up with the key. Something in the plants shifted and Sooyoung furrowed her eyebrows. 

She bent down to get a better look, walking around the base to see if there was something there. A black blur jumped out, landing in front of her. Sooyoung gasped. "Sol it's a cat!" She got on her knees in front of it. "They have a beach house cat!" Sooyoung spoke excitedly. "Hey there lil guy." She spoke in a tiny voice. "My name is Sooyoung." 

Jinsol walked up behind her. "Aw how cute." 

"Are you a nice kitty?" Sooyoung asked, holding out her hand. The cat placed its paw in her palm. "Oh my goodness. Sol take a picture!" Sooyoung said in a whisper. Jinsol quickly took out her phone and snapped a picture. After the cat sniffed Sooyoung's hand, the girl slowly lifted her hand to its head and started scratching behind its ears. "I don't even know you're name but I'm in love with you." She told it. 

Jinsol chuckled. "Come on, bug. Our room is waiting for us." She told her. 

"Bye little kitty. See you later." Sooyoung waved and stood up. "How nice." She told her girlfriend. "I love animals." 

"I know you do, sweets." Jinsol answered, getting out one of the room keys and sliding it in its place on the door. "Drumroll please." The younger girl said, her hand on the handle. Sooyoung pat her thighs a couple times. "Tada!" Jinsol announced and pushed the door open. Sooyoung looked into the room and saw darkness. "Oh." Jinsol turned on the lights really quickly. "Tada!" She smiled. 

Sooyoung's sparkling eyes lit up. "Jinsol this is beautiful!" She exclaimed, stepping into the hallway. "Oh my goodness." She set the suitcases down and stepped into the first room, the bedroom. "Wow." She ran her hand over the comforter. "Wow!" She said again, walking into the bathroom. The bathroom had a second door that led back into the hallway. "Wow!" Sooyoung said when she saw her girlfriend. 

"Do you like it?" Jinsol asked, closing the door. 

"I love it!" Sooyoung smiled and walked into the living room and kitchen area. "Sol we have a balcony!" She walked over to the door and unlocked it, stepping outside. Jinsol came up from behind her a few moments later. "Wow. We can watch the sunset here and eat dinner tomorrow night and people watch and look for dolphins and-" 

Jinsol cut her girlfriend off by grabbing her chin and bringing their lips together. Sooyoung relaxed into her girlfriends' body, tilted her head and placed her hand on her hip. Jinsol cupped her cheek softly and held her back. She pulled back with a smile. "You're so fucking cute." Sooyoung exhaled and smiled. Instead of continuing where she left off on her list, she placed her other hand on Jinsol's hip and pulled her forwards again, humming happily against her mouth. 

"Let's go unpack." Sooyoung told her but didn't make an effort to walk away or even let go of the younger girl yet. Jinsol looked into her eyes, waiting to see what she really wanted to do. Sooyoung looked at the plump lips in front of her. She moved her hand up to caress Jinsol's cheek and run her hand over her hair. "You're very beautiful, Sol." Sooyoung said in a whisper. 

"Thank you." Jinsol smiled. "So are you." She scrunched up her nose and squished her cheeks. Before Sooyoung could fall deeper into her favorite pair of eyes, she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Jinsol's body. Jinsol, not really knowing why her girlfriend was suddenly being so affectionate, hugged her back and rested her head on Sooyoung's shoulder. Sooyoung pulled away first. "Okay now we can go unpack." She smiled. 

"What was that for?" Jinsol asked, walking back inside. She shut and locked the balcony door and fixed her hair. Sooyoung just shrugged shyly. "What?" Jinsol looked at her. 

"I'm in love with you." Sooyoung told her. 

Jinsol smiled and kissed her nose. "You need to stop being so cute, we have to get to dinner." She told her as they walked back to the bed room. "I have the rest of the night planned for us." 

"Does it involve my new underwear?" Sooyoung asked, secretly hoping it did. 

Jinsol paused for a moment, stopping in her tracks. "Well... it does now." She says. "You have some pretty good ideas, horndog." She smirked and continued walking. Sooyoung clenched her fists excitedly, doing a little happy spin before entering the room after Jinsol. 

An hour later, the couple sat in a restaurant at the very beginning of the boardwalk, overlooking the ocean and rolling waves. Jinsol had her hand in Sooyoung's as they both looked over the menu. It was all seafood, something the couple didn't have often. 

After the waiter came by the third time to ask if they were ready to order, he told them he could just surprise them. Jinsol and Sooyoung both thought that would be best, they wouldn't have known what to order for another half hour. And it was more fun this way. 

While waiting, they looked out into the ocean, hoping to find some dolphins. They could faintly see an island near the horizon and a few paddle boarders making their way around. Seagulls were flying over their heads and the wind was blowing through their hair. It was relaxing. 

A single candle sat between them, not serving any purpose because the sun was still up, but it still looked nice. Jinsol was stirring her ice around with her straw as she looked out into the ocean, and Sooyoung was looking at her lovingly. 

When Jinsol felt like she was being watched, she turned and found Sooyoung smiling at her. Sooyoung picked up her hand and brought it to her lips. She kissed her knuckles a couple times and turned to look inside the restaurant. Their waiter was coming their way with two steaming plates of... something. 

The couple pushed aside some things to make room. After the waiter gave them their food, told them to enjoy and walked away, the girls dug right in. They didn't know what it was that they were eating, and they weren't going to ask because they were kind of afraid to know what it was, but holy hell did it taste good. 

Whatever it was sat in a bowl and it was creamy like mac and cheese, but it tasted fishy. The color threw them off. It was orange and white and kind of lumpy. Like really thick soup. And on the side was something long and breaded. Jinsol tried dipping one in the other, but they tasted better apart. 

After their delicious mystery meal (which Jinsol paid for, surprising Sooyoung), they exited the little restaurant and headed back down the pier. Before she got too far, Jinsol stopped her girlfriend and turned her around. "Let's take a walk down the pier. I wanted to watch the sunset." 

"Okay." Sooyoung grinned. "That sounds very nice." She said, reaching for her hand and lacing their fingers together. 

Jinsol hummed and slowly led her down the pier. They could see the waves between the cracks in the planks below them, which kind of made them dizzy but they watched it anyway. Along the railing were boards with information about the animals in the area which Sooyoung, of course, wanted to stop and read. 

After passing some a few fishermen, a dead fish or two, a small store and a bathroom, the couple made it to the end of the pier. Even more fisherman sat there under umbrellas and in lawn chairs, talking and listening to music while waiting to catch a bite. 

They still had a couple more minutes until the sun would drop below the horizon. Jinsol sighed happily and pressed her body against Sooyoung's as she leaned on the railing. Her arms were wrapped around themselves to try and stay warm, Jinsol noticed. The younger girl placed her hands over her arms and let her head fall to Sooyoung's shoulder. 

"This is so romantic." Sooyoung smiled. Jinsol kissed her cheek in response. "What are we doing after this?" She asked. 

"It's a surprise." Jinsol smiled. Sooyoung didn't ask again. Instead, they watched the sun set in silence. Jinsol didn't even take out her phone for a picture. She just wanted to have the memory in her mind. She was sure she could never forget the feeling. It was pure happiness, relaxation, love. So, so much love. 

When the last slice of sun fell below the horizon, Sooyoung turned around. She was boxed in her girlfriend's arms and just inches from her face. She smiled and cupped Jinsol's cheeks, pulling her forward for a kiss. Sadly, it didn't last too long. The fisherman were watching them and started whistling and hooting and hollering as soon as their lips touched. 

Jinsol pulled away with a scowl. "Can't a girl kiss her girlfriend in peace?" She asked Sooyoung. "We can go back to the room." Sooyoung said, her arms draped over Jinsol's shoulders and neck. 

"We still have one more stop before the room, baby." Jinsol winked. "Come on." She stepped away and held out her hand. "We better get out of here before one of the fisherman do something nobody wants to see." 

Sooyoung pulled her girlfriend back down the pier, slowing when they passed the little store again. She kind of wanted to go over there and check it out. Jinsol noticed her staring and turned to walk over there. "I just want to see what they have really quickly." Sooyoung said. 

The couple went down the shelves, picked a couple things up, and went back around again. Sooyoung kept coming back to a particular necklace with a flower on it. She would fumble with the charm for a few seconds, turn it over to see the price, and put it back down. 

The necklace wasn't expensive or anything, it was actually very cheap; Sooyoung just didn't know if she should buy it. It was cute and she could use it to remember their little walk. But she wasn't sure. Jinsol knew she wanted it badly enough that she kept coming back to it so, without a word, Jinsol took it from her, walked up to the cashier and paid for it. 

Sooyoung was too focused on debating on getting it on her head that she didn't realize she already owned it until Jinsol was clasping it around her neck. "Oh." She reached down and held it between her index finger and thumb. "Thank you, Sol." The girl smiled. "You didn't have to." 

"I know." Jinsol shrugged and held out her hand for Sooyoung to take. "It's time for ice cream." She told her. 

Sooyoung gasped. "Ice cream? If I would have known we were getting ice cream I wouldn't have stopped at the store!" She said, picking up the pace. 

The couple got back down the pier and crossed the street. The little ice cream shop was sandwiched between a pizza parlor and another small store. Jinsol held the door open for her girlfriend, bowed jokingly and walked in after her. "Hello!" The man behind the counter greeted in an accent. 

"Hello." Sooyoung replied. 

"How are you doing today?" He asked, stepping in front of the cash register. 

Sooyoung looked up at the menu. "Peachy keen. And yourself?" 

"Good." The man smiled. "What can I get for you?" He asked. 

Jinsol hummed. "Can I get a double scoop of chocolate please?" She asked. "What do you want babe?" She nudged Sooyoung who was still looking up at the menu. 

"Is it okay if I just eat yours?" Sooyoung asked. Jinsol hummed. "Just the chocolate then." She told the man. He got a cone from the stack next to the register and pulled out a scoop from the holder, slid the glass to the side and placed two big scoops of chocolate ice cream on top of the cone. 

"Anything more?" The man asked and handed the cone over. 

"No that's it." Jinsol got out her wallet. After punching a few things in on the register, it made a noise. "Eight forty three." He told Jinsol. Sooyoung licked top and hummed approvingly. Jinsol handed over what she owed, thanked the man and walked with her girlfriend outside where a couple tables and chairs were. 

"How is it?" Jinsol asked, taking a seat. 

Sooyoung licked down the side as a line of ice cream dripped towards the cone. "Really good." She handed it over. "Thank you very much, Sol." 

"No problem, baby." Jinsol smiled and licked the other side of the top scoop. She hummed at the taste as well. "This IS good." She agreed, wrapping her lips around it to get more. "But I didn't realize these scoops were so huge." Sooyoung licked her lip and nodded. "Where are we going after this?" She asked. 

"Back to the room." Jinsol answered, taking a couple more licks before handing it to Sooyoung. "Why?" 

"No reason." Sooyoung spoke. "I imagine the bed is very comfortable." She said, looking away. Jinsol looked at her for a couple seconds. "You think so?" She asks. 

"Yes it looked very soft and inviting." Sooyoung said, moving her eyes back to Jinsol's. 

"Tired already?" Jinsol raised her eyebrow. Sooyoung smiled. "Not quite. I could stay up for another few hours." She said. Jinsol hummed. "The shower looked nice too." She said after a few seconds. "Just as inviting as the bed looked, I think." Jinsol hummed again. "After this ice cream I think we should test it out and see just how inviting it is. The bed, I mean." 

"Is that so?" Jinsol questioned, taking the ice cream cone back. Sooyoung nodded eagerly. "Well if you insist on going back..." She trailed off. The older girl bit the corner of her lip and nodded. "Alrightly then, whenever you're ready we can-" Sooyoung squealed and grabbed Jinsol's hand pulling her up from her chair and back to their room. 

Sooyoung pulled her girlfriend all the way up a big hill to the parking garage door. Jinsol quickly got out her card and slid it though the slot, unlocking it for them. Sooyoung didn't even bother to wait for the elevator; she pulled Jinsol to the nearby stairwell and dragged her up three flights to their door. Panting, they waved to the cat in the planter outside of their room, and went through the door. 

"We're going to have to be quiet you know." Jinsol told Sooyoung, still trying to catch her breath. 

"I know." Sooyoung grabbed her collar and pulled her into the bedroom. 

————— 

When Sooyoung woke up the next morning, she was alone. The girl laid on her stomach for a couple of seconds before huffing and turning to sit up. She looked over to the nightstand and read the alarm clock. 10:23. Sooyoung yawned and pulled her bra strap up. After another couple seconds of sitting and staring off into space while trying to wake up, Sooyoung stood up and walked over to the dresser for some underwear. 

After slipping the article up her legs, Sooyoung ruffled her hair, wiped her eyes, and walked down the hallway. The tile felt cold against her bare feet so she hurried to get to the carpeted living room. In the kitchen, Jinsol was at the stove, stirring eggs over a flame. 

"Good morning." Sooyoung smiled. 

Jinsol glanced over at her. "Well good morning, sleepy head." She smiled. "Breakfast is almost done." She said. Sooyoung kissed her cheek on her way over to the kitchen table and took a seat. "I kind of forgot we were going to need to eat so I ran downstairs to that store next to the ice cream shop and bought a bunch of stuff." Jinsol explained. 

"What'd you get?" Sooyoung asked, watching her cook. 

"Pancake mix, fruit, bread, peanut butter, turkey, cheese, chips and stuff." Jinsol listed. "It's all in that bag right there." She pointed to the table. "Well, everything that doesn't need to be refrigerated." 

Sooyoung hummed and looked through the stuff. "What did you want to do today?" She asked, turning to look at her reflection in the ceiling to floor mirror along the wall next to her. She smiled at herself. 

"Didn't you want to go to the beach? We can swim and tan and look for sea shells." Jinsol smiled. "Build a sandcastle." She added, turning off the burner and getting out some plates. "We can pack a lunch and spend all day down there if you want. On the way home we can grab a pizza for dinner and eat it on the balcony, too." 

The older girl grinned. "That sounds like a very fun day." She said, watching Jinsol prepare their meals. 

"Good." Jinsol set her plate down in front of her and kissed her head. "Then eat up so we can get dressed and head out." She handed Sooyoung a fork as well. 

"Yes ma'am." Sooyoung licked her lips before stabbing some eggs with her fork and bringing them up to her mouth. After a few moments of eating, she looks around the room. "Did you by any chance get drinks at the store?" She asked. Jinsol hummed, her mouth full of food, and reached into the bag, pulling out a small case of water. "Right here, gorgeous." She stabbed the plastic with her finger and pulled it open, handing her bottle. 

"Thank you." Sooyoung opened it and drank for a few seconds. "This tastes amazing, by the way." She told her girlfriend. "You are a wonderful cook and I appreciate the fact that you took the time to make me this delicious breakfast. I love you very much." She smiled. 

"Aw thanks babe." Jinsol couldn't help but blush. "That's very sweet of you." 

They ate the rest of their breakfast while discussing what their plan was for the day. After they finished, they washed their dishes and went back into the bedroom. Jinsol picked out some bathing suits for them and they got dressed and ready for the beach. Sooyoung slipped on some flip flops and grabbed the sunglass Jinsol gave her as a fake gift. She thought they were cute. 

Sooyoung sat on the countertop while waiting for Jinsol to finish getting ready. She was back in the bedroom changing her bathing suit because she didn't like the way she looked in the first one she tried on. Sooyoung hummed and kicked her legs back and forth, watching her girlfriend. 

Sooyoung smiled when Jinsol walked back into the bathroom holding her top to her chest. "Can you tie this for me baby?" She asked, turning around. 

"Of course." Sooyoung picked up the two ends. "How's this?" She asked hoping it wasn't too tight or too loose. 

“S’ good." Jinsol replied. The older girl finished the bow and moved on to the next ties a few inches away. When she was finished, Sooyoung let her hands linger for a little while. She leaned forward and kissed Jinsol's shoulder, feeling the warm skin against her lips. "What are you doing, bug?" Jinsol asked, turning her head slightly. 

"I just wanted to kiss you." Sooyoung explained. "Are you ready to go?" 

Jinsol turned around to look in the mirror. "I guess so. How do I look?" She asked. Sooyoung let her eyes fall down the younger girl's body. She had a blue bikini on that made her look slightly tan compared to her pale skin and her hair up in a ponytail, out of her face. Sooyoung could go on and on about how beautiful she thought she looked. They would probably sit there for hours if she told Jinsol everything she wanted to say. 

But since they didn't have all day, Sooyoung grinned. "Like art." She told her. 

"You're so sweet." Jinsol cupped her cheeks and planted a big kiss on her lips. Sooyoung shrugged happily. "Okay let's go." Sooyoung hopped down from the counter and reached for her girlfriends' hand, walking with her down the hallway. The slapping of their flip flops echoed through the stairwell as they walked down, down, down. 

When they got to the beach, they laid down their towels in the sand and placed their bag between them. Jinsol packed them lunch and a couple sand toys she picked up at the store across the street. Sooyoung laid down on her stomach and closed her eyes. 

"You need sunblock, Soo." Jinsol told her, looking through the bag. She was sure she packed some. "Want me to put it on you?" She asked. "Sure." Sooyoung smiled and moved her hair over her shoulder. 

Jinsol pulled the bottle out and poured some in her hand. "It's probably going to be cold." She warned before placing her hand down on her back. Sooyoung tensed up and let out a little squeak but didn't say anything so Jinsol spread the sunblock over her back and shoulders. 

After putting more sunblock in her hands, Jinsol rubbed it down Sooyoung's arms and around her neck, and then on her long legs. "Thank you." Sooyoung smiled. "Do you want me to put some on you too?" She asked. 

"Sure baby. I'm going to be laying on my back though." Sooyoung hummed and sat up, reaching for the sunblock. Jinsol got situated in the spot she planned on being in and Sooyoung rubbed her hands together before bringing them down on her shoulders. She smiled at the younger girl below her and brought her hands up to her cheeks, deciding on starting with her face. 

"We can let your cute little nose burn." Sooyoung said, spreading the sunblock on the area. Jinsol hummed and closed her eyes. "I believe that's enough." She said. "Unless you want me to do the rest for you." Sooyoung eyeballed her stomach and legs. She was only doing the places that would be hard for Jinsol to do herself. 

"That's okay." Jinsol leaned up for a kiss. 

Sooyoung smiled at her one last time before getting back in her spot. Once Jinsol finished putting the rest of her sunblock on, the couple laid there in silence. Sooyoung was watching the waves overlapping and surfers on the opposite side of the beach riding the waves for a minute or two before falling and Jinsol was watching the cloud roll by above her, turn into shapes, expand, disappear completely. 

Street performers from over by the pier provided faint music for them. An occasional bike rider would pass, a family would walk by trying to find a spot to lay their stuff down. The area Jinsol picked wasn't a very populated one. 

"Solie." Sooyoung whispered after she couldn't take the silence anymore. 

"Hmm?" Jinsol sounded. 

"This is boring. Tanning is boring." Sooyoung told her. Jinsol nodded in agreement. "I don't get to look at you, the sun hurts but if I turn over I would have to put on more sunblock, it's not entertaining." She lists. "Would you like to go look for pretty sea shells with me?" She asked hopefully. 

Jinsol smiled. "Sure, baby. I was getting bored in the first five minutes." She admitted. 

The couple got up, placed some heavy things on their towels so they wouldn't blow away, and walked hand-in-hand down the sand. Sooyoung jumped over a long strip of seaweed skipped down a little hill, pulling Jinsol along with her. "No one is going to steal our stuff, right?" She asked, looking around to see if anyone was touching their things. 

"I don't think so." Jinsol answered, making her way to the pier. There was only one other group of people and they were young kids with their parents playing on the swings a good thirty feet away from their stuff. 

Once they got to the water, they carefully scanned the wet sand, looking for shells they thought looked nice. Sooyoung walked along the edge of the water and Jinsol would walk directly behind her. When Sooyoung found her first shell, she quickly bent down, making Jinsol crash into her butt. 

"Ay, Sooyoung." Jinsol put her hands on her hips, signaling her to stand back up. "Watch where you point your ass, baby." She chuckles. Sooyoung smiled. "Sorry." 

"I wouldn't be complaining if all those fisherman up there weren't staring." She nodded up at the pier. Sooyoung looked up and saw a bunch of men with fishing poles handing over the side of the pier, almost all of them were looking in their direction. 

Sooyoung frowned. "Gross." She said. Jinsol nodded. 

This time, being cautious of the many eyes on them, Sooyoung kneeled down to pick up the shells she wanted. As time went on the girls found more and more shells they wanted, picked them up and closed their hand around it. 

Sooyoung liked the smooth white shells and Jinsol liked the grey ones that looked like rainbows in the sunlight. After they grabbed as many as they could carry, the girls walked back over to their stuff and put them in separate pockets in Jinsol's bag for safe keeping. 

Not wanting to lay down again, Jinsol and Sooyoung went back down to the water. Since it was so hot outside today, the cool water was refreshing. Sooyoung got in first, stopping once the water was at her mid-thigh. Jinsol, who was still afraid of drowning of course, stayed in ankle-deep water, watching her girlfriend with a smile. 

It took her a while, but Sooyoung finally noticed her girlfriend was far away from her. "Hey, why aren't you... oh." Sooyoung stopped when she realized Jinsol probably wasn't going to go any deeper. 

Jinsol gave her a right smile. "You have fun out there, baby. Don't let me stop you." 

Sooyoung frowned and walked back towards the sand. Towards her girlfriend. "I can't have fun unless I'm with you." She said, walking up to her and lacing their fingers together. "Would you like to jump waves with me?" Sooyoung asked. Jinsol made a face. "We can stay here. It's hard to jump waves way out there." She nodded her head to the spot she was just in. "We can jump the little ones right here." She said. 

"Are you sure you don't want to go walk around out there like you were?" Jinsol asked, not wanting to be a fun-sucker. 

"Of course I'm sure." Sooyoung smiled, watching the approaching wave get smaller and smaller as it got closer to them. "Jump!" She said when it was just inches away from their feet. 

The couple jumped at the same time and the wave went under them. Sooyoung grinned at her girlfriend and waited for the next one. They jumped waves for a good fifteen minutes. Then they changed the game. Instead of jumping over the water, they waited until the very last second and tried to outrun the wave as it reached up to the sand. Kind of like a race. 

At one point, Sooyoung was running up the slight slope of the beach, trying her hardest to reach the edge of dry sand before the wave behind her did. Somehow, she lost her footing and ended up falling forward. She smacked the wet sand under her and seconds later, the wave she was trying to outrun came up from behind her, soaking her in seconds. 

"My cut!" She screamed, holding her forehead. 

Jinsol ran up to her, helped her to her feet and cupped her cheeks to examine her up close. "What happened, baby? What's wrong?" She asked. Her band aid came unstuck at the top and drooped down over her eye. 

"There's saltwater in my cut." Sooyoung hissed. "And it really stings." She told her. 

"Well at least now it's clean." Jinsol smiled slightly. Sooyoung sighed. "Come on, love. Let's get you dried off." She said, wrapping her arm around her shoulders and leading her back over to their towels. 

Jinsol had Sooyoung sit down on her towel while she got out her handy dandy first aid kit. She got on her knees next to her girlfriend and dabbed the cut with a third towel that she packed before draping it around her shoulders. 

"My clumsy baby." Jinsol commented as she put some Neosporin on the wound. Sooyoung stuck her tongue out at her in response. She turned around for a band aid. "A princess for my princess." Jinsol told her, showed her the Belle band aid in her hand and placed it on her forehead. 

Sooyoung smiled at her. "Thank youuu." She sang. Jinsol kissed her nose in response. 

After that, they laid back down on their stomachs and started building a sandcastle with the few toys they had. Jinsol collected rocks that were sprinkled in the damp sand around them and lined the tops of the castle walls with it once Sooyoung uncovered the tiny hills. 

"Can'ya do me a favor?" Sooyoung asked concentrating on the work in front of her. She was patting the sides of the sandcastle to pack the sand in tight. 

"Sure babe what's up?" Jinsol asked, turning to face her. 

Sooyoung smiled. "Can you give me a kiss?" She asked. Jinsol chuckled and leaned over, pecking her cheek. "Can you do me another favor?" Sooyoung asked. "Can you give me another kiss?" She smiled. 

Jinsol leaned over a second time but at the last second, Sooyoung turned her head so Jinsol kissed her lips instead. "You're so cute." The younger girl said and cupped her cheek for a better kiss. "You're my adorable girlfriend, you know that?" 

Sooyoung kissed her over and over again. "I think we should take some pictures." She said, stealing one last quick kiss. "To remember our time." She added, staring at her girlfriends' lips. She leaned up and kissed her again. Just as Jinsol was about to reach for her phone, Sooyoung spoke up. "Wait I change my mind." She said, pulling Jinsol closer. "I want to kiss you." She said, rolling on her back so Jinsol could rest on top of her. 

Jinsol placed either of her arms on the side of Sooyoung's head and smiled at her before bending down and reconnecting their lips. She kissed her slowly and passionately, savoring every second. Sooyoung delicately moved her lips as she brought her hand up to place it on Jinsol's lower back, bringing her closer. Her hand inched down her body, coming to a stop on top of her bikini bottoms. 

"Good thing there's no one around." Jinsol mumbled against her mouth, tipping her head sideways so their noses wouldn't bump as much. Just as she was about to further relax into her girlfriends' body, she felt something move Sooyoung's towel. 

She opened one eye and looked to the side, not wanting to break the kiss, but when she saw what was there, she pulled back completely. Sooyoung, missing the contact, opened her eyes and looked up at Jinsol. When she saw something move out of the corner of her eye, she turned to look at it. 

Sooyoung's eyes widened and she scrambled up from her spot, pushing Jinsol off in the process. She kicked up sand as she moved away, desperately leaping onto Jinsol's towel. Jinsol chuckled at her actions. "Soo, it's just a seagull." 

"Seagulls poop." Sooyoung frowned, inching back slowly. The bird walked around the towel, not coming any closer to either of them. It just stayed in the corner. 

"Everybody poops." Jinsol told her, smiling. 

The older girl hugged her knees to her chest. "But seagulls are so scary looking. It looks like it's about to attack. Look at it." Sooyoung moved to sit behind her girlfriend for even more protection. "Will you please make it go away?" She asked softly. "Before it poops all over my towel." She adds. 

Jinsol abruptly jerked her foot, startling the animal and making it fly away out of defense. She turned around to look at Sooyoung who was smiling. "Better?" She asked. 

Sooyoung nodded. "Thank you, Sol." She wrapped her arms around her and rested her head against her warm back. "You're my knight in shining armor once again." 

"What was the first time?" Jinsol asked, furrowing her eyebrows. "The band aid?" 

"No silly, the day you sat down at my lunch table." Sooyoung told her. "That time you saved me from being lonely, not a seagull or a bush." She giggled quietly. "You were my first friend." The girl spoke seriously. "I don't think I'd be where I was today if you didn't start talking to me. I don't think I would be holding you in my arms. I don't think I would be this happy." She smiled. 

Jinsol turned around, forcing Sooyoung to pull away from the embrace. "Sooyoung." She said softly. "My precious little gumdrop." She continued, opening her arms for Sooyoung to come sit in her lap. The older girl instantly sat down and pressed her nose into Jinsol's neck. "I don't even know how to respond to that." Jinsol admitted, letting her hand lightly drag up and down her back. 

"You don't have to say anything." Sooyoung replied, shifting slightly. 

Jinsol closed her eyes and leaned against her. "I love you, you know." 

"I know." Sooyoung crinkled her nose. "I love you too. Very, very much." She said. The two stayed in that cuddling position for a few moments. Then Sooyoung pulled back. "Are you hungry for lunch now?" She asked. 

"Definitely." Jinsol replied. Sooyoung got off of her lap so Jinsol could get the lunches she packed in her bag. She checked the time on her phone. "Oh wow it's already almost two." Jinsol said, handing Sooyoung a sandwich in a plastic bag followed by a bag of chips."Thank you." Sooyoung took it from her. "When did you want to head back to the room?" She asked. 

Jinsol opened her sandwich bag before answering. "Around dinner time." She said. "We have another three hours." She said and took her first bite. 

Sooyoung crossed her legs and fixed the towel around her shoulders even though she didn't really need it anymore. She turned her head upwards and squinted at the sky. "We should have brought an umbrella." She said, bringing her sandwich up to her mouth. 

"Next time we'll be more prepared." Jinsol chuckled and wiped some mustard from her chin. They continued to eat their sandwiches in silence while watching the relaxing waves ahead of them. It was such a beautiful day today, Jinsol thought. Sooyoung jerked her head to flip her hair out of her eyes and smiled at her girlfriend. "Do you want to go to that museum over there when we're done?" Jinsol nodded behind Sooyoung. 

The older girl turned around and saw a building behind a lifeguard station. "That's a museum?" She asked. "What's in there?" 

"Online it said there was a bunch of information about the sea life around here." Jinsol explained, moving onto her chips. "I thought it sounded like something you might be interested in." She said, tossing a Frito in her mouth. 

"Oh I'm very interested." Sooyoung nodded at her. "Does it cost anything to get in?" She asked. Jinsol chuckled. "I don't think so. Do you want to go or not?" She asked. 

"Of course I want to go." Sooyoung smiled. "Remind me again what we're doing after this." She requested, lifting her half eaten sandwich up momentarily. "Everything, just so I can make a mental itinerary." 

"After lunch we're going to the museum, after that we'll probably go across the street and get some pizza for an early dinner, walk back home..." Jinsol lists. "I want to take a shower and wash all the sand off of me." She says. "Then we can cuddle on the couch and watch TV until we're tired." She shrugs. 

Sooyoung grins. "Can I take a shower with you?" She asks. 

"Mmhmm." Jinsol smiles. 

"Yes!" Sooyoung whispered to herself, closing her eyes and making an excited fist. 

The younger girl shakes her head. "You're too cute sometimes. When do we not shower together?" Jinsol asks. "And why would I pass up the opportunity to shower with you when we're all alone. Away from anyone and everyone. Just you... and me... and no one else." She speaks slowly, lightly dragging her fingers along Sooyoung's thigh. 

Sooyoung watches the action with her mouth slightly agape. "You know... time is just something we made up, it could be dinner time anytime, why don't we just skip the museum and head back to the room right now?" She asks, fully prepared to pack their things up hours early. "The beach isn't going anywhere anyway-" 

"Neither am I." Jinsol told her. "You can wait a little longer can't you?" She asked, looking into her eyes. 

The older girl pouted. "Yes, I suppose. But not if you keep doing that." Sooyoung nodded at her hand which found its way to her hip. Jinsol squeezed the flesh under her one last time before retracting her hand. "And you have to keep your voice at a high octave." She told her sternly. 

"Like this?" Jinsol asked in a high pitch voice. Sooyoung smiled. "No," She giggled. "Just not low like you were." 

"Oh you mean this one?" Jinsol asked, going back to the tone she was using early. "You don't want me to talk like this?" She asks, getting closer to her girlfriend's face to mess with her. "Why don't you want me to talk in this voice? Does it turn you on or something?" She questioned. 

Sooyoung covered her ears. "Please stop talking!" She squeezed her eyes shut. 

"Alright, alright." Jinsol pecks her lips, going back to her normal voice. "I'll save it for later." She promises. "When you're done with your lunch we can pack up." She crumbles up her now empty bag of chips and stuffs it in her bag. 

Sooyoung nods and takes another bite of her sandwich. When Jinsol is back in her spot, Sooyoung turns around and lays her head down on her lap. The younger girl smiles and rubs her cheeks. The rest of lunch was eaten in a peaceful silence. The sun was kind of hurting Sooyoung's eyes after a while because of their lack of an umbrella, but Jinsol leaned over her body to shade her. 

Sooyoung looked up at her girlfriend in awe. The sun coming from behind her made her look like an angel. She reached up with a smile and bopped her on the nose, making her crinkle it in response. "You're a slow eater." Jinsol commented as Sooyoung took another bite of her sandwich. 

"You don't complain about it when it's happening." Sooyoung replied. "You said it's like good torture." 

Jinsol gasped. "I was talking about your lunch! I dropped the sex talk when you were seconds away from dropping your pants in public." 

"Well excuse me for trying to savor this delicious sandwich for as long as possible." Sooyoung closes her eyes and swallows. Jinsol leans down and pecks her lips again. "And I'm trying to make the time go by faster." She added. 

"You're silly." Jinsol began running her fingers through Sooyoung's hair soothingly. 

When Sooyoung finally finished her lunch, the girls packed up their things, looked around the area to make sure they weren't forgetting anything, and headed down the beach. 

The little museum was a little ways down the beach, past the swing set and picnic area. There was a big ramp that led them to the door and it was positioned over a three foot cliff full of rocks and seaweed. The outside of the building was made of cream colored blocks and it looked a little weathered. 

Jinsol and Sooyoung walked up the rickety old ramp and followed it around the corner until they reached the door. A tiny 'We're Open!' sign hung on the tinted window. Sooyoung opened the door for her girlfriend, earning a smile and a nod as thanks. 

It was a lot cooler inside than it was outside, thankfully. Long glass cases lined the walls all the way around; full of things the couple couldn't see just yet. A friendly looking older woman sat reading a magazine in a chair a few feet from the door. 

"Hello." Sooyoung greeted. The woman looked up and smiled. "Is there a fee to come in?" She asked. 

"No, dear. Go ahead and look around." She told them. 

Jinsol reached for Sooyoung's hand. "Thank you!" She smiled and walked with the older girl to the first case. 

STARFISH the big sign on the wall said. Throughout the entire length of the wall sat starfish inside the glass case. Some of them were big, the size of a hand, and some of them were teeny tiny. "Aw Solie look how cute!" Sooyoung said in a baby voice. 

"Do you want me to buy you one?" Jinsol asks, wrapping her arms around her waist and resting her head on her shoulder. 

"I'm not entirely sure you're able to buy them." Sooyoung replied, looking down the line of tiniest starfish. Jinsol pointed to a plate in the corner of the room, a price written on the small sign above it. "Oh." Sooyoung giggled shortly. 

Jinsol kissed the side of her face a couple times. "You can carry it around in your pocket next to that picture of us." She smiled. "You seem to really like these little baby starfish." She persuaded. 

Sooyoung smiled. "Yes it would be very nice to carry a starfish around in my pocket to remember our one year anniversary trip." She said. "I like having things to remember our time together. I've saved a lot." 

"You're so cute." Jinsol squeezed her a little tighter. "Come pick some out." She broke away from the older girl to walk to the corner and look through the plate. "See there's some pink ones, some tan ones, some white ones." She flips them in her fingers. "Five for five!" Jinsol points at the sign. 

Sooyoung walked a few steps aside to stand next to the younger girl. "Five for five?" She repeats. Jinsol hums and taps the sign again. FIVE STARFISH FOR FIVE DOLLARS Sooyoung read. "Well if you insist I get some." She says, leaning over the plate. 

Together the couple looked through the plate full of tiny starfish, setting aside their favorite for when they were ready to purchase them. Sooyoung hummed as she looked through the selection. 

"Two more, babe." Jinsol told her after counting out their picks so far. "Well, to make an even number. Get as many as you want." She smiled. 

"One and two." Sooyoung said as she placed the tiny starfish in her girlfriends' hands. "Are you sure you don't want me to buy them?" She asked. "It's not that much, you don't have to pay." 

Jinsol waved her off. "You buy everything for me when you take me on trips; I'm just returning the favor." She said as she walked up to the woman. "Hi, I'd like to buy these." She held out her hand. "There are fifteen." 

"Of course, dear. Would you like a bag?" She asked. 

"Uh..." Jinsol thought for a moment. "Yeah sure." She smiled and placed them in the woman's outstretched hand. She took them to a room in the back, most likely where she kept the bags, while Jinsol dug through her bag in search of her wallet. 

When the woman came back, she had the starfish in a bag and Jinsol had her money. "Here you are." She handed it over. "Thank you very much." She smiled sweetly when Jinsol handed her the money. 

"Thank you." Jinsol and Sooyoung said at the same time, then turned to each other and laughed. 

The woman smiled at their interaction. "Are you two sisters?" She asked. 

Sooyoung giggled. "No, we're girlfriends." She explained reaching for Jinsol's hand in the process. "We're actually here on a trip. We're celebrating our one year anniversary." She said proudly. 

"Well isn't that nice." The woman cooed. The couple looked over at each other again and smiled. "Well I'll leave you be, feel free to look around the rest of the museum." She wiggled her fingers around at the other display cases. "Oh, and happy anniversary!" 

"Thank you so much." Jinsol said. She was glad an older woman like her didn't judge them for dating, like one other older person did when they saw them kissing in public once. Sooyoung pulled Jinsol over to the next wall of cases. "She's nice." She commented. 

Sooyoung hummed. "I love nice people." 

"I love you." Jinsol replied instantly. 

Sooyoung brought Jinsol's hand up to her lips and kissed it. "Yes, I love you most of all." She said. 

The next row of display cases held various fish skeletons right from these very waters. Or so the sign said. All different sizes – much like the starfish – of fish skeletons were kept under the case. All of the names of the fish were pinned on the board the skeleton was on. Sooyoung took the time to read each and every one of them. 

On the third wall, the very back wall, there were pictures of the pier and town when it was first being built. Sooyoung, who of course loves history, went through all of the newspaper articles and fragile pictures the museum provided. 

In the fourth and final wall, the display cases held a bunch of shark teeth. "Wow." Sooyoung commented in a whisper. "Look at all of these. There's a Lemon Shark, a Mako Shark, a Tiger Shark, a Bull Shark." She pointed out, not even looking at the signs on the wall. 

"How do you know all that, baby?" Jinsol asked, rubbing her hip. 

"The way they're shaped." Sooyoung told her. "Some are more pointy than others and thinner." She explained, moving her finger back and forth between multiple teeth under the case. "Do you see the difference?" She asked. 

Jinsol hummed. "You're really smart." 

"I just watch a lot of nature programs as you know." She replied happily. "I think the thing I know most about is nature and animals." Sooyoung said as she moved down the row some more. 

"Have you ever thought about getting a job with animals or something?" Jinsol asked. "Maybe at a rescue center or an aquarium or a farm..." She lists. 

Sooyoung giggled quietly. "Yes sometimes I think about it." She said, leaning over the glass. Then she turns to face Jinsol. "Do you want pets? In the future." 

"Yeah of course." Jinsol answered. "Do you?" Sooyoung hummed. "I want dogs, cats, fish, turtles, bunnies, birds, hamsters, snakes maybe." She lists. Jinsol's eyes widen. "Is that too many?" She asks. 

"All at the same time it is." Jinsol chuckles. "Maybe just a couple at once in that future big house of ours." She winks. Sooyoung bites her lip to hide her smile but fails, letting her bright white teeth show. "Almost done looking around?" The younger girl questions. "There's a nice, hot pizza waiting for us across the street." She reminded her. 

Sooyoung's smile widened. "Yes I'm ready." She reached for her girlfriends' hand and walked back to the door. "Goodbye." Sooyoung waved to the friendly lady in her chair. "Have a nice day." 

"You too, hun!" The woman waved. 

Jinsol shifted her bag to her shoulder when Sooyoung practically ran down the ramp. "You seem excited!" The younger girl called over the waves. Sooyoung just looked back and grinned. 

Once the couple got across the street, they pushed aside the curtain that was being used as a door and walked into the tiny front room. The delicious smell of baking pizza instantly filled the room. The only worker in the room was at the ovens, so the couple waited. 

When he was finished doing whatever he was doing, he walked up to them. "Hey what can I get for you today?" He asked with a polite smile. 

"We'll have a large cheese pizza, please." Jinsol told him, letting go of Sooyoung's hand to get out her wallet once again. 

The worker punched a few things into the computer screen and looked back up at them. "Any drinks?" He asked. 

"Pink lemonade." Sooyoung whispered. 

"We'll take two large pink lemonades too." Jinsol smiled. 

"Well alright then, coming right up." The worker told them, pressed a few more buttons and waited for the total to come up. "24.72" He told them, waiting for Jinsol to get out her money. Jinsol handed a twenty and a five over to him. "Thank you." He said, making change. "Here you go; I'll get your pizza in the oven right now." 

Jinsol and Sooyoung both smiled at him and waited for their stuff. Since they made all of their pizzas fresh, they had to wait for the worker to knead the dough, spread the sauce and sprinkle the cheese, as well as wait for it to bake. 

Sooyoung leaned up against the nearby wall and hummed to herself, rocking on her heels. After about five minutes she started tapping her foot. She wanted to get back to the room already. They still had to walk all the up the hill to the resort and eat before getting in the shower. 

"Patience, my love." Jinsol commented quietly. Sooyoung looked over at her. Jinsol made kissy faces to tease her. 

When their pizza was done, Sooyoung practically tore the box out of the workers hand and ran out the door. Jinsol chuckled and shook her head as she walked out with the drinks. "Come on, Sol!" Sooyoung called, already a quarter of the way up the hill. 

"My girlfriend is a sex addict." Jinsol says to herself as she huffs her way up the steep hill. 

"I heard that, Sol." Sooyoung called, still a few steps ahead of her. 

"I heard that, Sol." Jinsol repeated teasingly. Sooyoung kept walking forward so Jinsol wouldn't see the smile on her face. She loved her and her girlfriends' banter. 

The older girl stopped walking once she got to the stairwell door, needing the key in Jinsol's bag to get in. Jinsol, who was going to continue to mess with her for as long as possible, walked extremely slowly the last few steps leading up to the door. 

Sooyoung made a pouty face at her until she opened the door. Then she grinned and grabbed her hand, pulling her up three flights of stairs until they were at their door. Sooyoung shifted excitedly in her place, waiting for Jinsol to open the door to their room. 

The couple walked into the kitchen with the pizza and Sooyoung set it down on the table. "You know," She started. "We should probably take a shower before we eat. The pizza just came out of the oven, it's very hot." She showed Jinsol how red her hands were from just holding the box for a few minutes. 

"Is that so?" Jinsol raised a single eyebrow. Sooyoung hummed. "And besides," She smiled smugly. "It's harder to orgasm after a big meal." She teased, using Jinsol's exact words from a couple days ago. 

"Get in the bathroom." Jinsol shook her head and began setting down her stuff. Sooyoung ran away giggling happily. 

——————— 

The next day, Jinsol and Sooyoung planned on staying in. They WERE going to go on a walk around the city but as soon as they stepped outside, they started sweating. It was the hottest day of their entire trip. Currently, the couple was curled up in the couch-bed in the living room. 

Sooyoung thought it would be a lot more comfortable if they were laying down so they pushed the coffee table to the corner of the room and relaxed under the ceiling fan, watching whatever show was on TV at the moment. 

Jinsol laid with her hands folded behind her head, wearing only a bra and shorts because of how hot it was. Sooyoung was cuddled up to her side, her arm draping over her bare stomach and her leg slightly overlapping Jinsol's. Sooyoung was only wearing an oversized t-shirt and underwear. She thought it was funny that her and her girlfriend were dressed opposite. 

"Are you hungry?" Jinsol asked, turning to the side slightly. Sooyoung hummed and looked back up at her. "Me too." She drummed her fingers over her stomach. "That pizza place down the street delivers you know." The younger girl said. Sooyoung sat up. "Could they get in here without a card?" She asked. 

"Probably if they go through the front door where the mean lady is." Jinsol told her. "I got a card with their number, should I call and ask?" She questioned. 

"Yes that would be great. Their pizza was really good." Sooyoung said, sitting on her knees. 

Jinsol got up from the bed and walked over to the table where the phone sat. "I thought so too." She told Sooyoung as she moved some things on the table, looking for the delivery paper with all the information about the pizza place on it. When she found it, she punched in the number as quickly as possible and held the phone to her ear. "Hi, is it possible to get pizza delivered to the resort next door to you guys?" She asked when the worker picked up. "Awesome!" Jinsol gave her girlfriend a thumbs up. "Can I get a large cheese pizza and two pink lemonades please?" She asked. "Room 304. Yeah. Thanks!" She hung up. "Ten to twenty minutes." Jinsol told her girlfriend. 

"Woo!" Sooyoung swiveled her hips happily. "In the meantime you should come back and snuggle." She opened her arms. Jinsol smiled and got back in her previous spot and Sooyoung fell into place at her side. The older girl rested her head on Jinsol's chest and looked up at her happily. "Can I tell you a secret?" She asked. 

"Always." Jinsol assured her. 

Sooyoung leaned up a little further to whisper in her ear. "I'm in love with you." She said and laid back down on Jinsol's chest, a smile threatening to appear on her lips. She was trying as hard as possible to stay serious. 

"Well this is a lot to take in." Jinsol said jokingly. "Never in a million years would I have thought that THE Sooyoung Ha could ever be in love with me. I think I might be the luckiest girl alive." 

"Sol." Sooyoung put her hand over her heart. Jinsol puckered her lips and Sooyoung instantly leaned up for a nice, long kiss. "You're so good to me." She told her. 

Jinsol began rubbing her back. "Because I love you." She tells her. Sooyoung closed her eyes and rests against her girlfriend, in pure bliss. Her girl makes her so happy. Jinsol smiled and continues rubbing her back as she watched TV. 

As the next episode of Monsters Inside Me started, the couple heard a knock at their door. The girls both got up and made their way to the front door. Jinsol grabbed her wallet on the way over. Just as she was about to open the door, Sooyoung stopped her. "I think I should open the door, Solie. I don't want anyone seeing you half naked." She said. 

"Oh yeah." Jinsol chuckled, forgetting she was shirtless. "You don't have any pants on though." She pointed out. 

Sooyoung looked down and pulled the material of her shirt as far down as it could go. Once it was halfway to her knee, she opened the door. It was the same guy from yesterday. "Hello." Sooyoung greeted. 

"Hey." He smiled. "Twenty four seventy two." The worker told her. 

Jinsol handed Sooyoung her wallet. "I have to pee." She whispered before walking away. 

Sooyoung hummed as she pulled out the bills, handed it over to the worker and started looking for coins to make up the difference. "Where are all of your coins, baby girl?" Sooyoung called Jinsol. 

"Check the table!" Jinsol called, still in the bathroom. 

"Excuse me, one moment please." Sooyoung told the worker. She held her shirt down as she ran to the kitchen, looking around on the table for seventy two cents. Sooyoung quickly counted the coins out and ran back over to the door. "Here you go." She placed it in his hand. 

"Thanks." The guy smiled and handed over the box of pizza, followed by their drinks. "Have a nice day!" 

"You too." Sooyoung smiled and shut the door with her foot. "Come eat, Sol!" She called, walking down the hall and into the living room area. She placed the pizza box and drinks down on the bed and grabbed two plates from the cupboard, tossing them on the bed as well. 

Jinsol came back out a moment later. She hummed happily. "Smells delicious." She said, sitting down in bed next to Sooyoung. 

"Tastes delicious too." Sooyoung comments, her hand in front of her mouth so you can't see her food. The younger girl put a couple of pieces of the hot pizza on her plate and picked up the first one, taking a bite and moaning at the taste. "Is it good?" Sooyoung asked with a grin. 

Jinsol hummed and gave her a thumbs up, letting go of the long, droopy pizza to do so. When she let go, the front of the pizza bent downwards and sauce oozed out of the crack between the dough and the cheese, landing on the younger girls' chest. "Damn it I got pizza sauce in my boobs!" She yelled. She looked around the bed for something to clean it up with. "Are there napkins?" 

"He didn't give us any." Sooyoung giggled and got up from bed. "Hold on one moment." She said, walking over to the counter and ripping off a couple paper towels. "Here, love." She placed it in Jinsol's hand. 

"Thanks." Jinsol lifted her bra forward and tried to clean up the mess she made. "Damn it!" She said again. "It's all over my bra." She frowned. Sooyoung sat down on the arm of the chair. "Would you like me to get you a new one?" She asked. 

"This was my second one." Jinsol huffed. "I only brought two." 

"Just wear the first one again, silly." Sooyoung smiled. "I'll go get it for you." She stood up from the chair and walked into their room where their clothes were. She hummed as she looked around. Jinsol's bra was on the floor in the bathroom. Sooyoung smiled again when she found it and walked back into the living room. Jinsol was now bare chested but still frowning. "Here, Solie." Sooyoung handed it over. 

Jinsol took the article from her. "Thanks." She turned around a little to face Sooyoung. The older girl helped her get her arms in the straps then later helped her by clasping the back together. "Look at this." She held up the pizza sauce bra. "It got everywhere." 

"That's okay, Sol." Sooyoung smiled and took the bra from her. "We can always buy you more." She reminded her. "Don't fret, my love." 

Jinsol smiled slightly. "Alright, I guess it's not the end of the world." She says. "Come back and cuddle." She opened her arms. Sooyoung quickly got back in bed and buried her face in Jinsol's neck, kissed the soft skin once, and sat back up to finish her pizza. 

"What show is this called again?" Sooyoung asked. 

"Monsters Inside Me." Jinsol told her. "I can't believe all this stuff existed." She nodded at the TV where the name of some crazy disease was being defined. "It's scary that all these things can happen and we have no idea. You know what I'm saying?" 

"Yes, it's very scary." Sooyoung agrees. "Looks like we can't eat bear meat or eat from a communal bowl in Africa after all." She jokes. Jinsol snorts. "You're cute." 

The couple stayed in bed for another few hours, watching episodes of shows they normally wouldn't watch at home and eating their pizza. Sooyoung, who was tired of sitting, turned on her stomach and cuddled up to the younger girl. Jinsol looked down at her with a smile and kissed her temple. 

It was silent for a minute or two, then Sooyoung turned to face Jinsol. "Would you like to do something?" She asked. 

"Like what, baby?" Jinsol replied, stroking her thigh. 

"Did you see that flyer in the elevator?" Sooyoung asked. "They do crafts upstairs in the owners lounge." She told her. 

Jinsol raises her eyebrow. "Crafts you say?" Sooyoung hummed. "Tie dying shirts, painting ocean themed banks, making bracelets." She listed. "And they have free food." She added. 

"I'm sold." Jinsol replied as soon as she heard that. Sooyoung grinned and sat up. "I don't want to get dressed." The blonde sighed, swung her legs over the side of the bed and stretched out before standing up. "As soon as we get back from Crafts I'm stripping." She announced. 

"I do not mind that one bit." Sooyoung replied, walking behind her. 

Jinsol turns around with a smirk. "Of course you don't." She pulled the older girl over by her collar and brought their lips together for a passionate kiss. Sooyoung hummed happily and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. "I haven't kissed you all day." Jinsol said before kissing her again. She cupped Sooyoung's cheek with one hand and tilted her head to the side, trying to get a better angle while kissing her favorite pair of lips. "I don't even think you know how lucky I am to have you." 

"I love you." Sooyoung replied in a sigh and brought their lips together once more. 

Once the girls were dressed and ready, they walked upstairs and were instantly met with a closed off Jacuzzi. They walked around the corner after peeking inside the open Jacuzzi door – the Jacuzzi was empty – and saw a couple people in the owners lounge, sitting around tables and working on things. 

Sooyoung walked in first, Jinsol holding onto her hand and coming in just after her. "Hello." Sooyoung greeted. 

"Well hi there!" A cheery woman with bright red hair waved. "Are you here for arts and crafts?" She asked. 

"Yes we are." Sooyoung smiled. 

The woman stood up from her chair. "Go ahead and get something to eat and drink, we have lemon water here," She pointed at a table. "Coffee and tea over here," She walked around to an island in front of a kitchen area. "As well as some donuts, fruit, muffins, all kinds of good stuff." She smiled. 

"Thank you." Jinsol smiled back. 

As the couple got a plate of some snacks and poured some lemon water in their cups, the lady in charge – Josie – explained to them what everyone was doing. She pointed out which tables were for each craft and told them they had all day to finish so no need to worry about rushing. 

Jinsol let Sooyoung choose which craft they were starting with because she would enjoy any type of art no matter what. Sooyoung sat down at the tie dying table. Jinsol took a seat next to her with a smile. The older girl drummed her fingers on top of the table while waiting for Josie to get them shirts. 

"I've never done this before." Sooyoung whispered in Jinsol's ear. 

Sooyoung hummed. "That's very interesting. I wonder who discovered that was possible. Do you ever think about stuff like that?" She looked over at her momentarily. "Very interesting." Jinsol chuckled and pecked her lips. "You're cute." 

Josie came back with a plastic container full of plain white shirts and had Jinsol and Sooyoung pick one out that will fit. After that, she helped them roll the shirts into some clumpy circle so it would make a spiral shape. The woman explained to them different ways to put the dye on; around the circle, horizontal on the circle, vertical on the circle. 

Sooyoung, who wanted to match her girlfriend, suggested that they put the dye around the circle so their shirts would look the same. "What colors do you want?" Sooyoung asked, looking around at the table where the bottles sat. 

"We should do shades of blue like the ocean." Jinsol said, pointing to each of the blue bottles, some lighter than others. 

"Okay." Sooyoung grinned and brought them closer to them so they didn't have to stand up and reach over the table every time they wanted a color. Luckily no one else was at the tie dye table at the moment. 

Jinsol started from the inside and worked her way out, starting with dark colors so it would look like it got lighter as it expanded. Sooyoung started from the outside and worked her way in, doing the same thing as her girlfriend but starting with lighter colors so she wouldn't have to wait for Jinsol to finish with the dye and vice versa. 

The younger girl finished a few minutes before the older girl – who wanted to take her time – so she got to watch her. Jinsol smiled at the way Sooyoung stuck her tongue out of the corner of her mouth as she worked. 

Jinsol placed her hand on Sooyoung's thigh and gave it an affectionate squeeze. Sooyoung looked over at her girlfriend and smiled before going back to what she was doing. The younger girl left her hand there for another few moments, just watching Sooyoung finishing up her shirt. 

Once they were all done, Josie took the shirts from them and they moved onto the next craft. Since Sooyoung picked the first one, she told Jinsol she could pick the next one. "I'm kind of in the mood to paint." She said. 

"Okay." Sooyoung grinned. "Would you like a fish, a shell or a shark?" She asked looking at the selection in front of them. 

Jinsol hummed. "A shell." She pointed. 

"Good choice." Sooyoung commented and carefully handed her the glass bank. "I want to paint a shark." She announced and grabbed her own bank. The couple sat down at a different table and looked at the paint in front of them. "What color are you painting your shell, baby girl?" She asked. 

A man at the table in front of them bent down to whisper something in his young daughter's ear and the two left the room with unfinished banks in their hands. When the man was in the doorway, he turned around and glared right at Sooyoung who furrowed her eyebrows and looked at Jinsol. 

"Was it something I said?" Sooyoung asked softly, tilting her head to the side. "I just asked what color you were painting your shell." 

Jinsol put her hand over Sooyoung's. "You didn't do anything wrong, bug." She assured her. 

"Is it because I called you baby girl?" Sooyoung asked. Jinsol shrugged slowly, not really sure but assuming that was the reason because it almost always was. "Am I not allowed to show affection for my girlfriend in public anymore?" She asked. "I just asked you a simple question, that's all I did." She mumbled and grabbed a paintbrush. 

Jinsol pulled Sooyoung's hand to her lips. "Don't pay attention to it." She kissed her knuckles a couple times. 

"It's hard when people give you dirty looks." Sooyoung commented. "I thought I was done having to deal with mean people when we graduated." She said sadly. Jinsol sighed sadly and pulled her in for a hug. "Careful, someone might kick us out." 

Jinsol frowned at her warning. "Fuck 'em, babe." She told her and brought her face over by her chin and gave her a long kiss. "It's their problem, not ours." She told her. "I'm going to kiss and hug and hold hands with my girlfriend as much as I want and if it bugs someone else then oh well." 

"Yes, I suppose you're right." Sooyoung replied after a short silence. 

The blonde smiled and grabbed a paintbrush for herself. "Now," She started. "What color would look best on this little guy?" She asked, holding her shell up. 

"I was thinking purple." Sooyoung told her. 

"Good choice, baby girl." Jinsol emphasized. The couple looked around the room to see if anyone else was going to do something. "See." She smiled. Sooyoung smiled too and laced her fingers with the hand that Jinsol wasn't going to be using to paint. 

For the rest of the day, Jinsol and Sooyoung made crafts with Josie. It wasn't until they saw the sun setting through the window in the owners lounge did any of them realize how late it was getting. The couple gathered their things, thanked Josie for supplying all the fun activities and food, and took their things back downstairs. They were to pick their shirts up tomorrow. 

When they got back to their room, they set down their stuff and Jinsol practically ripped off her shirt and tossed it into the room. Sooyoung giggled and wiggled out of her shorts, thinking that was a great idea. 

"What do you want for dinner, sweet cheeks?" Jinsol asked, walking into the kitchen. 

Sooyoung followed her. "What do we have?" She asked. 

"Not much..." Jinsol looked through the cupboards where they put their food. "Mac and cheese?" She offered, pulling out the box and shaking it. "There's sandwiches too. Soup, a brownie mix, microwavable French fries." She listed. 

"Mac and cheese sounds good." Sooyoung smiled and walked up behind the younger girl, wrapped her arms around her waist and buried her face into her neck. "I'm so lucky to have such a wonderful girlfriend like you." She told her. 

Jinsol smiled and swayed her for a few seconds. "I love you." She rested her head on Sooyoung's shoulder behind her. 

"I love you too." Sooyoung replied, her voice muffled by the sin of Jinsol's neck. They stood there for another few seconds, then Sooyoung pulled away. "Let's get cooking, shall we?" 

Jinsol looked over at her. "You're going to help me?" She asked. 

"Of course I am." Sooyoung smiled. "It's not a healthy relationship if one person is stuck doing everything, you know." She spoke as she searched for a pan in the low cupboards. Jinsol couldn't help but grin. 

Once they finished making dinner, the couple served themselves and got back in the couch bed, turned on the TV and ate in silence. They had the oven preheating as they ate so they could make brownies once they were done. It was Sooyoung's idea. 

"What are we doing tomorrow?" Sooyoung asked before taking a bite of her mac and cheese. 

Jinsol swallowed before answering and prepared another bite. "Each other?" She tried and pushed the spoon in her mouth. 

Sooyoung snapped her head towards her girlfriend. "Really?" She asked, her eyes bright. 

"Yeah, why not?" Jinsol chuckled. Sooyoung grinned and made an excited fist with her hand. "Why do you always get so excited?" The younger girl asked. "We have sex, like, every other day." 

"I'm just happy that I have the opportunity to." Sooyoung explained. "I'm the only person in the entire world who gets to see you in such an exposed state. The only person in the entire world who has the honor of making you orgasm." 

Jinsol set her spoon in her bowl. "How do you manage to make everything so cute?" She asked. Sooyoung shrugged and smiled shyly. "Get over here." She tossed her empty bowl ahead of her and opened her arms. Sooyoung gladly snuggled up to her, resting her head on her chest. 

"How many days left do we have here?" Sooyoung asked. 

"Four." Jinsol told her and began running her hand up and down her girlfriends' thigh. 

"That means four days that we get to be alone." Sooyoung said. "Four days with no roommates that can barge in at any time." She continued. Jinsol hummed. "A good reason to jump my bones, I'd say." 

"Like right now?" Sooyoung grinned. Before Jinsol could respond, the oven beeped, letting them know it was done preheating. 

"How about when the brownies are baking." Jinsol suggested. 

The older girl sat up and pushed herself off the bed. "Good deal!" She said and ripped the box open. Jinsol walked over to her with a smile and together they mixed all the ingredients in and poured it into a pan. After Sooyoung put it in the oven and set a timer, she faced her girlfriend proudly. "We have a good forty five minutes." She smiled. 

"Forty five minutes, huh?" Jinsol replied, pulling Sooyoung over by her hips. 

"Yes ma'am." The older girl said. In one swift motion, she scooped Jinsol up in her arms and carried her to the bed, laying her down carefully. 

"I would like to go down on you for at least twenty two of those forty five minutes." She told her. "Is that okay?" Sooyoung questioned. Jinsol nodded quickly, her eyes wide. "Fantastic." Sooyoung shuffled down the bed. 

Jinsol watched her girlfriend tie her hair up in a ponytail before she gripped her shorts and underwear and pulled them down her legs. Sooyoung kissed her way up her thighs, her lips lingering. "I love you so much." Jinsol told her and brought her hand to her neck. 

"I love you too, Sol." Sooyoung murmured against the soft warm skin of her inner thigh. 

Without even realizing it, Sooyoung spent the entire forty five minutes between her girlfriends' legs. Even after the oven timer rang, she didn't pull away. Not until Jinsol came, of course. Sooyoung spread the thighs that were clamped around her head apart, leaving her hands there until she finished cleaning up after the younger girl. 

Sooyoung looked up at Jinsol for a few seconds, loving the sight above her. Jinsol's post-orgasm face, her chest heaving, her mouth still agape while she panted out, trying desperately to catch her breath. She crawled up the bed and kissed the blonde's sweaty forehead. "I'll get the brownies." Sooyoung told her. Jinsol could only let out a moan in response. The older girl got up proudly, feeling accomplished with her work. 

Jinsol laid still in bed as Sooyoung pulled the brownies out of the oven and cut them before putting some on a plate for them to share. She climbed in her spot next to Jinsol, the plate still in her hands, and laid back against the pillows. Jinsol sighed and rolled to the side, wrapping her arm around Sooyoung. 

"How was that?" Sooyoung asked. 

"Un-fucking-believable." Jinsol let out, her voice scratchy. "It always is." She closed her eyes. Sooyoung smiled. "Good, I'm very happy that I was able to satisfy you enough to make you a moaning mess." She told her. 

Jinsol chuckled lowly. "You're cute." 

"Would you like a brownie?" Sooyoung asked, holding one out to her. 

"I need, like, twenty minutes until I can move again. But they smell so good." Jinsol tilted her head upwards. Sooyoung brought a brownie to her lips so she wouldn't have to move and Jinsol gladly took the warm dessert in her mouth. "Thank you." She said before chewing. Sooyoung bit the same piece. "You're welcome." She said happily. 

"I promise it'll be your turn when I can move again." Jinsol told her. "I owe you big time." She said. 

"I mean if you insist." Sooyoung grinned and took another bite of brownie before holding it in front of her girlfriends' mouth so she could take a bite herself. "These taste very good." She said. "But not as good as you." Sooyoung wiggled her eyebrows. 

Jinsol couldn't help but blush. "God, you have some serious game." She told her. "Sometimes it's like something inside of you just switches on and you become some Horny/Flirting Sooyoung with occasional little inappropriate remarks." She told her. "You say things that Everyday Sooyoung normally wouldn't. Like that you want to go down on me. No one would believe me if I told them you said something like that. You have such a dirty mouth in bed. A lady in the streets but a freak in the sheets." 

Sooyoung giggled. "I guess I haven't noticed." 

"I do." Jinsol forced herself to sit up a little more so she could reach Sooyoung's neck. "And it's sooo hot." She said, dragging her tongue up her skin. Sooyoung grinned and tilted her head to the side slightly. "In another fifteen minutes or so, you're going to be the one that's a moaning mess." 

"Gladly." Sooyoung sighed. 

————— 

The following day, Jinsol and Sooyoung packed a small bag with water and snacks and headed up the hill behind the building they were in. There was a small town just ten minutes away and they planned on exploring it now that it wasn't so hot. 

Sooyoung hummed happily as she walked up the steep hill, swinging her girlfriends' arm as they held hands. "I love the beach." She told Jinsol. 

"Yeah? It's been a good trip for you so far?" She asked. 

"Yes, very good!" Sooyoung replied. "I've had so much fun. I've felt very content with life while here. It's so peaceful and pretty. When we're older we should totally buy another beach house but not one we can only go to for a week. We should have a second house." 

Jinsol smiled. "A second house you say?" 

"Wouldn't that just be marvelous?" Sooyoung asked, looking off into the distance like she was imaging what life would be like in the future. 

"It sure would be, baby." Jinsol replied, rubbing the back of her hand with her thumb. 

Just as Sooyoung was about to respond, she gasped. "I see it! We're here!" She started walking faster. "Come on, Sol!" 

The little town was only two blocks long but it had a library, a post office, tons of shops, and even a couple of restaurants. Since the ocean was just down the road a little bit, it had a sea theme to it. Wave and surfboard decorations were all about. 

"Where do you want to go first?" Jinsol asked. 

Sooyoung looked around. A gust of wind blew her hair out of her face and she could still smell the salty sea air. "We could buy souvenirs." She pointed at a little store a few feet away. "I would like to buy a shirt with the city name or something similar like that." She explained. 

"What my baby wants my baby gets." Jinsol said, pulling her into the store. Sooyoung grins at her words. 

"I love when you call me yours." Sooyoung admits. 

Jinsol turns around, still in the entrance. "You're mine." She told the older girl, pulling her over by her waist. "All mine and no one else's. Every inch of you. Mine, mine, mine." She spoke softly. Sooyoung grinned, blushed, and squeezed her hands into fists. "Now let's go find you a shirt, huh?" She said after a long kiss. 

"Yes." Sooyoung smiled. The couple looked around the store for a few minutes, trying to find the shirt rack. Surely they had some, they were a souvenir shop. After circling the store a couple times, the couple decided to ask the cashier. 

"Yeah we have shirts," He spoke calmly and ran his fingers through his long blonde hair before continuing. "They should be right by the door actually, that shelf right there." He pointed. 

Jinsol smiled. "Thanks!" She pulled Sooyoung over to where he told them. "We missed it because we were kissing." She said once he was out of ear shot, shaking her head. Sooyoung giggled. "Which one do you want, baby?" 

Sooyoung hummed and looked at the selection. “I'm not really sure." She said. "All I know is that I want it extra big so I can wear it as pajamas." The girl began looking through the stacks. One in particular caught her eye. It was light blue and had the town's name written on it in a pretty font. There were a couple palm trees on the sides and birds at the top. "This one." She smiled. 

"That's cute." Jinsol commented. "And I know you'll look absolutely adorable in it." She kisses her cheek softly. Once Sooyoung finds the size she wants, she hands it over to her girlfriend. "Want any more souvenirs while we're here? A mug? Keychain? Shot glass?" Jinsol asks. 

The older girl crinkles her nose. "I'll wait until later to decide if I want any more or not. There might be another shop where I find something that I want. If not, we can come back here and I'll see if there's something I absolutely need." She tells her. 

"Alright." Jinsol accepts. "Onto the next store then?" She asks. 

"Yes." 

Sooyoung nods once. "But we have to buy the shirt first!" She reminded her. 

Jinsol chuckled. "I know that, silly. Come on." She reaches for her hand and laces their fingers together before walking with her over to the counter where the worker they were previously talking to stood. Sooyoung waited behind her girlfriend while she paid for the shirt, her arms wrapped around her waist and her lips leaving tiny, almost undetected kisses against her shoulder. She moved away when Jinsol was handed a bag. 

"Where to now?" Sooyoung asked. 

"Anywhere you like." Jinsol told her, pushing the door open and holding it there so she can exit first. 

The next building after the souvenir shop was just a perfume outlet so they skipped that one. Then they skipped the store after that because they only had shoes. The couple felt like they possessed enough shoes at the moment. The store after that was a pet store. They would have skipped it because they were in no position to get a pet today but Sooyoung slowed as she walked in front of it, almost coming to a complete stop. 

"Want to go in?" Jinsol asked, a slight smile on her face. "They might let us hold a puppy." She told her. 

Sooyoung stopped and pressed her face to the window and cupping her hands over her eyes to block out the glare. "A puppy?" She repeated, looking around. "Well I don't think I could ever pass up the opportunity to hold a puppy." She said, blindly reaching for Jinsol's hand again. 

Together the couple walked in the store. Instantly they were met with a very distinct animal smell. It was like the workers in the store tried to mask the smell with something else – you could faintly smell something sweet if the wind moved right – but the animal smell was too overpowering. 

Jinsol crinkled her nose but her face instantly relaxed when she saw how adorable the puppy looking at her was. "Oh my god I need it." She let go of Sooyoung's hand to walk up to the glass container it was in. "Look at it, look at its furry little ears and cute little face. Sooyoung look how cute." She said in a baby voice, scratching the glass slightly. The puppy inside sniffed the glass where Jinsol's finger was. 

"Yes, it's very cute." Sooyoung agreed. 

"What an angel," Jinsol continued, reading over a laminated card next to the container. "It's a he." She said. "Hi little guy. My name is Jinsol." She introduced. The puppy yapped, the sound barely audible because of the glass. "He's so smart. Aren't you? Aren't you?!" Jinsol smiled at the small brown animal. 

Sooyoung shifted in her spot. "Yes. He's very smart." She said. She watched Jinsol move her hand back and forth across the glass and the little puppy inside follow it with his head for a few moments. "Would you like to look at others with me?" Sooyoung asked. 

"No, you can go though." Jinsol smiled, pressing her finger in the crack of the glass so the puppy can lick it. "I'm content with my little buddy right here." She said. 

The older girl furrowed her eyebrows. "Okay." She replied softly and walked away. "He's just a puppy." Sooyoung mumbled. "Nothing special. Anyone can recognize where a hand is if it's in front of your face." She continued, glancing at all of the other puppies and she walked by. 

"Did you say something, Sooyoung?" Jinsol asked, still playing with her 'little buddy'. 

Sooyoung couldn't remember the last time her girlfriend called her Sooyoung. It sounded almost foreign to be coming from her. She would always call her something cute like 'bug' or 'baby girl'. "No." She deflated. "I didn't say anything." She walked farther away. 

She walked around the store for a few minutes, trying to pass time so Jinsol could finish playing with that animal of hers. When Sooyoung came back, Jinsol was still talking to the curly haired puppy. "Look he can do tricks already!" Jinsol told her. "Roll over, little guy. Roll over." She instructed happily. The puppy got into a pouncing position. "Almost." Jinsol laughed. "Roll over." She moved her fists in a rolling motion. "Come on, little guy." She told him. 

"He's not going to do it." Sooyoung told her quietly. 

"Yeah he will." Jinsol said. "He did it earlier." 

"Well I don't want to see." Sooyoung huffed and turned her back to the glass. "I'm ready to leave when you're done playing with your new best friend." She told her, crossing her arms. 

Jinsol gasped. "Are you my best friend? Aw thanks, little guy." She poked her finger through the glass crack again. Little Guy licked it. 

"Stop." Sooyoung whispered. 

"Stop what?" Jinsol asked. "I'm not doing anything wrong." She says, making a silly face at Little Guy. "I think he likes me. If I had five hundred dollars hanging around he would be coming home with us." Sooyoung hummed. She was glad Jinsol didn't have $500. If she were to buy Little Guy, Jinsol would probably never talk to her again. "Did you see any you liked?" Jinsol asked. 

"No." Sooyoung said simply. 

Jinsol hummed. "I thought you'd be more excited to be around a bunch of animals." She commented. Sooyoung sighed. "What's wrong?" She asked. Sooyoung didn't answer so Jinsol turned to face her. "Hey," She put her hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?" 

"It's not important." Sooyoung shrugged and walked forwards a couple steps, making Jinsol's hand fall back to her side. 

The younger girl quickly chased after her. She reached for Sooyoung's hand and turned her around. "Sooyoung, what's the matter? Of course whatever is upsetting you is important. Talk to me." She requested. 

Sooyoung sighed again and looked away. She didn't want to look into her eyes. "You just really seem to like that puppy." She said. 

"Okay..." Jinsol nodded, waiting for her to continue. 

"And you haven't really been paying much attention to me since you saw him." Sooyoung added, scratching her arm. 

Jinsol realized what was going on. "You're jealous." She stated. Sooyoung didn't respond. "You're jealous of something that's as big as a football." She pulled the older girl over by her hips. "You don't have to be jealous, my love." She told her, reaching up to put some hair behind her ear. "It's just a puppy behind glass. I'm probably never going to see him again in my entire life." 

"It seems like you like him more than me." Sooyoung said. 

"No!" Jinsol turned Sooyoung's face so she would look at her. "No, no, no. I could never in a million years like anyone more than you. Come on, you know that. You're my girl; I love you more than anything." She rubbed her cheeks. "I came in here for you, silly." 

"I know." Sooyoung sighed. 

Jinsol kissed her cheeks a couple times. "You don't have to be jealous, okay? You own my heart." 

Sooyoung nods. "I'm sorry. I guess I'm just used to having your attention all the time." She said, rubbing the back of her neck shyly. 

"Don't be sorry, I didn't know I was hurting your feelings." Jinsol rubbed her back. 

Sooyoung looked back at Little Guy behind the glass. Now that Jinsol left he was sad. He went back to laying down. The dogs in here probably didn't get many visitors considering how small the town was. That made Sooyoung feel worse. Jinsol was making him happy and she took her away because she was jealous. 

The older girl turned back to her girlfriend. "You should spend more time with him." Sooyoung told her. "I promise I won't get jealous this time. As long as you don't forget about me." 

"I could never." Jinsol promised. "Gimme a kiss." She rubbed circles on her hip. 

Sooyoung leans forward, cupping the younger girls' cheek and softly bringing their lips together. "You go have fun with Little Guy. I'm going to walk around again. I didn't really look at the other animals before; I was too busy being jealous." 

"Are you sure, sweets? We can leave and go do something else." Jinsol assured her. 

"No, you go ahead. I want to see the hamsters." Sooyoung told her. Jinsol smiled and kissed her once last time before letting her go and walking back to Little Guy's glass container. When she was sure Jinsol was distracted, Sooyoung walked to the back of the pet shop where a woman sat behind a desk. "Hello." She greeted. 

The woman looked up from her newspaper. "Hi there. What can I do for you?" She asked. Sooyoung turned around to make sure Jinsol wasn't watching. "I was just wondering if I could buy one of your puppies." She said, biting her lip. 

"Sure, which one?" The worker asked, standing up. 

"Wait!" Sooyoung put her hands up. "I don't want my girlfriend to know that I'm doing this. She really likes that one curly haired puppy in the top container." She described. "It's a boy." 

The worker nodded. "I'd have to get his card if you're serious about buying him. It's taped to the glass. I can go over there and pretend to be fixing something if you don't want her to know." She offered. 

"Yes please." Sooyoung replied. 

"Be right back." The worker smiled and stood up from her chair. She walked over to Jinsol. "Hi, could I squeeze in right here for a second?" She asked. 

Jinsol smiled and moved to the side. "I just need to update something on his card." She explained. "Thanks." The worker said after walking away. "This one right?" She asked. 

Sooyoung took a look at the card. "Yes, that's him." She confirmed. 

"Alright, I'm going to need all of your information here." The worker slid over a clip board. "Are you interested in getting the Pup and Pack where you get a bag of food, harness and leash, bed, treats and toys as well? It's an extra $150 but it would be a lot more if you got it separately." 

Sooyoung thought for a moment. "Yes, I'll get that." She said, continuing to write. "Also, we're staying at the resort down the street and I don't think pets are allowed in. Is there any way I can leave the stuff here and pick everything along with the puppy up on our way out? We're leaving in three days." She told her. 

"Yeah that would be alright." The worker smiled. Sooyoung handed over the finished paper and looked back to make sure Jinsol was still distracted with Little Guy. "Awesome." The worker said after looking over what Sooyoung wrote. "Do you have a credit card?" She asked next. Sooyoung hummed and reached into her back pocked. 

The raven haired girl watched Jinsol as the worker finished up whatever she was doing. When they got back home she was going to have to tell the landlord and pay a fine to keep the puppy at home. Sooyoung didn't mind, though. She was excited to have her first pet. And she was sure Jinsol was going to be really happy. She could already see her reaction in her head. 

When everything was squared away with the worker, Sooyoung made a loop around the store so she could come up on the other side, and walked up to Jinsol. "Are you ready to go, my love?" She asked. 

"Yeah I guess so." She replied. "Bye, Little Guy. I'll miss you." She waved before sticking her finger through the crack one last time. Sooyoung smiled, knowing they were going to see him again and take him home. Jinsol was going to be so surprised. 

"Goodbye, little puppy." Sooyoung winked. 

The couple walked back to the front of the store and Jinsol opened the door. Sooyoung waved to the worker before exiting. Jinsol sighed once they were outside. "Are you hungry? How about we get something to eat." She suggested. 

"Okay." Sooyoung smiled. The two walked in silence for a bit before Sooyoung spoke up again. "You really like that puppy." She stated. 

"Yeah," Jinsol smiled and swung their hands. "But I don't like him more than you or anything." She was quick to say. "I just-" 

"No, I know." Sooyoung stopped her. "I was just making conversation. I know you love me a lot. And I love you a lot, too." She kissed her hand. "Would you buy him?" She asked, wanting to know how her girlfriend felt about having a puppy. 

Jinsol hummed. "Maybe if I had the money." She said, rubbing her thumb against the back of Sooyoung's hand. "I think it would be fun taking him on walks around the apartment, ya know? Haseul would love him too. She really wants a dog." 

"Have you ever had a pet before?" Sooyoung asks. 

"I've had a few over time." Jinsol nodded. 

"That's nice." Sooyoung says. She pauses for another couple of seconds, not knowing if it would be too obvious to bring up the puppy again or if she should just change the subject. Jinsol got to talking before she could decide. 

Jinsol stopped walking. "Where do you want to go to eat?" She asked, looking around. "It looks like there's a restaurant right there. Wanna try that?" 

"Yes, that's fine." Sooyoung answers. 

The restaurant in the small town was nothing fancy. It wasn't shabby or run down or anything but it definitely wasn't somewhere you would go to for a celebration. It was kind of dark and shadowy on the inside. It was almost calming. 

Jinsol and Sooyoung got seated instantly. Their hands held each other's as they looked at the single page menu. Thankfully it wasn't all fish food. "They have lemonade!" Sooyoung announced proudly. "They don't serve lemonade at many places." She smiles. 

The blonde across from her smiled back and began rubbing her thumb against Sooyoung's knuckles. "What are you going to order, sweet pea?" Jinsol asks, flipping over the paper menu to see what was on the back. 

"I was thinking about trying a club sandwich." Sooyoung tells her. "The picture looks really good." She continues, bringing it closer to get a better look. "And some French fries on the side too because those look good as well." She added. "What about you? What are you getting?" 

Jinsol hummed. "Maybe a grilled chicken." She says. Sooyoung hums and nods. "Do you think the bathtub in our room is big enough to hold both of us?" She asks casually. "When we get back we should take a nice hot bath, maybe watch a movie in bed." 

"Okay." Sooyoung grins. "That sounds very nice." Jinsol smiles and continues rubbing Sooyoung's soft hand. 

The waiter comes back to ask what drinks they wanted after another couple of minutes. Since the girls were familiar with the foods they offered, they were able to get their complete order in without having to wait another few minutes. And since it was a small, not heavily populated restaurant, they got their food quickly too. 

"It's really nice down here." Jinsol said as she cut her chicken breast into smaller pieces. "The town, the beach house, the beach." She explains. "It's so peaceful and relaxing and just... I dunno, nice. Would you live down here?" She asks, taking a bite of one of the pieces she cut. 

Sooyoung swallowed her mouthful of lemonade before answering. "That depends." She says. "If I was living alone, probably not. Well... maybe. I mean, if I was living with you I definitely would. I would live anywhere if I was with you. If your scenario is one where we've never met or anything and I'm single and what not, no I wouldn't live here." She tells the younger girl. 

"Why not?" Jinsol asks. 

"Surfer girls aren't really my type." Sooyoung cracks a smile. 

Jinsol smiled back. "What is your type?" She questions further. 

Sooyoung pauses for a moment, looking into the distance in thought. "Artists." She says. "Someone who can make me laugh. Someone who truly cares about me. Blonde hair, brown eyes, button nose, nice lips, someone smaller than me. And they have to be a girl. I'm not too picky on names but I prefer ones that start with a J..." She trails off. 

"You're so cute." Jinsol brings her hands to her lips and leans down a little to kiss her knuckles. 

"What's your type?" Sooyoung returns. 

"Sweethearts who are super polite and loving named Sooyoung with bright eyes and beautiful black hair." Jinsol says instantly. "If you can't fit that exact description, you can't get with this." She gestures to herself. Jinsol's heart swells at the sound of Sooyoung giggling across from her. It's music to her ears. "God, I'm so in love with you." She finds herself blurting. 

Sooyoung grins bashfully and looks down at her food. She pushes a French fry around on her plate. "I'm very much in love with you too, Sol." She replies. 

After lunch, the couple paid and left the restaurant, going back to the streets where they were on their adventure. They didn't know where to go next. There were a few more shops that all looked the same, some places that they didn't even need to go like a post office, and a bunch of other random buildings mixed in. 

"Too bad there isn't a map." Sooyoung says, placing her hands on her hips. Jinsol shakes her phone in her hand with a smile and opens up a map app. "Right. Technology." 

"We could go for ice cream." Jinsol suggests. "Oh wait. No, that's down by the resort. There's a music store somewhere around here." She tries. Sooyoung looks over her shoulder. Jinsol zooms out. "Okay, this is the restaurant-" 

Sooyoung cuts her off. "No, baby. This is the restaurant." She pointed at a different building. "See? This is the corner where we are, if you look across the street there's a gas station, this is us right here." 

"Oh." Jinsol says after another few seconds. "Are you sure?” 

"Yes." Sooyoung grins. "I promise." 

Jinsol shakes her head to forget everything she was previously mapping out. "Okay then the music store is that way. Right?" She looks up at Sooyoung for confirmation. Sooyoung looks down at the phone and then in front of them where Jinsol was pointing. She nodded. "Awesome." She locked her phone and took Sooyoung's hand. 

The couple walked down the street for a couple minutes, keeping an eye out for a music sign or something that would tell them they were going the right way. Sooyoung was certain she was going the right way but Jinsol wasn't. She wasn't very good at reading maps, though. She gets them lost almost every time they try and go somewhere new. 

Luckily, Sooyoung was right and they found the music store after walking a little further down. It was right across from the pet store. Jinsol waved into the window, hoping Little Guy would see. When she turned back around, Sooyoung was holding the music store door open for her. "Thank you, Madame." She bowed. 

"You're welcome." Sooyoung grinned. 

Inside the music store, a song they never heard before was playing faintly over the speakers. There were racks on racks of CD's and vinyls in the little building, couches in the back where people were sitting and drinking coffee, and headphones connected to the walls. 

"Wow." Jinsol heard Sooyoung whisper. 

Jinsol took her hand again and they walked further into the store. "I like it in here." Sooyoung said. "There's a very... chill vibe." 

"Interesting choice of words." Jinsol comments. Sooyoung giggled shortly. "Haseul taught me them." She explained as she walked up to a rack and began flipping through the sleeves of records. "I think I'm going to buy a record player." She announced. "Right now, actually." Sooyoung began looking around the store. 

"They're like... two hundred dollars." Jinsol told her. 

The older girl let out a noise. "I have my debit card with me." She explained. Jinsol didn't argue again. She kind of wanted a record player too. When Sooyoung found the rack, she patted each box. "What color would you like, my love?" She asked Jinsol. "No, it's ours." Sooyoung smiled. "It's going to be in our room, you should have a say in the color too. You're going to have to look at it, I want to get a color you like to see." 

Jinsol smiled and wrapped her arms around Sooyoung's waist, swaying her as she tried to decide. "Do you like that pink one?" She asked. 

"Yes, it's a very pretty color." Sooyoung told her. "It reminds me of your lips after I finish kissing you. Very pink and plump and pretty." She explains. "Well, the record player isn't plump; I was just talking about your lips." 

Jinsol hums and turns her head to place kisses against Sooyoung's neck. "Pink like my lips." She repeats, her face still against her skin. "You should get that one then. If it reminds you of my lips. Because when you think about my lips then you'll want to kiss my lips, and I love frequent kisses from my girl." 

"Okay." Sooyoung smiled. Just as she was about to pick up the box, she turned around and cupped Jinsol's cheeks, bringing her into a soft, passionate kiss. Jinsol put her hand on her hips and pulled their pelvis' together. 

"What's the first record you're going to buy?" Jinsol asked, brushing hair out of Sooyoung's eyes. 

Sooyoung pulled away. "I'm not sure yet." She said, grabbing the box off of the display. "Would you like to help me pick it out?" She asked, walking back over to where they were. 

"I would love nothing more." Jinsol reached for her hand as she was walking away. 

The younger girl watched Sooyoung flip through the different records they had on display. When she found the one she wanted, she grinned. "How do you feel about this one?" She asked, holding it up to show her. 

"I haven't really listened to much Niki. Have you?" Jinsol furrowed her eyebrows. 

"Isn't this the album with the song you were singing that one time in Chemistry?" Sooyoung asked, flipping the cover over to show her the song titles. "This one." She pointed. 

Jinsol furrowed her eyebrows. "I have no idea." 

"It was a rainy day." Sooyoung recalled. "This was before you ever talked to me, by the way. The teacher was playing one of those relaxation playlists and Around came on and you were singing along and doing funny things with Haseul. I thought it was really cute." She admitted shyly. "I looked up the lyrics online so I could find the song and I started hearing it everywhere after that. I thought about you when I heard it." She ran her finger down the plastic. "Every time I heard it." 

Jinsol smiled at her, not knowing this happened. Sooyoung continued. "I didn't know I liked you. I just thought I really wanted to be your friend. I mean, I thought about kissing you a couple times," She blushed. "And that's not exactly something just friends do." The girl continued. "Then you talked to me and then you kissed me. That's when I knew I liked you. I really liked you." 

"And I'm so so glad you do." Jinsol leaned up for another kiss. "I'm the luckiest girl in the world." 

"I think I'M the luckiest girl in the world." Sooyoung replied. 

Jinsol shook her head and kissed her nose. "Let's go, my love." After picking out a couple more records and paying for everything they were buying, the couple left the music store. "Anything else before we head back?" She asked. "It's still really early." 

Sooyoung looked down at her watch. "Well we can take that bath you mentioned." She smiled. 

"That's right." Jinsol kissed her hand. With an excited giggle, Sooyoung pulled Jinsol down the street, back to their room. The girls set their stuff down on the floor by the bed and made their way into the bathroom. Jinsol started filling up the tub while Sooyoung went in front of the mirror and started playing with her hair. 

"Too bad we didn't bring any bath bombs." Sooyoung said, grabbing some pieces of hair from above her ears and pinning them back to see what she would look like. 

Jinsol walked in behind her. "I didn't think to bring any." She told her sadly. "We can next time though." She smiled. 

"That's right, we get to come back." Sooyoung grinned at her through the mirror. The younger girl wrapped her arms around Sooyoung's waist, sighing happily and burying her face into her neck. She kissed the soft warm skin of her neck, closing her eyes in bliss. "Can we get in now?" Sooyoung asked, biting her lip. 

"Definitely." Jinsol kissed her again before reaching for the button of her shorts and undoing them. After the couple finished undressing, they walked over to the bathtub and stepped in. Jinsol sat down first, patting her lap so Sooyoung would sit on her. "This is so small." The younger girl crinkled her nose. 

Sooyoung looked down. Almost 100% of her body was above water. "Yes it is." She giggled shortly. "Open your legs." She told her. Jinsol spread her legs open and Sooyoung fell through so she was sitting in the tub and not on her thighs. The water level rose and began spilling through the overflow drain, making a loud annoying noise. 

The girls looked at each other. "Maybe if we just move really slowly, we won't wake it spill over anymore." Jinsol said. Sooyoung nodded and attempted to turn around slightly so she could sit comfortably but pushed more water down the drain instead. "This thing is, like, too small." She complained. 

"I miss our big bath tub." Sooyoung said, turning back around and resting her back against Jinsol's front. 

"Me too, baby." Jinsol started rubbing her arms. "Are you excited to go home in two days?" She asked, bringing Sooyoung's hair back to tie it up so it doesn't get wet. 

Sooyoung hummed. "Yes and no. Yes because we can sleep in our own bed again, yes because we have a big bath tub back home, yes because the pizza doesn't cost a fortune, yes because I miss our friends." She says. "But no because responsibilities, no because we have to tell Haseul to put on music and then she knows we're going to have sex, no because we won't be able to go to the beach whenever." 

"I feel ya, babe." Jinsol closed her eyes and rested her head back, unintentionally hitting something behind her. She sat up with furrowed eyebrows and turned her head. "Oh," She reached for the package she saw. "More soap." She held it out to Sooyoung. 

The older girl smiled and ran her fingers along the top of the water. "It doesn't even reach my boobs." She complained. 

"Oh but I can reach your boobs just fine." Jinsol replied, setting down the soap to cup her girlfriend's breasts in her hands. 

Sooyoung placed her hands on top of Jinsol's. "You're silly." She told her. "I wish I could fit on your lap so I could kiss you." She said after a few moments. "I would like to kiss you while sitting on your lap like we do." 

"Try." Jinsol told her. 

"All the water will go down the drain." Sooyoung frowned. 

Jinsol sat up a little. "Come on, just try." With a sigh, Sooyoung turned over in the small bath tub and rested on her hip before spinning the rest of the way around. She got on her knees, water dripping from her stomach down, and looked for a place to sit. She made a face. Jinsol watched her lift one knee and bring it closer to her. Before she could find somewhere to put it, her other knee slipped back and her body came rushing forward. 

Jinsol and Sooyoung bumped faces. "Ow!" They both yelled and pulled away from each other. Sooyoung held her nose. "See." She laughed out. "I can't fit." Jinsol rubbed her forehead. "Are you okay, Sol?" She asked with a grin. 

"Yeah, I'm alright. Are you okay?" She asked. Sooyoung hummed. "That was a bad idea." Jinsol frowned. 

"Yes, we've had better." Sooyoung smiled as she got back in her place. "We should probably just stick to showers when we don't have a big bath tub." She said. Jinsol hummed in agreement. "You know, if we want a really big bath tub we can just go visit my parents." She said. 

Jinsol raised an eyebrow. "Wouldn't that be kind of suspicious?" She asked. "Hi Mr. and Mrs. Ha, Sooyoung and I just came to say hi, oh and can we have a couple hours to ourselves while we use Sooyoung's old bathroom? It's for science." She jokes. 

Sooyoung giggled, snorting before replying. "We can just spend the night there and wait until they're in bed to bathe." She suggested. 

The blonde thought about it for a few seconds. Sooyoung's parent's probably want to hear about the trip so it would make sense if they were to visit. "Yeah, alright." Jinsol answers, kissing her girlfriends' bare shoulder. "When we get back." 

For the rest of the bath, Jinsol and Sooyoung talked about their day, what they were going to do for the last two days of their little anniversary vacation, and what they were going to do for dinner. When the water got cold, they got out and changed into their pajamas. 

Jinsol went into the bedroom to try and figure out how to get their DVD player to work and Sooyoung stayed in the bathroom, braiding her hair. When she was finally done, she smiled at herself in the mirror and walked a foot to her right until she was in the bedroom doorway. 

Jinsol was already in bed, resting with her eyes closed and her hands behind her head. When she felt like someone was watching her, she opened her eyes. Sooyoung was in the doorway, leaning against the frame. All she was wearing was some underwear and that extra big shirt Jinsol bought for her today. 

"Look at you." Jinsol commented. Sooyoung bit her lip shyly. "Come here, my girl." She inched her finger back and forth. Sooyoung walked up to the bed and crawled her way over to Jinsol. "You look so cute in your little braids and no pants." She smiled, running her fingertips across Sooyoung's thigh. 

"Thank you." Sooyoung smiled, resting her head on her girlfriends' shoulder. "What movie are we watching?" She asked. 

Jinsol reached for the DVD case on her lap, holding it up to show her. "Whatever this is." She said. "I found it in the nightstand." 

"Okay." Sooyoung brought the comforter up higher. "Sounds good to me." She said as she got comfortable. "As long as it's not scary." 

Twenty minutes in, Jinsol had to fumble with the remote to turn the TV off. The DVD case was very misleading. It didn't look scary at all. Of course it was some crazy monster killing machine movie. She was closing her eyes as her arms were wrapped around her girlfriend and Sooyoung was cupping her hands over her eyes screaming, "TURN IT OFF, TURN IT OFF!" Their breathing settled after the screen went black but the sun went down and the TV was the only thing lighting up the room so now they were in complete darkness. 

"Hey Sol?" Sooyoung called, slowly reaching for her phone. 

"Yeah babe?" Sooyoung turned on her phones flashlight. "Do you think we could sleep with the lights on tonight?" She asked. 

"I think that's a great idea." Jinsol answered. She got out of bed to turn on the hall light, the kitchen light, a light in the bathroom, and the lamp on Sooyoung's bedside table. "We should watch something happy to forget about the movie too." She said. 

"I have the Netflix app." Sooyoung said, not even daring to turn the TV back on to take out the movie. 

"Sounds great." Jinsol got back in her spot. Sooyoung tapped a few buttons until a familiar red and white logo popped up on screen. Sooyoung chose The Office. "So much better." She sighed. "Definitely." Sooyoung replied. 

\--- 

Two days later, Jinsol and Sooyoung packed up their things and brought them down to Sooyoung's car. "I don't want to leave." Jinsol frowned. "I mean, I miss Haseul and everything but I'm going to miss being alone with my girl." She rubbed Sooyoung's sides as they stood in the elevator, waiting for it to get down to the parking garage. 

"I'm going to miss being alone with my girl too." Sooyoung replied, pecking Jinsol's lips quickly. "But we can come back in six months!" She reminds her. 

Jinsol smiled and pulled Sooyoung closer. She wrapped her arms around her waist and pressed their bodies together as close as they could go. "Six months." The blonde repeats. "Why does that seem so far away?" She asked. 

"It'll go by fast." Sooyoung promised her. "If we squeeze in a bunch of fun activities and dates in between." She grins. Jinsol kissed her in response. Before any of them could say anything else, the elevator stopped. "Home we go." Sooyoung grabbed as many bags as she could carry and stepped out. 

Once everything was packed back in the car, they pulled out of the spot and started driving down the street. Jinsol quickly got directions back home and got settled for their long drive back. 

Sooyoung drove up the street, tapping her fingers against the wheel while waiting for Jinsol to put her arm on the console so she could reach for her hand. Just as they were passing through the small town at the top of the hill, Sooyoung remembered they had to pick up their puppy and screamed. 

Jinsol snapped her head up. "What?!" She looked around frantically. Sooyoung was pulling over in a spot along the curb. 

"I just thought you would like to say goodbye to Little Guy before we left." Sooyoung lied, keeping her head facing the other way to hide her smile. 

"Oh," Jinsol smiled. "Yeah, I would love to." She unbuckled her seatbelt and started to get out. Sooyoung ran ahead and opened the pet shop door for her. Jinsol instantly walked up to where Little Guy's container was. "He's gone." She frowned. 

Sooyoung walked up to the younger girl with furrowed eyebrows. "That's odd." She said. "Let me find a worker." She stepped away from Jinsol and went to the back counter. There was a different worker sitting there. "Excuse me, where's the little brown puppy that's usually on display in the front." She points. 

Jinsol walked up to the counter just as Sooyoung was asking. "The curly haired one?" He asked for confirmation. The couple nodded. "He's right here." He stood up and bent down, picked up a container and put it on top of the counter. "Someone bought him a couple days ago and they're picking him up today." He explained. 

"What?" Jinsol asked sadly. "Someone bought him?" She pouted. Sooyoung pulled her close for comfort. 

The worker flipped through a few papers. "Yep. It says right here he was bought by a... Sooyoung Ha." 

Jinsol looked up at her girlfriend. "What?" Then she looked at the worker. "Sooyoung Ha?" She repeated. "My Ha Sooyoung?" She placed her hand on her chest for emphasis. 

"Excuse me?" The worker furrowed his eyebrows. 

"I'm Sooyoung Ha," Sooyoung finally spoke up. "And it's my puppy." She nodded once. "I bought him when we came in here a couple of days ago and we would like to take him home now." She said. "Do you need my I.D. or credit card?" She asked, pulling out her wallet. 

Jinsol couldn't tell if she was joking or not. She just watched her girlfriend talk to the worker and work things out, trying to come up with something to say. "Is this really happening?" She asked Sooyoung. "Baby, is this really happening?" Jinsol repeated when Sooyoung just smiled. "Did you buy me Little Guy?" 

"He made you really happy." Sooyoung told her, sliding her wallet back in her pocket. "I know I was jealous at first but," She shrugged. "I dunno, I like seeing you smile." 

Jinsol turned Sooyoung around and jumped into her arms. "Sooyoung, I can't believe you bought me a puppy!" She exclaimed. Sooyoung grinned and tightened her grip so the smaller girl wouldn't fall. "I'm so in love with you." Jinsol says, turning her head to kiss Sooyoung's cheek. 

"Would you like to hold him?" The worker asked. The younger girl jumped down and wiped her cheek where a tear rolled by. "Of course I would." She replied. The worker walked around the counter and opened the gate of the container, reached inside for the animal and pulled him out. "Oh my goodness." Jinsol said in a high pitched voice as she finally got to hold Little Guy. "Hi sweetie pie!" She greeted cheerily. 

Sooyoung watched the puppy wiggle excitedly in her arms. "He recognizes you, Sol." She grinned. "You're gunna come home with us." Jinsol told the puppy. "You're going to be our puppy baby." She said, rubbing his soft curly fur. "Want to meet your other mommy?" She asked as she moved closer to her girlfriend. "Here Sooyoung, take Little Guy." 

The older girl waved. "Hello," She smiled at the puppy. "My name is Sooyoung. I'm your other mommy." Sooyoung said. 

"You're talking to him like a person." Jinsol grinned. 

"I've never interacted with an animal this close before." Sooyoung said, holding her hand out for the puppy to sniff. "I don't know what to do." Jinsol turned him around and placed him in Sooyoung's arms. "Wait I don't know what to do!" She said worriedly. "Sol what if I drop him! What if he pees!" 

"Relax, my love." Jinsol grinned. "Just hold him." She instructed, petting his fur as he laid in Sooyoung's arms. "He likes you." She looked up at Sooyoung happily. 

Sooyoung laughed out nervously. "Yes, he seems very relaxed." She said, relaxing herself. "This is nice." She ran her hand down his back. She continued to laugh excitedly. "Sol I'm holding a puppy!" She grinned at her girlfriend. "Take a picture, take a picture!" Jinsol quickly got out her phone and snapped a picture. "Will you send it to my mom please?" She asked, looking down at the puppy. The curly haired animal looked back up at her and licked her nose, causing Sooyoung to squeal. 

"Sure, baby." Jinsol grinned. 

"Here, take Little Guy, I can send it to her." Sooyoung carefully handed off their puppy and took Jinsol's phone. "Oh my goodness I'm going to frame this. This is going to be so much fun." She said as she typed out the message to her mom. 

Jinsol kissed the puppy on the head. "Now you're excited, huh?" She grinned. Sooyoung hummed and slid the phone back in Jinsol's pocket. "Is there anything else we need to do?" She asked the worker. 

"Well it's optional but usually when someone buys an animal from us we take their picture and print it out then we put it on the wall here." The worker pointed to the wall of pictures behind him. "Would you like to be added?" 

The couple looked at each other. "We'd love to." Jinsol answered. 

After collecting a few things, the worker escorted Jinsol, Sooyoung and their new puppy to an area to take their picture. The happy family smiled at the camera and waited for it to print out so they could put their picture on the wall themselves. 

"What's the puppy's name?" The worker asked, uncapping a sharpie to write the name on the picture. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you want comment what the puppy should be named and i promise i wont take such a long time to update


End file.
